Eternelle Enfant
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Fanfic basée sur l'univers de Vampire the Masquerade. Une ancienne malkavienne désire plus que tout un enfant. Mais comment une jeune humaine pourrait-elle vivre à ses côtés ?
1. Chapitre 1

Voici le début d'une fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Vampire La Mascarade. Les personnages sont issus de mon imaginaire bien que le personnage du Prince soit un peu inspiré par La Croix dans le jeu vidéo Vampire Bloodlines. J'ai débuté cette histoire en 2009 et je me décide enfin à la partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Le personnage du Tremere peut paraître un peu OOC mais je vous rassure qu'il a une motivation derrière tout ça.

Ce re-load intégral des 10 premiers chapitres est une relecture, correction de 2019 en vue de publier le chapitre 11.

 **Chapitre 1**

Le soir tombe. L'heure de ma sortie approche. Vous vous demanderez probablement ce qu'une gamine de quinze ans fait à se promener seule la nuit dans un asile psychiatrique... C'est une longue histoire. Tout d'abord je m'appelle Nathalia. J'ai un corps assez frêle et mon teint très pâle me donne un air maladif. J'ai des cheveux sombres longs et un peu bouclés. Ça fait un bout de temps que je suis là et je ne sors jamais. Depuis mes dix ans à peu près. Mes parents m'y ont fait interner et comme ils sont influents et grâce à l'aide d'un médecin peu scrupuleux, personne ne s'est vraiment posé la question si cela était bien légitime. À cela il y a eu plusieurs raisons en fait. La première était que je n'étais définitivement pas une enfant qu'on pourrait qualifier de normale. J'étais trop différente des autres, trop distante avec mes parents, sans amis à l'école... À dix ans, j'étais très solitaire, je vivais encore dans mon monde de l'imaginaire, je croyais à la sorcellerie et à l'occulte… Pourtant j'étais loin d'être stupide, on avait estimé mon Q.I. à 160, le même qu'Einstein. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'attiser leur crainte. Savoir que leur fille était surdouée, allez savoir pourquoi, ils n'ont pas su gérer. Mais l'élément décisif a sans doute été ce qui pour eux paraissait être de fréquentes hallucinations et qui pour moi étaient de simples manifestations de fantômes. Le fait est que je peux voir les esprits des morts. Ils sont parfois amicaux, parfois agressifs, parfois ils sont conscients de leur état alors que d'autres fois ils l'ignorent. Avec le recul, je peux bien comprendre combien il peut être perturbant de voir son enfant discuter avec un être invisible, mais n'y avait-il que cette solution ? À l'âge de 10 ans, ils ont décidé de se débarrasser de moi. Pourquoi perdre son temps alors qu'ils avaient la solution à portée de plume ?

Du coup j'ai atterrît ici, dans le pavillon de psychiatrie infantile. J'étais bonne à jeter, bonne à oublier et manifestement c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

Moi j'ai réagis comme un enfant de dix ans le ferait... enfin je crois. J'ai appelé mes parents pendant des heures et des heures, j'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, j'ai refusé de manger... J'ai joué parfaitement mon rôle : le rôle d'une folle. J'ai été diagnostiquée successivement hystérique, schizophrène, épileptique sans que l'on parvienne à « me soigner »…

Avec le temps j'ai fini par comprendre et je me suis calmée. Mais étrangement mes parents ne sont jamais venus me chercher. Alors je suis bien obligée de rester ici. Je suis encore trop jeune pour être indépendante, et même lorsque j'aurais dix-huit ans, je ne sais pas bien ce que je deviendrais. La plupart des filles de mon âge profitent de leur enfance pour s'amuser, s'imprégner de la culture de leur époque ou même simplement aller à l'école. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Dans ma chambre il y a mon lit, une table de nuit, une étagère avec les rares effets personnels que je peux avoir, des vêtements, mes affaires de toilette et puis bien sûr quelques livres. Ce sont eux mes précieux... ils m'ouvrent la porte sur l'extérieur, sur mon époque. Je les dévore avec gourmandise, je les collectionne. Le reste de mon mobilier est tout aussi trivial : une table et une chaise : le strict minimum.

Le plus souvent je dors le jour. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part je n'aime ni les infirmières, ni le regard des visiteurs et encore moins les autres patients. Tous les autres enfants qui sont ici sont dingues... Certains plus que d'autres. D'autre part, il m'est tout bonnement impossible de dormir la nuit. C'est là que l'on rentre dans un autre monde. Toutes les nuits ou presque, apparaissent des esprits. Pas n'importe lesquels : ce sont les fantômes d'enfants décédés dans cet hôpital. Et je les entends pleurer, gémir, hurler le long des couloirs. C'est insupportable. Les autres patients font aussi cela, mais ils sont dans leurs chambres capitonnées, et bien vite les infirmières se chargent de les faire taire. Or ces trucs-là, il faut croire qu'il n'y a que moi qui les entends... moi et quelques autres patients.

Au début ça me faisait peur. J'avais toujours vu les fantômes, mais ici ce sont des âmes en peine, des morts violentes, des êtres torturés par leur folie et les pratiques médicales des temps jadis. Bien entendu les infirmières ne me croyaient pas et les médecins ont vraiment cru que j'entendais des voix. Et puis avec les années je me suis tut. Il n'est pas bon de se confier à qui que ce soit ici et je l'ai assimilé assez rapidement. Passer plusieurs années sous médocs, à se croire véritablement folle... c'est une expérience effrayante comme on ne l'imagine pas.

Ainsi vers treize ans, je me suis mise d'accord avec les infirmiers de nuit. J'avais le droit de rester éveillé, de me promener dans les couloirs et d'aller lire dans d'autres salles tant que je restais tranquille. Cela me permettait de ne pas entendre les vociférations stridentes de ces pensionnaires d'un autre temps.

Cette nuit ne fait pas exception. Vers vingt-deux heures, une fois que tout le monde dort et que l'établissement est parfaitement silencieux, je me glisse hors de ma chambre. Je suis pieds nus et je ne porte pour tout vêtement qu'une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Ce n'est ni très élégant, ni très chaud mais qu'importe ! Les couloirs tapissés de linoleum beige sont bien chauffés et d'une propreté aseptisée.

Comme chaque soir, je fais un petit tour de la propriété, je salue les infirmiers qui font leurs rondes puis, je me rends dans la salle la plus éloignée du dortoir. C'est une salle d'attente réservée aux parents qui viennent rendre visites à leurs enfants. Elle est pourvue de confortables chauffeuses, d'une table basse recouverte de magazines en tous genres et de deux grandes lampes à pied.

Et alors que je m'occupais à faire des origamis avec les pages de magazines, deux êtres apparurent devant moi, semblant surgir de l'obscurité.

Pendant quelques secondes, je restai pétrifiée de stupeur, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'esprits, car le couple face à moi semblait tout droit sorti du passé.

L'homme était assez grand, les cheveux longs et noirs attachés en arrière, le visage pâle impeccablement rasé. Il portait une longue veste noire, une chemise rouge sombre, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Il me fixa un moment avant de se retourner vers la personne qui l'accompagnait.

C'était une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux noir ondulés. Son visage était aussi très pâle mais ses traits étaient rehaussés d'un maquillage sombre. Elle portait une longue robe noire et grise, tout de dentelle, de rubans et de velours, très élégante et un large collier raz-de-cou de satin couvrait son décolleté.

J'étais comme hypnotisée par ces deux nouveaux arrivants, en particulier par la femme. Quelque chose en elle m'attirait mystérieusement... peut-être était-ce ses yeux vairons, l'un mauve et l'autre d'un brun tirant sur le pourpre donnant un effet particulièrement étrange à son regard...

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits, reposant sur la table ce que j'avais entre les mains.

Pendant ce temps, la femme s'était approchée et se tenait à présent à environ un mètre de moi.

\- Bonsoir petite fille.

\- ... Bonsoir. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici... Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle se baissa à ma hauteur, m'offrant un large sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Tu t'appelles Nathalia n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux, ne me sentant cependant pas capable de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Euh oui... mais comment le savez-vous ?

La femme se tenait tout près de moi à présent et d'un mouvement elle m'attira contre elle. Sa main glacée me fit frissonner. Son regard devint un peu fou, pareil à celui des autres enfants de l'hôpital.

\- Ce sont des voix qui me l'ont chuchoté à l'oreille. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu ne dors pas en cette heure tardive...

Pour le coup, j'eus un mouvement de recul, le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérant brusquement : j'avais peur.

\- Ce sont les infirmières qui vous l'ont dit n'est-ce pas ? Elles disent que je suis folle ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ils veulent me droguer pour m'avoir à leur merci... Je sais que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille…

Avant même que je n'eus pu le réaliser, une main gantée s'était posé sur ma bouche. C'était l'homme qui s'était placé derrière moi ! Un sentiment de terreur me paralysa, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste.

La femme ne sembla pas s'en émouvoiré, me faisant signe de me taire.

\- Chuut... N'ai pas peur, nous ne te ferons aucun mal Nathalia. Je sais des choses que les autres ne savent pas. Je sais que tu vois les esprits et je te crois. Tu es une enfant exceptionnelle et c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici.

Sentait les larmes me monter aux yeux, malgré que l'homme m'ait relâché.

\- Mes parents m'ont abandonné ici il y a presque cinq ans. Ils ne sont jamais venus me rechercher. Ils ont dit que j'étais folle et malade, que je devais être soignée et qu'après ils reviendraient mais ils m'ont menti, ils se sont simplement débarrassés de moi. Les médecins, les infirmiers… Personne ne s'est préoccupé de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Pourquoi seriez-vous différents ? Tous les adultes me méprisent... Personne ne voit ce qu'ils me font subir ici… Je suis juste leur cobaye…

\- Calmes-toi Nathalia. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais ce que c'est d'être différent. Maintenant je vais te poser une question très sérieuse, et je te demande d'y réfléchir un instant. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'existence des vampires ?

Je restais estomaquée par sa demande, examinant les informations dont je disposais : Ils avaient tous deux la peau si pâle et si froide et leurs yeux brillaient malgré l'obscurité ambiante, ils étaient habillés étrangement et venaient me rendre visite dans cet hôpital en pleine nuit, alors que personne n'était censé entrer… Etait-il possible qu'ils soient réellement des vampires ?

\- Je sais que les fantômes existent... je ne peux que croire en tout ça puisque je les vois. Et la sorcellerie aussi… Je crois en des choses que tout le monde qualifie de mythes… Alors pourquoi pas des vampires. Vous insinueriez que vous en êtes ?

Pour la première fois, le dénommé Steren prit la parole.

\- En effet, et aux yeux des mortels nous devons restez au rang de mythe. Si l'on te dévoile cette information ce soir, c'est que ma compagne a une proposition à te faire.

\- Alors Nathalia, tu disais que tes parents t'avaient abandonné, mais est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas avoir de véritables parents ? Des parents qui prendraient soin de toi, des parents qui ne t'abandonneraient jamais ? Je me prénomme Aïlin et je te présente mon compagnon Steren. Nous sommes venus ici spécialement pour toi. Tu as été oubliée ici alors que tu es une enfant exceptionnelle. Tu mérites mieux que cet endroit.

Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu des parents. Personne ne s'occupait jamais de moi ici, j'étais quasiment livrée à moi-même, sans jamais qui que ce soit avec qui discuter. La solitude, l'ignorance me pesait. Je ne savais presque rien du monde extérieur, j'avais déjà relu des dizaines de fois les rares livres auxquels j'avais accès. Quelle que soit leur raison, si ces gens avaient fait l'effort de venir ici et souhaitaient me permettre de mener une vie à l'extérieur alors j'étais prête à les suivre, tout aussi étranges soient-ils. Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de lâcher ma réponse. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une vie qui soit pire qu'ici…

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, je préférerais n'importe quoi d'autre que cet endroit alors je ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion. Même si j'ignore tout de vous et que vous êtes plutôt étranges, je n'ai que quinze ans et ne me fais plus d'illusion sur mon avenir. Vous m'offrez la seule chance d'échapper à tout cela, alors... je veux bien vous suivre, aussi inconscient cela puisse-t-il paraître. Je ne suis pas bien certaine de comprendre tout ce que ça implique ni pourquoi vous m'avez choisie mais… je rêve de sortir d'ici. Et d'avoir une famille qui m'accepterait telle que je suis…

\- Bien... ma petite fille.

Aïlin, ma « nouvelle mère », me prit dans ses bras et me souleva comme si je n'étais pour elle qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

... Allons dans ta chambre prendre quelques affaires et ensuite nous rentrerons à la maison. Tu ne seras pas déçue.

La vampire me porta jusqu'à l'entrée du dortoir. Étrangement je ne vis nulle trace des infirmières de garde. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions, je commençais à entendre les cris et les pleurs, d'abord fugaces, puis continus.

Arrivés à la porte coupe-feu qui séparait le pavillon du reste du bâtiment elle me reposa au sol, mais j'attrapais instinctivement la main tendue pour me coller à elle.

Devant moi se tenaient trois enfants ou plutôt trois esprits. Leurs figures livides tournées vers moi. Je discernais parfaitement les camisoles qu'ils avaient dû porter de leurs vivants. Leurs petits pieds nus flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol, comme portés par une brise invisible.

\- Tu es comme nous, tu es condamnée à rester ici. Viens jouer avec nous Nathalia... tu n'as pas le droit de t'échapper...

J'essayais de les ignorer, concentrant mes pensées uniquement sur mes nouveaux parents. D'ailleurs les fantômes semblaient conserver une distance entre les deux vampires, reculant au fur et à mesure que nous avancions.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez les voir vous aussi ? Vous les entendez ?

Ce fut Steren qui me répondit.

\- Les esprits ne peuvent apparaître qu'à ceux à ceux à qui ils ont décidé d'apparaître ainsi qu'aux rares personnes qui ont la sensibilité nécessaire pour voir à travers le monde des morts. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne pourront bientôt plus te tourmenter et ils ne peuvent rien faire contre nous. Tu viendras avec nous, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Dans ma chambre, un dernier obstacle m'attendait. L'esprit d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui était décédée dans cette pièce même. J'avais plutôt sympathisé au début car elle m'avait semblé moins agressive que les autres fantômes, elle m'avait même protégé des infirmiers... Mais peu à peu je m'étais rendu compte de sa folie. Elle voulait que je reste à ses côtés pour l'éternité et pour cela elle était prête à tout.

Lucie était assise sur mon lit lorsque nous rentrâmes, et immédiatement ses grands yeux tristes s'étaient posés sur moi.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Nathalia... Tu ne veux plus être mon amie ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas partir avec ces vampires ? Je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule ! Tu es mon unique amie, comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?

A peine eussé-je fais un pas en direction de mon étagère que Lucie avait foncé sur moi pour me tirer à elle, serrant ma gorge comme un étau.

Heureusement cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Aussitôt qu'Aïlin m'avait rattrapé, Lucie s'était reculée comme brûlée à son contact.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu ne dois pas leur faire confiance Nathalia, tu dois rester avec moi ! Tu ignores tout d'eux, alors que moi je t'ai protégée !

Ma nouvelle mère me colla contre son torse en une étreinte apaisante et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ressentis à nouveau que quelqu'un souhaitait me protéger. C'était si rassurant, tellement agréable ! Je me laissais bercer par cette sensation redécouverte.

\- Cet endroit est remplit d'esprits tourmentés. Ne traînons pas ici.

Secondée de près par la vampire, j'enfournais dans un petit sac mes rares effets personnels : Mes affaires de toilette, quelques livres auxquels je tenais plus particulièrement ainsi que quelques objets que j'avais réussi à collecter et conserver en cachette.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai rien d'autre... je n'ai même pas de vrais vêtements à ma taille.

Je tournais mon regard vers Lucie qui semblait bouillir de rage.

... Je suis désolée Lucie, j'ai le droit de vivre heureuse. Pour rien au monde je ne resterais ici. Adieu.

Un grondement soudain me força à me boucher les oreilles et par réflexe je fermai les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais dans les bras de Steren et celui-ci se déplaçait en courant, semblant particulièrement pressé de quitter l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que la réalité de ma libération m'apparut pleinement. Il faisait toujours nuit et j'étais dans les jardins de l'asile au loin je pouvais discerner la grille qui nous séparait de la société saine d'esprit et bien-pensante.

Aïlin nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, portant mon sac sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai réveillé et libéré tous les pensionnaires... Ça va faire une belle pagaille... hi hi hi !

\- Ça fera une diversion parfaite. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Nous avons encore beaucoup à dire.

La vampire me couvrit de son manteau et me reprit dans ses bras. Elle me porta ainsi jusqu'à une voiture dans laquelle un chauffeur semblait les attendre et ce fut calée entre mes deux « nouveaux parents » que je fus conduite jusqu'à ma nouvelle vie.

Tout le long du chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder avec émerveillement le paysage qui se présentait à moi à travers les vitres teintées de la berline.

C'était comme si je recouvrais soudainement la mémoire du monde extérieur et Aïlin sembla s'en amuser.

\- Et en début de soirée c'est encore plus intéressant. Tous ces êtres vivants déambulant, vaquant à leurs activités sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui les entoure. Le simple fait de les observer est pour moi une distraction... Je reste de longues heures à les épier, à deviner leurs pensées, leur existence…

\- Je crois que pour l'instant je n'aime pas beaucoup les autres... humains. Ce dont j'ai envie... c'est de passer du temps loin de tout ce monde, dans un endroit calme, où je pourrais lire et apprendre... Rattraper le temps que l'on m'a volé.

Cette fois ce fut Steren qui prit la parole :

\- Tu as en effet beaucoup de choses à apprendre, nous ferons en sorte que tu ne restes pas dans l'ignorance. Nous t'enseignerons tout ce dont tu auras besoin dans ta nouvelle vie. Nous avons une bibliothèque immense, pourvue de livres que tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs.

Je lui répondis par un large sourire. Tout cela commençait comme un rêve...

\- J'adore les livres. Ce sont mes seuls amis… Comment vous saviez tout ça…

\- Ce sont des voix qui m'ont guidé jusqu'à toi. Ils m'ont parlé de toi et j'ai senti que tu avais besoin de nous.

Je ne discutais pas cette réponse, acceptant cette part de mystère.

A bout d'un assez long moment au cours duquel il me semblait que nous avions quitté la ville pour la campagne, nous arrivâmes dans une autre ville... tout aussi inconnue pour moi. Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée d'une immense demeure entourée par un jardin hautement muré. On aurait dit le mystérieux manoir d'une princesse oubliée.

Au sortir de la voiture, je frissonnais en sentant le vent dans mes cheveux et l'humidité de l'herbe sous mes pieds nus, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela agréable. Peut-on imaginer n'avoir senti la nature des années durant ?

Aïlin me prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à l'entrée et ce fut une fois à l'intérieur que je pris véritablement conscience de la richesse de mes nouveaux parents.

Le hall d'entrée en lui-même faisait la taille de ma chambre à l'hôpital, uniquement meublée par une série de porte-manteaux muraux. La porte semblait ancienne et particulièrement massive. La seconde porte donnait directement sur un vaste salon décoré dans un style vraisemblablement ancien et qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce que je m'imaginais d'une ancienne demeure.

Devant moi, une sorte de banc d'église recouvert de coussins occupait le centre de la salle, devant lequel se trouvait une table basse en ébène, puis quatre fauteuils de même facture placés contre le mur. Tout au bout, une large cheminée réchauffait la pièce par un feu bien nourri. La seconde moitié de l'immense pièce était occupée par une grande table de salle à manger entourée d'une douzaine de chaises, puis un peu plus au fond, un grand escalier de bois donnant sur une mezzanine en balcon. Le sol était recouvert d'un dallage en damier et les murs de pierre nus étaient décorés de tapisseries et de tableaux. Tout ici respirait une époque révolue.

\- Bien, il nous reste encore un peu plus de deux heures avant le lever du jour, et nous avons plusieurs choses à t'expliquer avant d'aller dormir. On te fera visiter la maison en détail demain soir, en attendant tu dois avoir faim...

A ce moment, une petite femme replète apparue, son teint olivâtre et ses longs cheveux noirs témoignant de sa nature hispanique. Elle salua mes parents en une petite révérence avant de me lancer un large sourire.

... – Ah ! Voilà Catherina, elle s'occupera de toi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit et sera ta gouvernante les rares occasions où nous serons indisponibles. C'est aussi elle qui te fera à manger. Elle est à notre service depuis un nombre incalculable d'années, tu peux lui faire confiance. Catherina, voici Nathalia, que je veux considérer comme ma propre fille. Nous allons la laisser à vos bons soins pendant un moment, le temps que vous trouviez de quoi satisfaire son appétit. Nathalia tu n'auras qu'à revenir nous rejoindre quand tu auras finit.

L'estomac gargouillant, j'acceptais immédiatement. Cela devait faire presque dix heures que je n'avais rien mangé, et habituellement, j'avais toujours quelques biscuits à grignoter pendant mes lectures nocturnes, mais avec tous ces événements...

Contrairement aux pièces précédentes, la cuisine avait tout de la modernité et les éléments que j'y voyais m'étaient familiers. Je reconnaissais un frigo, un micro-onde, un grand four avec ses plaques de gaz ainsi qu'une table haute, des chaises et une multitude de placards.

\- Alors dis-moi petite, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ?

\- Euh... je ne sais pas trop, n'importe quoi. Habituellement je ne mange que des biscuits ou des fruits toute la nuit parce que ce sont les seules choses que je peux garder sur moi sans qu'on le remarque...

La matrone secoua la tête avec un air navré.

\- Pauvre enfant. Catherina va te faire un bon petit plat qui t'aidera à bien dormir. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien manger avec moi !

J'observai ébahie la gouvernante me faire la cuisine, et bientôt je reçus devant moi une assiette fumante de spaghetti bolognaises. Je dégustai le repas avec appétit : C'était mille fois meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu manger à l'hôpital ! Désireuse de ne pas faire attendre mes nouveaux parents plus longtemps, je quittais cependant rapidement la table pour aller les retrouver.

Les deux vampires étaient en train de discuter et me voyant arriver, Aïlin me fit signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que je fis sans hésiter.

Steren était assis dans l'un des fauteuils face à nous et entama la discussion.

\- Bien, je crois deviner que tu es maintenant disposée à nous écouter.

\- Oui, ça fait du bien de manger... Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la nourriture de là-bas.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Si possible nous aimerions utiliser tout le temps qui nous reste avant le lever du soleil pour te donner les informations élémentaires...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude de rester éveillée toute la nuit. Je dors pendant la journée depuis plusieurs années maintenant alors c'est un rythme qui me convient tout à fait.

Mon père lança un regard entendu à ma mère.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Je serais direct : J'espère que tu es consciente de l'exceptionnelle confiance que nous plaçons en toi en te révélant notre nature. Aïlin m'a convaincu de t'accepter sous notre toit et je ne demande qu'à ce que tu me convaincs à ton tour du bien-fondé de ce choix. Comme tu dois t'en douter, il nous est impossible de rester éveillé une fois que le soleil est levé, ou alors cela nous demande un effort considérable et nous devons rester dans les ténèbres. Toutes les fenêtres de cette demeure restent hermétiquement fermées tout le long du jour et par mesure de sécurité il en sera toujours ainsi. Et comme dans les légendes, nous nous nourrissons de sang. Il ne faut pas que cela te choque, ou que tu te tortures l'esprit à ce sujet Nathalia, nous sommes des prédateurs et nous buvons le sang des êtres humains vivants. Même si nous ne les tuons pas nécessairement, il nous arrive de le faire, volontairement ou par inadvertance. Et pour nous cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Les seuls êtres humains qui nous importent sont dans cette demeure : nos serviteurs et depuis ce soir, toi.

\- C'est bon... Moi aussi je dois vous faire confiance. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune raison d'avoir peur de vous, d'autant que vous me voulez comme enfant et je veux tout faire pour le mériter. Concernant les autres humains, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pitié d'eux. Jusqu'à présent, ils m'ont toujours fait du mal, presque personne n'a réagi ni n'a cherché à me protéger et vous êtes les premiers à m'avoir tendu la main. Puisque vous êtes maintenant mes parents, je ne me permettrais jamais de vous juger. J'ignore encore tellement de choses…

Pendant un instant, on eut dit que ma mère allait se mettre à pleurer, puis elle me fit un large sourire avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Passé les premières secondes d'étonnement, je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer cette nouvelle sensation. L'affection si naturelle d'Aïlin m'emplissait de bonheur et je sentais combien me seraient important par la suite ces moments passés tout contre elle. Même si son corps était froid et que son cœur ne battait plus, j'avais la certitude qu'elle m'aimait déjà comme une mère aime son enfant.

Lorsqu'elle se sépara de moi, ce fut pour m'attirer sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es une adorable petite fille Nathalia. Tu vivras bien ici, je prendrais bien soin de toi. Je veux te rendre heureuse... Bon, qu'avons-nous d'autre d'important à te dire ? Ah oui, habituellement nous vaquons tous deux à nos occupations à l'extérieur pendant le reste de la nuit. Nous recevons parfois quelques visites mais aucun de ceux que nous acceptons en ce lieu ne te feront le moindre mal. Dans le cas contraire nous seront tout disposés à passer du temps avec toi. Steren fait beaucoup de travaux de recherches et doit aussi faire avec ses responsabilités mais moi j'attendais ta venue avec impatience. Nous nous amuserons ensembles... Je te ferais voir le monde de la nuit !

Mon père me jeta un instant un regard indescriptible mais il reprit bien vite son expression habituelle.

\- Bien, je crois que tout est dit pour le moment. Demain il faudra que l'on t'explique quelques bases concernant la société vampirique, mais il est trop tard pour un sujet aussi complexe. Il est temps de découvrir ta chambre. Je laisse Aïlin t'accompagner. Bonne journée Nathalia.

Il se leva, déposa sa main sur mon front avant de disparaître par une porte sous l'escalier.

\- Bonne journée.

Ma mère m'invita à me lever avant de me prendre par la main, me menant au premier étage. Ma chambre se trouvait tout au bout d'un long couloir, et lorsque j'y entrai pour la première fois, je ne pus réprimer une exclamation d'émerveillement : la pièce qui m'était réservée était à mes yeux véritablement gigantesque. Contre le mur à gauche de la porte se trouvait une coiffeuse, puis plus loin sur le mur face à moi, un bureau. Un lit à baldaquin assez large pour coucher trois personnes occupait le centre de la pièce et sur le mur de droite, un paravent dissimulait le devant d'une grande penderie. Enfin sur le côté, une petite porte donnait sur une salle de bain privée avec une baignoire, un WC, un lavabo avec un grand miroir ainsi qu'un placard généreusement pourvu en serviettes et matériel de toilette en tout genre.

\- C'est une véritable chambre de princesse... j'ai l'impression de rêver... une si grande pièce pour moi toute seule !

\- Bien sûr. Nous voulions que tu te sentes à l'aise. Tu as des vêtements à ta taille dans l'armoire, j'espère que ce sera à ton goût.

\- Co... Comment saviez-vous...

\- Nous nous sommes renseignés sur toi avant de venir te chercher. Je savais que c'était toi... Mon cœur t'avait déjà choisi avant même de te connaître. Cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais avoir une enfant… Quelqu'un qui puisse nous comprendre et nous accepter tels que nous sommes…

Je renonçais à essayer de comprendre cette phrase. Même si elle avait ce côté étrange et mystérieux, j'avais besoin d'une mère à qui m'en remettre toute entière... Et Aïlin semblait déjà prête à me donner attention et affection : tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de connaître et qui m'avait fait défaut jusqu'à présent.

Avec douceur, elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur le petit siège de la coiffeuse, commençant à démêler mes cheveux.

\- Tu as de beaux cheveux longs, il faut en prendre soin. Je suppose que tu n'étais pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions là-bas. Le stress a abîmé tes cheveux...

Je me laissais faire avec bonheur. C'était tellement agréable... Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir face à moi, je constatais avec amusement que le reflet de ma mère y était bien présent. Celle-ci dut remarquer mon regard, car elle ajouta :

... – Seuls quelques vampires n'ont pas de reflet, et je suppose que c'est loin d'être une bénédiction. En revanche j'ai moi aussi quelques petits tours de passe-passe qui ne sont pas mentionnés dans les légendes...

Et sous mes yeux ébahis, elle disparut littéralement !

Par réflexe, je me retournais pour voir de moi-même, mais à peine avais-je fait le mouvement qu'elle avait réapparu, exactement au même endroit.

\- Woah ! C'est de la magie ?

\- En quelque sorte... Tous les vampires n'ont pas les mêmes pouvoirs et moi je peux me rendre invisible... entre autres. Tu apprendras tout ça au fur et à mesure. Maintenant il est temps de se coucher, pour moi comme pour toi. Je vais rejoindre mon cher Steren.

Ma natte terminée, elle déposa à son tour un baiser sur mon front avant de se diriger vers une petite alcôve sur le côté de mon lit que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors à cause des rideaux du baldaquin.

\- Cette porte rejoint presque directement notre sous-sol. Il nous est presque impossible de nous réveiller pendant la journée mais si jamais tu en ressens le besoin, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit pendant la journée, tu seras en sécurité en bas. Dors bien mon enfant.

\- Merci, vous aussi… mère.

J'offris un dernier sourire à la vampire avant que la porte ne se referme, puis je me dirigea vers la commode. Encore une fois j'eus l'impression de vivre un rêve. Une multitude de tenues s'offraient à moi, assez austères dans leur genre, mais vraiment belles. Ça ressemblait un peu au style vestimentaire d'Aïlin mais ce n'était pas déplaisant, bien au contraire. Après toutes ces années à ne porter que du blanc, j'y étais devenue allergique ! Des longues jupes et robes de velours, des corsets, bustiers et serre-taille très élégants, une collection de rubans de satin, des chemises, des capes... Les couleurs étaient plutôt sombres, bleu nuit, noir, gris, pourpre, vert sombre ou violet. Rien de voyant hormis une belle robe écrue ornée de dentelle noire. Je me choisis une longue chemise de nuit. Le style était plutôt ancien, mais au moins cela ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à ma chemise d'hôpital. Je me dépêchai de faire ma toilette avant de me coucher avec satisfaction dans mon nouveau lit. Les étoffes de tissu tout autour et au-dessus de moi formaient une sorte de cocon protecteur et comparé aux draps blancs bouillis de l'hôpital, ceux-ci étaient d'une doucement infinie !

J'aurais pu m'extasier ainsi pendant encore des heures durant, mais ce fut la fatigue qui eut raison de moi.

Cette nuit avait décidément été riche en émotions, et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : que ce bonheur ne s'arrête jamais...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je n'osai ouvrir les yeux avant plusieurs minutes.  
Et si tout ce que j'avais vécu était un rêve ?

Mais autour de moi, tout était silencieux... il n'y avait pas les habituels bruits de l'hôpital... Ni ces odeurs de médicament et d'aseptisant. Avec un sourire, je palpai l'espace autour de moi : c'était un immense lit, moelleux à souhait, aux draps doux et aux multiples oreillers... un vrai lit de princesse. Je consentis enfin à ouvrir les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil au réveil analogique sur sa table de nuit, seule source de lumière dans les ténèbres environnantes. ,

Il était 18 : 30, le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel à cette heure...

Je pris tout mon temps pour me lever, m'étirant longuement dans mes draps avant de me décider à me lever.

Toute heureuse d'être débarrassée de ma chemise d'hôpital, je m'habillais d'une longue jupe noire et d'une chemise lie de vin avant d'ouvrir la porte. Même dans les couloirs, tout était plongé dans les ténèbres et pas le moindre rayon du soleil ne filtrait à travers les épais volets qui recouvraient chaque fenêtre : un véritable sanctuaire.

Mon ventre gargouillait de faim et j'avais hâte de prendre un véritable petit déjeuner. Je retrouvai Catherina dans la cuisine en compagnie d'une autre femme d'apparence plus jeune mais qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, ainsi qu'un homme de taille moyenne à la musculature avancée.

\- Ah Nathalia ! Je te présente Alendro mon compagnon et Abigaël ma fille. Nous sommes tous au service d'Aïlin et Steren depuis plusieurs décennies, je n'ose dire exactement combien. Mon mari est avant tout l'homme de main de Steren. Il s'occupe de la voiture, des réparations, de la sécurité, il sert de messager et annonce les visiteurs. Ma fille et moi nous occupons de tous les travaux ménagers, Abigaël pendant la journée et moi pendant la nuit. Si tu as la nécessité de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous le faire savoir. Il y a aussi Sven qui garde la maison pendant le jour et une partie de la nuit avec ses chiens. Il est au service de tes parents depuis seulement quelques années et il reste dehors la plupart du temps.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je m'assis à table pendant que Catherina sortait la vaisselle.

\- Merci c'est gentil... je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on prenne aussi soin de moi. Dites... le soleil se couche t-il dans longtemps ?

La servante déposa un grand bol devant moi.

\- Tes parents devraient se lever d'ici une heure... Tu sais c'est normal ce qu'on fait. Aïlin et Steren ont toujours été très gentils avec nous et c'est un honneur de les servir. Ca m'a fait très plaisir quand ta mère m'a expliqué qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille. Je sais qu'ils me font confiance pour faire attention à tes besoins. Bon ! Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

Je souris largement. De très vieux souvenirs me revenaient, et avec eux leur lot de désirs. Puisqu'on m'avait retiré mon enfance à dix ans, je pouvais bien avoir le droit d'être une petite fille à quinze. Une fillette gourmande, joueuse et espiègle, passionnée et curieuse de tout, nécessiteuse d'attention et d'affection.

\- Je voudrais un vrai petit déjeuner avec des tartines de pain beurrées et un grand bol de lait au chocolat s'il vous plait !

Après un solide repas, je me rendis dans le salon pour y attendre Aïlin, mais ma nouvelle mère s'y trouvait déjà, assise sur un des coussins du canapé.

\- Bonsoir ma chérie.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, impatiente d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ma nouvelle existence.

... Cette fois nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. Tu as bien dormis ?

\- Oui parfaitement... C'est agréable ce calme et cette solitude... Ça m'a fait drôle. Mais je suis vraiment heureuse... et soulagée... Vous m'offrez déjà tellement... Comme si tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai… J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve.

\- Je me doute que ce n'est pas évident, mais évite de repenser au passé, tout cela est révolu ! Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter toute la maison. On va commencer par le sous-sol. Steren y travaille beaucoup et tu n'auras probablement jamais l'occasion de visiter les pièces où il officie. Il a plusieurs laboratoires en bas qui servent à ses expériences. Mais il y à aussi nos appartements... Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

La vampire me prit par la main, m'entraînant à travers un étrange dédale de couloirs. Plus on s'enfonçait, et plus les portes qui y menaient disposaient d'un système de sécurité complexe. Pour la plupart il suffisait d'appuyer à un point précis mais pour les deux portes menant aux laboratoires privés de Steren, il s'agissait carrément d'un glyphe de fermeture empêchant quiconque d'autre que Steren d'entrer. La dernière porte enfin marquait l'entrée de la chambre des deux vampires et l'emplacement du mécanisme d'ouverture était si savamment dissimulé qu'Aïlin dû me montrer la procédure à plusieurs reprises avant que je n'en comprenne la logique.

\- Le rez-de-chaussée est réservé aux pièces utilitaires. Les appartements des domestiques, la buanderie, le cellier, la cuisine, le salon, l'entrée et le garage. En haut en face de ta chambre il y a notre grande bibliothèque avec un bureau pour la paperasse administrative et autre. Pour des raisons pratiques, on a préféré faire ta chambre à l'étage, mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, tu as un accès secret pour rejoindre directement le sous-sol.

\- Mais pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sécurité ? Je me doute que votre existence doive rester secrète, mais on dirait que vous êtes menacés...

Aïlin garda un instant le silence avant de reprendre ma main :

\- Il faut qu'on t'explique tout cela en effet... Va dans le petit salon au premier étage, je vais chercher Steren. Il saura mieux trouver les mots que moi...

Quelque peu inquiète par cette mise en scène, je rejoignis la pièce en question. Steren apparu peu après, en chemise noire, pantalon amidonné et cheveux coiffés en catogan. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait une certaine classe et un air indubitablement digne.

\- Bonsoir Nathalia.

\- Bonsoir...

Je ne me voyais pas encore l'appeler « père »… Steren s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qui me faisaient face, Aïlin à ses côtés.

\- Bon... Comme tu l'as remarqué, il y a beaucoup de sécurité ici, comme si on n'avait à craindre une quelconque attaque... et ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité. Tout d'abord, tu te doutes que si tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de vampires jusqu'à hier, c'est que ce secret est bien gardé. Cela fait cinq siècles que les vampires ont créé un principe que nous appelons la Mascarade pour dissimuler aux vivants l'existence du surnaturel. Les rares humains au courant de l'existence des vampires sont des fanatiques qui cherchent à nous détruire, d'où ces quelques protections et ce secret. Mais commençons par le début. Selon nos légendes, tous les vampires descendent de Caïn, fils d'Adam et Eve. On suppose que la punition divine subie par Caïn pour avoir tué Abel fut d'être transformé en vampire. Caïn a découvert qu'il pouvait transmettre cette malédiction et créa des infants nommés Antédiluviens, car ils sont censés être nés avant l'inondation de Noé. Chaque antédiluvien possédait des dons et des capacités mystiques propres et chaque vampire descendant de cet antédiluvien en a gardé les traces. Ces lignées sont appelés clans, et tous les vampires du monde font partie du clan de leur créateur. Il y a environ treize grandes lignées de vampires plus quelques autres qu'il serait fastidieux d'énumérer. Ces lignées de vampires sont globalement réparties en deux grandes sectes que l'on nomme la Camarilla et le Sabbat. Pour faire simple, la Camarilla cherche à ce que les vampires vivent en harmonie avec les mortels en cachant à tout prix leur présence à l'aide de la Mascarade. C'est à ce principe que nous adhérons ta mère et moi. Le Sabbat au contraire est un culte bestial et sanguinaire qui considère les mortels comme de la nourriture condamnée à les servir et cherche à se faire connaître aux mortels comme tels. Chaque secte à un nombre plus ou moins grand de partisans selon les régions et les pays et les deux sont constamment en lutte. C'est notre guerre à nous les immortels, ce que nous appelons le Jyhad. En tant que membres actifs de la Camarilla, Aïlin et moi pouvons être à tout moment des cibles du Sabbat, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes à ce sujet, toute la ville et la zone alentours sont sous notre autorité. Dans chaque ville aux mains de la Camarilla, un vampire puissant est chargé de maintenant l'autorité sur tous les vampires de la région et de faire respecter l'ordre et la loi pour empêcher toute dérive. Ce vampire porte le titre de prince. Au conseil du prince se réunissent les plus anciens membres de chaque clan présent en ville. Aïlin et moi en faisons tous deux partie, représentant respectivement le clan Malkavien et le clan Tremere. Ce conseil sert à voter les lois, les grandes décisions et autres. Est-ce que tu as compris jusque là ?

J'écoutais mon nouveau père avec un silence religieux, essayant de comprendre tous les aspects de cette histoire surréaliste.

\- Oui je pense avoir tout compris pour l'instant... Enfin ces histoires de clans... je suppose que vous alliez y venir, mais il y a des différences fondamentales entre les différents clans de vampires ?

\- Bien... en effet ces lignées sont comme des grandes familles. Le sang d'un clan se transmet en transformant un humain en vampire, action que l'on appelle l'Etreinte. Chaque lignée de vampire possède ses spécificités, que ce soit au niveau des caractéristiques physiques et morales que des pouvoirs. Moi j'appartiens au clan Tremere et pour le définir simplement, nous sommes un clan de scientifiques. En tant que Seigneur et primogène, c'est moi qui ai autorité sur toute la région, et c'est mon devoir de me rendre régulièrement dans les villes alentours pour régler les affaires de mon clan. En résumé, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux mais j'ai un certain pouvoir et de nombreuses responsabilités. Quant à Aïlin... et bien je te laisse présenter ton clan...

La belle vampire eut un drôle de sourire, tendant ses bras pour prendre mes mains.

\- Moi je suis de la lignée des Malkaviens. Etant la plus ancienne de cette région, je porte aussi le titre de primogène. Heureusement ce n'est pas quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Parfois, des vampires plus jeunes viennent me voir pour régler des différents ou lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'aide. Le vampire qui m'a créé habite bien plus loin, dans une autre région et de temps en temps je lui rends visite mais j'ai fais en sorte qu'il ne sache pas où on habite car il est un peu particulier...

À ce mot, mon père regarda ma mère d'un regard équivoque.

... – Bon, en fait dans notre lignée, nous possédons tous... une sorte de dérangement... comment dire… Lorsque nous les malkaviens, devenons vampire, nous avons une sorte de vision, nous voyons beaucoup de choses du passé et aussi des signes du futur… et par la suite, nous recevons un don de double vue… Ce que certains appellent la clairvoyance lunatique. Nous entendons des voix, nous voyons des choses… mais parfois tout ce brouhaha mental est un peu difficile à supporter et il peut être compliqué de faire la différence entre la réalité et ce que nous sommes les seuls à percevoir. Il m'arrive de ressentir le besoin de m'absenter pendant plusieurs nuits et il ne faut pas que tu t'en inquiètes, c'est juste dans l'ordre des choses. Tous les autres clans disent que c'est une malédiction et que nous sommes dérangés, mais en contrepartie, nous avons le pouvoir de rendre les gens fous pour les soumettre à notre volonté et ces signes qui ne se montrent qu'a nous, nous guident et nous protègent du danger. Par exemple ce sont ces murmures dans ma tête qui m'ont indiqué où te trouver, ma tendre enfant...

Steren regardait Aïlin mais je ne su y décrypter la moindre émotion.

\- Aïlin est sans doute la plus sensée de tous les Malkaviens que je connaisse, et je dois avouer que son don de prémonition est des plus intrigant. Enfin j'espère que tout ceci ne te fait pas peur Nathalia...

Aïlin sourit à Steren tandis que j'observais leur discret manège.

\- Oh tu exagères Steren, personne ne pourrait deviner que Matheod est un Malkavien par exemple. Il faudra que je te le présente Nathalia, c'est un garçon adorable, je le considère un peu comme mon petit frère. Il est assez réservé en général et n'aime pas beaucoup se mêler aux autres Malkaviens, mais si je lui demande, il viendra ! Je voudrais tous te les présenter... enfin sauf mon père... mais je suis certaine qu'ils seraient tous enchantés de te connaître.

\- Pour ce qui est de mon clan, je ne te révèlerais rien de plus et il sera même rare que tu rencontres des membres de mon clan. Officiellement je ne fais que partager cette demeure avec Aïlin, rien de plus. D'ailleurs en présence d'autres vampires, nous ne nous adressons guère la parole que sous nos titres respectifs de primogènes.

Je souris largement face à mes deux nouveaux parents : ils avaient beau être étranges, un peu fou pour Aïlin, peut-être trop secret pour Steren, cette nouvelle vie me semblait déjà très prometteuse. Malgré cette guerre, je n'avais pas peur, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que j'étais auprès d'eux. Il y avait tant de chose à apprendre, ce monde nouveau à découvrir, loin des adultes... des humains qui m'avaient enfermée. Comme si c'était un étrange rêve…

\- Je crois que j'ai tout suivit... enfin d'un côté c'est dur à croire, mais de l'autre... j'ai toujours pu voir à travers le voile et je me suis toujours sentie tellement seule au milieu des gens normaux. Tout cela est vraiment nouveau pour moi... et tellement différent de ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent... tellement mieux... mais j'ai juste une question... Hier soir vous m'avez dit que je pourrais apprendre tout ce dont j'aurais besoin… Est-ce que cela signifie que vous comptez faire de moi un vampire plus tard ?

Aïlin répondit immédiatement.

\- Bien sur ma chérie ! Nous ne dévoilons ce genre notre nature qu'aux mortels que nous avons prévu d'étreindre. Quand le temps sera venu je partagerais mon sang avec toi afin de faire de toi un vampire.

Steren reporta son regard sur moi.

\- Par ailleurs, comme je te l'ai dit, aux yeux de l'extérieur, Aïlin et moi ne maintenons que des rapports politiques et professionnels. Aux yeux des autres vampires, tu n'es que la fantaisie d'Aïlin. De ce fait je te serais reconnaissant d'éviter toute proximité avec moi à l'extérieur. Et lorsque tu serais vampire, tu seras une Malkavienne. Tu recevras l'Etreinte d'Aïlin qui fera de toi son infante.

\- Mais saches que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras véritablement et pour l'éternité, notre enfant à tous deux l'enfant de notre union. Ce sera simplement entre nous !

\- Je comprends et je vous remercie de m'avoir expliqué tout cela. C'est un peu plus clair pour moi à présent... enfin il faudra le temps que je m'y habitue, mais en tout cas je suis vraiment honorée de la confiance que vous m'accordez.

Steren acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole.

... Il est heureux que tu acceptes notre univers aussi facilement. Je ne te cache pas que la démarche d'Aïlin est totalement incongrue dans notre univers et j'ai soigneusement pesé le pour et le contre avant d'accepter. Concrètement tu n'as aucune existence en dehors de cette maison et personne ne te croirait si tu décidais de trahir notre secret, donc tu ne représentes aucune menace pour la Mascarade. Maintenant je voudrais aussi en profiter pour mettre quelques petites choses au point. Tu n'as pour ainsi dire suivit aucune scolarité alors que tu n'es absolument pas débile ou stupide. Je vais te laisser quelques nuits pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie et ensuite je prendrais en main ton éducation, dans la mesure de mes disponibilités je serais ton précepteur. Tu te dois d'acquérir une culture minimum qui te sera indispensable lorsque tu seras vampire. Je t'enseignerais tout ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Cela fait partie de ces choses vis à vis desquelles je suis particulièrement impatiente. Moi qui rêve de découvrir le monde, j'ai été reléguée au rang d'être incapable d'apprendre pendant plus de cinq ans. J'ai bien essayé de lire les journaux dans la salle d'attente, de suivre l'actualité… mais tout ce que j'avais à lire étaient des magazines périmés et ces quelques livres pour enfants que j'avais pu emporter avec moi. Piètre nourriture intellectuelle comme vous pouvez vous en douter... Maman m'a fait voir la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. À mes yeux c'est le lieu le plus grandiose que je n'ai jamais vu.

Pendant ce temps Aïlin s'était levé et était passé derrière moi, appuyée contre le dossier de ma chaise.

\- Ah la passion des livres, voilà bien quelque chose que tu partages avec ton père. C'est une bonne chose n'est-ce pas Steren... je t'avais dis qu'elle te conviendrait aussi. Bon moi je vais aller me promener un peu, retrouver mes amies, celle à la pleine robe d'argent et celle à la robe pourpre...

Je fronçai un instant les sourcils sous le coup de l'incompréhension, mais à peine ma mère eut-elle refermé la porte que Steren répondit à mon interrogation muette :

\- N'essaye pas de trouver toujours une logique à ce que dit Aïlin, parfois, il n'y en a tout simplement pas, ou certaines nuits elle ne parle presque que par métaphores... Elle a beau être relativement sensée, elle n'en reste pas moins une Malkavienne.

\- Et moi aussi je vais me mettre à parler bizarrement quand je serais vampire ?

Mon père esquissa un infime sourire.

\- Pas forcément, on ne peut pas vraiment prévoir, tous les Malkaviens sont différents, mais si ça peut te rassurer, la plupart des vampires Malkaviens choisissent leurs infants parmi des humains déjà fous, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu es saine d'esprit, et je n'aurais pas supporté Aïlin très longtemps si elle était véritablement dérangée. Elle est juste un peu étrange par moment mais cela reste toujours dans les limites du tolérable. Bien... maintenant j'aimerais te faire passer un petit test. Viens avec moi dans la bibliothèque. Je vais t'expliquer comment elle est rangée et les règles que je soumettrais à son utilisation.

Steren me proposait le plus beau cadeau du monde : Le lieu de connaissance dont j'avais toujours rêvé à ma disposition : une immense bibliothèque presque rien que pour moi ! Il y avait beaucoup d'ouvrages en langues étrangères et anciennes, en particulier en latin mais le vampire m'avait promis que je pourrais très vite commencer à l'apprendre. Il n'y avait aucun livre de fiction, mais en revanche de nombreuses encyclopédies sur les arts et les sciences telles que l'anatomie, la biologie, la physique, l'histoire ou encore l'astronomie. Steren avait vraiment l'air d'être un érudit. Il y avait aussi des livres sur les légendes, des traités d'herboristerie ou d'alchimie, des tomes de géographie et même d'obscures matières comme la chiromancie dont j'ignorais jusqu'au sens.

Le test de Steren était en réalité une sorte de petit test de QI, j'en reconnaissais le principe pour en avoir déjà passé un. Il s'agissait d'évaluer mes capacités en matière de mémoire visuelle et auditive, mon sens de la logique et ma rapidité de réflexion. J'avais fait mon possible, un peu prise au dépourvu, mais manifestement les résultats satisfirent mon père.

\- Tu es manifestement loin d'être une simple d'esprit. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

Je connaissais de nom mais rien de plus : ce n'était pas le genre de jeux que l'on enseignait aux dingues. D'ailleurs mes maigres connaissances en jeux de société ne résultaient que de cette période de ma vie dont je faisais tout aujourd'hui pour en oublier l'existence… Autant dire que je recommençais ma vie à zéro.

... Très bien, je vais t'en enseigner les règles. C'est un jeu très ancien, reconnu pour entraîner les capacités de tactique et de raisonnement. Et c'est sans doute l'un des rares loisirs encore très en vogue chez la majorité des anciens vampires de ce monde. Viens, je vais te montrer...

Avec patience, Steren m'expliqua tous les mouvements en détail, me posant des questions de temps à autre pour vérifier si j'avais bien compris et si je suivais toujours. Pour ma part je l'observais du mieux que je pouvais, essayant de tout retenir sans faire d'erreur. J'étais curieuse de ce nouveau jeu et aussi désireuse de faire enfin mes preuves !

Les nuits passèrent, installant pour de bon cette nouvelle routine dans ma vie. Aïlin m'emmenait parfois à ses côtés lors de ses chasses, ne semblant même pas soulever l'hypothèse que je puisse être choquée par ses habitudes. Et pour être franche, ça ne me faisait rien, je ne ressentais rien pour tous ces humains et quand bien même ils pouvaient disparaître, je savais que ma mère était juste, qu'elle ne tuait jamais gratuitement. Je voyais aussi l'effet du sang sur elle, car lorsqu'elle s'était nourrie, son teint était plus rose, sa peau plus chaude… et ses yeux brillaient de cette manière si féérique… Je la trouvais tout simplement magnifique.

Tout ce qui comptait pour moi à présent c'était mon bonheur et celui de mes parents. Une pensée égoïste, mais bien légitime. Je voulais être une fille parfaite tout comme ils étaient pour moi des parents parfaits. Ils me protégeaient de tout, me faisaient découvrir leur monde en toute confiance, ils accompagnaient mes pas dans la nuit, soulevaient tous les mystères de la nature, de la vie et de la mort, de la société vampirique et de ses secrets. Par leur intermédiaire j'avais accédé à un statut spécial : plus tout à fait humaine, mais ni vampire ni goule. J'étais leur petite protégée et personne n'osait mettre cela en doute.

Quelques semaines après mon arrivée, Aïlin vint chercher me dans ma chambre, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. J'étais en train de m'entraîner sur le tout nouveau violon que Steren et Aïlin venaient de m'offrir, balbutiant les mélodies de mon enfance. Tant d'années sans jouer m'avaient fait perdre toutes mes habitudes…. La vampire m'écouta un instant, attendant la fin de ma partition.

\- Ma chérie ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter... viens !

Elle me laissa à peine le temps de ranger mon instrument, m'attrapant par la main avec son enthousiasme habituel puis m'entrainant dans le couloir et dans l'escalier tout en riant.

Dans le salon attendait un vampire d'apparence plutôt jeune. Il était habillé de manière moderne bien que sobre, pantalon noir, chemise noire légèrement entrouverte sur le col, son long manteau de cuir était déposé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ses cheveux mi-longs blonds étaient détachés et plaqués en arrière, et ses deux yeux étaient d'un bleu saphir.

... Nathalia je te présente Matheod, nous nous connaissons si bien que je le considère véritablement comme un cousin. Très cher ami, voici ma fille Nathalia.

Le vampire eut un large sourire, s'inclina devant moi, attrapa ma main pour l'embrasser avant de retourner s'asseoir.

\- Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance jolie demoiselle. Ta mère me parle de toi sans cesse, j'étais impatient de rencontrer la jeune prodige qui a su combler la fibre maternelle de ma chère Aïlin.

\- Merci ! Maman m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous...

Curieuse, je m'assis aux côtés de sa mère sur le canapé qui lui faisait face. Ainsi j'avais tout le loisir de l'observer. Je devais bien reconnaître que je trouvais ce Matheod très séduisant mais tout comme maman, il y avait ce quelque chose de mystérieux dans son regard, qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Pas tout à fait le même regard qu'Aïlin, mais tout aussi dérangeant à sa manière. Matheod était néanmoins quelqu'un de très sympathique, parlant avec animation et bonne humeur :

\- Nathalia, ta ressemblance avec Aïlin est vraiment stupéfiante. Physiquement je pense que personne ne pourrait mettre en doute votre lien de parenté si ce n'est par une preuve scientifique... Ce sont les voix qui t'ont conduite à elle n'est-ce pas Aïlin ?

\- Bien sur ! C'est comme si elle était née pour nous rejoindre ! Je sentais combien elle avait besoin de moi, et désormais elle est bien plus heureuse à nos côtés. Elle peut enfin s'épanouir grâce à nous.

En disant cela, Aïlin avait pris ma main pour la serrer tout contre elle et comme chaque fois, je me laissais bercer par cette attirance que je ressentais pour elle. J'avais envie de me blottir dans ses bras, m'enivrer de ce pouvoir qui émanait d'elle. J'avais pris conscience à quel point elle était ancienne et puissance, elle avait vécu plus d'un millénaire et sa sagesse était phénoménale.

Finalement, Steren vint chercher me chercher pour mes études, laissant les deux vampires discuter en toute intimité.

La bibliothèque était devenue notre lieu d'étude de prédilection : La leçon du soir portait sur les créatures du monde des ténèbres. Steren ne voulait rien laisser de côté dans mon éducation en tant que future infante, et il m'expliquait tout sur ce que les humains ignoraient ou croyaient appartenir au monde de l'imaginaire.

\- Bon... les esprits, je les ai toujours vus. Pour les vampires je crois que j'ai mes preuves... Et vous me dites que les loups-garous existent aussi, de même que les fées, les gnomes et autres esprits élémentaires... Ca fait beaucoup à assimiler. Enfin je veux dire, je me suis tellement nourrie de contes de fée... Alors les sirènes... et pour les géants... c'est pareil ?

Steren sourit, réprimant une sorte de discret rire.

\- Mais c'est bien que tu connaisses tes classiques, tu peux plus facilement accepter le monde qui t'entoure sans essayer de le rationaliser comme le font parfois les jeunes vampires. Oui tout cela existe, sous des appellations colorées pour les humains. Les sorciers, les zombies, les garous de toutes sortes, les fées, et même les sirènes. Tous ces mythes sont basés sur la réalité, entrevue un soir par un humain, puis racontée et répétée… La légende des sirènes par exemple, provient très probablement de celles que l'on nomme « Filles de la Cacophonie », ce sont des sortes de vampires qui hypnotisent les humains par leur chant. Et ce sont toutes des femmes très mystérieuses... Quant aux géants je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les qualifier ainsi, mais des sortes des monstres ressembles à ce mythe, enfin heureusement ils ont disparus. On les nommait Nicktuku et t'en dire plus ne servirait pas à grand chose... Je te la raconterais à l'occasion si ça t'amuse, c'est une vieille histoire. La plupart des créatures que j'ai pu te présenter sont des lignées de vampires qui ont acquis des pouvoirs, des malédictions, des mutations... c'est plutôt compliqué. En tant que Tremere, c'est un peu notre rôle de tout savoir sur tout le monde. Et crois-moi, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de choses au cours de mes études. En résumé, toutes ces choses que tu nommes avec tes noms d'enfants... certaines existent, d'autres ont existés par le passé mais la plupart sont très discrètes et il y a peu de chance que tu en rencontres dans les concentrations humaines telles que les villes.

\- J'adore vos histoires Père, moi je ne pensais pas que la réalité pouvait être si passionnante. Je peux apprendre tellement de choses grâce à vous... Je trouve ça génial. Vous m'apprendrez aussi à lire ces symboles qu'il y a sur vos livres ? Enfin... si vous voulez bien...

\- Rassure-toi Nathalia, tu es une brillante élève. Sans compter que tu es encore humaine. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une perte de temps que de t'apprendre ces savoirs, bien au contraire. Tant que tu demeureras aussi sérieuse dans ton travail, tu resteras digne de connaître quelques secrets de ce monde. C'est terminé pour cette nuit, tu peux aller manger. Pour ma part je vais rejoindre Aïlin, je suppose qu'elle discute encore avec Matheod. Ils pourraient parler sans s'arrêter si le jour ne les séparait.

En effet lorsque nous descendîmes quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Malkaviens étaient toujours en train de bavarder gaiement. Steren s'adjoint à la conversation, s'asseyant aux côtés d'Aïlin tandis que je rejoignais la cuisine où un bon repas m'attendait.

Une fois repue, je rejoignis les vampires encore au salon. Ma mère me fit signe de m'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce que je me fis une joie de faire, profitant d'être entourée par ses bras possessifs.

\- Nathalia ma chérie. Outre le fait d'être brillante, Nathalia est aussi une artiste. Elle joue du violon.

Je me sentis rougir, secouant la tête pour signifier mon désaccord :

\- Oh non, je suis loin d'être une artiste ! Je ne sais même pas vraiment jouer du violon. Je sais uniquement reproduire une mélodie entendue… Je serais incapable de lire une partition complexe et l'interpréter par exemple...

Ma mère fit comme de rien n'était.

\- Tu devrais l'entendre Matheod…

Matheod se leva, s'apprêtant manifestement à partir.

Une autre fois peut-être. Pardonnez-moi mais je dois partir. Aïlin, très chère, je tâcherais d'être plus disponible à l'avenir, mais tu connais la coterie Toreador, j'ai tant de choses à faire de mes nuits... Et j'ai toujours un peu de mal à légitimer d'aussi longues visites auprès de la primogène Malkavienne, aussi charmante sois-tu.

\- C'est bon, je comprends Matheod. En attendant la prochaine fois, nous te laissons à tes galas et tes vernissages. Bon retour cher ami.

Les trois vampires se saluèrent, Aïlin raccompagnant Matheod jusqu'à la porte.

\- Père ? Je peux vous poser une question à propos de Matheod ?

\- Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que ta mère, mais demande toujours...

\- Et bien... Vous aviez bien dit l'autre soir qu'il appartenait au clan de maman... le clan Malkavien... alors pourquoi...

Steren se tourna vers moi.

\- Disons que contrairement aux autres clans, être le primogène, c'est à dire le plus ancien vampire de ce clan présent en ville, n'implique pas autant de pouvoir chez les Malkaviens... La plupart des Malkaviens sont parfaitement incontrôlables et ne font que ce dont ils ont envie. Parfois de jeunes vampires demandent conseil à ta mère, elle essaye aussi de rassembler ses confrères les plus anciens de temps en temps... mais globalement très peu lui obéissent. Je suppose que si elle en avait réellement besoin, ils répondraient à son appel, mais il n'y a aucune certitude. Pour en revenir à Matheod... et bien pour parler simplement, il ne se croit pas Malkavien mais est persuadé d'appartenir au clan Toreador. Aïlin sait son secret car elle connaît son Sire, le vampire qui l'a étreint. Matheod ne reconnaît pas Aïlin comme sa primogène mais comme son amie. Dans un sens cela fait de lui l'un des membres les plus stables de son clan, mais si une nuit il se retrouve obligé de l'admettre, j'ignore ce qu'il adviendra.

J'essayais de remettre en ordre toutes ces nouvelles informations. J'avais encore beaucoup de questions à poser mais je ne voulais pas abuser de sa patience…

\- C'est... vraiment compliqué. Et il y en a beaucoup comme ça ? Je veux dire, de Malkaviens qui se prennent pour autre chose... Cela ne doit vraiment pas être facile à gérer.

Steren esquissa un discret sourire

\- En effet, tu n'imagines pas ce que Aïlin a pu me raconter, certains vampires qui se croyaient encore humains ou qui se prenaient pour des animaux... Comme je te l'ai dit, leur folie peut passer par n'importe quelle forme. Ça peut te paraître insultant de parler des Malkaviens comme ça mais c'est la vérité. Heureusement le Prince de la ville ne rend pas Aïlin responsable pour les excentricités de ses pairs...

Quelques secondes plus tard Aïlin nous rejoignit, me raccompagnant jusqu'à ma chambre alors que Steren descendait au sous-sol après avoir déposé sa main sur mon front.

\- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ? Matheod est un vampire adorable, je le connais même depuis plus longtemps que ton père. Même s'il a... oublié quel était son véritable clan, il ne m'a jamais traité avec le mépris que témoignent habituellement les Toreadors pour ceux de notre clan.

\- Il a l'air sympathique en effet, et je sens bien combien il a toute votre confiance. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de nouvelles personnes. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment pu discuter avec lui, et quand bien même je ne vois pas trop de quoi j'aurais pu parler mais... après ce premier abord, je l'apprécie bien.

Ma mère éclata de rire.

\- hi hi hi tant mieux ma chérie. Bon il est temps d'aller se coucher, tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée.

Comme si j'étais une petite fille, comme chaque matin, Aïlin peignait et tressait mes cheveux avant de me serrer un long moment dans ses bras. Et c'était si bon, tellement agréable de pouvoir être, enfin, choyée par une mère aimante et attentive !

Il restait encore quelques longues minutes avant que le soleil ne se lève et ce matin là je pus m'endormir dans les bras de ma mère, tellement heureuse de cette nouvelle vie où tout semblait parfait.

Tellement parfait, peut-être trop parfait ? Et si plus rien ne pouvait s'opposer à mon bonheur. Ce serait un juste retour des choses après avoir tant souffert…

Mais même comparé à la cruauté humaine, le monde des ténèbres est plein de dangers encore inimaginables pour moi... Et j'étais loin d'avoir tout vu...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait à présent presque trois mois que je vivais aux côtés de mes nouveaux parents, Aïlin et Steren. Je m'étais sans complexe habituée à leurs absences aussi soudaines qu'inexpliquées, aux taches de sang sur leurs vêtements, aux discrets vampires qui venaient parfois à la maison et qui me regardaient avec dédain ou amusement...

Maman m'emmenait souvent en promenade, me faisant découvrir tout ce que j'avais pu rater jusque là, la plage, les toits d'immeubles surplombant toute la ville, les grands parcs et les musées. Je découvrais mon nouvel univers, les yeux grands ouverts, avide de connaissances.

La nuit qui avait été pour moi jusque là le monde des interdits devenait à présent le monde des mille et une libertés, comme si les limites n'existaient plus.

Conformément à sa promesse, mon père avait repris toute mon éducation, m'enseignant l'histoire du monde ainsi que sa géographie, les mythes, religions et légendes ainsi que leurs réalités, la biologie et plus particulièrement les propriétés des plantes et des minéraux, les langues anciennes (en priorité le latin) et modernes (l'anglais étant le plus important), l'algèbre et la géométrie. Bien entendu, il restait hors de question de discuter sorcellerie, et malgré mon curiosité, il était resté inflexible à ce sujet.

Je restais fascinée chaque fois qu'ils faisaient usage de leurs disciplines vampiriques devant moi, en particulier celles d'Aïlin, mon père restant très réservé à ce sujet.

J'avais appris à faire avec la mystérieuse existence de Steren. Contrairement à ma mère, il ne dévoilait jamais rien concernant son clan et la plupart de ses activités qu'elles soient intérieures ou extérieures à la maison restaient pour moi absolument secrètes.

Ce soir là j'étais en train de travailler seule dans la grande bibliothèque de la maison lorsque mes deux parents pénétrèrent dans la pièce, apparemment dans une discussion qui les opposait. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'entendre de quoi il était question car à peine avaient-ils tournés la tête dans ma direction qu'ils s'étaient tu comme d'un commun accord.

Ma mère avait un sourire un peu fou et elle se précipita sur moi avec enthousiasme pour me relever, commençant à m'entrainer à sa suite.

\- Ma petite chérie j'ai une surprise pour toi. Quelque chose qui t'attend au salon... c'est uniquement pour toi ma chère Nathalia.

Je jetais un regard plus curieux qu'inquiet vers mon père qui lui, ne semblait pas du tout prendre la chose à la rigolade.

\- Je désapprouve totalement ce qu'Aïlin a fait... mais bon tu verras par toi-même. J'espère qu'elle a raison, et qu'il n'est pas trop tôt pour te montrer ça...

L'énigmatique réponse de mon père ne fit qu'attiser mon impatience.

Mais lorsque j'arrivai au salon, quel ne fut pas mon choc en voyant à mes pieds, ligotés et bâillonnés, mes deux géniteurs ! J'eus presque du mal à les reconnaître 5 ans après...

Je restai un moment sans voix, accrochée au corps de ma mère vampire. Je ne savais comment interpréter les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ma tête : un instant d'angoisse à l'idée que mon ancienne vie me rattrape, puis l'étrange impression de se dire que ces deux êtres si misérables étaient bien mes parents. Vint enfin la haine. De ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir, de la manière dont ils m'avaient abandonné et le désir de vengeance qui lui est lié. J'avais beau être une enfant de 15 ans, ce soir là je voulais les voir souffrir.

La vampire m'avait entouré de ses bras pendant mon monologue intérieur et ne m'avais pas lâché, et je savais que Steren attendait juste derrière de voir ma réaction.

Cependant je ne savais comment formuler la conclusion de mes pensées. Finalement je me détachai lentement de ma mère, m'accroupissant face à ma génitrice pour lui retirer le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux. Je voulais la voir face à face, je voulais qu'elle me reconnaisse et qu'elle voie cette nouvelle famille qui était la mienne. Que malgré son dégoût de moi, d'autres m'avaient désiré.

La femme écarquilla les yeux en me reconnaissant et une série de gémissements sortirent de sa bouche bâillonnée. Finalement, comme je me contentais de la regarder sans bouger, son attitude changea, devenant brusquement plus agressive. Ses mouvements désordonnés et son regard témoignaient ce mélange de haine et de peur qu'elle ressentait à mon égard. Un regard que j'avais bien trop souvent contemplé par le passé…

L'évidence absolue de ma décision me vint alors à l'esprit : Ces gens n'étaient plus rien pour moi. Ce n'étaient que des émanations de mes souffrances passées et mon seul désir était de les voir disparaître définitivement. Mes seuls parents étaient Aïlin et Steren et rien sur cette Terre ne devait contrecarrer cette logique.

Me relevant lentement, je me retournais vers ma mère, retrouvant l'étreinte de ses bras avec bonheur. Ma mère me comprenait mieux que personne et savait toujours lors le besoin de son affection se faisait ressentir.

\- C'est vous mes seuls parents et plus rien ne pourra changer ça. J'aimerais juste les oublier, les renier comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Je ne veux plus avoir aucun lien avec eux. De toute façon ils ne sont plus pour moi que ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir.

La vampire jeta un regard victorieux à l'attention de son compagnon avant de relever mon visage, déposant un baiser sur mon front comme elle en avait l'habitude.

\- Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à ma petite fille sans en payer le prix. Ce soir ils disparaîtront définitivement dans la souffrance. Ils sentiront tout ce que tu as subi. Je te le promets.

Me prenant par la main pour me tirer tout contre elle, ma mère s'assit à même le sol aux côtés de ma génitrice, me forçant doucement à m'allonger la tête sur ses genoux. Puis, tout aussi lentement, elle attrapa la femme humaine par les cheveux avant de plonger ses crocs dans sa gorge.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais se nourrir et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce spectacle à la fois morbide et étrangement excitant. L'une de ses mains me caressait toujours le visage, et peu à peu je me sentis plonger dans un étrange rêve, revivant toute mon enfance en accéléré... mais cette fois c'est comme si ces évènements ne m'appartenaient plus, j'en étais étrangement détachée, sachant que mes véritables parents, Aïlin et Steren, m'aimaient et ne me ferais jamais vivre de telles choses.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue me fit reprendre conscience de la réalité : une goute de sang était tombée, s'écoulant comme une larme vers la commissure de mes lèvres. Curieuse, j'entrouvris la bouche mais un doigt interrompit le trajet de la goutte.

Je levais les yeux avec un sourire vers ma mère.

\- Ce n'est pas encore pour toi ça !

Elle avait finit de boire et ses deux pupilles s'étaient légèrement irisées de rouge, donnait un air encore plus étrange à ses yeux vairons. Ses lèvres en étaient aussi tâchées, mais loin de la rendre effrayante ou bestiale, elle n'en était que plus belle à mes yeux.

\- Maman...

Je me retournais pour me serrer dans ses bras, repoussant sans même y penser le corps mort de ma génitrice. Je me sentais si bien, si heureuse. Ma colère était apaisée.

\- Il en reste un pour toi Steren. C'est à ton tour...

Mon père se tourna vers l'homme toujours vivant. Mon géniteur tremblait de tous ses membres, pleurant et gémissant de terreur. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et lorsque mon père lui retira le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux, son regard se porta immédiatement sur moi.

Sans s'en préoccuper, le vampire le força à courber l'échine pour présenter sa nuque avant d'ouvrir la bouche, ses deux canines prêtes à s'enfoncer dans la chair.

J'aurais voulu le regarder jusqu'au dernier moment, le voir mourir. Mais encore une fois ma mère m'en empêcha, détournant mon visage.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour regarder la mort en face mon enfant, tu la verras bien assez tôt. Profite de ton innocence tant que tu le peux encore.

Fermant les yeux, je me contentai de profiter de l'étreinte réconfortante de ma mère alors que mon père continuait de se nourrir. Finalement le bruit mou d'un corps échouant sur le sol m'annonça qu'il avait finit.

Il n'y avait toujours eu de la place que pour deux parents sur cette Terre. Et ceux qui avaient survécu étaient immortels. Eux ne me quitteraient jamais... Aïlin Connemara et Steren Ewans : mes parents vampires.

\- Désormais Nathalia, tu es officiellement la fille adoptive d'Aïlin selon la loi : personne d'autre ne peut revendiquer ta parenté. Tu peux même porter son nom si tu le désires.

C'était mon père qui avait parlé, et pour le coup je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ! Il s'était tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil alors que j'étais toujours par terre dans les bras de ma mère. Il avait l'air si noble, si humain alors que quelques secondes auparavant il s'était nourrit d'un homme en le vidant de son sang. J'aimais ce paradoxe.

\- Bien entendu que je le désire ! Aïlin est ma mère alors c'est légitime. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que j'ai une véritable famille... ça me rend heureuse alors je veux que tout le monde le reconnaisse.

Le vampire eut un drôle de rictus.

\- Tu es très mure pour ton âge et tu es intelligente et studieuse. Je dois bien reconnaître que ta présence ne me dérange pas. Et si on veut vraiment faire ça dans les règles... nous allons pouvoir te présenter au Prince de la ville. Nous l'avions, par précaution, mis au courant de ce projet. Rassure-toi, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Mais les lois sont ce qu'elles sont et je mets un point d'honneur à les respecter.

\- Nous ferons ça probablement d'ici quelques nuits. J'écrirais une missive au Prince pour lui demander une audience. En attendant si nous allions nous promener ? La nuit est encore longue et ça te ferait le plus grand bien de prendre un peu l'air.

Je souris à ma mère, me relevant pour aller m'habiller plus chaudement. Je rejoignis ma mère devant la porte quelques instants plus tard. Elle était si élégante, subtilement captivante, sa nature vampirique imperceptible, même pour un observateur attentif.

Au dehors, un vent nocturne soufflait, rafraîchissant l'air chaud qui avait régné toute la journée sur la ville.

J'adorais ces ballades en compagnie de ma mère. Je pouvais me sentir à nouveau une enfant normale, profitant de la vie, entourée et protégée par les êtres qui l'aimaient. Je reprenais goût à la liberté, redécouvrais la nature et la ville...

Ma mère ne me laissait jamais m'éloigner trop loin d'elle, veillant et me rappelant chaque fois qu'elle jugeait trop grande la distance qui nous séparait.

Pour ma part j'avais les yeux grands ouverts, observant tout ce qui se portait à mon regard.

La rares humains rencontrés à cette heure rentraient chez eux après leur nuit de travail ou débutaient leur journée, souvent seuls et pressés, aveugles à ce qui les entouraient.

Tout était si calme et paisible... Un de ces moments idylliques qui disparaissent trop vite de notre mémoire par leur banalité. Et pourtant...

Quelques nuits plus tard, mon père vint me chercher dans ma chambre à peine quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit. Il n'y venait que très rarement, et à chaque fois c'était pour m'annoncer quelque chose d'important.

\- Notre audience auprès du Prince à lieu ce soir. Je compte sur toi pour faire preuve de bonne éducation. Et si tu as la moindre question à nous poser auparavant, n'hésite pas.

\- Et bien... à vrai dire tout ça paraît... assez impressionnant... Alors en quoi est-ce que cela consiste exactement ?

Mon père esquissa un sourire, posant une main bienveillante sur mon épaule avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est que du protocole. Habituellement le Prince ne perd pas son temps avec de simples goules, mais il est indispensable de lui demander son autorisation avant de t'intégrer à notre communauté. Pour toi c'est un peu différent car Aïlin est une ancienne et elle ne compte t'étreindre que dans plusieurs années mais te présenter officiellement le rassurera sur notre respect de la Mascarade et t'offrira une certaines protection.

J'avais parfaitement compris ce que je devais dire, et de toute façon je le pensais : Mes parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps déjà. Et après de longues années abandonnée dans un orphelinat, Aïlin m'avait adopté alors que de toute évidence tous les membres de ma famille avaient oubliés mon existence ou cru que j'étais décédée en même temps que mes parents.

D'ailleurs pour mon plus grand étonnement, mes « parents » avaient même légalisé mon adoption aux yeux de la loi humaine et mes papiers d'identité étaient en règle, je portais officiellement le nom de Nathalia Connemara.

Nous partîmes pour le bureau du prince quelques minutes plus tard.

Le vampire était tel que je l'imaginais de par sa fonction : un homme à l'allure sévère, le ton froid et les membres droits comme s'il subissait une inspection militaire.

Pour l'heure cependant, c'était moi qui étais observée et je me sentis si petite dans ce grand bureau sombre que je me raccrochai à ma mère comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Compréhensive, elle me prit la main pour la serrer tout contre elle. Ce simple contact me rassura instantanément.

Le prince qui s'était levé pour saluer mes parents, se rassit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ainsi c'est elle votre future infante Aïlin... Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce fait tant que vous êtes d'accord à accueillir cette enfant humaine dans votre demeure Steren. Cela dit je me dois de vérifier quelques points, pour le respect de la Mascarade. Quel est son nom ?

Ce fut mon père qui répondit.

\- Elle se prénomme Nathalia, Prince. Et pour l'instant j'ai accepté d'être son second tuteur légal. Il reste cependant entendu qu'elle deviendra l'infante d'Aïlin uniquement à sa majorité, conformément aux lois.

\- Je me fiche éperdument de cela, ça ne fera qu'une Malkavienne de plus dans cette ville... Cependant je me dois d'être bien certain qu'elle a perdu tout lien avec le monde des humains... Alors, pour être bien certain qu'elle n'est pas sous influence d'un quelconque pouvoir vampirique, je vous demanderais de nous laisser seuls quelques instants.

\- C'est parfaitement futile… mais tels sont vos ordres.

Ma mère lâcha ma main à contrecœur, se retournant sans rajouter un mot, son simple regard m'assurant que tout allait bien se passer. Mon père, lui, plissa les yeux, signifiant qu'il n'aimait pas que le prince lui donne des ordres. Il me gratifia d'une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte.

Une fois la porte refermée, je reportai mon regard sur le prince toujours assit derrière son bureau.

\- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir parler librement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, je n'ai pas que cela à faire...

Brusquement, je sentis ses paroles forcer mon esprit, m'obligeant à lui obéir... Il n'y allait pas précautionneusement. Peut-être parce que je voyais les fantômes mais je pouvais sans mal percevoir son pouvoir. Il pouvait contrôler les humains et je n'y échapperais pas.

Portant la main à mon front, j'essayais cependant de m'éclaircir les idées pour parler.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais que voulez-vous savoir ?

Il paru le temps d'une seconde déconcerté par ma question, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je reste pétrifiée par sa simple présence. Il était vrai que j'étais peu rassurée, mais j'étais pressée de rejoindre mes parents et plus vite il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait, plus vite il nous laisserait partir...

\- Bien, allons droit au but. Tes parents sont-ils morts ?

\- Oui. Et tous les membres de mon ancienne famille m'ont soit oublié, soit pensent que je suis aussi morte. J'ai passé ces cinq dernières années aux soins des services sociaux. C'est la stricte vérité. Je sais ce que sont mes parents, et je connais les principes de la Mascarade, le primogène Ewans me les a apprit.

Le prince haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as le mérite d'être directe. Je suppose que tu savais ce que j'attendais de toi. Normalement je devrais aussi savoir si tu les as suivis de ton plein gré, mais de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il existe tant de monde assez stupide pour refuser une telle offre. Tu es protégée de tout, nourrie, logée dans un certain luxe et promise à l'immortalité. Jusqu'à ta majorité tu es intouchable, puisque tu appartiens à Aïlin, qui est d'autant plus une ancienne. Cependant je te préviens, dès que tu deviendras des nôtres, tu seras soumise au même traitement que les autres alors si jamais tu ne respectes pas nos règles, tu le paieras tôt ou tard, comme tous les membres de notre grande famille.

\- Je le comprends parfaitement.

\- Bien, retourne chercher Aïlin et Steren.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions à nouveau dans la voiture qui roulait en direction de la maison.

La nuit était encore longue et mon père avait des choses à faire, il était donc prévu que je passe les heures suivantes en compagnie de ma mère.

Après que le chauffeur nous eut déposés à la demeure, ma mère alla changer de tenue. Elle voulait aller se promener et j'étais autorisée à l'accompagner.

Comme toujours j'admirais les vêtements qu'elle portait. C'était indéniablement ce qui contribuait à la rendre attirante pour ses victimes. Ses longues robes moulaient ses formes féminines sublimées par sa nature vampirique. J'étais fière de l'accompagner, moi sa petite fille de 15 ans.

\- Ce soir je t'emmène dans un lieu un peu différent tu verras. Tu vas pouvoir véritablement découvrir notre société. Je vais t'emmener dans un de nos clubs. Habituellement c'est là-bas que je me rends pour passer le temps. Ton père n'aimerait pas que je te montre cela à ton âge, mais je pense que tu n'es pas trop jeune... Après tout tu as bientôt 16 ans. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser !

Pour ma part je ne savais que répondre à cela... Aller dans une boîte de nuit ? L'idée ne m'était jusqu'alors jamais venue. D'un côté j'étais toujours aussi curieuse de découvrir le monde de mes parents. Je ne pensais pas que je puisse être en danger en compagnie de ma mère et après les esprits, je pensais déjà avoir tout vu. Malgré les précautions prises par ma mère, je l'avais déjà aperçue en train de mettre à mort des humains alors qu'elle pensait que je ne la regardais pas.

Cependant le club dans laquelle ma mère m'emmena me fit un choc : l'ambiance était radicalement différente de ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. J'étais loin de l'atmosphère classieuse des rares réunions de vampires que j'avais pu entrevoir. Ici tout le monde chassait en toute impunité. Un étage « V.I.P. » était réservé aux vampires afin qu'ils s'y nourrissent abrités du regard des mortels. Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de vampires se repaître du sang des vivants. Confiante, ma mère m'avait amené en hauteur. De là j'avais une vue d'ensemble de toute la salle en contrebas : Il y avait un long bar, plusieurs tables entourées de fauteuils mais surtout une piste de danse très peu éclairée et de nombreux recoins tout aussi sombres.

A l'étage, la plupart des vampires suçaient leur victime sans faire le moins du monde attention à moi. Ma mère m'avait déposé là avec un verre de limonade avant de partir chasser à son tour. A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais surtout. Je n'avais pas vraiment emporté d'activité hormis un petit livre sur les différentes tactiques d'échecs que mon père m'avait acheté et cela ne suffisait guère à accaparer toute mon attention. Le volume de la musique en plus de la faible luminosité n'étaient bien évidemment pas pour m'aider. Les choses commencèrent à m'intéresser un peu plus lorsqu'un vampire accompagné de sa future victime vinrent s'asseoir non loin de moi. Alors que la plupart s'étaient retranchés aux extrémités opposées de la pièce, lui s'était assit à un mètre de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je souris en voyant le regard de la mortelle, son absence témoignant de l'état d'hypnotisme dans lequel elle était plongée. C'était comme si elle n'entendait plus que sa voix, et elle se laissait faire, docile aux injonctions du vampire. Celui-ci se pencha bientôt sur la gorge offerte, mordant dedans avec avidité.

Je détournais immédiatement le regard, tentant de recentrer mon attention sur mon livre avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais déjà terminé. Me restait plus qu'à regarder soit le plafond, soit la piste de danse en dessous.

Finalement il relâcha sa proie, reposant son torse contre le dossier du fauteuil avant d'y étendre ses bras, et tourna son regard vers moi.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu jeune pour pouvoir entrer ici toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi peut bien faire ici.

\- J'attends ma mère pendant qu'elle chasse et à vrai dire, je m'ennuie.

\- Ta mère serait l'une des nôtres ? Cela me paraît bien étonnant. Rien sur toi ne montre que tu es intouchable. Je crois plutôt que tu es une petite menteuse qui s'est glissé ici par hasard…

\- Si c'était le cas je ne saurais pas que vous êtes un vampire, ni que la primogène Malkavienne, c'est à dire ma mère, est Aïlin Connemara. Et puis n'importe quelle enfant se serait enfuie depuis longtemps en voyant ce que j'ai vu…

Le vampire paru ennuyé par la rationalité de mon explication.

\- Malkavien hum ? Pauvre gamine, destinée à devenir une tarée…

\- Hé ! Ma mère n'est pas folle, je le sais mieux que vous je vis à ses côtés.

Apparemment froissé par le ton que j'employais, le vampire se leva, se plaçant juste devant moi avant de m'attraper par le bras.

\- Je n'apprécie pas la manière dont tu me parles. Je pourrais te briser en une seconde et disparaître avant même que ta cinglée de mère ne réalise que c'est ton petit corps mort qui a atterrit devant ses pieds.

Me dégageant en un instant de son étreinte, je quittais l'étage sans plus attendre pour aller rejoindre ma mère. Bien heureusement je la trouvais rapidement et jamais l'expression « se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère » ne fut plus appropriée. Elle avait hypnotisé un humain et s'apprêtait à le faire monter à sa suite.

\- Maman !

Comprenant en un instant la situation, elle me prit par la main afin de me rassurer, monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'espace VIP ; et une fois en haut, elle repoussa son futur repas sur un fauteuil avant de se placer devant le vampire qui m'avait malmené.

\- Emanuel, infant de ce cher Maximilien Damany. Je suis certaine que votre Sire apprécierais de savoir de quelle manière vous vous conduisez en publique !

Le vampire en question s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air décontracté mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas fier.

Il salua ma mère d'un hochement de tête avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

\- Primogène Connemara… pardonnez mon comportement, j'ignorais que cette jeune humaine vous appartenait.

Relevant le dit Emanuel en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise, ma mère le hissa à sa hauteur.

Cette enfant est ma fille Toreador ! Et si toi ou l'un de tes semblables, touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, ma colère sera sans commune mesure, sans parler de celle de tout le clan Malkavien. Nathalia Conemara a été décrété intouchable jusqu'à sa majorité par notre Prince. Tu ferais mieux de transmettre l'information.

Le vampire se libéra de l'empoigne de ma mère avant de secouer sa chemise.

\- Je connais la loi primogène. Les protégés de notre race doivent porter une marque reconnaissable, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Je ne pouvais pas le deviner.

\- J'en suis bien consciente, ceci n'était qu'une simple mise en garde. Cela dit vous auriez dû croire sa parole. Nous en resterons là. Bonne nuit Emanuel.

Pour ma part je lançais un sourire au vampire, résistant à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Il avait déjà eu sa part d'humiliation pour la nuit.

Ma mère alla récupérer l'humain qui se prenait pour une plante verte, s'asseyant sur ses genoux en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de mordre dans sa carotide. Pour ma part, l'habitude avait fait de cet acte quelque chose de parfaitement anodin et je savais même que ma présence à ses côtés ne la gênait plus pour boire. Elle me faisait partager ses émotions avec cet humour morbide inhérent aux vampires. Je savais que je faisais désormais partie de sa famille, aussi extraordinaire cela puisse-t-il être. Moi qui n'étais qu'un être si fragile et si jeune comptait tellement pour ces deux vampires qui avaient déjà vécu si longtemps ! Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant aimé. Sur le chemin du retour, ma mère me fit partager son allégresse, plaisantant avec moi sur les autres humains, comme s'il allait de soi que j'étais différente de tous ces gens. Sa gaieté fut trouva cependant une fin prématurée, et j'en compris immédiatement la cause en voyant l'expression de mon père lorsque nous le retrouvâmes dans le salon.

\- Aïlin, j'espère que tu n'as pas emmené Nathalia avec toi au club…

Ma mère prit un air de fillette prise en faute.

\- Si très cher… Tu sais, elle n'est pas trop jeune pour cela, je la surveillais…

Je sentais bien que ma mère se sentait coupable pour ce qui s'était passé, même si mon père devait encore l'ignorer. Je ne voyais cependant pas bien comment la défendre car en pratique, alors que ce vampire s'était amusé à me faire peur, ma mère n'avait pas été là pour me protéger.

\- Tu sais pourtant que tant qu'elle n'avait pas le sceau nous nous étions refusé à l'emmener au milieu d'autres vampires. Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi pendant que tu chassais, tu es irresponsable Aïlin ! Nous en avions déjà parlé. A partir de maintenant Nathalia restera à la maison et ne sortira qu'en ma présence. Je ne dis pas ça pour te punir Nathalia mais pour te protéger, j'espère que tu comprends. Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête face à la soudaine sévérité de mon père. Je n'avais pas envie que ce qui s'était passé se reproduise, et habituellement cela ne m'avait jamais posé problème de devoir rester à la maison alors je ne voyais pas cela comme une punition pour moi mais plutôt pour ma mère qui aimait tant me faire partager son quotidien de vampire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave maman, c'est vrai que je n'ai que 15 ans, j'ai tout le temps pour que tu me fasses découvrir tous ces endroits d'ici quelques années.

Ma mère ne répondit pas, me poussant doucement vers les escaliers. Une fois dans ma chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit.

\- Steren, enfin ton père, il paraît stricte comme ça, mais tu sais je pense qu'il tient à toi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire accepter l'idée d'adopter un enfant, il trouvait ça complètement farfelu, d'autant plus lorsque je lui ai annoncé où tu étais. Au départ il y a consentit uniquement pour me faire plaisir, mais maintenant il te considère véritablement comme un membre de la famille et il t'apprécie. J'admets que je n'ai pas été très correcte tout à l'heure en te laissant seule, je m'en excuse. Allez, je te souhaite une bonne journée ma chérie, dors bien.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ma première immersion dans le monde anti-vampire eut lieu quelques mois plus tard. Malgré les quelques mises en garde de mes parents au sujet du Monde de la Nuit, je pensais vivre une existence dorée protégée de tous les dangers qui guettent habituellement les humains. J'étais loin de me douter que c'était le jour qui était devenu pour moi le plus risqué.

Bien entendu je ne pouvais voir en mes parents les prédateurs ultimes de l'humanité. J'étais leur petite fille adorée qu'ils comblaient d'attentions et malgré mon intelligence, il ne m'était pas vraiment venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse y avoir des humains représentant une réelle menace pour eux. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, je n'éprouvais de toute façon aucune forme de pitié ni même de conscience pour ceux que mes parents appelaient « le bétail ».

Tout commença un soir assez banal où mon père devait se rendre en ville pour assister à une exécution organisée par le Prince. Ma mère avait décidée qu'elle n'y assisterait pas, quant à moi je n'étais pas encore en âge d'y aller et de toute façon je n'en avais aucune envie. Au rythme où ce genre de « cérémonies » avait lieux, j'aurais bien mille fois l'occasion d'en voir une fois étreinte !

Avant de partir, Père nous avait fait ses éternelles recommandations sur notre interdiction commune de sortir et sur le fait que ma mère se devait de représenter son clan et ferait mieux de venir et je n'avais pu me retenir d'éclater de rire face à sa réponse :

\- Très cher, vous transmettrez au Prince de ma part que l'ère du Colisée et des jeux à la romaine est dépassée et que les décapitations publiques ne représentent pas un divertissement suffisant pour me donner envie de sortir. Il n'a qu'à trouver quelque chose un peu plus au goût de notre époque comme la télé réalité tant plébiscité par les humains ! De plus, je n'ai aucune envie de laisser Nathalia à nouveau seule pour une chose d'une telle trivialité. Cela fait déjà la troisième fois depuis cette année et nous ne sommes qu'en mai… c'est d'un ennui !

Mon père eut un soupir muet, me jetant un regard tout en enfilant son manteau.

\- Aïlin, tu sais parfaitement le but de tout cela. En refusant de t'y rendre, on pourrait croire que tu désapprouves les actes du Prince et qui sait comment ceux de ton clan pourraient interpréter cela. Enfin tu es responsable de tes choix. Tâches cependant de ne pas inculquer de telles âneries à Nathalia.

\- Rassurez-vous Père, j'ai parfaitement retenu ce que vous m'avez appris sur le fonctionnement de la justice au sein de notre communauté. De plus si je ne me trompe, cela concerne ce soir un jeune Toreador qui a étreint sans avoir demandé l'autorisation. Cela ne retient pas maman directement et de plus elle s'est déjà rendue à la précédente, ce qui évite toute interprétation déviée, d'autant plus si vous inventez une excuse plausible à son absence.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, désireuse de convaincre mon père afin d'améliorer son humeur.

\- Soit. Aïlin, Nathalia, à toute à l'heure. Je ne tarderais pas.

\- Tu es toujours aussi élégant Steren. A toute à l'heure.

Mon père se retourna une dernière fois, nous adressant cette esquisse de sourire qui n'était réservée qu'à nous seuls.

Et en effet, mon père revint à peine deux heures plus tard, accompagné de deux Tremeres à l'allure un peu moins revêche que ceux que j'avais pu rencontrer jusque là. D'ailleurs il était extrêmement rare que papa convie des membres de son clan à notre demeure, et lorsque c'était le cas ils restaient toujours entre eux. Cette fois n'est pas coutume, Père nous invita même à les rejoindre au salon autour d'une pinte de sang, ce qui d'après ma mère était exceptionnel.

La discussion portait sur des choses tout à fait générales concernant la politique vampirique et je m'y ennuyais rapidement, je savais cependant que mon père souhaite que je reste pour mon « élévation intellectuelle ». Nos deux invités ne sourirent pas une seule fois mais ils étaient aimables avec ma mère et moi-même, je me gardais cependant bien de poser la moindre question sur ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Puis la conversation se porta sur le sort du jeune Toreador qui s'était fait condamner le soir même et j'en éprouvais un regain d'intérêt. Apparemment, le primogène Toreador Maximilien Damany avait clairement réprouvé la sentence du Prince et avait envoyé son infant le représenter et transmettre son message. Cela avait fait grand bruit dans l'assistance et tous les Toreadors avaient quitté la salle.

\- Et lorsque le Prince s'est aperçu de ton absence Aïlin, il était d'autant plus furieux ! Je suppose qu'il te contactera d'ici peu, j'ai dit que je n'étais certainement pas ton messager.

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel, répondant cependant sérieusement.

\- Il a dû penser que je soutenais Maximilien et en sachant cela je suis bien contente de ne pas y être allée. Vois-tu Nathalia, le primogène Toreador de notre ville a toujours conduit son clan avec beaucoup de sagesse et j'entretiens d'excellentes relations avec lui. Il est un des rares à ne pas mépriser une aide de la part du clan Malkavien et bien que nombre de Toreadors le désapprouvent pour cela, il maintient une forte autorité sur les siens et sa légitimité n'a jamais été remise en cause par qui que ce soit. S'il a prit la décision de désapprouver publiquement le Prince, c'est très probablement qu'il a une bonne raison. Je lui en demanderais plus sur cette affaire avant de me prononcer.

\- Cela ne devrait pas te regarder Aïlin, protèges ton clan avant tout en suivant le conseil de Nathalia. Une simple excuse à ton absence règlerait cette affaire sans heurter la fierté de notre Prince.

L'un des Tremeres prit la parole.

\- Heureusement que le clan se garde bien de prendre toute position vis à vis de ce genre évènements. Cela nous mettrait tous dans une situation délicate. Vous êtes un sage régisseur primogène Steren.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas de prendre position sur quoi que ce soit sans une directive claire de la part de nos supérieurs, c'est évident. Mais assez parlé de cet événement, comme toujours Aïlin tu feras comme tu l'entendras, après tout, tu as montré à plusieurs reprises que tu méritais ta place au conseil des anciens, le reste ne concerne que toi.

Ma mère hocha la tête.

Pour ma part, je profitais de cette interruption pour tenter de m'éclipser.

\- Primogène Ewans, puis-je rejoindre ma chambre ? J'aimerais pouvoir m'exercer au violon avant le lever du jour.

Concrètement, je n'en pouvais plus de cette discussion qui s'éternisait et je n'avais pas trouvé meilleur argument. D'ailleurs ma mère vint me prêter main forte.

\- Je vais l'accompagner, vous pourrez ainsi rester entre vous.

\- Je vois. Messieurs veuillez m'excuser un instant.

Mon père se leva, nous accompagnant jusqu'aux escaliers après que nous eûmes salué les deux Tremeres.

\- Nathalia je suppose que tu as écouté avec attention tout ce ont nous avons parlé.

Je baissais les yeux. Mon père n'était pas dupe.

\- Vaguement je l'avoue… C'était un peu abstrait pour moi.

\- N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour cela Steren ? Elle connaît déjà les bases…

\- J'en doute. Nathalia tu aurais dû être plus attentive. Nous en reparleront demain soir, je prendrais le temps de t'expliquer tout cela, il est important que tu le saches.

\- Bien père.

J'avais hâte de pouvoir m'évader de ce sujet pesant au plus vite. La politique était pour moi inintéressante au possible. Je m'émerveillais pourtant pour toutes les connaissances et les savoirs dont mon père pouvait me faire don mais l'idée même de revenir là-dessus m'ennuyait par avance.

Prenant la main de ma mère, je la tirais vers le haut de l'escalier.

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de jouer du violon mais je savais que ma Malkavienne de mère parviendrait efficacement à me changer les idées.

\- Ma pauvre chérie, j'ai bien vu que tu ne tenais plus.

\- Je trouve cela vraiment soporifique ! Je suppose que la plupart des enfants font d'autres choses bien plus futiles à mon age… à vrai dire j'adore apprendre avec Steren mais parfois j'aimerais bien avoir plus de temps pour m'amuser.

\- Je pense que c'est dû à la haute opinion qu'il a de toi. Il a été impressionné par ta soif de connaissances et il a peur que tu te lasses de ces enseignements. Tu sembles avoir tant de facilités pour tout retenir. Ton éducation lui tient beaucoup à cœur tu sais.

Nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre, confortablement posées sur le lit.

\- Moi j'ai peur de le décevoir. Il semble attendre tellement de moi ! Et puis c'est tout le contraire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement de choses à découvrir et quand je vois toutes ses connaissances… Je sais bien que je ne pourrais avoir de meilleur professeur.

\- Rassure-toi, il souhaite surtout que tu deviennes un digne membre de notre communauté. C'est très difficile pour lui d'incarner le rôle de père.

\- Je veux bien le comprendre. Vous deux m'avez accepté si vite malgré mon passif. Je suppose que ma présence a changé tes habitudes à toi aussi.

\- En effet mais ta venue était ce que je désirais du plus profond de mon cœur. Ta présence me remplis de bonheur chaque nuit et tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux avec l'amour de Steren. Tu es la tendre enfant que je si longtemps attendu.

\- Et vous les parents que j'ai toujours souhaités. Vous m'avez déjà tellement offert.

\- C'est normal, c'est ce que ferait n'importe quel parent.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on fait mes géniteurs… enfin après tout ils n'ont jamais été mes parents. Vous êtes les seuls véritables parents que j'ai jamais eu et que j'aurais jamais. Dis maman… quand je serais étreinte… est-ce que je pourrais toujours considérer papa comme mon père… je veux dire du fait que je serais Malkavienne ?

La vampire prit un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Et bien… officiellement non, d'autant qu'aux yeux des autres vampires, il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais ton père. Mais officieusement son affection pour toi ne changera en rien et entre nous à ses yeux tu seras toujours sa fille.

\- Tant mieux. Je crois que j'aurais vraiment eu du mal…

Je me tus, profitant de la simple présence d'Aïlin. Son affection était tellement rassurante et son étreinte maternelle me libérait toujours de toute pensée négative.

… Il ne pourra jamais rien vous arriver n'est-ce pas ?

\- Personne ne pourra nous séparer de toi ma chérie. Nous resterons toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Ses paroles étaient apaisantes. Je sentais que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre au creux de ses bras. Steren nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, ses deux invités ayant rejoints leur sanctuaire. J'avais déjà enfilé ma longue chemise de nuit et ma mère était en train de coiffer mes longs cheveux.

\- Nathalia. Je compte sur toi pour te retrouver demain au coucher du soleil disposée à étudier.

\- Bien sûr père… J'espère simplement que vous excuserez mon manque d'enthousiasme face aux sciences de la politique… Je préfère cent fois la biologie ou même des traductions latines.

\- C'est d'autant plus parce que c'est complexe que tu te dois de le comprendre. N'es-tu pas curieuse face à la difficulté ?

\- Je suppose que vous saurez m'aider à résoudre cette énigme Père. Ainsi nous pourrons passer rapidement à autre chose car je suis surtout curieuse de découvrir des savoirs disons plus pratiques…

\- Ne sois pas comme le personnage dans cette fable de Goethe. Faust était un génie et il voulait connaître tous les savoirs de ce monde. Pour cela il a conclu un pacte avec le Diable qui lui a volé son âme. Tu n'as pas à être trop pressée, tu as la chance d'avoir l'éternité devant toi et chaque chose a un temps.

Je fis une petite moue pour la forme mais je reconnaissais son autorité et la vérité dans ses paroles.

\- Vous avez bien raison Père et par ailleurs il est actuellement temps de dormir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Mes parents me saluèrent tous deux avant de disparaître pour rejoindre leur sous-sol.

Je les aimais tous deux tellement… et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je commis durant la journée mon premier meurtre.

On devait être en début d'après-midi, mais ce n'est qu'une estimation car dans la précipitation des choses je n'ai vraiment pas pris le temps de regarder l'heure.

Je dormais paisiblement lorsque Caterina vint me réveiller. Elle avait l'air paniquée et son message eut le même effet qu'un sceau d'eau froide en pleine figure.

\- Nathalia ! Nathalia ! La maison est attaquée, il faut que tu ailles te cacher en bas ! Va les rejoindre tu y seras plus en sécurité, vite !

\- Mais… et toi ?

\- Passe par le passage ne discute pas ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je connais la maison. Il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent. Dépêche-toi !

Il y avait du bruit dans le couloir. Manifestement le danger était imminent. Il ne fallait pas tarder.

Je me précipitai vers le petit escalier dissimulé qui menait vers les sous-sols. Le système de panneau coulissa sans bruit, me révélant des marches taillées dans la pierre, sans la moindre lumière. Tâtonnant dans le noir, je finis par arriver aux sous-sols.

Ce que je vis me serra les entrailles. Il y avait un homme juste devant, dos à moi. Si je sortais il me remarquerait sans aucun doute.

C'est alors que j'eus une idée. J'avais cassé, il y à peu, la corde de SOL de mon violon, et par amusement je l'avais enroulée autour de ma lampe de chevet. De la manière dont se trouvait la personne, je pourrais essayer de l'étrangler sans prendre trop de risque. Remontant rapidement pour la récupérer, je priais pour que ça marche. Dans ma chambre il n'y avait plus trace de Caterina mais un bruit de feu retentit dans le couloir, me faisant sursauter. Il fallait faire du plus vite que je pouvais.

A pas de loup, je m'approchai de l'homme pour effectuer ma sinistre tâche : de toute façon c'était une question de survie. Personne ne me séparerait de mes parents !

Pris par surprise, je pus aisément passer la corde devant son cou avant de commencer à serrer. Malheureusement je manquais de force et la personne pouvait encore crier pour appeler ses complices, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Pour ma part je commençais à paniquer, la corde ayant douloureusement entaillée ma main sous la pression. Puis la chance me sourit. Essayant de se débarrasser de moi, l'homme porta ses deux bras derrière lui, me tendant presque son arme.

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde de plus, lui arrachant pour la pointer sur sa tempe. Le coup partit, faisant un boucan abominable et mon adversaire s'écroula. J'étais encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline pour avoir véritablement conscience de ce que je venais de faire.

Le cœur battant, je me précipitais vers le bout du couloir, le seul endroit où je serais véritablement en sécurité : le sanctuaire de mes parents.

Le système mécanique dissimulé qui en protégeait l'entrée était toujours aussi complexe mais heureusement je m'en souvenais parfaitement.

A peine la lourde porte s'était-elle entrouverte que je m'étais précipitée avant de m'y appuyer de tout mon poids pour la refermer le plus vite possible.

Je me laissais tomber dos à la porte, essayant de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal, me permettant pour la première fois d'observer l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il y avait un grand lit, deux grandes armoires de chaque côté de la pièce avec un paravent décoré pour chacune d'elle, une salle de bain attenante et bien sûr deux grands cercueils à l'allure particulièrement massive. N'osant pas les ouvrir, je m'allongeai simplement sur le lit. J'avais hâte que la nuit tombe, hâte que ma mère me serre dans ses bras pour me réconforter, hâte que mon père extermine tous les intrus qui avaient osé pénétrer notre demeure…

Ma chemise et mes mains étaient pleines de sang mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour envisager même de me relever et je me rendormis bien vite, épuisée autant par mes émotions que par mon brusque réveil.

Je fus alertée de la tombée de la nuit par le cri de ma mère. Elle s'était précipitée sur moi après avoir sentit le sang dont j'étais tâchée.

\- Nathalia ! Que s'est-il passé !

Secouant la tête, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien… Je me suis juste un peu entaillée les mains, je n'ai rien… Catherina m'a réveillé pendant la journée, elle a dit que des gens étaient entrés… elle avait l'air paniqué…

J'entendis mon père jurer alors qu'il s'habillait pendant que ma mère m'avait prit dans ses bras et me berçait doucement tout en me couvrant de baisers.

Pour ma part, j'aurais voulu raconter le reste à ma mère mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots. Je revoyais en image la cervelle explosée de l'homme dans le couloir. Inconsciemment, mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler et mes mains à trembler.

\- Bon, toi tu vas te laver pour enlever tout ce sang et après tu iras t'habiller proprement. Et tu me raconteras tout ça après avoir prit un bon déjeuner.

Tout était si simple pour elle… ma mère se tourna vers mon père qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

… Tu t'en occupes seul ?

\- C'est bon, restes avec Nathalia. Je vais chercher les goules et régler cette affaire.

\- Bon, évite de salir tes vêtements mon élégant compagnon…

Elle alla embrasser mon père avant de m'emmener dans le cabinet de toilette. En vérité il était plus vaste qu'il ne le laissait croire et comportait une large baignoire dont ma mère alluma les robinets.

… Tu vas prendre un bon bain, ça va te détendre et te laver et pendant ce temps là je vais aller te chercher tes vêtements propres. Je ferais vite c'est promis !

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester seule mais je fis ce qu'elle disait.

Je devais bien reconnaître que c'était un soulagement de ne plus avoir son sang sur moi. Mais je redoutais par avance la discussion que j'aurais avec mes parents, car ils ne manqueraient pas de remarquer le corps dans le couloir, ni de comprendre que j'en étais la cause.

D'ailleurs lorsque ma mère revint avec mes habits, je sentais bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Il est vrai que je n'avais qu'à peine ouvert la bouche depuis mon réveil et même si j'avais arrêté de pleurer, il ne fallait pas être un fin psychologue pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

… Voilà de quoi te changer… Tu ne veux plus me parler ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Est-ce que tu veux… oublier ?

Je fis non de la tête pour plusieurs raisons. D'une parce qu'on avait déjà assez manipulé mon cerveau à l'asile, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. De deux parce qu'il fallait que je dépasse cela. Etrangement j'avais la conviction que ce ne serait pas le dernier meurtre que je commettrais en tant qu'humaine, et ensuite parce que je voulais pouvoir affronter cela.

\- Ca ira… C'est juste que je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Mais je veux rester avec toi.

Ma mère ne rajouta rien. Elle était cependant d'une extrême tendresse et m'aida à m'habiller et à me coiffer. Je la remerciais par un timide sourire.

\- On va retrouver papa ?

Hochant la tête, la vampire me prit par la main. Elle aussi en avait profité pour se changer et je la trouvais magnifique. C'est ainsi que je retraversai le couloir de mon crime. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Le corps n'était plus là mais son sang coagulé tâchait encore le sol.

Finalement nous arrivâmes dans le salon et c'est là qu'un véritable carnage s'offrait à nous. Les 6 attaquants morts avaient été alignés sur le sol, une expression d'intense souffrance gravée à tout jamais sur le visage. Le 7e était solidement attaché à une chaise, manifestement très affaiblit.

Steren buvait du sang dans un grand verre tout en discutant avec Catherina et je pus constater avec soulagement que la petite famille était au complet. Malgré mon inquiétude, les goules avaient déjà eu à gérer ce genre d'incident et avaient pour consigne de se cacher si l'ennemi était en surnombre.

Mon père se tourna alors vers nous.

\- Sven a été tué. Il va falloir se trouver au moins un nouveau garde et vite… Quant à eux ils nous ont gentiment été envoyés par le sabbat. Qu'elle perte de temps. Nathalia, ça va ?

C'était son habitude, Steren n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins. Je recomposais un sourire de circonstance.

\- C'est bon, je vais bien.

\- Aïlin tu en as parlé avec elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on en parle, tout du moins cette nuit, père.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à aller déjeuner. Aïlin, tu avais des choses à faire cette nuit ce me semble.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi avec un regard contrit.

\- C'est vrai mais… je voudrais rester avec Nathalia exceptionnellement… je pense que ça peut attendre.

\- C'est bon maman, ne déroge pas à tes devoirs pour moi, de toute façon je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bien, je tâcherais de ne pas rentrer trop tard alors. Tu es adorable Nathalia. Steren très cher, à tout à l'heure.

La vampire m'embrassa sur le front avec de se diriger vers l'entrée avec un hochement de tête. Mon père reprit alors la parole, se tournant cette fois vers les goules.

\- Alendro je vous laisse le soin de nous débarrasser des corps ? Je vais enfermer le dernier dans mon bureau.

Voyant que tout le monde retournait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Catherina regardait la télé et avait déjà mis la table tandis que sa fille ronchonnait pour tout le désordre qu'il lui faudrait ranger et nettoyer tout en apprêtant son nécessaire.

Une fois mon repas terminé, j'allais me diriger vers la bibliothèque lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Curieuse, j'attendis de voir qui il s'agissait mais Catherina revint seule, une simple petite lettre cachetée en main. Voyant que j'étais restée dans le salon, elle m'appela.

\- Nathalia, peux-tu remettre cette lettre à monsieur Ewans s'il te plait ? J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici.

\- Bien sûr.

Au moins cela me faisait un peu d'occupation. Je rejoignis ainsi le sous-sol jusqu'à ce que mon père appelait son bureau, mais qui était une sorte de laboratoire ultra-secret au sein duquel même ma mère n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer. C'est en me retrouvant face à la porte de pierre que je me rendis compte que prévenir mon père allait peut-être s'avérer plus difficile que prévu.

Je doutais fortement des capacités de résonance d'un bloc de granite. Me restait à l'appeler en espérant qu'il entendrait…

\- PERE !

Quelques minutes à peine après mon appel, la porte s'entrebâilla, laissant passer la tête de mon père.

\- Qu'y a-t'il Nathalia ?

\- Une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous. Caterina m'a demandé de vous l'apporter tout de suite.

Je lui tendis la missive qu'il décacheta d'un ongle avant de la parcourir des yeux.

\- Je dois partir tout de suite, je serais revenu d'ici la fin de la nuit. C'est une affaire urgente à régler.

\- Je vois… je vais donc travailler seule.

Je dissimulais ma déception, sachant bien que je ne pouvais de toute façon l'accompagner. Finalement je regrettais d'avoir laissé partir ma mère car en vérité je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec ma conscience. Décidée à faire comme si de rien n'était, je remontais dans la bibliothèque, mais à peine avais-je entendu la porte de la maison se refermer que je m'écroulais contre une étagère, incapable de retenir mes larmes. Il restait bien encore Catherina et sa fille qui s'affairaient encore en bas mais je n'avais aucune envie de les rejoindre. C'était une étrange impression qui tourbillonnait en moi. Je ne me sentais aucunement coupable mais c'était la scène en elle-même qui m'avait choqué : j'avais tout bonnement explosé la tête de cet homme. Il faudrait bien que je devienne moins impressionnable : J'en verrais probablement d'autres. Respirant un grand coup, je séchais mes larmes. Il était temps de se secouer et de me remettre à étudier.

Mais alors que je me relevais, un mouvement à mes côtés me fit sursauter : c'était Steren qui se tenait devant la porte les bras croisés. Je ne l'avais absolument pas entendu ni vu rentrer.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas discuter ?

\- C'est bon je vais mieux père. Ne deviez-vous pas partir urgemment ?

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour les sentiments mais je sais tout de même voir quand tu ne va pas bien.

\- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Je suis une grande fille… Je peux affronter ça.

\- C'est vrai tu n'as pas eu d'enfance et ce n'est pas non plus moi qui te laisse aller à l'insouciance à laquelle tu devrais avoir droit à ton âge. Mais ne t'enferme pas dans ton rôle, malgré ton intelligence tu n'as que 15 ans et tu es déjà très courageuse.

\- Merci Père.

\- Va te rafraîchir et hâte-toi de me rejoindre en bas.

J'écarquillais les yeux, n'osant cependant remettre son ordre en question. Il était rare qu'il me parle de cette manière et quasiment impensable qu'il me propose de l'accompagner. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma chambre pour me débarbouiller et dissimuler mes larmes. Je me changeais aussi rapidement pour une tenue plus sobre, chemise noire à col droit et jupe longue en velours noir. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il m'autoriserait ou non à pénétrer dans son sanctuaire Tremere mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas que je me fasse remarquer.

Lorsque je redescendis, il était à la porte et je savais qu'il s'impatientait bien qu'aucun sentiment ne transparaisse jamais sur son visage.

Sans un mot il me conduisit à la voiture et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'il m'exposa la raison de ma présence à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas m'accompagner à la Chantrie exceptionnellement, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps et tu m'attendras dans l'entrée

Pour le coup je me félicitais d'avoir toujours un livre dans mon sac. Les vampires ont une perception du temps totalement différente des humains et j'avais déjà appris à mes dépends ce que « pas longtemps » signifiait pour eux.

Dès notre arrivée cependant, mon esprit fut emporté bien loin de toute considération littéraire : Le monde que je découvrais était pour moi parfaitement nouveau et je ne voulais pas en perdre le moindre détail !

La Chantrie Tremere ressemblait de l'extérieur à une sorte de petit complexe industriel. La sécurité y était effectuée par des humains en costume et des caméras de sécurité et comme je pouvais m'en douter, par une foultitude de protections magiques invisibles qui faisaient de ce sanctuaire un lieu impénétrable. L'endroit était en apparence une très respectable école privé pour surdoués et toutes les véritables fondations Tremeres se trouvaient en sous-sol. L'environnement y était beaucoup moins moderne, les murs souvent nus et gris. L'édifice souterrain formait une étrange fourmilière. Jusqu'à présent mon père ne m'avait fait traverser qu'un dédale de couloirs et malgré mes facilités de mémorisations j'aurais été bien en peine de retrouver la sortie. Finalement il m'arrêta dans une pièce assez vaste meublée par de longues tables en bois accompagnées de bancs. Une tenture d'apparence très ancienne occupait un mur et formait la seule décoration de la pièce et de massifs chandeliers en fer forgé dispensaient l'éclairage.

… Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir dans un coin et m'attendre là. Si l'on te demande ce que tu fais ici tu n'as qu'à dire que tu attends le primogène Tremere. On ne t'en demandera pas plus.

Je m'exécutais, un peu déçue de n'avoir pu en observer d'avantage. La magie de mon père me fascinait et déjà toute petite je m'étais intéressée à la magie des contes de fée, persuadée qu'il y avait un fond de vérité sous ces mythes. Ses précieux livres d'ésotérisme restaient pour moi interdits d'accès mais je me gardais bien de lui désobéir. La curiosité me rongeait cependant et j'avais dévoré avec assiduité tous les livres qui parlaient des religions païennes qui existaient par le monde et en particulier le druidisme ou la Wicca. Lucie, le fantôme qui hantait ma chambre à l'asile m'en avait un peu parlé, elle-même ayant été sorcière de son vivant. Certains arts assimilés à la divination avaient aussi remporté mon intérêt, malgré que mon père les considéra avec beaucoup de mépris, ce dernier me répétant régulièrement que j'avais mieux à lire. C'était précisément un de ces livres que j'avais emporté : « Dogme et Rituel de la Haute Magie par M. Eliphas Levi. » Le livre était relié de cuir et en bon état malgré son age apparent car il semblait évident qu'il n'avait guère été manipulé plus d'une fois.

Dépitée de n'avoir finalement rien d'autre à faire, je m'installais un peu plus confortablement, ouvrant mon livre là où j'en étais.

Cela devait déjà faire près d'une heure que j'étais assise sans rien faire d'autre et il se faisait une heure où l'on déconseille de lire pareil livre. Sortant une feuille de papier et un crayon, je commençai donc à reproduire de mémoire une partition que j'avais essayé de jouer au violon quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'un petit groupe de Tremeres pénétra dans la salle.

Comme je m'y attendais, tous tournèrent leur regard vers moi à peine eurent-ils sentit ma présence et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ces 5 paires d'yeux qui s'étaient soudainement fixés sur ma personne.

Essayant de les ignorer, je retournais à mes dessins, mais c'était sans compter les chuchotements peu discrets de ces novices :

\- Mais que peut bien faire une humaine ici ?

\- Et comment a-t'elle pu entrer ? Elle est bien trop jeune pour une goule…

\- C'est forcément un vampire qui l'a amené ici.

Leur ignorance me faisait rire intérieurement car ils avaient beau être curieux, la discipline Tremere était telle qu'ils n'osaient même pas me poser la moindre question de peur d'outrepasser leur droits.

Finalement, l'un d'entre eux s'avança vers moi pour me poser la question qui les démangeait tant.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais, que faites-vous ici ?

J'eus le plus grand mal à garder mon sérieux en répétant la consigne de mon père.

\- J'attends le primogène Tremere.

Celui qui m'avait adressé la parole ouvrit de grands yeux, se tournant vers ses confrères.

\- Le primogène est ici !

Pour le coup, la nouvelle leur fit un tel effet qu'ils disparurent tous en un instant, me privant de la distraction qu'ils m'occasionnaient.

Heureusement quelques minutes plus tard, mon père me rejoint accompagné d'un autre vampire. Je me levai immédiatement à leur arrivée.

\- Antonis je te présente Nathalia, la fille adoptive d'Aïlin. Je t'en avais déjà parlé, il me semble. Nathalia ! Antonis est le gestionnaire de cette fondation en mon absence.

Le vampire en question devait être assez ancien au vu du peu que j'en savais sur son rôle. Je le saluais d'une brève courbure de tête.

\- Alors voici donc cette prodige ! Quel dommage que tu ne puisses devenir Tremere ! Steren m'a rapidement parlé de ton intelligence exceptionnelle.

J'eus un regard de reconnaissance envers mon père. Ses compliments étaient rares.

\- Tu sais que cela ne dépend pas de moi Antonis. Bien Nathalia, il est temps de partir. Antonis, je m'attends à ce que mes directives soient observées à la lettre. Maintenez la plus grande prudence : Mundus vult decipi, ergo decepiatur.

Après cette phrase en latin, nous rempruntâmes le labyrinthe en sens inverse, retrouvant enfin l'air du dehors.

J'étais soulagée d'être sortie, le bâtiment ayant cet on-ne-sait-quoi de pesant, comme si une chape de plomb en recouvrait l'ensemble.

Père ne reprit la parole qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de trajet :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Père. Aurons-nous le temps de me consacrer à mes études cette nuit où préférez-vous que j'étudie seule ?

\- Aïlin sera probablement rentrée de son rendez-vous. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de prendre l'air plutôt que de rester enfermée mais je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer. Exceptionnellement tu pourras accompagner ta mère pendant sa chasse. Si elle n'est pas là tu n'auras qu'à faire ce que tu veux tant que tu restes dans la demeure.

\- Bien Père, merci.

Comme l'avait prédit Steren, ma mère nous attendait dans l'entrée. A peine étais-je rentrée que je m'étais précipité dans ses bras. J'adorais son étreinte.

… Maman ! Père a dit que je pouvais t'accompagner dehors ce soir.

\- Je sais, j'avais moi aussi hâte de te retrouver ma chère enfant. Vas donc t'habiller plus chaudement.

Lorsque je redescendis, les parents étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la salle et je sentis combien ce simple regard était porteur de sens pour eux qui se connaissaient depuis des siècles.

J'avais enfilé une robe de petite fille, comme j'aimais à les appeler, c'est à dire une robe de velours qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et aux manches longues décorées de dentelles. Malgré tout elle était très sobre, bleue nuit et mon jupon, mon serre taille et mes bas noirs assortis à mes bottines de cuir et à ma cape de laine rendaient le tout assez discret, en particulier de nuit.

La matière tenait chaud, était confortable et me laissait libre de mes mouvements tout en garantissant une élégance certaine.

\- Je suis prête !

Aïlin me tendit sa main avec un large sourire alors que Steren nous faisait ses dernières recommandations :

\- Evite de la laisser seule et ne rentrez pas trop tard. Et méfies-toi du Sabbat qui rode en ville !

\- Steren, très cher, je ne suis plus une enfant. Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant, je serais prudente.

Nous partîmes ainsi, main dans la main à travers la nuit.

Je me sentais bien, heureuse. L'angoisse que j'avais ressentit pendant la journée et au début de la nuit avait disparu et plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Maman avait trouvé une jeune femme assise sur un banc dans le parc et elle était en train de se nourrir d'elle. Moi je me tenais juste à côté d'elle, comme si de rien n'était. J'étais curieuse de cette expérience, du goût du sang sur mes papilles et cela me rendait encore plus impatiente d'avoir 21 ans. Je ne ressentais absolument aucune pitié pour cette humaine et admirais les différentes techniques d'approche que ma mère pouvait déployer.

Une fois terminé de boire, Aïlin se redressa, passant son bras derrière moi.

\- Le ciel est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? C'est une belle soirée pour se promener.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'ai toujours trouvé la nuit bien plus belle que le jour. Le Soleil brûle la peau et les yeux lorsqu'on le regarde alors que la Lune n'est que bienveillance.

\- La nuit est aussi pleine de mystères… Il te reste encore tant à découvrir !

Soudain elle leva la tête, comme à l'entente d'un appel.

… Un de mes enfants est dans les environs. Il a ressentit ma présence.

\- Tu veux dire, c'est toi qui l'as étreint ?

\- Non, je parle des malkaviens de cette ville comme mes enfants car je veille sur eux et je les protège comme une mère. C'est mon rôle de primogène. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi, Nathalia. Tu me rends si heureuse depuis ton arrivée !

\- Je vois… Vous aussi vous me rendez heureuse. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve et grâce à vous ce rêve ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je resterais éternellement ta petite fille, maman. Je ne supporterais pas d'être séparée de vous.

\- Tu ne le seras jamais. Nous serons toujours à tes côtés pour t'aimer et te protéger. Le temps et la maladie ne peuvent rien contre nous…

Je me serai dans ses bras avec passion. Ce bonheur semblait tellement parfait, tellement magique ! Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, un vampire se trouvait devant nous. Il portait une tenue brune tout en daim, pantalon, veste, gants et bottes.

Il fit une élégante révérence face à ma mère, prenant sa main pour la baiser.

… Nathalia, je te présente David Reniev, un membre arrivé il y à peu au sein de notre famille. David voici ma fille et futur infante Nathalia.

Le vampire me fit un sourire, me faisant un baisemain à moi aussi.

\- Dame Aïlin, Demoiselle Nathalia, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer en cette nuit. Je me trouvais comme vous à la recherche de mon dîner lorsque la réalité de votre proximité s'est faite sentir. Me permettez-vous de vous accompagner un moment, ô charmantes créatures ?

Ma mère se leva, m'invitant à faire de même.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Qu'en penses-tu Nathalia, si nous allions nous promener un peu ?

\- Avec plaisir maman, je me sens en pleine forme et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer maintenant…

Alors que les deux vampires discutaient de choses et d'autres (j'avais vaguement essayé de suivre leur conversation mais je m'étais rapidement rendue à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait de sens que pour eux), je gambadais autour d'eux, observant tout ce qui m'entourait. L'été approchait et l'air était doux, ce qui rendait la promenade d'autant plus agréable. Le parc avait beau être immense, nous arrivâmes finalement à son extrémité. Ma mère me rappela alors à ses côtés.

\- Nathalia, reste près de moi, tu sais ce que ton père a dit, il ne faut pas trop que tu t'éloigne !

Je ris à ce rappel, revenant prendre la main glacée d'Aïlin.

… Il n'y a pas tellement de choses à faire en ville malheureusement. J'aurais voulu t'en montrer plus sur notre société mais tu es encore jeune et pour ma part je représente l'un des clans les moins invités aux réceptions mondaines.

\- Bah ce n'est pas très grave, je suppose que j'aurais tout le temps de découvrir cela plus tard. Quant à la réaction des autres vampires, je me doute que tu n'y peux rien… Je connais la réaction des gens face à ce qu'ils croient être de la folie. Ils ont peur ou n'éprouvent que du mépris… Je sais ce que ça fait.

\- Peut-être aurais-tu préféré avoir une mère normale, et non pas quelqu'un que les gens montrent toujours du doigt…

\- Non. Tu m'as dit que ce sont les voix qui t'ont amené à moi, qui t'ont poussé à aller au-delà des apparences et à venir me chercher là où je me trouvais. Je suis fière que tu sois ma mère et je suis fière d'être destinée à devenir malkavienne.

David, qui nous accompagnait toujours, reprit la parole.

\- Vous êtes une enfant admirable Nathalia. Vous ferez la fierté de notre clan, à n'en pas douter.

Ma mère me sera dans ses bras.

\- Et tu fais déjà la fierté de ta mère, ma tendre Nathalia ! Enfin il est temps pour nous de rentrer, nous pourrons jouer ensembles une fois à la maison. David nous devons vous abandonner ici, notre promenade touche à sa fin.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite le bonsoir à vous deux.

Nous retrouvâmes rapidement le chemin de la demeure et finirent la nuit à jouer toutes les deux à des jeux de cartes ou à essayer de nouvelles coiffures.

Cette nuit avait été excellente, et lorsque ma mère me borda, j'étais déçue qu'elle se fut déjà terminé. Je n'avais aucune envie de dormir et une fois seule dans la pénombre de ma chambre, ma bonne humeur disparu totalement. Je savais que le jour se levait, lentement, et je pouvais presque voir de minces rayons de soleil filtrer entre les interstices de mes volets…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je savais que le jour se levait, lentement, et je pouvais presque voir de minces rayons de soleil filtrer entre les interstices de mes volets…

Je n'étais absolument pas fatiguée malgré que la nuit ait été riche en émotions. J'écoutais chaque bruit de la maison, les marches de l'escalier qui craquaient, le bruit du ménage que faisait Abigaël dans le couloir. Tout semblait normal, et portant j'avais peur.

Les heures passaient inexorablement et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, me tournant sans cesse dans le lit, me levant pour boire un verre d'eau puis me recouchant une bonne dizaine de fois.

J'avais peur que l'attaque de la veille se reproduise et comme un enfant qui croit voit les ombres bouger sous son lit, il me semblait entendre d'étranges bruits dans la demeure trop silencieuse.

Et si jamais des gens venaient m'enlever pendant la journée, Aïlin et Steren ne pourraient rien faire pour me protéger ! Le jour était le moment de tous les dangers pour moi à présent et je le craignais comme jamais.

Finalement je ne pus fermer l'œil de toute la journée, et lorsque la nuit rassurante tomba enfin, j'étais épuisée.

Ce fut mon père qui me réveilla un peu plus d'une heure après le coucher du soleil.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de dormir si tard.

\- J'ai très mal dormis aujourd'hui alors je suis un peu fatiguée…

\- Soit. Il vaut mieux que tu restes éveillée toute la nuit pour te fatiguer si tu veux pouvoir t'endormir demain matin. Habilles-toi et rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque pour tes études. Tu déjeuneras plus tard, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer cette nuit.

Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ce que je faisais cette nuit là et mon père ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer.

Je m'étais aspergé le visage d'eau froide pour me réveiller mais outre la fatigue physique, c'était la fatigue psychologique qui me pesait.

Au cours de la journée, la peur ne m'avait quitté et le stress d'une attaque quelconque m'avait fait sursauter pour tout et n'importe quoi, me réveillant brusquement les rares fois où j'avais réussi à m'endormir.

Comprenant finalement qu'il ne pourrait tirer grand chose de moi cette nuit, mon père m'abandonna trois heures plus tard.

\- J'espère que tu seras plus attentive demain. Je compte sur toi pour travailler sérieusement.

\- Désolé Père, demain je serais de nouveau en forme, enfin en supposant que j'arrive à trouver le sommeil…

Je descendis en même temps que mon père pour rejoindre la cuisine. À défaut de sommeil, un petit déjeuner riche en vitamines m'aiderait à tenir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit…

Une fois l'estomac remplis, je rejoignis ma mère qui m'attendait au salon. La bonne humeur et l'énergie d'Aïlin étant communicatives, j'éprouvai un véritable soulagement à être en sa présence. De plus, comme toujours grâce à son étrange don, elle savait exactement ce qui me tracassait.

\- Nathalia, ma pauvre chérie, tu as passé une journée exécrable… Viens dans mes bras…

Ma mère resta quelques minutes à caresser mes cheveux. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

… Je ne te dirais pas qu'une telle intrusion ne se reproduira pas car la probabilité demeure, mais tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes là pour te protéger. Et puis, je doute qu'ils réitèrent leur tentative d'ici tôt. Cette maison est bien protégée, autant par ses mécanismes que par son personnel, leur échec est là pour le prouver.

\- Je sais bien que ma peur est irrationnelle… mais je n'ai cessé de me retourner dans mon lit aujourd'hui. Et je sursautais pour rien, c'est épuisant. En fait je crois que je suis encore trop habituée au bruit pour m'endormir et ici c'est tellement silencieux… Jusqu'à présent cela ne m'avait pas gêné car je m'endormais immédiatement après le lever du jour mais hier ça m'a posé problème de ne pas avoir ça pour me rassurer…

\- Je comprends, c'est normal. Ce que tu as vécu hier aurait traumatisé n'importe quel enfant mais toi tu as été très mature. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur Nathalia. Si tu pense ne pas réussir à dormir tout à l'heure tu n'auras qu'à venir nous rejoindre en bas, d'accord ?

\- Oui ça me soulagerait… Mais père sera-t-il d'accord ?

\- C'est exceptionnel, il comprendra. Et puis au pire tu n'auras qu'à descendre une dizaine de minutes après le lever du soleil, il sera dans son cercueil. Moi je t'attendrais d'accord ?

\- Génial ! Je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec toi. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver…

Bien évidemment Père était loin d'être de cet avis et au moment de se coucher, nous dûmes faire face à un mur de rigueur.

\- … C'est hors de question, Nathalia a une chambre à l'étage, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle dorme dans la crypte, même de manière extraordinaire. Nathalia tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, ne fait pas l'enfant, tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre.

Je ne savais trop que répondre, essayant de dissimuler ma déception. Je trouvais mon père injuste. Il ne faisait jamais la moindre concession, ni pour moi ni pour maman et lorsqu'une chose était décidée, c'était irrévocable. Ma mère me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre comme à son habitude.

\- Désolé que Steren soit aussi stricte. Ecoute, si vraiment tu ne peux dormir comme hier, tu n'auras qu'à descendre et venir dans mon cercueil. C'est celui de gauche. Attend au moins une heure avant de venir et essaye de te réveiller avant nous. Allez, tâche de trouver rapidement le sommeil et de faire de beaux rêves.

\- Merci maman.

Après son baiser sur le front, je me couchais, comme une petite fille sage.

D'un côté j'avais envie de dormir aux côtés de ma mère si douce et rassurante, mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas désobéir à mon père.

Finalement presque deux heures plus tard, je ne dormais toujours pas.

C'est ainsi que je descendis les marches de pierre pour rejoindre la chambre de mes parents vers neuf heures du matin. J'avais hâte de retrouver leur sanctuaire et, comme si un ennemi invisible me menaçait, je me hâtai de parcourir le long couloir souterrain.

La porte s'ouvrir sans un bruit et se referma de la même manière. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux.

Agenouillée devant le cercueil de ma mère, j'ouvris le couvercle, les mains un peu tremblantes.

Elle reposait parfaitement immobile, pareille à une statue blafarde mais je la trouvais toujours aussi belle. Aïlin ouvrit faiblement ses paupières et me sourit. Elle s'était placée de sorte à me laisser de la place à ses côtés et je compris son invitation à me coucher dans le cercueil même plutôt que dans le lit.

Curieuse de cette nouvelle expérience, je me glissai dans l'ouverture, m'allongeant entre ses bras ouverts, puis referma le couvercle en laissant un interstice pour permettre à l'air de se renouveler.

A peine couchée, son bras s'était refermé sur moi avec une certaine possessivité. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, le fond du cercueil était assez confortable et malgré le corps de ma mère collée contre moi, je n'avais pas froid. Je me sentais en paix et m'endormis étonnement vite.

A mon réveil bien plus tard, je m'aperçus immédiatement que la nuit était déjà tombée.

J'étais toujours dans le cercueil mais ma mère n'était plus à mes côtés. J'entendis la voix de mon père résonner dans la pièce :

\- Nathalia, lèves-toi, le soleil est couché !

Un peu penaude, je soulevais lentement le couvercle.

\- Bonsoir Père…

\- Je passe pour cette fois mais je ne veux pas que ça devienne une habitude tu m'entends ?

\- Oui Père. Je suis descendue parce que je n'arrivais encore pas à dormir…

\- C'est bon. Aïlin t'avait autorisé à venir la rejoindre. Va t'habiller et déjeuner, je te retrouve en haut d'ici une heure et demie.

Ma mère me salua avec son enthousiasme coutumier.

\- Bonsoir ma chérie. Je ne serais pas disponible de toute la nuit, tu m'en excuseras cette fois encore.

\- Ok, je comprends parfaitement que tu aies des obligations. Et puis après tout j'ai du travail à rattraper puisque hier je n'ai pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit de correct. Je vais m'habiller. À toute à l'heure !

J'étais dans une forme olympique et je me sentais vraiment de bonne humeur. Je fis ma toilette et m'habilla très rapidement et déjeuna assez légèrement pour pouvoir rejoindre la bibliothèque le plus vite possible.

Lorsque Steren arriva, il s'étonna de me voir si tôt à l'œuvre et pour cause, ce soir je voulais vraiment recevoir ses compliments, pure question de fierté personnelle.

\- Et bien tu n'as pas traîné !

\- J'avais hâte de me mettre à travailler et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre.

Après les habituels leçons et devoirs qu'il me donnait, je savais que je pourrais donner libre court à mon appétit livresque et je passai toute la nuit dans la bibliothèque. J'adorais cette pièce remplie de savoirs et où je m'attachais toujours davantage à exercer ma mémoire et mes facultés de réflexion. C'était délicieusement enrichissant.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu de telles facultés de mémorisation au cours de mon existence. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage tout au long de la tienne.

\- C'est vous qui faites de moi l'adulte que je serais plus tard et je ferais toujours en sorte que vous soyez fiers de moi. Pour ma part, tous vos savoirs me fascinent alors je crois que je ne cesserais pas de sitôt de quémander vos leçons. J'espère que rien ne changera lorsque je serais malkavienne.

\- Cela dépendra de toi, mais de tout sens rassure toi, ce sera d'autant plus après ton étreinte que mes cours prendront toute leur sens. Aïlin est puissante et il te faudra apprendre à gérer le don obscur qu'elle va te transmettre avant toute chose. Je n'abandonnerais jamais un être aussi jeune que toi à son inexpérience…

Steren avait un étrange sourire en disant cela, comme s'il prévoyait déjà de grandes choses pour moi. Pour ma part j'étais rassurée : Jamais il ne me laisserait tomber. Manifestement j'avais assez fait mes preuves à ses yeux et je savais qu'il m'avait définitivement adopté.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. J'avais véritablement tout pour être heureuse. J'étais aimée et protégée par des parents riches et puissants qui pourvoyaient à tous mes besoins. Régulièrement, je me promenais en leur compagnie vers la fin de la nuit. J'avais déjà pu croiser de nombreux vampires de clans divers et variés et j'étais plutôt bien connue dans la société de la nuit.

Mère m'avait présenté le primogène Toreador Maximilien Damany, une personne qu'elle considérait être un ami fidèle. À mes yeux c'était un vampire sympathique dont l'ancienneté lui avait donné ce côté de grand-père bienveillant sur ceux de son clan.

Physiquement il avait encore l'air assez jeune (vers les trente ans) et bien entendu d'une noblesse de traits toute particulière. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient de son vécu.

Il s'adressait toujours à ma mère d'égal à égal et me traitait avec le même respect.

Ce soir là il avait invité ma mère pour discuter de ce qui allait être traité lors de la prochaine réunion des anciens de la ville. Maman et Maximilien avaient pour habitude de se mettre d'accord concernant les votes et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. J'avais remarqué combien ma mère était différente dès qu'il s'agissait des choses de la politique, en particulier lorsqu'une décision était dans l'intérêt de son clan ou non. Elle réfléchissait longuement, tentait de lire entre les lignes. La plupart des lois proposées par le prince étaient dans un but bien précis, le plus souvent inconnu des primogènes et il fallait faire preuve de prudence.

Maximilien avait invité son infant Emanuel à se joindre à la discussion et il n'avait pas encore pris la parole hormis pour nous saluer. Alors que les deux primogènes venaient de partir voir je-ne-sais-quoi, je me retrouvai seule en sa présence. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il sembla reprendre « vie » :

\- Nathalia Connemara… comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Très bien c'est gentil de s'en soucier.

\- Au fait, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur la dernière fois… j'avais oublié à quel point les petites filles étaient émotives. Ca te fait quel âge, 11-12 ans ?

\- Tsss, je m'en souviens oui et ça en revanche ça ce n'était pas gentil du tout. Heureusement que ma mère était là pour me rassurer… Ce moment était très amusant d'ailleurs. Et à titre d'information, j'ai presque 16 ans.

\- 11 ou 16 ans quelle différence ? Pour moi tu n'es qu'une gamine insignifiante.

\- Si je suis si insignifiante, pourquoi se préoccuper de moi alors que vous pourriez tout simplement m'ignorer ? Je me fiche bien d'être quoi que ce soit à vos yeux moi.

\- Tu as toujours autant de répartie à ce que je vois.

\- On va dire que j'aime bien avoir le dernier mot face aux bavards. Enfin plus sérieusement vous pourriez être plus aimable, moi je ne demande qu'à discuter d'une manière civilisée…

\- J'ai mieux à faire de ma nuit que d'occuper une humaine telle que toi, de séduisantes jeunes femmes n'attendent qu'à me nourrir là-dehors. Je m'en vais. A une de ces nuits petite Nathalia !

Et sur ce il se leva et quitta la pièce, me laissant seule à attendre le retour de ma mère. Même s'il était hautain et pédant, ce qui me semblait assez commun pour un Toreador, il n'en restait pas moins distrayant. Heureusement pour moi Aïlin revint vite, tenant dans ses mains une pochette qu'elle mit dans son sac.

\- … Je lirais cela plus attentivement chez moi, je vous remercie Maximilien. Nathalia, ma chérie nous allons pouvoir y aller.

De retour à la maison, je dus aller étudier avec mon père après quoi j'étais enfin libre de faire ce dont j'avais envie. Steren avait trouvé des parades à mes facilités mémorielles en vérifiant si j'étais capable de retenir aussi précisément à long terme. Bien entendu, il m'était bien difficile de réciter un livre par cœur en ne l'ayant lu qu'une fois à deux mois d'intervalle, et cette leçon m'avait appris à véritablement apprendre et retenir avec précision, ce que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais fait.

En fin de nuit et puisque je n'avais jamais le droit de sortir seule après 22h, je jouais du violon dans le jardin, grimpais aux arbres qui le composaient ou profitais de la balançoire installée par Alendro.

On peut dire que tout allait pour le mieux. Je menais enfin une existence agréable, protégée et choyée par des parents qui prenaient leur rôle à cœur.

Bien entendu Steren ne le montrait jamais à l'extérieur, mais le simple fait de connaître ses sentiments à mon égard était bien plus gratifiant que la pâle sinécure d'affection que m'avaient dispensé mes géniteurs.

Chaque nuit je me levais, faisais ma toilette, m'habillais puis déjeunais. Je rejoignais ensuite mon père à la bibliothèque puis sortais en compagnie de ma mère ou restais à l'intérieur. Une sorte d'étrange routine pour une adolescente élevée par des vampires.

Bien sûr je n'étais pas non plus parfaite, je restais toujours une enfant. Passés les premiers mois et les premières résolutions envolées, il m'était arrivé de faire des bêtises pendant la journée. Au départ ça n'avait été que des petites choses sans gravité, faites surtout par ennui. Je profitais de la journée pour braver les interdits, j'avais escaladé les parois de la bibliothèque pour accéder aux livres défendus, forcé l'armurerie pour jouer avec les épées, fouillé presque tous les placards de la maison et fais le mur de temps à autre pour m'acheter tout ce à quoi je n'avais pas le droit. Une véritable cachette secrète avait été aménagée sous mon lit pour y dissimuler bonbons et jeux vidéo… J'avais réussi deux ou trois fois à ne pas me faire prendre, d'autres fois c'était Cathérina, Alendro ou Abigaël qui m'avaient couvert, tandis qu'à quelques reprises je m'étais faite sévèrement disputer. Steren n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi, sans doute par crainte de mon humaine fragilité. Il aurait aussi pu me forcer à dire la vérité, mais ma mère et lui s'étaient formellement interdits d'utiliser leurs disciplines vampiriques sur moi.

La pire bêtise que je pus faire fut sans aucun doute cette semaine de Mars où mes deux parents étaient absents. Ma mère m'avait emmené une ou deux fois sur les plus hauts toits de la ville pour y admirer le paysage et il m'était venu l'idée saugrenue de réitérer l'expérience toute seule. Et bien entendu je n'avais pas choisit la meilleure nuit pour cela ni même pensé à faire demi-tour en chemin. La météo était exécrable ce soir là et il y avait beaucoup de vent. J'avais réussi à obtenir la permission de 22h auprès de Cathérina et je ne comptais de toute façon pas m'éterniser des heures au sommet. Peut-être une quarantaine de minutes tout au plus, mais ça aurait été quarante minutes seule au-dessus des hommes, dans un lieu calme, secret et pourvu d'une vue imprenable. Ca aurait été un agréable moment si une véritable averse de déluge ne s'était pas mise à tomber à peine eussè-je posé le pied sur le toit... Une de ces pluies de Mars qui trempe et glace jusqu'aux os en quelques instants.

Dépitée par ce temps pourris, je contemplai un instant le ciel à l'abri sous un rebord. Il était impensable d'attendre ici que l'averse se calme, il ne me restait plus qu'à redescendre les 7 étages par l'échelle de secours.

La montée m'avait semblée bien plus facile, j'entamai donc ma laborieuse descente, pressée de pouvoir me mettre à l'abri. Sous mes pieds, les barreaux glissants étaient autant de pièges mortels. Un seul faux pas pouvait provoquer ma chute. Je tremblai de peur et de froid tandis que ma descente me semblait interminable. Je me réfugiai dans les nombres pour me rassurer, comptant les barreaux entre chaque palier. Etages après étages, la pluie semblait redoubler d'intensité, comme pour confirmer l'inéluctable : Il ne devait rester que deux ou trois mètres lorsque je chutai. Ma semelle avait glissé sur le barreau sans s'y arrêter, moi surprise par cette soudaine sensation de vide sous mon pied, trop pressée aussi, je n'étais pas parvenue à me rattraper.

Ma chute ne dura même pas une seconde. Je me savais assez bas pour y survivre mais je n'avais pas prévu ce qui me recevrait : une de ces grosses bennes à ordures métallique. Ma tête la heurta de plein fouet et mon bras s'entailla sur éclat tordu qui en dépassait.

Une fois enfin à terre, je n'essayais pas de me relever. Mon corps meurtri ne répondait plus à mes ordres, des lumières blanches dansaient devant mes yeux. Ma tête bourdonnait douloureusement et mon sang dilué par la pluie s'échappait de mon bras. Je n'eu pas le temps de maudire ma stupidité et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

À mon réveil plusieurs heures plus tard, une peur incompréhensible m'envahit tout d'abord. Je n'étais plus dans la ruelle mais dans un lit et je savais que ce n'était pas le mien. Les odeurs et les bruits qui m'entouraient m'étaient à la fois familiers et désagréables et je mis quelques secondes à mettre un nom sur ce malaise : l'hôpital. Quelqu'un m'avait sans doute trouvé là et emmené aux urgences. Ca partait d'une bonne intention, sauf que ce lieu, même si ce n'était pas le même, me rappelait les pires souvenirs de mon existence.

Consentant enfin à ouvrir les yeux, j'observai mon environnement immédiat : la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvai était blanche, comme je m'y attendais. Il y avait plusieurs lits autour de moi, tous vides. J'étais reliée à divers appareils sans doute destinés à mesurer mes signes vitaux et ils devaient me tenir à l'œil car j'avais à peine eu le temps de rassembler mes esprits qu'une infirmière était apparue.

\- Bonsoir ! Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai mal au crâne… Où suis-je ?

\- À l'hôpital. Une ambulance t'a amenée ici, quelqu'un t'a vu tomber.

Je réprimais l'envie d'ironiser sur l'évidence de sa réponse alors qu'elle me libérait de ces capteurs bruyants et composais une réponse de circonstance avec un air de parfaite ingénue :

\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien… Je n'aurais pas du être dehors… Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi j'y étais. Mes parents, où sont-ils ?

\- Ils ne doivent pas encore savoir que tu es ici, tu n'avais aucun papier sur toi. Peux-tu me dire ton nom et ton prénom ?

\- Adélie Milsan… je… Nous venons d'emménager. Je ne me souviens plus de ma nouvelle adresse. Est-ce que c'est grave ? Mes parents s'appellent Arnaud et Mélanie Milsan.

\- Ce n'est rien, nous allons contacter la police, je suis certaine que tes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ne t'inquiètes pas et dors, ça ira mieux pour toi.

\- D'accord…

Je taisais la douleur qui me lancinait. J'allais avoir besoin de tous mes moyens pour rentrer. L'estafilade sur mon bras avait été recousue et il semblait que ma tête avait bien encaissé le choc. Une horloge sur le mur m'indiqua 2h du matin. Mon absence avait forcément été remarquée mais avec un peu de chance les goules n'étaient pas parvenues à prévenir mes parents. J'attendis que l'infirmière quitte la pièce, puis, sans faire de bruit, je me levais et récupérais mes vêtements. Ma chemise avait été découpée mais le reste de mes vêtements m'avait été retiré sans dommage, hormis l'humidité latente. Je pouvais raisonnablement songer à rentrer par mes propres moyens, restait à sortir sans ce faire repérer. Passant la tête par la porte entrebâillée, j'eus un premier aperçu du couloir. Il était désert et par chance il ne me semblait pas y avoir de caméras de surveillance dans les environs. Malheureusement le bureau des infirmières de garde se trouvait entre la sortie et ma chambre. J'essayais de ne pas songer aux conséquences si jamais je me faisais prendre… Il devait bien y avoir une sortie de secours à l'autre bout du couloir…

Priant ma bonne fortune, je m'aventurais hors de ma chambre en marchant le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible.

Le linoleum caoutchouteux avait cette capacité à étouffer les bruits qui me rendait bien service ! J'atteignis l'extrémité du couloir sans encombre et débouchais sur une cage d'escalier elle aussi vide. Je ne me trouvais qu'au premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par les urgences infantiles. Il y avait plus de monde mais paradoxalement moins de chance de me faire repérer. Des parents y amenaient les nourrissons malades, leur garçon tombé dans les escaliers ou leur fille ayant eu une allergie alimentaire…

Une femme passa justement devant moi, soutenant un enfant fraichement plâtré. Elle serait mon billet de sortie.

\- Bonsoir madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que vous vous apprêtez à partir ?

\- Bonsoir, oui en effet il est tard et je ne tiens pas à rester plus longtemps ici. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- En fait je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez vers le centre ville… Je suis venue ici en ambulance avec ma petite sœur. Ils la gardent en observation mais moi je dois rentrer et comme mes parents sont absents jusqu'à demain matin, je n'ai personne pour me raccompagner. Vous serait-il possible de me déposer quelque part ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Aucune fille de ton âge ne devrait se promener seule à cette heure !

Je soufflais de soulagement. Non seulement notre discussion m'avait permis de sortir de l'hôpital sans me faire remarquer mais cette femme allait en plus me faire gagner de précieuses minutes. Après maints remerciements, je lui demandais de me déposer à quelques mètres de chez moi.

Je pu enfin rentrer à la maison, épuisée par cette mésaventure et encore douloureuse de mes blessures. Cathérina m'accueillit avec émotion, partagée entre le soulagement et la colère :

\- Nathalia ! Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ! Nous avons été obligés de déranger Steren et Aïlin reste injoignable. Il revient demain et il sera probablement furieux après toi !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai été imprudente, je me suis mise en danger d'une manière totalement stupide et j'ai été blessée.

\- Tu as été inconsciente. Montres-moi où tu es blessée… Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée plus tôt ! Tu ne devais pas sortir après 22h et il est presque 3h !

Je découvrais mon bras bandé tout en continuant mon explication.

\- Je suis tombée, je me suis cognée la tête et je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital et j'ai rejoint la maison aussi vite que je pouvais.

\- Bon… Tu réexpliqueras tout ça à Steren demain. Tu dois avoir faim maintenant. Va te laver et de changer puis rejoins-moi à la cuisine.

Je passais la fin de la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéo dans ma chambre. Mon père allait probablement me disputer et me priver d'à peu près tout en guise de punition. Autant en profiter tant que je le pouvais encore…

Steren arriva le lendemain en tout début de nuit et lorsque Cathérina vint me prévenir qu'il m'attendant dans la bibliothèque, je redoutais par avance sa réaction.

Je me doutais qu'il serait sévère mais je ne m'attendais pas à me prendre une claque à peine devant lui. Ce fut pourtant ce qui se passa.

\- Es-tu devenue totalement stupide ! Que cherches-tu à faire en sortant ainsi toute seule malgré nos ordres !

Je restais un instant pétrifiée par le choc. Non pas que la claque fut particulièrement violente, mais c'était pour la symbolique du geste. Personne n'avait plus levé la main sur moi depuis bien longtemps. Personne depuis l'époque où mes géniteurs se comportaient encore comme des parents.

\- Je… Je suis désolée père, je n'ai jamais voulu vous inquiéter ni me mettre en danger. Vous avez raison, j'ai fait n'importe quoi, c'était irréfléchi et inconscient.

\- Cathérina m'a déjà raconté tes exploits oui ! Et en plus tu t'es blessé, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave. Je pensais que l'on pouvait te faire confiance.

\- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est stupide mais je n'ai jamais eu la volonté de vous désobéir…

\- Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés, je te croyais vraiment plus maline que ça. Ce genre d'incident ne doit plus jamais se reproduire.

\- Je sais. Je vous promets que cela n'arrivera plus.

\- Ca ne suffit pas, c'est trop simple. Pour l'instant tu es privée de sortie pour une durée indéterminée et je discuterais de ton avenir avec Aïlin dès son retour.

\- Quoi ? De mon avenir ?! Comment ça ?

J'avais sentit mon estomac se serrer à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Il ne pensait tout de même pas me renvoyer à l'asile pour cette bêtise !? Steren dû se rendre compte de mon émoi car il explicita sa phrase.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais nous allons te trouver plusieurs occupations de sorte à ce que tu passes ton temps intelligemment et que tu ne puisses plus sortir seule.

Pour le coup je me sentais stupide. Je devais avoir plus confiance en eux désormais… Et ne plus les décevoir.

\- D'accord, merci… Savez-vous quand maman rentre ?

\- Probablement en fin de nuit ou demain soir au plus tard. A présent va chercher tes affaires, il est temps d'étudier.

Pendant des heures, j'étudiais en silence. Exceptionnellement mon père me consacra tout son temps et j'ignorais si c'était pour me punir ou sa manière de me rassurer mais la nuit me sembla interminable. J'attendais le retour d'Aïlin avec impatience et lorsqu'elle arriva à peine quelques minutes avant le lever du jour, elle ne semblait guère encline à discuter.

Elle passa d'ailleurs devant moi sans même me remarquer avant de s'arrêter soudainement comme si ma présence venait seulement de s'imposer à elle.

\- Ma chérie ! Tu es blessée !

Elle n'avait pas sentit mon sang ni même vu la blessure. C'était autre chose qui l'avait prévenu.

\- Ce n'est rien maman, j'ai fait l'imbécile, c'est entièrement ma faute.

Steren se plaça entre nous.

\- Nous en discuterons demain si tu veux bien. Le jour se lève.

Ma mère le repoussa doucement pour me serrer dans ses bras, me procurant une merveilleuse impression de soulagement.

\- L'heure n'est pas aux réprimandes, nous verrons ça la nuit prochaine en effet. Désolé de t'avoir laissé toute seule Nathalia. Dors bien.

Aïlin embrassa mon front avant de suivre son compagnon au sous-sol tandis que je rejoignais l'étage.

Je me sentais un peu triste en me couchant. J'avais déçu mon père par ma bêtise et ma mère allait être obligée de me disputer et me punir. Je savais qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Le lendemain soir, nous nous retrouvâmes comme prévu dans le petit salon qui était devenu notre parloir habituel. Mon père avait raconté mes frasques à ma mère, m'évitant la honte d'avoir à le faire moi-même. Je me sentais déjà bien assez stupide comme ça. Je laissais Aïlin commencer son jugement.

\- Avant toute chose sache que ta conduite m'a beaucoup peiné. Tu aurais pu te blesser bien plus gravement, tu es tellement fragile… tu sais combien j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est pourquoi nous avons choisit cette punition aussi pour te protéger. Tu es encore très jeune et il n'est pas normal que tu te promènes seule la nuit à ton âge. C'est aussi une question de respect de la Mascarade d'ailleurs. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'iras dehors qu'en notre présence et aucune exception ne sera permise.

\- Je comprends parfaitement… Je suis tellement désolée maman, je m'en veux de t'avoir inquiété…

Les paroles de ma mère m'inspiraient bien plus de culpabilité que les remontrances de mon père. Je me sentais encore plus mal pour ce que j'avais fait et j'allais avoir tout le temps pour y réfléchir…

Steren prit à son tour la parole. Je sentais que je n'allais guère apprécier la suite de ma condamnation :

\- Par ailleurs je vais demander aux goules de te confisquer ton ordinateur pendant au moins un mois. Cela te fera réfléchir.

\- Pfff… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant tout ce temps moi ? Ca va être super ennuyeux…

\- Justement ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, j'ai prévu de quoi t'occuper. Tu pourras non seulement étudier mais tu auras aussi plus te temps pour lire et jouer de ton violon. Nous verrons au fur et à mesure ce que tu feras mais de toute façon cette mesure est une punition. Si ça ne te satisfait pas, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

\- Je sais…

\- Allez chérie, je t'interdis de bouder, je te promets d'essayer d'être plus présente pour toi à l'avenir. Je vais t'enseigner plusieurs petites choses qui te seront bien utiles plus tard et j'ai plein d'histoires à te raconter.

J'essayais de conserver mon air contrit, bien qu'Aïlin ait déjà abandonné son rôle moralisateur. Steren se leva, reprenant la parole sur le pas de la porte.

\- A présent que nous en avons terminé avec ça, tu peux aller déjeuner. Je dois partir à la chanterie Tremere, je n'aurais donc pas te temps à te consacrer cette nuit. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois prête et disposée à travailler dès demain.

\- Oui père, bonne nuit à vous.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

L'événement qui eut lieu près d'un an plus tard me prouva ce dont ils étaient capables pour moi. Nous étions en plein été, cela faisait près d'un an que je vivais aux côtés de mes nouveaux parents et mon existence me paraissait jouir des meilleurs auspices.

Cette saison et ses jours rallongés me confrontaient à une certaine solitude, d'autant que mon interdiction de sortie n'avait pas été abrogée.

Père était partit en voyage en Autriche pour je ne sais quelle affaire Tremere et son absence était prévue pour durer plus d'un mois, j'allais donc pouvoir profiter de longues vacances en compagnie de ma mère.

Ce jour là, je lisais tranquillement dans le jardin en attendant la tombée de la nuit. J'étais assise contre l'unique arbre du parc lorsque j'entendis des coups de feu. Il n'y avait nulle part où me cacher dans le jardin et ma seule chance d'atteindre un lieu sécurisé était d'atteindre la porte d'entrée et donc de me diriger vers la source des coups de feu. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de prendre ma décision que deux hommes apparurent à l'angle du mur à quelques mètres de moi. En une seconde ils m'avaient rejoint et plaqué au sol, une arme pointée sur la tempe. C'étaient des goules, je le devinais sans peine à leur force et leur rapidité surhumaine, par ailleurs ma capture semblait le but de leur venir car dès lors, tout se passa très vite. J'entendis Catherina crier alors que j'étais ligotée et bâillonnée mais elle aussi était impuissante face à mon enlèvement. Dans le coffre de la voiture qui m'emmena, je cédai à la panique et me mis à pleurer. On m'emmenait loin de ma mère, alors qu'il faisait jour. Comment allait-elle me retrouver ? Que me voulaient donc ces hommes ? Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me doutais que dès la nuit tombée, ma mère mettrait tout en œuvre pour me libérer, mais arriverait-elle à temps ? Quel plan mes ravisseurs avaient donc pour moi ?

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, il me semblait que nous n'avions guère roulé bien longtemps, mais déjà il m'était impossible de définir le temps passé dans ce coffre. Nous devions être en périphérie de la ville, peut-être sur les quais… Mais à peine le coffre ouvert, on me mit un sac sur la tête, m'empêchant d'identifier quoi que ce soit.

Je ne pouvais me fier qu'à mes oreilles et à en juger par ce que j'entendais, mes ravisseurs était au moins quatre.

\- Enfin ! Tout ce temps passé à finit par payer ! Cette sale petite souris nous aura bien fait attendre !

\- Ce soir le patron n'aura rien à dire et nous serons récompensés…

\- Bon, où est-ce qu'on doit la mettre ? Parce qu'en attendant je me la trimballe moi !

\- T'as qu'à la mettre au fond, on la descendra quand les autres seront réveillés.

\- Ouai… J'espère que tout ira bien. Le nouveau qui traîne toujours avec le patron me fiche a trouille. J'peux pas croiser son regard sans faire des cauchemars !

\- Peut-être mais c'est un ancien, il est puissant et je cracherais pas sur son sang. En attendant je serais plus tranquille quand ils seront avec nous. Il nous a bien dit que la mère de la gamine allait rappliquer. Et à ce moment il vaudra mieux qu'on soit loin.

\- Elle s'rait à moitié vampire ?

\- Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que le patron la voulait !

Celui qui me transportait n'ajouta rien et m'emmena dans un bâtiment froid. Il y régnait une odeur de rouille et d'humidité et je frissonnai lorsqu'il me posa sur le sol froid et sale.

Enfermée dans cette pièce, le silence environnant me calma un peu. J'étais manifestement seule et j'en profitai pour tenter de libérer mes mains. Le câble qui m'immobilisait était extrêmement rigide et coupait douloureusement toute tentative d'évasion. Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'attendre. La nuit ne devait plus être loin à présent…

De longues minutes plus tard, plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce et je sus bien vite qu'ils ne me voulaient guère de bien :

\- Ainsi voilà donc l'infante promise d'Ailin Connemara !

\- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle maître ?

\- Rien pour l'instant, considérez-là comme une invitée de marque. Sa première utilité est d'attirer la malkavienne dans nos filets et elle ne tardera pas, j'en suis persuadée. Quant elle ne sera plus alors peut-être nous ré-envisagerons son sort. Que peuvent-ils bien lui trouver, pourquoi l'ont-ils choisit ? Son sang me le dira surement… Mais l'heure n'est pas à la gourmandise. Vous allez me bloquer cette entrée, je ne veux pas qu'Ailin puisse accéder trop tôt à sa fille adorée. Quant à vous Donovan, tenez-vous prêt à l'accueillir !

Une vois rauque résonna tout prêt de moi, me faisant sursauter. Je n'avais absolument pas sentit sa présence ni même entendu se rapprocher !

\- Rassurez vous, cette ancienne malkavienne ne me fait pas peur, je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Un doigt griffu effleura mon visage à travers le tissu qui me recouvrait toujours. Je réprimais un gémissement d'angoisse : je me sentais totalement vulnérable !

Mes ravisseurs m'abandonnèrent rapidement et j'accueillis le retour à la solitude avec un petit soulagement. Même absents, leur menace n'en demeurait pas moins forte et je pleurais de rage face à mon impuissance ! J'étais l'appât qui allait mettre en danger celle en qui je tenais le plus au monde !

Heureusement mon attente dura moins longtemps cette fois : Alors que je ruminais ces sombres pensées, une voix familière m'appela, comme un chuchotement à mon oreille.

Rapidement débarrassée de toutes mes entraves, je pus enfin mettre un nom sur mon sauveur :

\- Matheod ! Je suis tellement soulagée… Où est maman ? Il faut la prévenir que c'est un piège, ils voulaient m'utiliser comme appât !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est une ancienne, elle est puissante et elle sait se défendre ! Elle m'a demandé de te sortir de là et c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire. Elle aura l'esprit plus tranquille une fois qu'elle te saura hors de danger. Elle est furieuse qu'ils aient osé mettre la main sur toi, tu dois commencer à la connaître. Maintenant allons-y, reste bien derrière moi et ne dis plus rien avant d'être sortis.

Le vampire m'aida à me lever puis m'entraîna vers la porte. Nous sortîmes rapidement et atteignîmes la voiture sans rencontrer le moindre vampire ni la moindre goule. Matheod me ramena directement chez moi et en quelques minutes je fus en sécurité. De tout le trajet je n'avais prononcé le moindre mot, encore sous le choc de ces dernières heures. Arrivés à la demeure, je rejoignis directement ma chambre. Alendro avait été blessé, peu gravement heureusement, et nous attendions tous le retour d'Ailin avec impatience.

Au lever du jour, Cathérina vint m'annoncer qu'ils n'avaient toujours eu aucun signe d'elle. Père partit à l'étranger, je me sentais seule et désemparée. C'était ma faute si elle était en danger, j'avais parfaitement joué mon rôle d'appât. La simple idée de la voir disparaître me fit fondre en larmes. Je la considérais véritablement comme ma mère, je ne voulais pas la perdre après si peu de temps passé à ses côtés. Malgré les tentatives de Matheod pour me rassurer, je sentais mes entrailles se tordre sous l'angoisse.

De toute la journée je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil et à la fin de la nuit suivante, je compris qu'Ailin ne reparaîtrait pas si personne ne venait la sauver.

Malgré l'insistance de mes questions, les goules ne savaient que faire, il fallait pourtant faire quelque chose, et ce de toute urgence !

C'est alors que me vint une idée : seule je n'avais aucun espoir de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle et je ne savais pas comment faire appel aux malkaviens de la ville. Cependant je pouvais avoir un pouvoir… un pouvoir qui me permettrait de sauver ma mère seule !

Lucie, le fantôme qui me tenait compagnie à l'asile, était une sorcière de son vivant, et elle m'avait parlé de rituels permettant d'obtenir temporairement une grande puissance. Si j'aidais Lucie à se libérer de son ancienne prison, peut-être accepterait-elle de m'aider ! J'espérais simplement que sa rancœur à mon égard ne soit pas trop tenace.

Par ailleurs, mon seul moyen de la contacter requerrait de retourner dans mon ancien lieu de résidence : l'hôpital Sainte Jeanne. En secret je prévoyais mon trajet en car et dérobais l'argent nécessaire à mon voyage.

Je comptais partir en fin de journée de manière à infiltrer le bâtiment dès la nuit tombée.

J'avais laissé un mot sur mon lit pour expliquer la raison de mon absence et Catherina pouvait toujours m'appeler sur mon téléphone portable pour obtenir d'avantage d'informations…

J'arrivais donc dans mon ancienne ville de résidence en début de soirée et retrouvais sans mal l'institut psychiatrique infantile. Les bâtiments et les habitudes de ses occupants n'avaient pas changé et j'accédais rapidement à mon ancienne chambre. La pensionnaire qui m'avait remplacée y dormait profondément tandis que l'esprit de Lucie flottait dans la pénombre, le regard dans le vague. A peine avais-je refermé la porte que son regard s'était posé sur moi, exprimant sa surprise :

\- Toi ici !

\- Bonsoir Lucie…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

\- J'ai repensé à toi, je me sentais un peu seule et tu me manquais… Et puis pour être honnête j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

\- Et bien que ce passe-t-il ? Tu n'es plus avec tes chers vampires ?

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée, je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné. Mais tu es mon seul espoir. Mon père sait comment te libérer, il m'a un peu expliqué… Il doit y avoir un objet qui te retient ici, quelque chose qui t'appartient et qui est resté dans cette pièce.

L'esprit sembla réfléchir un instant puis me montra le placard.

\- Bon je suppose que c'est ça… sous le fond du dernier tiroir en bas… Si tu glisses ta main tu devrais y trouver un pendentif avec une chaîne. Je l'avais caché là car ils l'utilisaient pour m'étrangler.

Je réprimais mon dégoût et tâtonnais entre la poussière et les toiles d'araignées pour enfin trouver le médaillon. Je mis le collier dans ma poche et me préparais à sortir.

\- Allez, maintenant je t'emmène avec moi. Je t'expliquerais ma situation dès qu'on sera dehors.

Ressortir sans me faire repérer me causa quelques frayeurs, d'autant que ma présence avait été rapidement remarquée par les habitants désincarnés de ces lieux. Enfin à l'air libre, je me dépêchais d'appeler les goules pour les rassurer.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'expliquais à Lucie la raison de ces efforts.

\- Bon, je vais être directe. Un jour tu m'as parlé d'un rituel magique qui permettait d'obtenir un grand pouvoir. Si tu sais comment faire, j'ai besoin de tes connaissances à tout prix.

\- Si tu es prête à en assumer les conséquences, pourquoi pas, mais sache que ce n'est jamais gratuit. Le seul moyen d'obtenir ce dont tu parles est de marchander avec les démons. Et eux feront n'importe quoi pour avoir ton âme. Je ne suis pas une experte, loin de là et mon état en est la preuve… Mais tu peux apprendre de mes erreurs pour ne pas finir comme moi… Mais pourquoi donc es-tu si pressée ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tes nouveaux parents ne sont plus là pour te protéger ?

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Mon père est partit à l'étranger et ma mère est retenue prisonnière à cause de moi. Tout est de ma faute et si je l'abandonne elle va disparaître.

\- Décidément tu es destinée à avoir une existence mouvementée.

\- Ne m'en parles pas, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Parfois j'aimerais bien que ma vie soit un peu plus normale. Juste pouvoir me promener avec ma mère sans crainte, avoir des amis de mon âge… Pouvoir faire ce que font les autres enfants. Mais là je ne peux pas rester simplement dans ma chambre à pleurer. Je ne supporte pas de la savoir en danger.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça marchera, ce n'est pas le fait de l'obtenir qui est difficile mais les clauses du contrat. En plus au vu de ton don de medium, ils seront attirés par toi. Et puis tu es intelligente, tu penseras à tout, tu feras attention à chaque mot que tu prononceras… Il ne faut rien passer. Je te dirais tout ce dont tu as besoin pour l'invocation, ce n'est pas bien compliqué…

En une journée, je m'étais procurée tout le matériel nécessaire. Les goules ne m'avaient guère posé de questions sur mes activités et je sentais dans leur attention à ne rien changer dans leurs habitudes, toute l'inquiétude provoquée par la disparition d'Aïlin.

Pour l'instant ça m'arrangeait bien. Je me voyais mal expliquer le danger qu'allait représenter mon entreprise. Le temps m'était compté mais je ne voulais même pas imaginer la possibilité qu'il soit déjà trop tard.

À minuit, je lançais mon invocation depuis le grenier.

J'avais tracé plusieurs cercles de craie et de gros sel mêlés, le tout soigneusement collés au pistolet à colle. Une vieille coupe en argent retenait l'eau bénite récupérée à l'église du coin, de même qu'une chandelle de communion en cire vierge et trois doses d'encens au santal achetées en ville.

Je suivais les directives de Lucie avec attention, quand aux diverses inscriptions protectrices à tracer, de même qu'aux mots à prononcer et autres précautions.

La créature qui apparu devant moi semblait faite de flammes noires, comme si toutes les ténèbres de la pièce s'étaient rassemblées en un point. La chose n'avait aucun visage visible mais je sentais pourtant qu'elle me regardait. Une odeur de souffre en émanait, ainsi qu'une chaleur lourde comme pour rappeler son origine infernale. Malgré la sueur froide qui coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, la pensée de l'urgence dans laquelle se trouvait ma mère me redonna du courage.

J'avais appris mon cérémonial par cœur et tout le long de mon entrevue avec le démon, je récitais mes prières avec attention, sans me laisser déconcentrer par les bruits environnants, ni par les effrayantes images que me montraient la lumière des bougies.

Finalement je révoquais le démon après avoir reçu la certitude que le pouvoir que je demandais me serait accordé. Mon bras droit serait le réceptacle du don de télékinésie pour 72 heures. Passé ce délai, si je n'avais pas restitué le pouvoir dans le temps impartit, le démon dévorerait mon bras. J'avais stoppé l'influence du démon sur le reste de mon corps par le biais de chapelets et de symboles gravés à même ma peau par Lucie à l'aide d'une aiguille et d'encre de Chine.

Je passais le reste de la nuit à maîtriser mon nouveau pouvoir du mieux que je pouvais. Cette sensation était tellement grisante ! Il fallait que je sois invincible pour ma mère. Cela allait faire déjà 4 nuits qu'elle était prisonnière, je ne pouvais tolérer son absence une seule nuit de plus.

Dès le soleil couché, j'allais chercher Mathéod chez lui.

Le vampire se montra extrêmement frileux à l'idée de retourner dans le repaire du Sabbat mais il n'était pas temps de traîner.

\- Tu n'y songes pas sérieusement ! Si même Aïlin s'est faite capturer, nous n'avons aucune chance ! Je suis désolé mais tu dois attendre le retour de Steren !

\- Hors de question que j'attende une seule nuit de plus, je ne sais même pas quand Steren reviendra, et d'ici là il sera peut-être trop tard. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, j'ai fait en sorte de me protéger, d'être plus forte. Je saurais nous défendre. C'est de ma faute si elle est là-bas… Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, j'irais toute seule. Mais tu auras été prévenu.

\- C'est du suicide, je ne risquerais pas mon existence alors qu'ils l'ont peut-être déjà éliminé.

\- TAIS-TAI ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Fais-moi confiance, je sens qu'elle est toujours là et j'ai pris mes dispositions pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien là-bas. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais je peux te montrer. Regarde…

D'un geste, je faisais léviter un livre qui traînait sur une table. J'avais prévu un lot de dagues et de couteaux dans mon sac à dos, piqué dans l'armurerie de mes parents. Mes adversaires n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Je pensais que mon petit tour l'aurait étonné, mais le vampire eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Comment as-tu fait cela !

\- Je le répète, je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment, je peux le faire, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ! J'arrêterais les balles et les coups. Maintenant est-ce que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'on ne risque rien ? Prends de quoi te battre et je te protégerais.

Trop stupéfait pour répondre, Mathéod alla chercher une arme à feu, plusieurs chargeurs et une épée. Je m'étonnais qu'un être aussi pacifique soit aussi bien équipé.

\- On ne vit pas très longtemps en tant que vampire si on ne sait pas se défendre un minimum.

\- Parfait ! C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de toi. Allons-y.

J'avais utilisé un pendule pour localiser la présence de ma mère. Ces imbéciles du Sabbat n'avaient même pas changé d'endroit. Mon retour au sein de leur bâtiment se fit donc dans une atmosphère radicalement différente de la dernière fois. Ce soir j'avais la ferme intention de détruire tout ce qui se poserait en travers de notre route. Mathéod avait bien montré quelques hésitations au moment d'entrer mais j'avais fait preuve d'une certaine autorité pour ne pas le faire fuir.

Après quelques ennemis décapités, mon pouvoir ne semblait plus lui faire peur et nous avions atteint un certain rythme de croisière. Lucie semblait beaucoup s'amuser du chaos ambiant, et pourtant son aide m'était précieuse. Elle me prévenait des ennemis dissimulés au détour d'un mur ou derrière les portes. Ma mère avait par ailleurs déjà dû leur infliger de sévères dégâts car notre avancée ne rencontrait que peu de difficultés.

Un vampire nous avait causé une grande frayeur mais au final nous en étions venus à bout et Mathéot semblait avoir prit confiance en lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous avions déjà bien avancés et nous progressions de plus en plus profondément au sein des sous-terrains.

De l'extérieur, on n'imaginait pas le hangar occuper une telle dimension. J'avais emporté mon pendule pour nous repérer au sein du dédale, et malgré les doutes émis par Mathéod, je gardais confiance.

Alors que nous déambulions dans un couloir désert en apparence, une voix retentit derrière moi… Une voix masculine que j'avais déjà entendue lors de ma séquestration.

L'être qui apparu sous nos yeux était un vampire au physique particulièrement étrange. Son visage décharné laissait apparaître une bouche retroussée sur ses crocs, comme s'il était dépourvu de lèvres. Il était quasiment nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon, et son torse semblait être protégé par une véritable armure de côtes.

-Tiens tiens, la petite chose est de retour ! Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de voir des enfants d'aussi près alors je vais un peu m'amuser avec toi… Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire venir jusqu'ici ? Etais-tu si pressée de rejoindre cette malkavienne ? Son sang est tellement savoureux… Et cette puissance… Mais pas assez pour lutter contre moi.

L'idée qu'il ait touché à ma mère me faisait mal et ce fut avec toute ma haine que je lançais une vague télékinésique vers notre ennemi. L'énergie dépensée m'étourdis quelques instants mais j'avais envoyé le vampire dans le mur le plus proche avec une certaine brutalité.

Mathéod s'était précipité vers lui avec son épée mais notre ennemi semblait plus coriace que prévu et parvint à le repousser sans difficulté.

En un instant j'avais récupéré l'épée de Matheod tombée au sol et par le biais de mon pouvoir, comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté, j'avais repoussé le vampire du Sabbat et envoyé l'épée en direction de son cœur.

Mon ennemi, que j'avais reconnu comme un Tzimisce, avait manifestement prévu ce genre d'attaque, et la lame ripa contre son torse mettant à nu cet entrelacs de côtes que j'avais deviné.

\- Intéressant… Tu ne manques pas de ressources on dirait. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te disséquer… vivante…

J'étais incapable de répondre à sa provocation. Contrairement à Mathéod et à nos ennemis précédents, ce Tzimisce n'avait qu'à peine été pris au dépourvu par mon pouvoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas échouer ici, j'étais si proche ! L'adrénaline faisait battre mon cœur à un rythme infernal, il fallait le vaincre !

Mathéod s'était relevé sans dommages, mais lui comme moi savions que son arme à feu serait inutile contre cet adversaire. Ramenant une nouvelle fois l'épée à moi, je décidais de changer de technique.

Parallèlement mon ennemi venait de faire sortir une sorte de longue lame en os de son bras, et lui et Mathéod se battaient à présent en duel, mon parrain esquivant les coups avec adresse tandis que l'autre les ignorait.

Personnellement je n'avais aucune compétence en escrime et l'onde de force qui l'avait déjà repoussé à deux reprises ne fonctionnerait pas indéfiniment. Il me fallait élaborer une tactique face à un vampire qui avait plusieurs siècles de guerre devant lui.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à moi pour le stopper : parvenir à détruire la carapace d'os qui recouvrait son cœur et le transpercer, le brûler ou le décapiter.

Je maîtrisais la télékinésie et j'étais secondée par Mathéod et Lucie… Le Tzimisce était seul et ne pouvait combattre sur tous les fronts. S'il devait être attaqué par plusieurs personnes, il privilégierait sans doute la menace la plus immédiate, tout du moins je l'espérais.

\- Lucie ! Fais le tour par derrière et tiens-toi prête à l'attaquer !

Mon amie désincarnée m'avait regardé un instant d'un air interrogateur avant de s'exécuter. Si elle ne pouvait avoir le moindre contact avec le vampire, et donc représenter la moindre menace pour lui, elle n'en demeurait pas moins capable d'apparaître à ses yeux et de faire du bruit.

J'espérais juste que sa présence retienne suffisamment longtemps son attention !

Mon intervention avait déjà semé le doute dans l'esprit de mon ennemi mais à défaut de sentir la moindre présence il devait sans doute penser que je bluffais.

L'apparition soudaine de mon amie derrière arracha un cri de stupeur à la fois de Mathéod et de notre ennemi mais pour ma part c'était tout ce que j'attendais.

Il avait fait l'erreur de se retourner, juste un instant mais j'étais prête.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, son dos était bien moins protégé que son torse, et cette fois l'épée traversa la chair et le cœur sans difficulté, paralysant rapidement le vampire ennemi.

Je poussais à la fois un cri de soulagement et de victoire tandis qu'il s'écroulait à nos pieds.

\- Oui ! Génial, Lucie bravo, je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans toi ! Mathéod tu as combattu comme un véritable chevalier toi aussi !

Mathéod en revanche, ne semblait guère revenu de ses émotions :

\- Un esprit… tu commandes aux esprits ! Et ce pouvoir diabolique… Mais tu es quoi bon sang ?!

\- Je suis juste humaine Mathéod. Je suis simplement née avec cette capacité à percevoir le monde des esprits. Je ne les contrôles aucunement et Lucie est une amie, elle m'aide de sa propre volonté. Par ailleurs ce pouvoir n'a été acquis que récemment et est tout à fait temporaire. Je l'ai emprunté grâce à une forme de magie et ce n'est pas sans risque. Lucie était une sorcière de son vivant, elle m'a dit comme faire. Je l'ai fait pour sauver ma mère. Elle ne doit plus être loin maintenant, il faut la trouver.

En effet le couloir dans lequel nous étions donnait sur plusieurs salles et au font de l'une d'elles se trouvait Aïlin. Lorsque nous parvînmes à la trouver, son aspect physique et les conditions dans lesquelles elle était retenue me firent tout d'abord m'écrouler sous le choc : Elle se trouvait suspendue dans le vide par le biais de crocs de bouchers enfoncés dans sa chair. Un pieu était de plus planté dans son cœur et ses vêtements imbibés de sang rendaient la scène plus impressionnante encore.

Heureusement que Mathéod était là pour me relever.

\- Reprends-toi, elle est toujours là, tout va bien. On va la détacher et dès qu'elle sera débarrassée de ce pieu elle reprendra ses esprits. Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles pour un vampire tel qu'Aïlin.

En effet ma mère ouvrit bientôt les yeux, et ce pour mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Mais… Nathalia… Mathéod… Que faites-vous là ?

\- On est venu te chercher. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas… Tu m'as manqué…

Ma mère bougeait difficilement, elle tendit cependant ses bras vers moi pour sécher mes larmes.

\- Ma chérie… Je suis tellement désolée… Je devrais être plus forte, malgré tous mes efforts je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Et à cause de moi vous avez pris tous ces risques pour venir jusqu'ici… J'aurais du être plus prudente…

\- C'est bon. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tout va bien. On peut sortir d'ici maintenant. Ensembles cette fois.

\- Je ne peux pas me lever, je suis trop faible… Je manque de sang.

\- Tu peux boire le mien non ? Ca ira ?

\- Nathalia… J'aimerais être en état de refuser… Mais si c'est toi qui le propose…

\- Je sais que je ne crains rien avec toi. J'ai totalement confiance en toi.

Je me serrai tout contre elle, l'entourant de mes bras avant de lui présenter ma nuque. J'étais prête à faire absolument n'importe quoi pour Aïlin. J'avais tout de même fermé les yeux, un peu par appréhension, pourtant la douceur de ce baiser vampirique m'étonna. J'avais à peine sentit la piqure de ses crocs dans ma peau que déjà une agréable chaleur se propageait en moi. C'était rassurant… tellement agréable. Comme rentrer dans un bain chaud, elle me débarrassait de toutes mes peurs, toutes mes peines. J'aurais voulu profiter de cette sensation encore un peu, mais la morsure prit fin, provoquant une désagréable sensation de frustration. Je comprenais du même coup pourquoi les victimes de ma mère ne se débattaient jamais.

En rouvrant les yeux, je pus constater que toutes les blessures de ma mère avaient disparues.

\- Ah je préfère te voir comme ça !

\- Tu es adorable ma chérie. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Tout ira bien dès que nous aurons quitté cet endroit.

J'étais vraiment soulagée que tout cela soit terminé, de même que Mathéod qui nous abandonna à peine arrivés à la maison. Mon parrain semblait avoir eu plus que son lot d'émotions pour la nuit.

Pour ma part, je laissais bien volontiers ma mère seule tandis qu'elle se lavait et se changeait. J'avais une affaire à régler le plus rapidement possible : couper le lien démoniaque qui me fournissait mon pouvoir. Je n'en avais plus besoin à présent et j'avais hâte de me débarrasser de cet être maléfique qui me parasitait.

Tout le rituel sembla se passer comme prévu, mais au moment où je prononçais les derniers mots, une violente douleur parcouru mon bras gauche à tel point que j'avais l'impression que c'était toute ma peau qui s'arrachait.

J'eus besoin de tous les encouragements de Lucie et de toute ma réserve de courage et de self-control pour mener le rituel à son terme.

Une fois terminé, je redescendis dans ma chambre, les yeux embués de larmes tant la douleur me vrillait le bras. Je me fis couler un bain d'eau glacée en espérant que le froid calmerait la sensation de brûlure. J'avais réellement l'impression que mon bras brûlait de l'intérieur.

Bien entendu ma mère s'aperçue immédiatement de mon état, quant à Lucie, elle semblait souffrir littéralement avec moi.

\- Tu as pris beaucoup trop de risques pour venir me chercher Nathalia, tu as été inconsciente.

\- C'est bon, je suppose que ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire. La douleur était intense sur le moment mais là c'est supportable. Les brûlures cicatriseront d'ici quelques jours, le principal c'est que tu sois à mes côtés.

\- Je suis parvenue à contacter Steren. Il sera de retour demain en fin de nuit. En attendant essaye de dormir. Je vais rester à tes côtés pour la journée.

Malgré la présence de ma mère, ma nuit fut entrecoupée de cauchemars qui me firent me réveiller en sursaut à plusieurs reprises.

À la tombée de la nuit, je me sentais encore plus fatiguée qu'au moment de me coucher.

\- Je pense que tu as fait une grosse bêtise, chérie. Tu as fait appel à quelque chose que tu ne maîtrisais pas…

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne pouvais pas supporter de te savoir en danger… Et puis je verrais bien, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise journée, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil… Et j'étais très stressée en ton absence. Je vais pouvoir me reposer maintenant que tu es revenue, demain ça ira probablement mieux.

Je faisais preuve d'un optimisme forcené, refusant de croire l'évidence : Manifestement quelque chose avait échoué dans mon rituel de renvois et le démon dévorait mon bras presque littéralement. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à le cantonner à l'épaule !

Ma nuit ne fut pas beaucoup plus agréable que la journée et lorsque mon père arriva, je ne m'étais pas levée une seule fois de la nuit. J'avais l'impression que le moindre mouvement ne ferait que redoubler la douleur.

Je ne m'attenais pas à ce que Steren me félicite pour mon exploit, bien au contraire, pourtant lorsqu'il vint me voir, il semblait loin de cette sévérité à laquelle j'étais accoutumée.

\- Et bien on dirait que tu as touché à des choses interdites… Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

\- Je sais… je connaissais les risques… Mais je pense que c'était mon seul espoir…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant tu es en train de le payer. Aïlin m'a déjà tout expliqué. Donnes-moi le pendentif qui contient l'esprit.

\- Vous n'allez pas le détruire ! Lucie pourrait rester avec moi, c'est ma seule amie…

\- Une amie qui t'a poussé à faire appel à des puissances démoniaques et à mettre ta vie en danger. C'est hors de question.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui lui avais demandé. Je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais.

\- Nous verrons comment cela évoluera. En attendant considères cela comme ta punition.

Bon gré mal gré, je lui remettais le pendentif qui obligerait Lucie à la suivre.

\- Une punition… Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez punie par la douleur… C'est vrai en ce moment je m'amuse. Même en étant privée de sortie je me fais enlever, c'est probablement de ma faute.

\- Je vais mettre ton manque de respect sur le compte de ton état. Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne journée par ailleurs, je sais qu'elle va être exécrable. Je tenterais de régler ton problème demain.

\- Ma pauvre Nathalia… je sens à quel point tu souffres et je me sens tellement responsable. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te soulager… Steren ne peut-on vraiment rien faire tout de suite ?

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Aïlin, Nathalia a fait son choix toute seule, il faut qu'elle apprenne à en assumer les conséquences. Par ailleurs je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire quoi que ce soit alors que l'aube est imminente.

\- C'est bon maman, je peux bien tenir jusqu'à demain soir… La douleur est… supportable et ma vie n'est pas en danger. Bonne journée à vous deux.

Comme l'avait prédit mon père, ma journée fut tout bonnement abominable et aurait sans problème pu figurer dans le top 3 des journées les plus horribles de mon existence. Malgré ce que j'avais dit à ma mère, je me sentis bientôt à l'article de la mort, épuisée à la fois par la faim, la fatigue, la douleur, et les tentatives du démon d'outrepasser la limite que je lui avais fixées.

Abigaël avait réussi à me faire ingérer une soupe et une compote et j'avais de l'eau à portée de main pour éviter la déshydratation mais j'aurais été bien incapable de descendre jusque dans la cuisine.

Chaque seconde où je fermais les yeux, je voyais des figures grimaçantes et démoniaques se précipiter sur moi.

Sans doute parvins-je à m'endormir d'une certaine manière car je repris soudainement conscience après un temps indéfinissable, alors que mon père était penché sur moi. La brusque vision de sa présence me fit d'ailleurs sursauter.

\- Nathalia, tu peux te lever ?

\- Je vais essayer…

\- Bien, je t'attends dans le couloir.

Me redressant péniblement, je puisais dans mes dernières forces pour enfiler une jupe et un débardeur le stricte minimum, avant d'essayer marcher jusqu'à la porte.

Je ne tins guère plus d'une seconde debout, trop faible pour cela, et je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je repris conscience, je me trouvais dans une salle inconnue jusqu'alors, aux murs et sol de pierre brute. J'étais simplement allongée par terre au milieu d'un grand pentacle gravé dans la roche.

Mon père était agenouillé à mes côtés en train de consulter un livre. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il était à présent torse nu et je ne pus que remarquer les multiples tatouages aux motifs ésotériques qui étaient habituellement dissimulés par ses vêtements.

Il croisa mon regard un instant mais je ne sus y décrypter quoi que ce soit.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois courageuse.

Je ne répondis pas, reportant mon regard au plafond. Le démon était sur ses gardes, je pouvais le sentir.

C'est alors que l'exorcisme commença. Assez rapidement, la douleur et la sensation de brûlure qui emplissaient déjà mon bras, s'intensifièrent à un degré que je n'imaginais pas possible. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait injecté du métal en fusion dans les veines, et que mon bras se consumait de l'intérieur. Je hurlais, je pleurais, je gémissais, le suppliant d'arrêter, et pourtant il continuait. Il le fallait, cela je le savais bien, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me débattre, essayant vainement de m'extraire de son emprise.

Il avait posé ses deux mains sur moi pour m'immobiliser et je bénissais sa force vampirique car il était évident que celle qui m'animait alors n'était pas la mienne.

Par son pouvoir, mon père s'adressait directement au démon, lui sommant de quitter mon corps.

Je perdis connaissance une fois, sous le coup de la douleur, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Le démon me réveilla pour m'épuiser, me chuchotant de lui remettre mon corps pour que ce cauchemar cesse. Je lui résistais pourtant, préférant me cramponner au sol de ma main valide, arrachant mes ongles sur la pierre granuleuse. Et je hurlais pour couvrir le son de ses insinuations perfides…

Finalement le démon quitta mon corps. Bien que la douleur fût toujours omniprésente, je ressentis une intense sensation de soulagement. J'étais de nouveau seule propriétaire de mon corps. Je pleurais toujours, reprenant doucement ma respiration pour regarder mon père.

Une multitude de griffures parcouraient son torse et ses bras, se refermant à vue d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

\- Ce n'était pas toi. Maintenant c'est finit. Ton bras va pouvoir guérir.

Steren retira un de ses propres talismans, un simple pentacle qui semblait avoir été taillé dans du bois, et me le passa autour du cou. Il arracha par ailleurs le chapelet qui était tellement serré autour de mon épaule que les perles s'en étaient incrustées dans ma peau.

… Ce pendentif te protégera, ne le retire jamais.

\- Merci. Heureusement que vous êtes là.

\- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon.

\- Plus jamais ça…

Avec une patience et une douceur que je ne lui avais jamais vue, Steren banda l'intégralité de mon bras d'un tulle gras pour favoriser ma guérison et abréger mes souffrances. Le contact avec le bandage humide apaisa enfin la chamade de mon cœur.

Steren me porta jusqu'au lit dans leur chambre et m'y coucha. J'étais tellement épuisée que je m'y endormis presque immédiatement.

Je dormis toute la nuit durant, ainsi que le jour suivant, pour ne me réveiller que le lendemain à la nuit tombée. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ma mère se trouvait assise à mes côtés, caressant mon visage.

\- Nathalia ! Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien mieux. J'ai pu enfin récupérer le sommeil qui me manquait. Et j'ai beaucoup moins mal au bras. Je suis soulagée que ce soit terminé. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Tant mieux, je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Mais maintenant nous sommes de nouveau réunis et nous ferons en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Elle embrassa mon front, me serrant un moment dans ses bras. Son étreinte était mon paradis.

\- Maintenant il est temps d'aller te laver et te changer. Tu iras déjeuner ensuite et ton père et moi te retrouverons dans la bibliothèque d'ici deux heures. Cathérina refera tes bandages.

Me levant, je constatais avec soulagement un regain d'énergie. La différence était flagrante depuis que j'étais débarrassée de ce parasite démoniaque. Mon existence allait de nouveau pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal, tout du moins aussi normale que pouvait être la vie auprès de deux puissants vampires.

Une fois lavée, soignée et restaurée, je regagnais la bibliothèque à l'heure indiquée. Mes deux parents m'y attendaient en silence, chacun assit à un bout de la table.

Mon père se leva à mon arrivée.

\- Ah Nathalia te voilà. Assis-toi, nous avons à parler. Ces derniers temps ont été plutôt mouvementés pour toi. Tu t'es trouvée souvent seule et désœuvrée à la demeure et ta vie a été mise en danger. De ce fait je songeais à te proposer une solution à ces différentes problématiques. Comme je t'en ai déjà brièvement parlé, le clan Tremere dirige officiellement une institution pour enfants surdoués. Si tu le désires et si tu réussis le test d'entrée, tu pourras y suivre une scolarité jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Bien entendu l'enseignement a lieu de jour, mais tu y seras en sécurité et tu pourras nous voir la nuit pendant tes périodes libres.

\- J'avoue que l'idée de retourner étudier me plaît beaucoup mais ça me fait aussi un peu peur. Ces derniers temps vous avez eu assez peu de temps à me consacrer l'un comme l'autre et je sais que vous aurez toujours beaucoup à faire pour assumer vos responsabilités. Mais toi maman, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je serais soulagée de te savoir toujours protégée pendant la journée. Cette institution est un lieu sûr et te permettra de passer inaperçue pour nos ennemis. Tu y seras avec d'autres enfants de ton âge et ça ne peut pas te faire de mal d'avoir un minimum de normalité dans ta vie. Je sais que tu y apprendras pleins de choses et c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer… Même si ça te fait un peu peur et même si nous nous verrons moins souvent. Steren m'a dit que tu avais toujours deux jours libres par semaine et des périodes de vacance plus longues pendant lesquelles tu pourrais réadopter un mode de vie nocturne. Et puis nous ne serons jamais très loin, en cas de besoin il te suffira t'attendre la tombée de la nuit…

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ce qui m'effraye le plus c'est de ne pas être à la hauteur… Au début je vais probablement avoir l'impression d'être une parfaite étrangère. Ca fait 6 ans que je ne suis pas allée à l'école, et que je vis coupée du monde. Alors une classe d'enfants surdoués…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la rentrée n'a lieu que début septembre, tu as donc plus d'un mois pour réapprendre à t'intégrer parmi les humains. Par ailleurs je ne vais pas t'abandonner à ton ignorance, je te remettrais à niveau pendant les semaines à venir, afin que tu passes le test d'entrée et que tu sois préparée aux matières qui te seront enseignées.

\- Tant mieux, merci… J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir. Ca va me faire vraiment étrange de devoir paraître parfaitement normale au milieu d'autres personnes de mon âge. C'est aussi cet aspect qui m'effraye.

\- Et bien entendu tu n'oublieras pas de respecter la Mascarade en toute circonstance. Rien ne doit transparaître dans tes faits ou tes paroles. Tu devras être particulièrement attentive à maintenir l'illusion face à des personnes d'une intelligence hors-norme.

\- C'est pour moi une évidence, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Rassurez-vous, j'ai tout de même une certaine expérience dans l'art de dissimuler la réalité et ne rien laisser voir de ses pensées. C'est juste… participer à des discussions normales de personnes de mon âge… C'est en-dehors des cours que je ne vais pas savoir quoi dire…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les nuits suivantes furent consacrées à la préparation pour l'examen d'entrée qui avait lieu mi-août. Je découvrais purement et simplement certaines matières tandis que d'autres étaient déjà de vieilles connaissances. Outre le latin et le grec ancien, l'anglais, l'économie et les mathématiques, il y avait d'autres disciplines moins conventionnelles telles que la logique, la médecine, la communication, la psychologie ainsi que la cryptologie.

Certaines matières m'inquiétaient plus que d'autre, je n'avais par exemple plus manipulé de nombres depuis plusieurs années tandis que je me sentais hors de danger en art de mémoire.

Malgré cette pléiade de nouvelles activités, je ne perdais pas à l'esprit l'existence de Lucie, qui m'avait si fidèlement aidé et que j'avais abandonnée aux mains de mon père. Je lui en parlais parfois, à demi-mots, mais il se contentait de me faire taire d'un regard, sans rien ajouter. Mes « exploits » en matière de sorcellerie étaient encore trop récents, et mon bras toujours blessé en demeurait la preuve flagrante.

J'aurais pu essayer d'acquérir l'aide de ma mère, mais je savais que Steren n'apprécierait pas du tout ce chantage et qu'Ailin serait blessée par mes arguments.

Lucie était aussi une enfant quelque part, et sans aucun doute la seule amie « de mon âge » avec qui je pouvais discuter librement. Je savais qu'Aïlin se reprochait mon isolement et je ne voulais pas raviver son amertume. Certes, par mon adoption, elle m'avait définitivement privé d'une adolescence normale, mais je ne lui en tenais absolument pas rigueur. À l'hôpital psychiatrique, je ne m'étais jamais fait la moindre illusion sur mon existence. Quand bien même l'abandon de mes géniteurs aurait été reconnu, personne d'honnête n'adoptait une enfant déjà grande, encore moins si celle-ci présentait de (soi-disant) troubles psychologiques.

Lucie donc, représentait une amie immortelle et surtout quelqu'un à qui je pouvais dévoiler tout de mon existence sans trahir la Mascarade. Cette confidente parfaite connaissait mon passif et pourrait être à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Mieux encore, elle pourrait me suivre y compris une fois étreinte et me tenir compagnie même privée de sortie.

Sans elle, le principal fléau de mon existence était l'ennui, car même si les enseignements de mon père occupaient une bonne partie de la nuit, je passais encore de longues heures dans ma chambre. J'étais toujours privée de sortie, mon père était toujours aussi occupé et suite à sa défaite face au Tzimisce du Sabbat, ma mère était partie « s'entraîner » chez son Sir.

Heureusement que j'avais pu récupérer mon ordinateur et que j'avais toute une bibliothèque à ma disposition car j'étais de plus momentanément dans l'incapacité de jouer du violon.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que j'eus l'idée de proposer à mon père une partie d'échecs, profitant que mon père ne semble guère enclin à jouer au professeur ce soir là.

Mon idée était audacieuse, je n'avais jamais gagné la moindre partie d'échecs contre lui et je me doutais bien qu'une défaite me coûterait cher. En effet j'avais prévu de jouer le médaillon de Lucie sur ma victoire. D'ailleurs, j'avais à peine formulé ma demande qu'il en avait deviné la teneur.

\- Ainsi tu veux faire une partie d'échecs… Soit, mais je devine à ton regard que tu attends plus qu'une simple leçon. Que cherches-tu ?

Je soupirais face à ma transparence. Il me connaissait déjà trop bien.

\- Je voulais vous proposer de miser le médaillon de Lucie… si je gagne.

Derrière son habituelle retenue, je devinais que ma proposition l'amusait.

\- Tiens donc. Et qu'aurais-je donc à remporter dans cette partie ?

Je haussais les épaules. Il avait l'air plutôt favorable à ma demande, restait à savoir quel gage il choisirait pour moi.

\- Je pense que vous saurez trouver sans peine un châtiment à ma médiocrité.

\- Aucun intérêt si ce n'est pas quelque chose de constructif. Mais je te le dirais en temps voulu. J'accepte ta partie. Cinq minutes maximum par coup, je prends les noirs.

Comme d'habitude, il comptait me lancer une guerre éclair et finir cette partie en une heure tout au plus, mais cette fois je m'étais préparée. L'avantage d'Internet était de pouvoir regarder les parties des plus grands championnats d'échecs sans bouger de chez soi. Et j'avais observé les techniques des meilleurs joueurs mondiaux de longues heures durant. Même si elles ne m'étaient que d'un relatif secours face aux siècles d'expérience et à l'intelligence de mon père, j'espérais que ces nouvelles tactiques l'obligeraient à repenser ses mouvements.

Les pièces maîtresses de Steren étaient ses deux Fous. Comme d'habitude il les employait pour des attaques en ciseaux dévastatrices. Mon premier but était donc de les neutraliser. Pour cela j'employais deux Tours dans une attaque latérale simultanée, l'obligeant à faire un sacrifice.

Malgré cette première victoire, j'étais encore loin d'avoir gagné la partie. Mon jeu agressif m'avait coûté quelques pions mais les pertes étaient globalement équitables. Je jouais essentiellement avec mes Tours et ma Reine, laissant aux Fous le soin de protéger mon Roi.

Concentrés sur le jeu, nous conservions tous deux un silence sacré, uniquement troublé par le cliquetis des horloges.

Malgré mon plan, sa stratégie me donnait de sérieuses difficultés mais je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. C'était la première fois que je lui résistais aussi bien et j'en étais assez fière.

D'ailleurs, piqué par le jeu, mon père fut bientôt contraint d'abandonner ses idéaux de rapidité et nous dûmes interrompre la partie alors rien n'était encore joué, tandis que ses obligations l'appelaient ailleurs.

\- On dirait bien que cette mise te donne une motivation nouvelle. C'est intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir comment cette partie va se terminer. Nous terminerons cela demain. Reposes-toi bien d'ici là.

\- Merci père, à demain !

Il fallait que je garde ma concentration, seule une victoire me rendrait Lucie. L'image du plateau restait gravée dans ma mémoire comme si son impression était collée devant mes yeux. Je revoyais mes mouvements et ceux des grands joueurs, la défense savamment orchestrée par mon père. Il me rendait coup sur coup, ne laissait jamais de déséquilibre s'installer en ma faveur.

Au final je ne fis rien du reste de la nuit et m'endormis tardivement tant j'étais obnubilée par cette partie d'échecs.

Le lendemain, je me félicitais d'avoir mis mon réveil car la fatigue m'aurait probablement maintenue au lit après la tombée de la nuit.

Je déjeunais d'un grand bol de thé avant d'aller l'attendre devant la bibliothèque.

\- Bonsoir Nathalia. Tu me sembles bien impatiente…

\- J'ai longuement réfléchis pour mettre au point ma tactique et j'ai hâte de voir si mes efforts seront récompensés.

\- Je te trouve bien présomptueuse. Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais se limiter à une seule tactique car tu ne peux jamais prévoir avec exactitude les mouvements de ton adversaire.

\- Rassurez-vous, je sais que rien n'est joué pour l'instant.

Je m'assis face à lui, tout sourire. Mes progrès de la veille avaient amené mon père à adapter sa manière de jouer et il effectuait désormais ses mouvements avec bien plus de mesure. J'étais heureuse qu'il me prenne au sérieux mais cela augmentait du même coup la difficulté.

J'avais volontairement laissé passer quelques occasions d'échecs au roi pour le paralyser petit à petit et il ne me restait que quelques pièces au moment du mouvement décisif.

Mon père était désormais échec et mat en trois coups, quoi qu'il fasse, et il ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, tu tiens ta première victoire face à moi. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné par tes progrès. À ton arrivée ici, tu ne savais même pas jouer et voilà que tu deviens un adversaire digne d'intérêt. Je vais enfin pouvoir jouer sérieusement à l'occasion de nos prochaines parties.

Je me retenais pour ne pas sauter de ma chaise et crier de joie. Bien entendu il me confirmait qu'il m'avait plus ou moins laissé gagner, mais il reconnaissait mes efforts et toutes ces heures à fixer des quadrillages étaient enfin récompensées.

\- Merci père. Et pour Lucie ?

\- Tu as bien mérité cette récompense. Mais j'y soumettrais malgré tout quelques règles. Plus jamais de sorcellerie et je ne tolèrerais pas non plus des plaisanteries ou tout autre désagrément. Le fantôme restera dans ta chambre et les goules ne doivent en aucun cas s'en plaindre. Tout manquement sera immédiatement sanctionné et je te rends responsable de tous ses faits et paroles.

\- Bien sûr, père. Je lui dirais, je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra. Je vous promets que personne n'aura à s'en plaindre.

\- Soit. Suis-moi.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à son bureau situé au sous-sol, puis je dus l'attendre devant la porte dérobée. Il en sortit quelques instants plus tard avec une étrange boîte qu'il me remit entre les mains. A la texture et l'apparente solidité, on aurait dit du métal, mais la boîte dégageait la même chaleur que du bois.

\- Cette boîte te permettra d'enfermer l'esprit chaque fois que tu le désireras. Je te la laisse, n'hésite pas à t'en servir en cas de besoin.

\- Merci beaucoup, père !

\- Nous reprendrons les études demain, je dois te laisser.

\- Bonne nuit !

Sans plus attendre, je me précipitais dans l'escalier pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Lorsque j'ouvris la boîte, Lucie en sortit en hurlant. Je me bouchais immédiatement les oreilles, essayant de couvrir sa voix par mes exhortations à se calmer.

Elle finit par se taire, sa silhouette translucide reprenant un aspect moins dément.

-… Tu sembles aller mieux.

\- Mon père a exorcisé le démon.

\- Quelle chance tu as ! Moi j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'aider !

\- C'est bon calmes toi. Mon père t'autorise à rester avec moi. Et vu comme je suis partie, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer. N'était-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

\- Et si je veux partir ?

\- Il te libérera… Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu restes. Tu es ma seule amie.

\- Mais tu grandiras sans moi… Tu ne te trimballeras pas toute ta vie le fantôme d'une gamine à tes côtés.

\- Je deviendrais immortelle à mes 21 ans. Tu as vraiment envie d'aller t'ennuyer dans les limbes ou je ne sais où ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après. Et franchement je ne sais même pas quel choix prendre… Il y a juste ce médaillon qui me retient.

\- Dis-toi que je te propose un délai supplémentaire ! Je te laisserais partir dès que tu le désireras. Allez, c'est bon, on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux ! Tu sais que j'ai dû battre mon père aux échecs pour te récupérer ? Et il m'a rendue responsable de tous tes faits et gestes. Mais je te devais bien ça, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de ton aide pour ma mère. Sans toi elle aurait sans doute disparu, et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu supporter une chose pareille. Même si j'ai failli y rester, je ne regrette rien.

\- Tu sembles tellement l'aimer… Quand j'ai compris qu'il t'arrivait la même chose qu'à moi, j'étais tellement désespérée… Je me suis dit que j'étais maudite. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre à être capable de voir les esprits. Et surtout tu es la première personne qui m'accorde son attention et qui me traite comme un être humain.

\- J'ai l'opportunité d'avoir une vie extraordinaire et je veux la partager avec toi. On oublie le passé maintenant. À partir du mois de septembre, je vais aller dans une école pour enfants surdoués. Ca me fait un peu peur. Mon père va me remettre à niveau, mais j'appréhende quand même la rentrée. Et puis tu te rends compte, côtoyer des enfants normaux, comme si de rien était. Des gens qui ne me prendraient pas pour une folle, avec qui je pourrais discuter… Tu pourras m'accompagner discrètement de temps en temps. Je vais même avoir un uniforme ! Tout cela est tellement normal et pourtant tellement étrange pour moi !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une école normale s'il n'y a que des surdoués.

\- Oui mais ils ne connaîtront rien des vampires ni des esprits. Ce sera des gens qui ne croient pas à la magie, ils n'auront sans doute jamais craint pour leur vie. Ils auront les mêmes préoccupations que des enfants normaux… Le cinéma, la mode, les jeux vidéo, la musique et la littérature contemporaine, ce genre de choses… Il va vraiment falloir que je me renseigne si je ne veux pas avoir l'air trop bizarre !

\- Tu crois pouvoir passer pour quelqu'un de normal ? Il va presque falloir que tu réinvente ton existence toute entière.

\- Oui ça je me suis préparée, personne ne se doutera de rien.

\- Très bien, alors tu as été à quel collège ?

\- Pas de collège, j'avais un précepteur particulier à la maison.

\- Mouai… Quel est le travail de tes parents ?

\- Facile. Mon père possède l'Institut. Et ma mère… une femme d'affaire… qui dirige une entreprise.

\- Bon… déjà tu fais fille de riche.

\- De toute façon d'après mon père, il y aura pas mal de gamins plutôt bourgeois. Je me fonderais plus facilement dans la masse comme ça.

Comme je m'y attendais, Lucie me fut d'une aide précieuse. Elle réfléchissait encore comme une adolescente vivante et me fit penser à des détails qui m'avaient échappés.

Les nuits suivantes, je travaillais sérieusement auprès de Steren, motivée à faire mes preuves à ses yeux. Je lisais assidûment d'épais manuels de sciences pour graver leurs préceptes dans ma mémoire. Il ne s'agissait par ailleurs pas seulement de retenir mais aussi de comprendre et d'appliquer. Les lois d'apesanteur, de vitesse, de poids et d'énergie hantaient mes rétines et je m'endormais bien souvent sur des livres au lieu de mon oreiller. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais autant travaillé et ma mère finit même par nous imposer une pause tant j'étais épuisée. Il ne me restait qu'une semaine avant l'examen d'entrée et je craignais, plus que tout, la réaction de mon père si jamais j'échouais.

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été dans une école avec des enfants de mon âge, et j'étais à la fois impatiente et angoissée. Le soir de l'examen, ce fut bien sûr mon père qui m'accompagna. Je ne devais d'ailleurs pas rencontrer le directeur humain de l'établissement, mais son pendant vampirique, un Tremere chargé de la gestion de tout l'aspect « public » de la confrérie. Les enseignants n'étaient rien moins que des goules, de même que le principal d'ailleurs.

Le système était bien rodé : seule l'élite était acceptée ici, non par critère de richesse mais de QI. Les trois ans d'étude étaient divisés en semestres au terme desquels les élèves les plus faibles étaient impitoyablement expulsés. Au final, on proposait parfois au meilleur élève de rejoindre le clan et d'accéder à l'immortalité tandis que les autres repartaient avec leur diplôme en poche.

Le vampire qui nous accueillit s'appelait Jérôme Licht. Il fit une étrange révérence à mon père avait de retourner derrière son bureau.

\- La voici, ne perdons pas de temps. Et comme à l'accoutumée, j'attends la plus grande impartialité de votre part.

\- Bien entendu seigneur Steren. Asseyez-vous jeune fille. Sur cette feuille est inscrite une série de questions auxquelles vous allez devoir répondre le plus rapidement possible. Prenez ce stylo, je vais vous chronométrer.

Manifestement, je n'avais droit à aucune question, de sorte que je m'assis sans rien dire. De toute façon j'étais tellement stressée que j'en aurais avalé ma langue…

Je pris d'abord le temps de lire toutes les questions deux fois, ma mémoire me permettant ensuite de faire l'intégralité du devoir d'une traite. D'ailleurs l'examen était manifestement conçu pour tester cette aptitude car les réponses devaient être inscrites au verso du questionnaire.

Pour ce qui est de leur contenu, il y en avait pour tous les goûts : intitulés en latin, énigmes mathématiques ou logiques, exercices de mémoire ou pure restitution de connaissances.

J'avais fait mon possible pour ignorer les deux paires d'yeux immortels qui me fixaient et je terminais en moins de vingt minutes, assez fière de moi.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en rendant ma copie. Finalement ce n'était pas si difficile que cela.

\- Vous semblez sûre de vous.

\- Je pense que mes réponses sont correctes.

\- Nous allons voir ça…

Il inspecta ma feuille pendant quelques minutes avant de lâcher son verdict.

\- Toutes les réponses sont exactes et votre temps de réponse est tout à fait respectable. A-t-elle déjà fait un test de QI ?

\- Pas à proprement parler, je lui ai fait passer le test des potentiels. Elle a obtenu un total de 90.

Mr. Licht prit un air étonné, quant à moi, j'ignorais à quoi cela pouvait correspondre ni même quant il me l'avait fait passer.

\- Stupéfiant. Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de lui faire passer des tests dans ce cas.

\- Je ne tiens simplement pas à ce qu'elle soit favorisée. Tout sera fait dans les règles.

\- Comme je m'y attendais de votre part. Tous les pré-requis étant donc réunis, vous allez pouvoir remplir les formalités administratives et ensuite je vous donnerais le règlement intérieur.

Il me tendit cette fois un nouvel imprimé qui me rendit perplexe : Je ne pouvais remplir honnêtement les intitulés tels que « scolarité » ou encore « profession des parents ». Je ris mentalement au souvenir de toutes les propositions de Lucie concernant ces questions…

Finalement j'aurais préféré devoir répondre à un nouveau questionnaire ! Je rendis donc le formulaire avec de nombreuses cases vide, l'air gênée.

\- Oui évidemment… Je m'arrangerais pour tout cela. Vos papiers d'identité sont-ils… disons, cohérents avec la réalité actuelle ?

Ce fut mon père qui répondit à ma place.

\- La primogène malkavienne Aïlin Connemara est officiellement la tutrice légale de cette enfant et ses papiers ont été créés en ce sens. En revanche je tiens à ce que vous me fassiez parvenir directement ses résultats scolaires. Je souhaite garder une œil sur son évolution.

Je grimaçais mentalement. Connaissant son degré d'exigence, il m'allait sans doute falloir travailler plus sérieusement que jamais.

Mr Licht me donna ensuite un petit feuillet avant de se lever, indiquant par là que notre entretien était terminé.

\- Miss Connemara, bienvenue dans notre école. J'espère que vous saurez y faire vos preuves. Seigneur Steren, désirez-vous autre chose ?

\- Ca ira pour le moment, je vous convoquerais dans mon bureau si besoin. Nathalia tu vas rentrer tout de suite. Je vais demander à une goule de te ramener.

\- Bien, merci.

De retour dans le hall du bâtiment Tremere, j'attendis un instant l'arrivée de mon chauffeur. Détail amusant, la goule qui se présenta à moi avait toutes les caractéristiques de ses maîtres : Droiture militaire, crâne rasé, costume noir impeccable. On aurait dit un robot dépourvu d'âme. Il s'inclina brièvement devant moi, m'invitant à le suivre.

De tout le trajet, il ne m'adressa la parole et me déposa devant le portail avant de repartir.

Ma mère m'attendait dans l'entrée avec un grand sourire : Son affection était tellement agréable !

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Très bien, je suis admise. En fait ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Mais je suis toujours un peu angoissée à l'idée de reprendre l'école… Enfin je suis aussi impatiente en fait. J'ai hâte de rencontrer les autres élèves. Et je voudrais faire mes preuves aux yeux de Steren. Je voudrais que vous soyez tous deux fiers de moi.

\- Mais nous le sommes déjà ma chérie ! Si tu lui avais déplu, crois-moi que Steren te l'aurait fait sentir ! Ce n'était pas évident pour nous d'accepter une humaine aussi jeune dans notre demeure. Steren se méfiait énormément de toi au début et maintenant il t'a totalement adopté. Beaucoup d'humains auraient pu profiter de la situation pour faire des choses mauvaises, nous trahir ou s'enfuir, mais toi ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

\- Comment aurais-je pu faire une telle chose ! La chance que vous m'avez offerte était inestimable. Je me le dis encore toutes les nuits. Seul un miracle pouvait me sortir de l'existence à laquelle j'étais vouée. Vous êtes tout pour moi. Je vous dois tellement plus que ma liberté ! Pour une fois dans ma vie je suis vraiment heureuse.

\- Tu es adorable Nathalia. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu m'apportes. Depuis que tu vis à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu as rompu la malédiction. Après plus de mille ans d'existence, j'ai enfin une petite fille que je vais pouvoir voir grandir…

En disant cela, elle me serra contre elle. Même si son cœur ne battait plus, elle m'aimait comme sa chair et je l'aimais plus qu'une véritable mère.

\- Tu as eu le temps de déjeuner ? Si oui on pourrait aller se promener en ville.

\- Ou alors on peut aller déjeuner toutes les deux en ville ! Moi j'ai bien envie d'une glace par cette chaleur !

L'été et ses nuits si courtes avait ce seul avantage que les restaurants et les cafés demeuraient ouverts bien plus longtemps. L'afflux des touristes inconscients offrait de plus un vaste choix de chasse pour ma mère.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le centre ville et ses zones commerciales. Il s'y déroulait justement un concert de rock. Plus d'une centaine de personnes se trémoussaient en rythme devant la scène, sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait.

Une fois approvisionnée en beignets et un gros cornet de glace à la main, nous nous installâmes sur les passerelles qui surplombaient la foule.

\- Allez vas-y choisit !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce que je vais manger !

Je ris.

\- Tu les choisis toujours comme ça, au hasard ?

\- Non, certainement pas. Il faut observer… Essayes-donc de deviner.

\- Selon quels critères ?

\- Ca c'est une question de bon sens ma chérie.

Je réfléchis. Venant de ma mère, cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi… Sauf si elle était sérieuse et qu'elle voulait m'apprendre à chasser intelligemment.

\- Bon… Je suppose que tu privilégies les personnes seules…

\- Exact. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Ici il y a une majorité d'hommes qui consomment de l'alcool…

\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs tu dois savoir que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait insensibles aux drogues et à l'alcool que nous ingérons à travers le sang. Bien entendu à mon échelle il faudrait que la personne soit proche du coma éthylique ou de l'overdose, mais j'ai déjà croisé des humains ayant ce potentiel.

\- Et donc tu ne te nourris pas des gens ivres ?

\- Si ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Si tu es faible en sang, inutile d'utiliser une quelconque discipline avec eux.

\- Et ce soir ?

\- Les hommes alcoolisés de cet espace ont sans aucun doute le meilleur potentiel. Quant aux filles, elles sont au centre de toutes les attentions, ce ne serait pas très discret.

\- Et ensuite tu fais en fonction de tes préférences ?

\- Face à un choix aussi faible, je n'ai pas de préférence… Le goût du sang est fonction de tellement de choses… Impossible de le déterminer à l'avance. Bien sûr une personne malade ou avec une mauvaise hygiène de vie aura un sang bien moins riche qu'une personne en bonne santé. Mais ici il y a une majorité de jeunes hommes en pleine forme, c'est un festin de choix.

\- Bon appétit alors !

Avec un sourire, ma mère disparu littéralement sous mes yeux. Je supposais qu'elle s'était jetée dans la foule pour approcher sa victime.

Malgré ma vue surplombante, il m'était impossible de la retrouver tant la salle était plongée dans la pénombre. J'en profitais pour écouter le concert plus attentivement. Finalement les musiciens n'étaient pas mauvais et ça avait un certain rythme. Sous moi, les gens dansaient tout en scandant les refrains, profitant de l'instant avec bonne humeur.

Ma mère ne réapparu qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

A mes côtés elle assista à la fin du concert, nos jambes balançant au rythme de la musique. C'était tellement agréable… Ces heures étaient un vrai bonheur.

Les nuits suivantes, je savourais encore plus les temps libres en compagnie de ma mère. Je ressentais cette ambiance propre aux fins de vacances. La fin de très très longues vacances.

À la demande de ma mère, les cours avec Steren avaient diminués pour que je me repose, et de toute façon pour ma part je me sentais prête.

Mon père m'avait ramené mes uniformes et j'en avais déjà préparé un sur une chaise pour le jour de la rentrée.

Le mois d'août prit fin et je me levais désormais assez tôt dans la journée pour me réhabituer au soleil. J'en profitais pour me promener en ville, dans les centres commerciaux notamment, et lire la presse humaine.

Au final ce n'était pas du tout le niveau scolaire qui m'inquiétait mais le fait de protéger parfaitement la Mascarade.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le grand jour arriva enfin.

J'avais dormis presque toute la nuit pour être en pleine forme mais l'excitation m'avait réveillé trois heures avant l'heure du départ.

Le jour se levant vers 7h, mes parents n'étaient pas encore couchés.

Rapidement apprêtée et mon petit déjeuner ingurgité, je profitais de la compagnie de ma mère, serrée dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Son corps mort et sa sérénité contrastaient avec l'impatience qui animait le mien. Je ne tenais presque pas en place.

\- Calmes toi ma chérie ! J'entends ton cœur résonner si fort !

Je ris.

\- Par chance, personne ne pourra l'entendre là-bas !

J'étais tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à l'école que rien ne saurait perturber ma bonne humeur.

Alendro en revanche semblait beaucoup moins motivé par l'idée de me conduire. Il se tourna l'air contrit vers mon père :

\- Maître, pardonnez-moi mais j'avais oublié de vous parler à ce propos. Généralement je suis debout dès 17h pour préparer la nuit et à cette heure je suis épuisé. Je peux conduire Nathalia aujourd'hui mais à l'avenir si vous le permettez, elle pourrait se rendre à l'école par ses propres moyens, cela me soulagerait grandement.

Je fus surprise de la déférence avec laquelle Alendro s'adressait à mon père. J'oubliais souvent que le lien entre goule et vampire représentait la soumission la plus absolue qui soit.

\- C'est bon. Vous ne devez de toute façon rien à Nathalia. Quant à toi, j'espère que l'on peut te faire confiance en te laissant aller à l'école. Il serait temps d'être autonome.

\- Bien sûr Père, je prendrais mes dispositions dès demain.

Aïlin vint m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir se coucher. Derrière la porte, le jour était sur le point de se lever.

\- Bon courage ma chérie. Je te souhaite de passer une excellente journée.

\- Merci maman !

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, je remarquais un changement : le médaillon de Lucie que j'avais dissimulé sur moi avait disparu ! C'était sans aucun doute l'œuvre d'Aïlin mais Steren étant encore dans la pièce, je ne pouvais le lui réclamer. D'ailleurs, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, mon père me regardait d'un air suspicieux.

\- Nathalia, où est le médaillon du fantôme ? J'ose espérer que tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi.

Et vu l'air qu'il arbora, j'aurais moi aussi espéré l'avoir laissé dans ma chambre. Ma culpabilité du se faire évidente car il s'approcha de moi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi Père…

J'avais esquissé un mouvement de recul, mais avant que je n'ai pu réagir il avait déjà fermé la porte par le pouvoir de sa pensée. Je pensais encore me prendre une gifle mais cette fois il se saisit de ma main avec force. Je grimaçais, pressentant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

Il porta l'un de mes doigts à sa bouche pour le transpercer de son croc. En une seconde il connaissait déjà la vérité.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve, mais c'était sans compter son stoïcisme habituel. Il relâcha simplement mon bras, me poussant sans ménagement vers la porte.

\- Nous réglerons ça ce soir.

L'estomac un peu noué, je rejoignais Alendro dans la voiture. J'avais été stupide de croire qu'il n'y penserait pas. J'oubliais trop souvent que j'essayais de jouer des tours à des vampires millénaires. Et comme pour corroborer mes pensés, la goule en rajouta une couche.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance tu sais. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il est patient avec toi. Il tolère tes erreurs et accepte ta jeunesse et tes insolences comme il ne le fait pour personne d'autre. Si pour toi cela tombe sous le sens qu'il se conduise comme un père, comprends bien que nous en sommes les premiers étonnés, nous qui le servons pourtant depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

\- Tu as raison… Et pourtant je ne veux pas le décevoir. Ils m'ont tous deux tellement offert… Je voudrais que Steren soit fier de moi. Je compte travailler dur à l'école, lui prouver que je peux faire des efforts et être sérieuse. Pour eux je voudrais être l'enfant parfaite…

\- Alors tâches de garder ces résolutions en tête.

Songeuse, je conservais le silence jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

\- Merci Alendro. Dès demain, j'irais par mes propres moyens. Je vous préviendrais par téléphone dès que les cours seront terminés. Il fera probablement encore jour de toute façon donc je rentrerais à pieds.

Mon uniforme flambant neuf et ma sacoche à l'épaule, je montais les marches du lycée privée Saint Albert. Dans le hall, d'autres élèves attendaient déjà, tous reconnaissables par le port de la tenue réglementaire noire : jupe longue et chemisier pour les filles, pantalon et veste pour les garçons. Nous avions tous l'air de Tremeres miniatures, coincés dans nos costumes sinistres.

Suivant l'affichage au mur, je rejoignis un groupe d'élèves de mon âge devant ce qui devait être notre salle de classe. J'étais particulièrement impatiente de rentrer et de commencer les cours. J'éprouvais une certaine nostalgie à la vue de ces tables et chaises alignées face au tableau… C'étaient des souvenirs d'un autre temps et ils me semblaient si lointains…

Finalement seuls quelques élèves discutaient entre eux, la plupart d'entre nous se contentant de s'observer. Je croisais le regard d'un groupe de filles qui semblaient déjà se connaître, d'un garçon maigrelet et presque aussi pâle que moi, puis d'un garçon énorme qui rentrait à peine dans son uniforme. Et dire que nous étions tous des surdoués…

J'ignorais si j'allais pouvoir me faire des amis parmi eux. Par ailleurs serait-ce bien raisonnable ? Je ne pourrais jamais emmener personne à la maison ni présenter qui que ce soit à mes parents. Bah… Nous verrons bien.

Un homme apparu, nous invitant à rentrer dans la classe. A l'instar de nous, il portait une chemise blanche.

Je m'assis un peu au hasard à une table au second rang.

L'homme commença son discours.

\- Bienvenue à tous. Vous avez été sélectionnés pour intégrer cette prestigieuse école sur le seul critère de votre intelligence hors-norme. Aujourd'hui vous êtes 25 et vous êtes camarades. Vous avez été sélectionnés parmi une centaine de candidats mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que vous devrez endurer pour obtenir votre diplôme. Dès demain vous serez concurrents et à la fin de l'année la moitié d'entre vous aura regagné un lycée plus à la mesure de ses capacités. Car ne vous trompez pas, seuls les plus exceptionnels d'entre vous atteindront la troisième année d'étude. Ici il n'y a pas de place pour la médiocrité. Je suis monsieur Elfid, votre professeur principal et enseignant en communication. Ce matin je vous présenterais les différentes matières qui vous seront enseignées ici et nous ferons un rapide tour de classe pour apprendre à se connaître. J'ai horreur de me répéter et je ne tolérerais pas le moindre bavardage pendant mes cours. J'ai déjà étudié les dossiers de chacun d'entre vous et je peux vous dire dores et déjà que certains abandonnerons d'eux-mêmes d'ici quelques mois. Avez-vous des questions ?

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, personne n'osa lever la main après un tel monologue.

La matière enseignée par monsieur Elfid consistait en un ensemble de cours où l'on apprenait toutes les manières de communiquer, que ce soir la langue de signes, le braille ou encore le morse mais aussi les sciences de la communication moderne. Le programme scolaire contenait aussi par ailleurs des cours de latin, de grec ancien et d'anglais, des cours de médecine, de mathématiques, de cryptologie, de logique, de psychologie, de physique-chimie et d'économie en bref tout le bagage nécessaire pour faire de nous de véritables caméléons capables d'intégrer toutes les universités mais aussi d'endosser n'importe quelle identité. Chaque matière se répartissait sur une demi-journée ou une journée de cours sur les 5 jours de la semaine. J'avais l'impression d'être à une école d'espionnage mais en même temps ce programme était tellement excitant ! J'étais hautement impatiente de commencer les cours.

Notre professeur fit ensuite l'appel, nous donnant l'occasion de se présenter et de donner plus d'informations sur nos capacités respectives : Il y avait ceux comme moi, qui disposaient d'une mémoire eidétique et ceux qui étaient des synesthètes, autrement dit des calculateurs prodiges. Et puis il y avait ce garçon maigre qui avait croisé mon regard dans le couloir. Lui était véritablement exceptionnel. Autodidacte de génie, il disposait à la fois de facilités de calcul ahurissantes et d'une excellente mémoire. Au final pour une fois je me fondais plutôt bien dans la masse.

Le premier cours commença et je sentis bien vite qu'il allait s'agir d'un de mes cours préféré : l'apprentissage de la langue des signes. On nous distribua à tous un épais volume référençant la plupart des signes de la L.S.F.

Le reste de la matinée fut donc consacré à l'alphabet et aux signes de base pour la communication courante. Par binômes, nous communiquions dans le plus parfait silence.

Mon camarade se nommait Charles et était l'héritier d'une lignée de talentueux chefs d'entreprise. Il avait déjà prit une certaine avance sur le programme et maîtrisait parfaitement tous les signes usuels. Avec un sourire supérieur, il me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'exercer et que je pouvais prendre mon temps pour lire le livre avant de m'y essayer.

Un peu vexée d'avoir été rabaissée si rapidement, je parcouru les premières pages du livre avec concentration. Ce genre d'esprit de compétition semblait déjà être familier de certains élèves. Il allait falloir que je m'adapte rapidement si je ne voulais pas être dépassée. Heureusement la langue des signes était plutôt logique et je pouvais compter sur ma mémoire pour retenir immédiatement tout ce à quoi je prêtais un tant soit peu attention. Le temps de relire deux à trois fois chaque page et je pouvais déjà dialoguer avec l'autre élève par des phrases simples.

Il ne laissa pas voir son étonnement mais me confirma bien vite que son apprentissage était superficiel. S'il avait voulu tout d'abord m'impressionner, ses capacités étaient inférieures aux miennes.

Je remerciais mentalement Steren. Sans ses leçons, j'aurais sans doute été comme Charles aujourd'hui, me reposant sur mes capacités pour retenir sans pour autant apprendre.

Désormais je savais que Charles ne représenterait pas une menace sérieuse et durant le reste de la matinée nous pûmes dialoguer chacun notre tour sans essayer sans cesse de prouver sa supériorité à l'autre.

12h arrivèrent enfin avec la première et unique pause de la journée. L'heure de déjeuner était un vrai soulagement, je me sentais affamée !

On nous conduisit dans un vaste réfectoire où chacun pouvait manger son panier repas. Par une étrange habitude, les élèves déjà présents communiquaient entre eux soit en chuchotant, soit en langue des signes.

Assez peu désireuse de me joindre au groupe de filles que j'avais remarqué plus tôt, je m'installais volontairement à une table vide.

Catherina avait prit le temps de me préparer une boîte à repas bien garnie et comme d'habitude ça avait l'air délicieux. Alors que je m'apprêtais à manger, un raclement de gorge détourna mon attention.

Il s'agissait de Kevin Bereaz, le garçon frêle qui s'était déjà fait remarquer par ses capacités hors normes.

\- Je peux ?

\- Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas si associable.

\- Pourtant tu t'es mise à l'écart des autres filles de la classe….

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'autre table d'où on nous jetait de temps à autre un regard méprisant. Le message était clair : « Si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu es contre nous. » Et par ma seule volonté de m'éloigner, c'était comme si je leur avais déclaré la guerre. Soit…

\- Pour ce que j'ai pu entendre de leurs conversations, je n'aime pas trop leur mentalité… Moi je ne suis pas venue ici pour écraser les autres ni pour prouver ma supériorité mais pour apprendre.

\- Mais les enseignants eux même encouragent cet esprit de compétition… enfin je suis d'accord avec toi. Comment as-tu trouvé cette première matinée de cours ?

\- Passionnante ! Un peu effrayant aussi par certains aspects… Mais je suis très heureuse d'être ici. Pour une fois je me sens comme les autres.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ici les cours sont tellement variés… On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de terminer de manger, les cours reprenant dès 13h et jusqu'à 17h.

Finalement, Kevin et moi avions plutôt sympathisé : Nous partagions tous deux la même vision des choses de sorte que nous décidâmes de travailler ensembles pour les cours à venir lorsque les binômes n'étaient pas formés d'autorité par les enseignants.

Le lundi après-midi était consacré aux cours de médecine. En cette première année, on nous apprenait les bases, ce qui équivalait au programme d'une terminale scientifique et d'un premier semestre de faculté de médecine. Ce cours requerrait avant tout de la mémoire, et ne présentait donc aucune difficulté pour moi. Par ailleurs j'avais déjà lu quelques livres qui étaient au programme grâce aux enseignements de Steren qui se passionnait pour la médecine depuis son vivant. Assez fière de mes connaissances, je n'hésitais jamais à lever la main pour répondre aux questions, ce qui bien entendu n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Mais qu'importe. En impressionnant les enseignants, je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre cela parviendrait à mon père et j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

Lorsque la journée prit fin, j'avais hâte de rentrer pour tout raconter à ma mère. Le nuit ne tombait pas avant 20h et les quelques devoirs que j'avais pour m'avancer d'ici lundi prochain ne suffiraient certainement pas pour m'occuper jusque là.

Je me sentais débordante d'énergie et je courus une bonne partie du trajet pour me défouler. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé autant de temps immobile !

Le temps que je rejoigne la maison, il n'était pas encore 18 heures et les goules venaient tout juste de se réveiller, prenant leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Nathalia ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Tu veux goûter ?

\- Super journée ! C'était génial, je suis tellement contente d'aller à l'école ! Je mangerais vers 19h, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je me ferais à manger toute seule. Pour l'instant je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

\- Bien, tant mieux ! Tu me diras avant de te coucher ce que tu veux pour ton repas demain midi. Pose ta gamelle dans l'évier pour que je la lave.

\- Merci Catheria, ce que tu prépares est toujours délicieux. À plus tard !

Sautant de marches en marches, je rejoignais ma chambre pour me changer. Pas question de salir mon bel uniforme. Je pris aussi un oreiller et une couverture et alla m'installer dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque avec le livre de Langue des Signes Française et un livre d'anatomie humaine.

Si lire des livres entiers plusieurs fois d'affilé pouvait sembler particulièrement laborieux, je savais que c'était pour moi la meilleure manière d'apprendre, surtout quand je ne pouvais les recopier. Concentrée sur ma tâche, je reproduisais gestuellement les signes que je voyais tout en répétant tout haut leur signification. Je m'amusais d'avance en imaginant la tête de Charles lorsqu'il découvrirait tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre… La plupart des signes étaient extrêmement imagés et me venaient très rapidement en tête.

Je ne surveillais pas l'heure, tellement désireuse d'apprendre encore et encore. Si j'étais assez rapide je pourrais apprendre encore une vingtaine de signes… ?

J'étais encore plongée dans mon apprentissage lorsque mon père apparu sur le pas de la porte. Comprenant en un instant sur quoi je travaillais, il me salua en langue des signes avant me demander comme s'était passée ma journée.

Avec un large sourire, je m'empressais de lui répondre moi aussi en signe : « L'école est géniale et je suis très heureuse d'apprendre. »

\- Félicitation, je vois que tu progresses vite. Tu devrais descendre, Aïlin t'attend en bas.

\- Oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Etrangement mon père ne semblait pas vouloir reparler de l'incident de ce matin, mais il fallait s'y attendre, Lucie et son médaillon n'étaient pas dans me chambre. Ignorant momentanément ce fait, je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma mère pour me précipiter dans ses bras.

\- Maman !

\- Bonsoir Nathalia. Alors cette journée, raconte moi tout…

\- Vraiment, vraiment génial ! Je suis super contente. Pour l'instant je trouve ça passionnant ! Dans la classe on est 25 mais apparemment il y en a toujours qui abandonnent en cours d'année. Enfin moi je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout ! Il y a tant de choses à apprendre… Mais je suis super motivée. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai eu un cours de langue de signes toute la matinée et l'après-midi c'était un cours de médecine. Ca va, pour l'instant ce n'est pas trop dur mais il faut quand même que je reste concentrée… Et puis demain c'est du latin le matin et des mathématiques l'après-midi. A partir de mercredi je commence le grec ancien et la cryptologie, jeudi on a anglais et économie, je pense que cette journée là sera celle que j'aimerai le moins, et vendredi on a psychologie et logique.

\- Et bien quel emploi du temps ! Je suis impressionnée par ton enthousiasme. Dans mon pays les enseignements étaient dispensés par des religieux à mon époque, ce n'était pas très varié...

\- Sinon y a une espèce de concurrence entre la plupart des élèves, c'est une mentalité un peu spéciale mais heureusement y en a qui viennent avant tout pour apprendre et pas pour prouver à tout prix leur supériorité. Sinon il faut surtout que je m'habitue à suivre l'actualité humaine…

\- Et à te coucher tôt… Tu te lèves à quelle heure ?

\- J'aime bien avoir au moins une heure pour me préparer et je mets une bonne trentaine de minutes pour y aller à pieds donc je vais me lever vers 6h pour être bien certaine d'être à l'heure. Je pense que je vais me coucher vers 23h au plus tard.

\- Alors je viendrais te réveiller demain matin. Allez, va manger, moi je dois y aller. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

\- Bonne nuit maman !

Tout en sautillant de bonheur, je rejoignis la cuisine. Il était presque 21h et je voulais revoir le cours de médecine avant de me coucher. Catherina était occupée ailleurs mais elle m'avait tout de même préparé une table. Ne restait plus qu'a remplir mon assiette. En fouillant dans le frigo, je dénichais un reste de tomate farcie et du riz que je collais au microonde. Mon repas rapidement ingurgité, je lavais ma vaisselle puis remontais dans ma chambre. Mon père était toujours dans la bibliothèque mais je préférais me mettre bien confortablement dans mon lit pour relire mes cours d'aujourd'hui. Finalement j'étais tout de même fatiguée, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été tenue éveillée et en activité pendant une aussi longue journée. Il était à peine 22h que je me laissais déjà tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le mardi matin, la matinée était consacré à l'apprentissage des langues anciennes, latin et grec, et par extension à l'épigraphie, dont la maîtrise était indispensable pour étudier les livres et manuscrits anciens. J'avais déjà pour cette matière une certaine avance sur les autres, car Steren ne se contentait pas de lire le latin, mais aussi de le parler, au point que s'en était devenu pour moi une seconde langue. La principale difficulté pour moi, et je m'en aperçu bien assez tôt, était de ne pas employer des termes purement oraux que j'avais appris auprès de mon père mais qui n'avaient jamais été transposés dans aucune source écrite. Et comme je voulais participer au maximum au l'oral, notre professeur ne tarda pas à m'en faire la remarque.

\- Mademoiselle Connemara, je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez votre vocabulaire, mais je peux vous assurer que ces termes n'ont jamais été employés dans aucune source écrite à ma connaissance. Vous estimez-vous donc si douée en latin qui vous vous permettez d'en inventer des mots ?

Je vis quelques filles de la classe sourire à cette remarque. Tous les enseignants de cette école se rassemblaient sur un point : les déclarations étaient particulièrement acerbes. Et je ne doutais pas qu'une réponse inconsidérée de ma part me vaudrait un avertissement directement adressé à Steren.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur, il m'avait semblé avoir lu ce terme quelque part.

Finalement cette matière n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'elle n'y paraissait. Heureusement qu'en matière de traduction du latin au français, je ne pouvais faire ce genre d'erreur. La matinée se passa sans que je n'ose plus prendre la parole en latin.

A midi Kevin et moi nous rassemblâmes comme la veille à une même table pour déguster notre repas. Cette fois je fus étonnée du maigre « repas » qu'il avait ramené : une simple pomme et un yaourt. Du coup je lui donnais l'un de mes sandwiches, sans même faire la moindre remarque. Avec un sourire, il me remercia en langage des signes. Avec justesse, Kevin avait deviné ma passion pour ce mode de communication et je lui répondis avec bonheur.

« Bon appétit ! »

« De même. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Jeanne ce matin lorsque tu n'arrêtais pas de prendre la parole… Alors dis-moi, tu as avalé un dictionnaire de latin ? »

Je souris largement.

« Non, disons que mon père est passionné de latin alors c'est un peu une seconde langue pour moi… Mais je crois que je me permets trop de familiarité, il va falloir que je sois plus rigoureuse… »

Kevin hocha la tête.

« Ce sandwich est très bon. Alors prête pour les maths ? »

« Non, j'ai horreur de ça… Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Je sens que je vais me rendre ridicule… »

Et pour le coup, c'était tout à fait vrai. Durant son enseignement, mon père avait passé sous silence les mathématiques, matière qu'il devait sans doute considérer avec bien peu d'intérêt. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée en redoutant ce cours. L'après-midi toute entière fut un cauchemar. J'étais très largement en retard par rapport aux autres élèves car si j'étais à peu près capable de calculer mentalement, mes connaissances en mathématiques se bornaient aux 4 opérations de base : addition, soustraction, multiplication et division.

Je ne pris pas une seule fois la parole, me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour essayer de comprendre les règles et les mécanismes de ces opérations pleines d'inconnues et de symboles étranges.

À la fin de la journée j'avais envie de me taper le crâne contre la table : j'avais une sacrée migraine et je m'étais en plus prise une remarque lorsque le professeur m'avait surprise, demandant une explication à Kevin en langue des signes

À la sortie, je ne courais plus mais traînais les pieds, si bien que Kevin me rattrapa sur le chemin.

\- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je t'aiderais si tu veux !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais fait de mathématiques depuis l'école primaire ! J'ai 4 ans de retard sur vous et je dois suivre ce cours auquel je ne comprends rien. Je vais couler et bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. Et mon père ne cessera de me faire des remontrances et me mépriser pour cela.

\- Bon ! Stop ! Viens avec moi à la bibliothèque municipale. Tout de suite. Tu es un génie et tu mérites ta place dans cette école. Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras à la première difficulté. On va travailler ensemble et en un rien de temps tu comprendras tout. Fais-moi confiance !

Je recomposais un faible sourire, me laissant entraîner vers le ventre ville.

Nous étudiâmes tous deux à la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa fermeture, Kevin m'expliquant inlassablement les règles que je devrais connaître. Une seule séance de ce genre ne suffirait pas mais j'admirais sa générosité envers moi.

Une fois rentrée, je m'installais directement dans ma chambre pour continuer à lire les manuels scolaires que j'avais empruntés.

Il était déjà presque 20h et je n'avais guerre le cœur à raconter à mes parents cette piètre journée.

Je passais toute l'heure suivante à faire des exercices sans avoir réellement l'impression de trouver cela plus facile. Au final lorsque je descendis pour manger, la maison était quasiment déserte, seule Catherina étant occupée à nettoyer la cuisine.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer de sommeil et je me couchais à 23h ainsi que je me l'étais imposé.

Le mercredi se passa sans encombre ni fait notable. Si je n'avais pas de passion particulière pour la physique-chimie, Steren m'avait largement expliqué bon nombre de ses principes. Le professeur me félicita pour ma participation, ce qui ne fut pas sans provoquer un regard de jalousie de la part de certaines de mes camarades.

La cryptologie, qui nous occupait l'après-midi, était une discipline totalement nouvelle, pour moi comme pour tous les autres, mais je trouvais cela réellement passionnant.

Outre le fait d'étudier les différentes techniques pour crypter un message, nous nous entrainions aussi à identifier la technique utilisée et à déchiffrer des messages codés.

Même si je n'étais pas fondamentalement convaincue de son utilité dans la vie courante, le cours prenait l'aspect d'un jeu d'énigme. C'était tellement savoureux de pouvoir enfin exploiter ses capacités mentales ! Je goûtais la joie de la difficulté et de sa résolution et mon enthousiasme me poussa à résoudre bien plus d'exercices qu'il nous était demandé pour nos devoirs. Kevin, avec qui je m'étais de nouveau associé, était un partenaire idéal, complétant mes lacunes en matière de calcul et souriant presque autant que moi face à la complexité.

Si le mercredi était sans nul doute ma journée préférée, je m'étais préparée à ne guère apprécier le jeudi. Tout comme le mardi, il comportait une matière que je n'avais qu'assez peu étudié et pour laquelle je présentais un retard non négligeable face aux autres élèves : l'anglais.

Mais contrairement aux mathématiques, j'avais de plus grandes facilités dans l'apprentissage d'une langue que pour la logique des nombres et la matinée fut plus agréable que je ne l'aurais espéré. Même si je conservai le silence tout le long du cours, la compréhension me venait de manière assez intuitive pour que je ne me sente pas totalement perdue. Quelques efforts appliqués de ma part et je parviendrais probablement à maintenir un bon niveau en anglais.

En revanche, l'économie qui occupait l'après-midi, était la matière la plus ennuyeuse du monde à mes yeux. Certes il s'agissait de comprendre des règles qui faisaient fonctionner le monde entier, mais il était hautement peu probable que je travaille jamais dans la finance ni même que je dusse travailler tout court. Je savais que la fortune de nombreux anciens vampires provenait d'investissements savamment placés, mais leurs talents pour la manipulation humaine les y avaient aussi grandement aidés. Enfin de toute façon, Steren ne permettrait pas que je fasse l'impasse sur la moindre matière alors il allait falloir que je m'y investisse autant que pour les autres.

À la fin de la journée, j'empruntais quelques livres sur l'économie et les marchés boursiers à la bibliothèque du lycée avant de rentrer à la maison. Même si j'appréciais la compagnie de Kevin, la quiétude de ma demeure me manquait et j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi.

Je passais la soirée entre l'anglais et l'économie, heureuse de cette nouvelle routine étudiante tellement normale. Certes je voyais moins mes parents, mais je me sentais enfin dans mon élément. Et Aïlin n'oubliais jamais de m'embrasser lorsque j'allais me coucher ou avant de partir au lycée. Après tout, je les voyais comme n'importe quel autre enfant de mon âge !

Tout cela était trop beau et le vendredi se chargea de me replonger dans les moments les plus sombres de mon enfance. J'avais, pour la psychologie, une certaine curiosité. Il se chuchotait dans les couloirs que le professeur était un véritable mentaliste, capable de manipuler les esprits avec une facilité effrayante. S'il pouvait nous apprendre de telles choses, cela me serait très certainement profitable dans ma vie de vampire.

Ce matin là donc, nous étions sagement en rang, Kevin et moi discutions comme à notre habitude en langage des signes, dans le plus parfait silence, tandis que nos camarades chuchotaient entre eux. Je ne regardais pas la porte et lorsqu'une voix nous dit d'entrer, une soudaine nausée me saisit. Sans même me retourner, je connaissais le propriétaire de cette voix. Cette voix qui hantait encore certains de mes cauchemars et polluait mes souvenirs. Une voix que je ne pourrais probablement jamais oublier tant elle est associée à une véritable terreur et des douleurs aliénantes. Je serrais les poings, encore incapable de me retourner. Je sentais mon cœur battre si fort ! Kevin me regardait étrangement, sans doute étonné de voir mon visage se décomposer ainsi. Les jambes tremblantes, je me soutins un instant au mur, espérant que mon émoi passerait inaperçu. Tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me gâcher la vie aujourd'hui ! Il fallait que je surmonte ma peur quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Steren ne tolèrerait sans doute pas le moindre écart de ma part, quelque soit mon excuse.

Rejoignant enfin la salle de classe, je levais les yeux vers notre professeur : Il s'agissait du Docteur Keyes, l'homme qui avait convaincu mes géniteurs de m'abandonner et qui s'était servi de moi comme cobaye pendant les années qui avaient suivit mon internement. Ses expériences avaient bien failli me coûter la vie à cette époque… Il n'avait absolument pas vieilli mais comme tous les professeurs de cette école je supposais que c'était une goule tremere… Pour ma part j'avais grandit et changé, les faits remontant à plus de 4 ans, était-il possible qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ?

Tâchant de conserver un visage aussi neutre que possible, je m'assis aux côtés de Kevin comme si de rien n'était.

« Monsieur Keyes » fit l'appel, observant le visage de chaque élève à la réponse de celui-ci. Lorsque vint mon nom, j'eus le plus grand mal à le regarder dans les yeux. J'aurais juré qu'il avait sourit, mais je devais absolument me comporter comme les autres élèves. Comme on nous l'avait laissé entendre, Keyes était un fin psychologue, spécialiste des émotions humaines. Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance pour passer inaperçue, je ne devais pas me trahir en dévoilant la terreur que cet homme m'inspirait. Me concentrant sur le cours plutôt que sur le professeur, je me mis en tête de recopier tout ce qu'il disait sans même lever les yeux. C'était le seul moyen de passer ce cours. Imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un simple magnétophone sans âme débitant son enseignement…

Ma stratégie fut très vite mise en échec. Keyes circulait dans les rangs tout en débitant son monologue et bien entendu je ne l'avais pas venu venir. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il posa sa main dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter si violemment que je faillis en tomber de ma chaise. Et le regard qu'il me lança ne laissait aucun doute : il savait parfaitement qui j'étais et il comptait bien de nouveau jouer avec moi. Il devait cependant ignorer l'identité de mes nouveaux parents sans quoi il ne se permettrait certainement pas de telles familiarités…

Sans un commentaire, je me forçais à détourner le regard, essayant en même temps de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Il ne pouvait absolument rien me faire en présence des autres élèves. Je devais me raisonner… Je rouvris mes mains, prenant confusément conscience que j'avais enfoncé mes ongles dans mes paumes. Keyes avait continué son trajet, ne semblant plus guère faire attention à moi. Je devais être plus prudente si je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser de nouveau. Mes réactions trahissaient trop facilement mon animosité et ma peur, il ne fallait plus qu'il me prenne par surprise si je voulais conserver un semblant de normalité aux yeux de mes camarades…

Kevin avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il se contentait de me questionner du regard, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Il m'était extrêmement difficile de me concentrer dans ces conditions et la voix de Keyes ne me parvenait que très lointainement, sans que je n'en comprenne le sens. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'oxygène, de ressentir ce besoin urgent de sortir de la pièce pour m'échapper loin de cet homme qui m'avait torturé. Que penserait Steren si je m'échappais ? Je passerais de nouveau pour la folle. Encore une fois à cause de lui. Arriverais-je à être plus forte ? Comment pourrais-je passer l'année à travailler en sa présence ? J'allais avoir besoin de toute la bonne volonté que j'avais en réserve. Pour Aïlin et Steren, mes nouveaux parents, pour l'espoir et la confiance qu'ils avaient en moi. Je pris une grande inspiration, reportant mon regard sur mon bloc de feuilles. Détachée de mon corps, de cette situation surréaliste. Prendre le stylo. Ecrire ce qui est entendu. Ignorer cette boule dans mon cœur. Juste un pantin mécanique.

Une heure passa ainsi. Keyes ne bougeait plus de derrière son bureau, illustrant ses propos par des schémas au tableau. Ca me suffisait amplement. Je lui imaginais un masque pour faire de lui un être parfaitement anonyme.

Finalement, l'heure de midi salvatrice arriva enfin. De quelques mouvements je fis comprendre à Kevin qu'il ne devait en aucun cas me laisser seule avec lui. Cette précaution ne fut pas inutile car Keyes m'interpella alors que je passais devant son bureau.

\- Mademoiselle Connemara, j'aimerais vous parler un instant… en privé.

\- Monsieur Bereaz peut rester, je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Bien, si vous y tenez. Compte tenu de votre passif, j'ai été très étonné de vous retrouver dans cette école. Mais c'est un plaisir de vous avoir comme étudiante.

\- Ce sentiment n'est aucunement partagé. Et il ne tient qu'à moi de prouver que j'ai toute ma place ici. Autre chose ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec vos parents pour savoir comment vous avez évolué.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Relisez mon dossier scolaire. Sur ce, nous n'avons qu'une heure pour déjeuner. Au revoir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus, je quittais la salle en compagnie de Kevin.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air de le détester.

\- Méfie-toi de cette homme comme de la peste, ne lui fais jamais confiance, et dans la mesure du possible, ne reste jamais seul en sa compagnie. C'est un odieux manipulateur, pervers et sadique qui n'a aucune morale ni éthique.

\- Je vois… Je suppose que tu n'es pas prête à me donner les raisons de ton animosité.

\- … Pas pour l'instant. Je t'en dirais peut-être davantage plus tard… Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance mais c'est personnel. Pour l'instant sache juste que c'est un homme dangereux. Tu n'imagines pas la volonté dont je fais preuve pour ne pas m'enfuir à sa simple vue…

\- Je te crois, j'ai bien vu la manière dont tu as réagis. Il te terrorise…

Je soupirais, sans rien rajouter. Kevin avait raison, Keyes me terrifiait et cette fois ni Aïlin ni Steren ne pourraient faire quoi que ce soit. J'allais devoir l'affronter seule.

Il n'était que midi et je me sentais déjà éreintée comme si une journée entière s'était écoulée. À table, je fus incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et ni moi ni Kevin n'échangèrent le moindre mot de tout le repas.

J'avais le moral au plus bas alors que nous nous rendions au cours de logique, heureusement il s'agissait d'un cours passionnant. L'enseignante, Mme Tennigan, était une femme stricte et sèche, mais vouait un profond respect pour les énigmes les plus ardues et ceux capables de les résoudre. Elle enseignant différentes techniques pour accroître notre rapidité de réflexion et organiser notre pensée. La curiosité qu'elle éveilla chassa momentanément toute pensée relative à Keyes et son cours de psychologie et lorsque la journée prit fin, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. La semaine était désormais terminée et j'allais avoir tout le weekend pour digérer cette expérience de ce qui serait mon quotidien pour les trois années à venir.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

La semaine était désormais terminée et j'allais avoir tout le week-end pour digérer cette expérience de ce qui serait mon quotidien pour les trois années à venir.

Je rentrais rapidement à la maison, épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions. Pour l'instant je ne voulais pas parler du problème Keyes à mes parents. Aïlin ne saurait pas quoi dire pour me réconforter et Steren me répondrait sans doute que je devais surmonter ma peur et faire avec. Mon instinct me chuchotait que Keyes ne me laisserait pas tranquille mais j'espérais vraiment avoir tort. Je voulais réellement faire honneur à Steren afin qu'il se félicite de la confiance qu'il avait mis en moi. J'étais prête à tous les efforts pour cela.

Contrairement à d'habitude où je révisais mes cours de la journée, je m'écroulai sur mon lit à peine arrivée. Lucie me manquait, car c'était la seule personne au monde à qui j'aurais pu confier mes pensées. Elle avait été le témoin privilégié des expériences que Keyes menait sur moi et d'autres pensionnaires et comprendrait mieux que personne mon désespoir de le retrouver ainsi.

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées moroses.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était 5h du matin et l'aube était proche. Quelqu'un, sans doute Aïlin, m'avait retiré mes chaussures et recouverte d'une couette. J'avais envie de voir ma mère et je me levai et m'habillais sommairement avant de descendre au salon. Comme je l'espérai, mes deux parents étaient là, buvant chacun leur verre de sang dans le plus parfait silence. Ils s'observaient seulement, sans ressentir le moindre besoin de recouvrir à la parole.

\- Et voilà ma petite fille chérie… N'es-tu pas en week-end ? Il est un peu tôt pour te lever.

\- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous avant le lever du soleil, je retournerais me coucher plus tard.

\- Alors raconte-moi. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Ça va. Aujourd'hui j'avais psychologie et logique. J'aime beaucoup la logique, les énigmes de la prof sont comme un jeu. C'est stimulant.

\- Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'avais peur que tu te sentes un peu perdue cette première semaine mais manifestement tout va pour le mieux.

Je ne rajoutais rien, profitant simplement de la présence de mes parents. Ces deux immortels m'offraient tant : affection, éducation, protection… Pour eux je devais trouver la force de lutter contre les insinuations perfides de Keyes. Après tout, les vampires ne se faisaient pas non plus de cadeaux entre eux, ainsi les petites sournoiseries de mon ancien bourreau ne seront qu'un entraînement avant mon immortalité.

Je me perdais dans le fil de mes pensées lorsque Steren prit la parole :

\- J'espère que tu ne prends pas cela trop à la légère Nathalia. Je compte sur toi pour respecter tes enseignants et être aussi studieuse que possible.

\- Je le serais Père. Il va de soi que je ne laisserais pas passer une telle chance.

\- Bien, sur ce j'ai quelques choses à faire avant le lever du jour. Bonne journée Nathalia.

Il finit son verre de sang, se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Je savais qu'Aïlin allait, quant à elle, rester à mes côtés jusqu'à l'aube.

Je repensais au regard de Steren, à sa remarque sur le respect que je devais à mes professeurs. Etait-il possible qu'il sache dans quelle situation je me trouvais ? Il était au contraire plus probable qu'il ait dit cela uniquement en référence à ma remarque sur le cours de logique… Aïlin interrompit mes réflexions :

\- Tu me sembles bien pensive…

\- Je suis soucieuse de bien faire alors j'ai peur de faire des erreurs.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certaine que tu vas y arriver. Tu es brillante. Et je suis déjà tellement fière de toi. Allez, allons dans ta chambre, je vais te coiffer.

J'adorais ma chambre. Elle était si chaleureuse, absolument opposée à celle que j'occupais à l'hôpital. Tous les murs recouverts de tentures sombres aux motifs exotiques me faisaient penser à un gigantesque cocon de tissu. Mon grand lit était aussi paré de noir, de pourpre ou de violet selon les lessives, et débordait d'oreillers assortis aux épaisses couettes de plume. Même au sol, le vieux parquet de bois était protégé par plusieurs tapis orientaux. Toutes les fenêtres étaient obturées par d'épais volets de bois et des rideaux de velours.

Enfin je me sentais apaisée… C'était ici mon sanctuaire.

\- Je suppose que papa ne me rendra pas Lucie… J'aurais aimé tout lui raconter…

\- C'est moi qui ai le médaillon pour l'instant et je ne compte pas te le rendre avant que je n'estime que tu ais grandis… Et puis, je suis là pour t'écouter moi …

\- Je sais… Disons que Lucie a assisté à certains épisodes de la vie…

Les larmes me revenaient alors que je me remémorais l'épisode de ce matin.

… Monsieur Keyes, le professeur de psychologie à l'école… c'est l'homme qui a essayé de me tuer il y a quelques années. Pendant presque deux ans il s'est servi de moi pour ses expériences… Et puis un jour une infirmière s'en est aperçue et a mit fin à ses séances de torture. Lucie aussi a tout fait pour empêcher mon âme de quitter mon corps… Il s'est fait renvoyer de l'hôpital à cause de moi et aujourd'hui je le retrouve… Il n'a pas oublié…

Aïlin me prit dans ses bras, me serrant tout contre elle.

\- Shhhh… Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire chérie, il ne peut plus rien te faire. Les choses ont changé maintenant, Steren et moi sommes là pour te protéger. Personne ne le laissera te faire quoi que ce soit, il n'en a pas le doit.

\- Je sais… C'est sa voix… Quand je l'entends ça me rappelle les pires moments de mon existence. Il sait que j'ai peur de lui, ça l'amuse…

\- Tu ne dois pas le laisser avoir d'emprise sur toi, tu ne dois pas lui montrer ta peur. C'est une goule tremere n'est-ce pas ? Alors il sait forcément que tu nous appartiens.

\- Oui… De toute façon je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de le supporter. Mais c'est si difficile de se concentrer… J'ai essayé de l'imaginer avec un masque, mais dès qu'il s'approche de moi je panique.

Ma mère s'assit sur le lit, m'attirant sur ses genoux.

\- Assis-toi contre moi, ferme les yeux…

Elle m'enserra de ses bras, son menton posé sur mon épaule, déposant de petits baisers sur ma nuque.

\- Fixe cette sensation dans ta mémoire. Tu es calme, en sécurité, rien ne peut t'arriver ici, entre mes bras. Je donnerais mon existence pour toi. Je t'aime comme la chair de ma chair et jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Lorsque tu auras peur, ferme les yeux juste un instant et remémore toi cet instant. Ce sera ton refuge.

Je me concentrais ainsi qu'elle me l'avait conseillé. Je lui faisais totalement confiance. Pas un seul instant je n'aurais douté d'elle. Elle était si gentille, tellement attentionnée.

\- Merci maman, j'essayerai ta technique vendredi prochain. Je n'ai aucune envie de le laisser me pourrir l'existence une fois de plus.

M'asseyant devant ma coiffeuse, je laissais ma mère détacher mes cheveux pour les brosser. Je savais qu'elle adorait cela, ce simple fait de se conduire comme n'importe quelle mère. Dès le premier soir elle avait initié ce petit rituel, après quoi elle me bordait et embrassait mon front pour me souhaiter un agréable sommeil.

Bien que j'aie déjà dormis presque toute la nuit, je me rendormis rapidement, profitant du confort et du calme ambiant.

Je me réveillais aux alentours de midi, en pleine forme mais aussi affamée. Je m'habillais d'une simple tunique noire puis descendis déjeuner. À cette période de la journée, Alendro et Catherina dormaient, mais leur fille Abigaël s'occupait de tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être fait de nuit. M'installant dans la cuisine déserte, je me préparais un grand bol de céréales à déguster devant la télévision.

Le reste de la journée allait être consacré à mes études, notamment les mathématiques et l'anglais, si je voulais rattraper mon retard.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je cède à la fainéantise, ce qui était le plus difficile. Une fois plongée dans les livres, je devais rester concentrée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où je pourrais dîner.

Je passais ainsi de longues heures à m'exercer aux mathématiques. Le calcul n'était définitivement pas une forme de gymnastique mentale à laquelle j'étais habituée et c'était bien la seule matière pour laquelle ma mémoire exceptionnelle ne m'était d'aucun secours.

J'avais récupéré des livres d'exercices à la bibliothèque municipale et je faisais se succéder pages après pages jusqu'à saturation.

La nuit était en train de tomber lorsque je consentis enfin à me lever de ma chaise. J'espérais avoir un peu l'occasion de sortir avec ma mère, ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la nuit. Après cette dernière semaine à me lever à l'aube, il me serait sans doute difficile de tenir au-delà de 2 heures du matin. Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, Aïlin m'attendait en bas, déjà habillée pour la chasse.

\- Dépêches-toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu te couches trop tard. J'ai un endroit à te faire découvrir…

Prenant la main tendue, je me hâtais à sa suite. La nuit était douce et je me sentais délicieusement libre. Avec ma mère à mes côtés rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. De plus, je portais désormais le fameux « sceau », une petite pierre rouge en pendentif qui me distinguait comme l'appartenance d'un puissant vampire et protégée de la Camarilla. Un bijou que mes parents avaient obtenu après maints arguments auprès du prince… Ma mère m'emmena jusqu'aux abords de la ville, un quartier aux constructions plus anciennes. Un vieux cimetière occupait tout un pâté de maisons et c'était précisément à cet endroit que nous nous rendions.

\- Je te saurai grée de ne pas parler de cet endroit à Steren. Il donnerait beaucoup pour savoir où nous nous rendons ce soir, mais malgré de nombreuses années à ses côtés je ne le lui ai jamais révélé. Je te présente le refuge malkavien.

Effectivement, au beau milieu du cimetière se trouvait l'entrée d'une construction qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles dans la terre. Tout autour de moi je pouvais entendre des chuchotements et des bruissements, mais même si je ne pouvais rien voir, je n'avais pas peur. Plusieurs malkaviens apparurent peu à peu, nous escortant dans des sous-sols de plus en plus vastes. De nombreux couloirs se perdaient en ramifications, et à l'image de la chanterie tremere, j'aurais eu du mal à m'y repérer toute seule. La salle où nous nous rendions était immense, et il paraissait impensable qu'un tel bâtiment soit dissimulé sous un cimetière. Une sorte de trône en pierre se trouvait en son bout, et Aïlin s'y assit avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux. Elle attendit un instant que tout le monde soit réuni devant elle avant de prendre la parole.

\- Mes chers enfants, membres du clan malkavien. Je vous présente enfin ma fille et future infante Nathalia. Je compte sur vous pour la considérer avec respect et affection. Jamais de toute mon existence je n'ai eu de trésor aussi précieux. Aujourd'hui Nathalia n'a que 16 ans, elle est encore jeune et je ne pourrais l'étreindre qu'une fois ses 21 ans révolu, de ce fait je vous fais aussi confiance pour la protéger mieux que votre propre existence. Faites en sorte qu'elle se sente toujours ici chez elle.

Ces propos furent accueillis par divers exclamations de joie et je comprenais que malgré les dires de Steren, les malkaviens de la ville révéraient Aïlin comme une véritable reine. Soudain, la masse de vampires face à nous s'écarta pour laisser passer un vampire plus grand. Il était brun, les cheveux mi-longs noués en catogan, et les yeux bleus, clairs comme des saphirs. Il portait une tenue noire et une sorte de chapeau haut-de-forme, mais le plus remarquable était le sabre qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Arrivé face à nous, il posa un genou au sol, inclinant la tête, la main sur le torse.

\- Majesté.

Aïlin me fit signe de me lever, se précipitant pour relever le nouveau venu.

\- William ! Très cher ami, cela fait si longtemps ! J'ignorais que tu étais de retour en ville !

\- Je viens juste d'arriver. Je ne vous aurais jamais fait l'affront de rester sur votre domaine sans me présenter à vous.

\- Nathalia, approche. William, je te présente ma fille Nathalia, qui me comble de bonheur depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Nathalia voici William Azel, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, un vieil ami qui a combattu le Sabbat à mes côtés durant plusieurs décennies. Et c'est le meilleur épéiste que je connaisse.

Le vampire s'inclina de nouveau, se saisissant de ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Princesse Nathalia. Je ne peux que me réjouir de voir enfin deux âmes sœurs réunies. Voilà des siècles qu'Aïlin vous cherche.

\- Moi aussi j'attendais de véritables parents. Et maintenant plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Aïlin reprit la parole, me serrant tout contre elle.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. Steren l'a accepté lui aussi. Elle était destinée à nous rejoindre. Nathalia a la capacité de voir à travers le voile et elle est tellement brillante. Je sens… que la malédiction a été rompue. Mon enfant pourra vivre à mes côtés pour l'éternité !

Je souriais largement, victime de l'allégresse générale. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse, grâce à Aïlin, grâce à Steren, grâce aux membres du clan malkavien qui m'adoptaient comme l'une des leurs alors que j'étais encore humaine.

\- Ma reine. Si je peux me rendre utile, si vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'hésitez pas, je répondrais présent. Je tuerais quiconque osera poser la main sur Nathalia et la protégerais de mon corps et de mon âme s'il le faut.

\- Je te remercie William, tu es le plus vaillant d'entre nous. J'ai toute confiance en toi et je te confierais la vie de mon enfant les yeux fermés. Pour l'instant Nathalia va à l'école et doit vivre pendant la journée, mais je ferais sans doute appel à toi pour assurer sa protection dès que les nuits rallongeront. Malheureusement le Sabbat a déjà eu vent de son existence. Ils savent que Nathalia est ma plus grande faiblesse.

\- N'ayez crainte, ce sera un honneur pour moi d'être son gardien.

\- Alors soit, je te préviendrais dès que j'aurais besoin de toi. Je n'aurais espéré meilleur rempart que toi mon ami.

J'étais assez contente d'avoir un garde du corps lorsque le chemin de l'école se ferait de nuit. Même si les quelques membres du Sabbat qui avaient eu vent de mon existence étaient morts, d'autres l'apprendraient et tenterait tôt ou tard d'atteindre Aïlin à travers moi.

Autour de nous, les malkaviens s'étaient légèrement dispersés retournant vaquer à leurs activités dans leurs demeures souterraines. Outre le grand hall dans lequel nous nous trouvions, plusieurs couloirs menaient à des petits appartements troglodytes occupés à plein temps ou temporairement par les malkaviens de la ville. Maman continuait à discuter avec ses confrères, tandis que j'observais les pitreries silencieuses d'une vampire aux longs cheveux roux bouclés. Finalement, alors que je réprimais difficilement un éclat de rire, elle s'approcha pour converser :

\- Alors princesse, ainsi vous allez à l'école ? Racontez-moi, est-ce intéressant ?

\- Oui, je suis au lycée. C'est super, j'apprends plein de choses que j'ignorais. Cette semaine j'ai commencé à apprendre la langue des signes, j'adore ça, c'est comme un code secret. Mais il y a aussi des matières que je n'aime pas comme les mathématiques…

\- Vous m'apprendrez ?

\- Oui, quand je connaîtrais assez de signes, je t'apprendrais. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Sybile. Faites attention à vous princesse, ne brisez pas le pouce, préférez l'index.

Je ne voyais absolument pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

\- D'accord Sybile, je garde ton conseil en tête.

Ma mère interrompit notre conversation :

\- Nathalia, il se fait déjà tard, nous devrions rentrer. Pardonnez-nous vous tous, mais nous ne pouvons rester bien longtemps. Je reviendrais bientôt vous voir.

J'étais un peu déçue de n'avoir pu rester plus longtemps, le temps passait si vite en compagnie des enfants de Malkav ! Avant de partir, maman insista pour que nous prîmes le temps de saluer chaque malkavien un par un. Je connaissais David Reniev, que j'avais déjà rencontré, mais la plupart m'étaient de parfaits inconnus, je tâchais cependant de retenir le prénom de chacun. William insista pour nous raccompagner, invisible, jusqu'à notre demeure.

Sur le trajet du retour, je baillais déjà régulièrement. Il se faisait presque deux heures du matin et j'allais devoir étudier un minimum pendant la journée de dimanche si je voulais être prête pour lundi. Heureusement, Aïlin connaissait de nombreux raccourcis et nous fûmes rapidement devant le portail de la demeure.

\- Ma Reine, donnez-moi les coordonnées et horaires du lieu d'étude de Nathalia et je serais fidèle au poste dès que la nuit me le permettra.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde William. Je viendrais te rendre visite dès que j'aurais mis les choses au point avec Nathalia. Bonne nuit très cher ami.

Je le saluais à mon tour tandis qu'il s'inclinait avant de disparaître littéralement.

Steren n'était pas à la maison mais il était déjà temps pour moi de me coucher. Aïlin me raccompagna directement à ma chambre.

\- Steren risque de ne pas très bien réagir en sachant que William sera ton garde du corps alors ce sera notre secret ! En tout cas ne t'inquiètes pas, il veillera sur toi mieux que quiconque, j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui.

\- Pourquoi donc père aurait raison de se méfier de lui ?

\- Disons que William a traversé les époques en tant qu'assassin. Et c'est sans conteste le meilleur que je connaisse. Bien entendu c'est un fidèle de la Camarilla, et Steren n'a aucune preuve, mais ses soupçons sont fondés pour la plupart des faits dont il l'accuse. Imagine donc, William a la capacité de se rendre invisible à volonté et c'est un bretteur hors pair armé d'un katana, accessoire idéal pour tuer un vampire en un seul coup… Avec lui à tes côtés, tu n'auras rien à craindre de qui que ce soit.

\- Effectivement je suis bien plus rassurée de l'avoir à mes côtés que si ça n'avait été Mathéod… On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très courageux.

\- Je te trouve un peu prompte à juger Mathéod. Au vu de la situation, il avait toutes les raisons de craindre pour son existence… Mais c'est vrai que William n'hésiterait pas à massacrer sans hésiter tout obstacle se trouvant entre lui et la personne qu'il cherche à atteindre. Je suis vraiment soulagée qu'il soit revenu en cette ville. Sur ce je dois partir. Bonne nuit ma chérie, dors bien. Je te verrais à ton réveil lundi matin.

Ma mère m'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce tandis que je repensais au comportement des malkaviens de la ville. Je ressentais une certaine fierté à être la « princesse de Malkav » comme ils me surnommaient. Morte ou vive, les malkaviens étaient mon clan et ma famille, mes amis et protecteurs. Ce fut sur ces pensées que je m'endormis.

Comme prévu je me réveillais tard et consacrais la journée de dimanche entre mes études et quelques sessions de jeux vidéo.

Dès le lundi matin, je me rendais au lycée avec enthousiasme, retrouvant Kevin avant le cours de communication. J'avais potassé le livre de L.S.F. et était à présent capable de tenir une conversation banale.

Kevin rit face à ma joie communicative.

\- Et bien on dirait que tu as passé un bon week-end. Et tu as le temps de lire autant de signes !

\- Mes parents sont souvent en déplacement le weekend alors je passe pas mal de temps seule, tant qu'à faire autant étudier, ça me fait gagner du temps. Enfin je te rassure je ne fais pas que ça. Tu connais Optile ? Un jeu sur PC, je suis accroc.

\- Je connais de nom mais je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais été trop jeux vidéo. J'ai une console chez moi mais j'aime autant rester dans ma chambre pour lire. Et moi non plus je ne fais pas que réviser !

\- Ah oui ? Tu lis quels genres de livres ?

\- J'aime beaucoup la science-fiction. Aldous Huxley, Ray Bradbury ou encore Philip K. Dick.

\- Je vois. Moi je suis plus littérature fantastique. Grimm, Pratchett, Hobb, Tolkien… Mais j'aime bien aussi Bradbury, il a écrit quelques nouvelles fantastiques…

Le cours commençant, nous ne pûmes plus parler. Le bavardage, y compris en langage des signes, était proscrit et M. Elfid formait les groupes d'autorité.

Ce matin-là j'avais été placée avec Jeanne Saint-Arnauld, une pimbêche richissime toujours accompagnée de sa cour et qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour rabaisser les autres. Une seule semaine avait suffi pour que je ne l'apprécie guère et ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction que je lui prouvais ma supériorité. L'exercice consistait à traduire un texte qui nous avait été distribué et chaque membre du binôme possédait un texte différent. M. Elfid passait dans les rangs dans un parfait silence, observant notre gestuelle avant de nous reprendre. Son visage était aussi sévère qu'au premier jour et toute la matinée se passa sans qu'il ne se déride un seul instant. Au fil des heures, j'avais reçu des textes de plus en plus complexes et malgré mon sérieux, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir souffler entre 12h et 13h.

\- Toute cette concentration m'a donné super faim. Heureusement que j'ai un bon repas de prêt dans ma boîte. Je dois remercier la cuisinière de me préparer des repas aussi copieux.

\- Alors toi aussi tu vis dans le luxe si je comprends bien… Moi c'est très simple, je fais tout moi-même.

\- Oui, mes parents sont assez riches. Mais je te rassure, je n'ai pas de serviteur ou quoi que ce soit. A l'instar de princesse Jeanne, je viens au lycée à pied, je dois faire mon ménage toute seule et j'ai 25€ d'argent de poche par mois pour m'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne me fais pas à manger moi-même c'est que la cuisinière trouve plus pratique de me donner les restes du diner. Evidemment je ne suis pas à plaindre mais mes parents tiennent à ce que je ne sois pas pourrie-gâtée. Tiens, tu veux une barre de céréale pour le dessert ? J'ai deux clémentines aussi…

\- Prend le temps de digérer avant le cours de médecine, on commence la pratique dès aujourd'hui.

J'ironisais face à ses appréhensions :

\- Hum trop bien, des dissections, ça va être l'éclate !

J'aimais assez le cours de médecine. Contrairement aux hôpitaux qui me rebutaient, la salle de pratique ressemblait davantage à une morgue qu'à une salle de soin. Les murs et le sol de la pièce, qui se trouvait au premier sous-sol, étaient de couleur bleu pâle et tout son mobilier était métallique. On y sentait les détergents et antiseptiques utilisés pour désinfecter et même si ces odeurs m'étaient familières, je ne ressentais aucune crainte. C'était moi qui portais la blouse aujourd'hui et j'avais confiance en mes connaissances dans le domaine.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour où nous allions manipuler des organes et même si tous les élèves avaient déjà disséqués souris et grenouilles au collège, manipuler un cadavre d'agneau était assez impressionnant. Comme les binômes étaient libres, je m'étais mise avec Kevin et si mon camarade n'était pas très à l'aise avec la viande morte, ce n'était plus un problème pour moi. Il s'agissait de faire trouver les organes vitaux et de les séparer du corps. Cœur, poumons, foie, estomac, reins… Le professeur me félicita pour mes découpes et ma mise en valeur des différentes parties.

J'étais tellement heureuse de voir mes connaissances ainsi valorisées que j'en aurais sauté sur place. Le lundi était définitivement ma journée préférée.

Tandis que Kevin rentrait de son côté, je profitais de mon argent de poche pour prendre le bus et gagner de précieuses minutes. J'arrivais à la maison à 17h35, prit mon goûter dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Comme je travaillais à mon bureau, j'avais reçu l'autorisation d'ouvrir mes volets en rentrant de l'école et je profitais du beau temps pour ouvrir grand la fenêtre et aérer ma chambre.

Passé la première semaine, je révisais chaque soir les matières du lendemain pour être certaine d'être efficace en cours. J'avais l'impression de progresser à une lenteur d'escargot en mathématiques mais il ne fallait pas que je me décourage.

Comme d'habitude j'étudiais jusqu'au repas et me couchait tôt après ma toilette.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais en forme olympique, prête pour affronter le mardi et son après-midi de mathématiques. Mes longues heures d'étude avaient payé et je comprenais un peu mieux, même si je restais beaucoup plus lente qu'une partie de la classe. Notre professeur de mathématiques laissait peu de place à la parole et exaltait essentiellement les calculateurs prodiges, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Il me fallait une feuille entière de calcul pour trouver la solution à que Kevin résolvait en un clignement de paupière. Qu'importe, il était hors de question de me laisser distancer ! Perdre trop de point dans une matière risquerait de me faire descendre dans le classement et je n'oubliais pas que le bulletin de fin de semestre était aussi l'occasion d'exclure les 5 élèves les plus faibles de la classe.

Finalement, seules les mathématiques, l'économie et la psychologie m'inquiétaient. Les autres disciplines me semblaient plus simples, d'une part car elles m'intéressaient, mais aussi parce que j'y avais déjà des acquis solides. L'économie m'était avant tout ennuyeuse et je m'inquiétais de ce que l'esprit tordu de Keyes allait pouvoir inventer comme examen en psychologie...

Kevin était un camarade solide, toujours prêt à m'épauler dans mes difficultés. Je dois bien dire qu'il m'impressionnait, il semblait n'y avoir aucune limite à ses facilités.

Ce jour là, je lui proposais de l'accompagner un bout de chemin sur le retour. Nous étions un jeudi et ressortions du cours d'économie. J'avais failli m'endormir tant l'énumération de M. Decker, le professeur avait été soporifique et j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes. J'avais prévenu Catherina d'un SMS et c'était l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur celui que je pouvais déjà qualifier d'ami.

\- Tu es fascinant ! On dirait que tout t'intéresse. Comment peux-tu savoir autant de chose sur l'économie ! Je ne parviens pas à comprendre qu'on puisse s'y intéresser…

\- Ce n'est pas tellement que je m'y intéresse mais j'aime comprendre les principes qui régissent notre monde. On ne peut pas l'ignorer à notre époque.

\- Je sais bien mais… Je crois que je suis allergique aux chiffres. L'histoire explique le monde d'aujourd'hui. L'économie c'est artificiel, avec tous ces traders qui spéculent, c'est presque de la divination. Je me fiche bien de savoir comment déterminer le prix et le moment idéal d'achat d'une action moi…

Mon camarade eut un sourire narquois.

\- C'est normal que cela ne t'intéresse pas, tu es déjà riche ! Moi j'aimerais bien être un minimum riche plus tard. Dès que j'aurais un travail, je choisirais des placements pour faire fructifier mon argent. Que prévois-tu de faire plus tard ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère dirigeait une entreprise ? Tu ne comptes pas lui succéder ?

Je baillais assez longuement pour me laisser le temps d'imaginer une réponse crédible.

\- Boah tu sais je ne compte pas faire le même métier. L'entreprise de ma mère vend des services, des talents et gérer des gens, donner des ordres, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à ce que j'aimerais faire…

Je souris en pensait aux différentes « carrières » vampiriques qui m'avaient été présentées. William était un tueur à gage, mes parents des politiciens, les toreadors profitaient généralement de leur art ou étaient dans le mécénat… La plupart des jeunes vampires gagnaient de l'argent en rendant service aux plus anciens. J'avais pour ma part encore du mal à me représenter après mon étreinte…

\- Tu rêvasses Connemara ! Nous arrivons bientôt à la bibliothèque !

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

Kevin se départit un instant de son sourire.

\- Non, je préfère travailler ici. Au moins j'ai toutes les ressources dont je peux avoir besoin à disposition. Je reste toujours jusqu'à la fermeture.

\- OK ! Perso je vais simplement rendre ce que j'ai emprunté la semaine dernière et je file chez moi. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je traîne dehors trop tard et la dernière fois je suis presque rentrée à 20h. Bon courage, à demain !

Je l'abandonnais sans plus tarder. La nuit tombait ne vraiment que vers 20h30 mais je n'avais aucune envie de me promener toute seule. Au final, William ne pourrait guerre venir me chercher que pendant le mois de décembre…

J'enfilais mes écouteurs. Le trajet était un des rares moments où je pouvais écouter de la musique et me vider un peu la tête. À la maison, je préférais travailler dans le silence et de toute façon le bruit n'était jamais le bienvenu, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Devant mon bureau, je n'étais pas très motivée la psychologie. M. Keyes nous avait ordonné d'acheter la dernière édition de « Neurosciences - À la découverte du cerveau », un épais volume de près de 1000 pages. Le simple fait d'associer cette matière à son professeur m'en dégoutait, pourtant le propos n'était pas désintéressant et plutôt accessible. Au final je passais toute la soirée à sa lecture, ayant déjà terminé en classe tous les devoirs donnés en logique.

Le lendemain, j'étais remontée à bloc, prête à affronter mon ancien bourreau. Ma mère m'avait encore rassuré avant d'aller se coucher et m'étais mentalement conditionné tel qu'elle me l'avait conseillé.

Mon rythme cardiaque restait sage tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas de moi mais il prenait toujours soin de circuler dans les rangs pour vérifier l'avancée de nos travaux. Cela dit, il semblait avoir lu mon dossier scolaire et par là-même pris conscience de mon nouveau statut car il ne m'interpela pas de la matinée ni même à la sortie. Pour ma part, même si j'avais lu le livre, je n'étais pas encore prête à participer… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un immense soulagement une fois sortie.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent sans évènement notable. Contrairement à un établissement classique, l'année s'organisait selon deux semestres sanctionnés par un bulletin entrecoupés chacun d'un mois de vacance. J'avais plutôt hâte de voir la réaction de Steren car j'avais travaillé sérieusement tout le semestre et étais parvenue à atteindre une moyenne qui allait de 13 à 20 en fonction de matières. J'espérais juste qu'il ne me reprocherait pas ma moyenne de mathématiques…

Les vacances débutaient le premier vendredi de février au soir. La nuit tombait un peu avant 18h et j'avais pour consigne de rester travailler à la bibliothèque scolaire jusqu'à ce que William puisse venir me chercher. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas trop l'esprit au travail en cette veille de vacances. J'allais pouvoir reprendre un rythme nocturne pendant tout le mois de février et j'avais hâte de pouvoir accompagner ma mère lors de ses sorties mais aussi écouter de la musique des heures durant, jouer aux jeux-vidéos et dormir pendant plus de 8 heures. Les professeurs nous avaient confiés des devoirs mais je comptais bien profiter un minimum de mon temps libre !

Je lisais donc le livre _Cryptographie appliquée_ d'un œil tout en surveillant mon téléphone de l'autre, attendant le sms salvateur de William m'indiquant sa présence sur le parking.

À peine mon écran avait-il clignoté que j'avais reformé le livre d'un claquement sec, récoltant un regard désapprobateur du bibliothécaire. Sans plus attendre je fourrais mes affaires dans mon sac et descendais les marches deux à deux.

Dans la ruelle qui menait au parking de l'établissement, nulle trace de William, mais je devinais sa présence, invisible comme à son habitude. Sans un mot je rentrais dans la voiture, m'étalant presque sur la plage arrière. Ce n'est qu'une fois la portière refermée que j'entendis la voix de mon gardien.

\- Bonsoir princesse.

\- Bonsoir William ! À partir de ce soir je suis en congés pour 4 semaines ! Je reprendrais l'école le lundi 5 mars au matin. Je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec maman !

William ne me répondit pas mais l'information était transmise. J'avais hâte d'arriver et de me précipiter dans les bras d'Aïlin. Steren recevrait sans doute mon bulletin dans le courant de la nuit. J'espérais tellement recevoir ses éloges ! Et maman me rendrait peut-être même Lucie… J'avais tant de choses à lui raconter !

Mon gardien me déposa à bon port, attendant que j'aie dépassé le portail avant de repartir. Ma mère m'attendait dans l'entrée pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie, je vais enfin profiter de ta présence…

\- Maman…

Pressée contre elle, j'avais l'impression de reprendre mon souffle. Malgré le temps passé je ne pouvais me départir de cette stupéfaction qu'elle m'ait adopté.

\- N'es-tu pas trop fatiguée ? Tu pourrais venir avec moi…

Je répondais par un large sourire.

\- Je vais me changer tout de suite !

Steren n'ayant pas l'air d'être présent, je me précipitais jusqu'à ma chambre pour troquer mon austère uniforme noir contre une robe pourpre assortie d'une épaisse étole rouge et noire. La nuit était glacée et il était hors de question que je tombe malade pour les vacances ! Ainsi emmitouflée, je rejoignis ma mère.

Il était encore tôt et les rues étaient lumineuses, peuplées et bruyantes, la plupart des gens rentrant du travail. Le temps était sec pourtant j'avais hâte de rejoindre un intérieur. Je préférais la pénombre d'un nightclub, malgré le volume musical qui y régnait. Tout comme les vampires, je jubilais lorsque les humains avançaient à tâtons, aveugles à ce qui les entouraient. Les ténèbres avaient ce quelque chose de rassurant et protecteur. Pour l'heure, aucun nightclub n'était encore ouvert et Aïlin avait décidé de se rendre au refuge malkavien.

Comme d'habitude, notre présence fut accueillie par plusieurs exclamations enthousiastes. En revanche, lorsque William apparu devant nous, il semblait froissé :

\- Majesté, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu de votre sortie ? Vous m'avez confié la protection de Nathalia, ne l'oubliez pas !

\- Tu as parfaitement raison William, il serait plus prudent qu'elle t'ait à ses côtés. Je te préviendrais sans faute la prochaine fois. Merci d'être un si fidèle gardien pour elle, tu compenses mon irréflexion.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Aïlin ne s'arrêta pas dans sa « salle du trône », mais continua à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le refuge. Je n'avais pas eu trop l'occasion de m'aventurer par ici mais de ce que j'avais compris les quelques malkaviens qui résidaient ici occupaient des sortes d'appartements troglodytes. J'étais d'ailleurs impressionnée par la netteté des murs. Il était même probable que ce refuge soit une construction antérieure à la ville qui le recouvrait.

\- Qui allons-nous voir ?

\- Une surprise pour toi !

Ma mère posa ses mains sur mes yeux, me poussant un peu plus en avant. Lorsqu'elle les retira, Sybile était devant moi, dos à une porte. La vampire était nu pieds, habillée d'une longue robe blanche très simple, ses longs cheveux roux entremêlés de rubans et de grelots. Elle sautillait sur place, les bras tendus vers moi comme pour m'attraper.

\- Princesse !

Sybile poussa la porte, dévoilant une pièce moyenne aux murs nus, comportant un grand lit, un bureau avec sa chaise, un paravent, un tapis, une malle et un miroir.

\- Nathalia, voici tes appartements !

\- Woaw… C'est génial, merci ! Ça me fait très plaisir.

Derrière le paravent, il y avait même une petite salle de bain, ils avaient pensé à tout ! Cette chambre serait sans doute un refuge bien agréable pendant les longues journées d'été !

Je serais ma mère dans mes bras.

\- Remercie Sybile qui a eu cette idée.

Je me tournais vers ma bienfaitrice.

\- Merci encore, c'est vraiment cool, vous me gâtez.

\- Contente que ça vous plaise princesse. Je voulais que ce soit prêt le plus tôt possible pour que vous puissiez en profiter quand bon vous semble.

Je sautais sur le lit qui rebondit sous mes fesses. J'imaginais déjà rajouter des tentures murales et quelques peluches. Le seul inconvénient était l'absence de chauffage. C'était déjà miraculeux qu'il y ait l'électricité par endroit…

Comme je n'avais rien pour dîner, Aïlin me ramena assez tôt à la maison. Mais avant de pouvoir manger, le verdict de Steren m'attendait. Il avait posé mon bulletin sur la table de la salle et même si je connaissais mes résultats, j'étais curieuse des commentaires mis par les professeurs. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en sentant le regard de Steren me fixer à peine eussè-je, passé le pas de la porte. Même si son visage était globalement impassible, je pouvais désormais deviner à son regard qu'il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait lu. Il poussa le bulletin vers moi lorsque je m'assis face à lui.

 **Lycée privé Saint Albert**

Année scolaire 2010-2011

8 Rue Pasteur 96100 Nanville

 **BULLETIN 1e Semestre**

Tel : 08-91-66-66-66 Fax : 08-92-66-66-66

Elève : Nathalia Connemara

Classe : Seconde

Professeur principal : M. Elfid

 **Matières** \- Professeur

 **Communication** M. Elfid

 **Moy.** 18,5

Excellent travail, élève autonome et sérieuse.

 **Langues anciennes** M. Pichon

 **Moy.** 17,8

Excellent niveau, très active à l'oral. Attention à rester bien rigoureuse.

 **Biologie-Médecine** Mme Cousteix

 **Moy.** 20

Excellent travail, grand potentiel.

 **Mathématiques** M. Leclerc

 **Moy.** 13

Des fragilités mais un travail assidu.

 **Physique-Chimie** Mme Dunroc

 **Moy.** 17,1

Résultats excellents tout ce semestre. Élève appliquée.

 **Cryptologie** M. Dumas

 **Moy.** 19

Élève très investie dans la matière. Excellent travail.

 **Anglais** Mme Mead

 **Moy.** 18

Excellentes capacités pour l'apprentissage d'une langue.

 **Économie** M. Decker

 **Moy.** 14,5

Semble peu intéressée par la matière.

 **Psycho-Neurosciences** M. Keyes

 **Moy.** 15

Bonne compréhension mais participation inexistante.

 **Logique-Épistémologie** Mme Tennigan

 **Moy.** 18,3

Très bon sens logique, élève sérieuse et motivée. Félicitations.

 **Moyenne Générale**

 **17,12**

Travail sérieux et régulier. Continuez ainsi sans négliger l'économie et les mathématiques. Félicitations du conseil de classe.

Je jubilais intérieurement, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Tes résultats sont très corrects. Je constate que tu as tenu tes engagements et travaillé sérieusement. Je te félicite.

\- Merci père. Je compte bien continuer ainsi.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Tu peux disposer.

Je rejoignis la cuisine en sautillant. Tout allait pour le mieux ! Évidemment il ne fallait pas s'attendre à davantage de démonstration de la part de Steren, mais j'aurais aimé un peu mieux que « tes résultats sont très corrects »… Au moins il m'avait félicité et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. J'espérais qu'il était fier de moi. C'était aussi parce qu'il était si exigent que ses compliments avaient tant de valeur. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais me reposer sur mes lauriers.

Je grignotai rapidement avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Demain j'allais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée pour la première fois depuis des mois !

Le lendemain, je me réveillais vers midi. Après mon déjeuner, je m'habillais sommairement avant de m'installer devant mon ordinateur. Jouer aux jeux vidéo comme n'importe quel adolescent avait quelque chose de jubilatoire et à cette heure Steren ne risquait pas de me dire quoi que ce soit !

Plusieurs jours se passèrent ainsi. Je me couchais et me levais de plus en plus tard, gardant cependant à l'esprit que ces vacances ne dureraient qu'un mois. Il ne fallait pas trop que je néglige mes devoirs…

Plusieurs professeurs nous avaient confié des travaux de recherche qui requerraient généralement l'étude d'un ou plusieurs livres complété grâce à Internet. Kevin m'avait bien proposé de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour les faire mais j'avais décliné, préférant emprunter les livres. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je suivrais probablement ma vampire de mère dans ses escapades nocturnes !

Je consacrais toute la 2e semaine à mes études, espérant pouvoir m'en débarrasser pour la suite. J'avais la chance, outre mon ordinateur, d'avoir à disposition une bibliothèque privée qui ferait sans doute pâlir d'envie Kevin. Si Steren n'avait que très peu de livres modernes, j'étais parvenue par chance à retrouver la retranscription et le contexte d'une inscription épigraphique que notre professeur de langues anciennes nous avait demandé de recopier en latin et de traduire. Cela m'avait fait gagner de précieuses heures ! Je n'avais eu non plus aucun mal à rédiger les notes de synthèse qui étaient demandées en médecine et neuropsychologie ainsi que les exercices de physique-chimie. Le 2e mercredi des vacances, il ne me restait plus que les exercices de mathématique et de cryptologie qui étaient respectivement la matière que j'aimais le moins et celle que j'aimais le plus.

Aïlin vint m'interrompre dans mes devoirs le jeudi soir, peu après la tombée de la nuit. J'avais passé l'après-midi sur les mathématiques sans parvenir à les terminer et j'étais plutôt maussade.

\- Maman.

\- Chérie. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes ce soir. J'ai une rencontre diplomatique de prévue et je suis persuadée que ton aide me serais précieuse.

Je ne voyais pas bien en quoi ma présence pouvait lui être utile mais je me dirigeais vers l'armoire pour préparer une tenue. Je faisais toujours attention à la manière dont je paraissais face aux vampires, surtout inconnus. Si on prenait en compte leurs sens sur-développés, le meilleur moyen de ne pas me faire remarquer était de masquer mon humanité. J'avais longuement observé Aïlin et soigneusement choisit mes produits d'hygiène et cosmétiques en ce sens. Shampoings, gel douche et anti-transpirants étaient sans parfum, j'utilisais du talc et un fond de teint pour pâlir ma peau, un maquillage sombre pour me donner un air plus mature. Ma robe couvrait ma gorge et mes bras jusqu'aux poignets mais laissait deviner ma poitrine et s'arrêtait aux genoux. Une petite cape moderne, des collants semi-transparents et bottines à talons complétaient ma tenue. J'avais coiffé mes cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils tombent le long de mon dos. Quelques bijoux et je ressemblais à une version miniature de ma mère !

Lorsque je la rejoignis en bas, elle m'accueillit avec un large sourire. Elle était beaucoup moins couverte que moi, sa peau morte insensible au froid hivernal. J'étais curieuse de savoir où elle allait m'emmener.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Quand je te vois ainsi je deviens impatiente de t'étreindre. D'ici quelques années tu seras libre d'arpenter la nuit, de séduire les êtres vivants comme morts

Elle m'attira vers elle pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je ressentais son pouvoir, ce magnétisme généré par les anciens vampires. Même si j'avais voulu lui résister, j'en aurais été incapable tant son contact m'ôtait à la fois force et volonté.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Un club un peu particulier, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'y rendre mais c'est plus facile pour mon contact de nous retrouver là-bas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, William et David nous y accompagneront.

Effectivement par « un peu particulier », ma mère entendait « un peu borderline avec les règles de la Mascarade ». Le club était un lieu de chasse privilégié pour les anarchs et les indépendants peu soucieux des certaines limites imposées par la Camarilla. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'étage VIP, le club tout entier étant occupé par les vampires. La faible luminosité dissimulait plus ou moins ceux en train de se nourrir mais de toute façon le videur était plus présent pour empêcher les humains de sortir qu'autre chose. Pour l'heure, je ne voyais pas bien pourquoi ma mère m'avait fait venir. Elle m'entraîna à sa suite, s'asseyant à une table dans une petite salle en retrait de la pièce principale. Ici le volume sonore était moindre, permettant de s'entendre sans avoir besoin de hurler.

Trois vampires ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, mais seule la femme s'assit face à ma mère.

\- Primogène Connemara, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté cette entrevue.

\- Primogène Gabriela Isola. Je ne sais pas encore ce que vous attendez de cette rencontre mais sachez que mon influence est limitée. Je ne suis pas exactement la voix la plus écoutée par le prince.

La vampire jeta un regard vers moi comme si elle essayait de deviner mon identité.

\- Si je vous ai contacté c'est dans l'espoir que vous comprendriez ma situation plus que tout autre. J'ai entendu dire… que vous aviez pu accéder à un certain privilège...

Ma mère acquiesça.

\- Effectivement. Voici ma fille Nathalia. Le prince ferme les yeux sur mon caprice tant que nous respectons toutes deux la Mascarade. Et il s'est assuré que personne parmi les humains ne rechercherait cette enfant…

\- Ma situation est un peu différente. Vous savez sans doute que le clan Ravnos est dispersé en différentes familles mêlant vampires, goules et humains partageant le même lignage. Étant la plus ancienne, je suis la chef du clan sur la région mais un autre vampire a récemment tenté de défier mon autorité. Habituellement nous transmettons le don obscur à un jeune du clan choisit par le destin que nous élevons dans ce but, cependant la jeune qui a été promis est devenue sourde peu après sa naissance et certains considèrent que son étreinte affaiblirait le clan. Pour ma part je refuse d'enfreindre la tradition et j'ai pris cette enfant sous ma protection. Cette décision a créé une dissension dans la famille. Si la récente sédition a été défaite, je crains que cette tentative n'influence d'autres mécontents. Ma demande est simple : je souhaite rencontrer le prince Duval pour obtenir le droit d'installer mon refuge en périphérie de la ville jusqu'à ce Stefania atteigne la majorité. Cette position me permettrait de maintenir à distance les velléités du Sabbat et m'éviterait de devoir combattre sur plusieurs fronts.

\- Je comprends votre situation mais vous surestimez l'estime que le prince me porte. Je lui transmettrais votre souhait de le rencontrer mais s'il a le moindre ressentiment à l'égard du clan Ravnos, rien ne pourra lui faire changer d'avis. Si je peux vous suggérer quelque chose, c'est de ne pas mentionner les tensions internes qui vous menacent, mais plutôt lui proposer votre aide pour lutter contre le Sabbat. Il sera plus sensible à cette cause…

\- Cette simple intervention est déjà un grand service. Je n'ignore pas les règles de la Camarilla et je tiens à ce que les choses soient faites dans les règles.

Elle tendit une petite feuille de papier plié à ma mère.

… Voici mes coordonnées. Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous faites primogène Connemara.

Les deux primogènes se levèrent de concert. La Ravnos cracha dans sa main que ma mère n'hésita pas à la serrer.

\- Je vous informerais de la réponse du prince. À bientôt primogène Isola. Nathalia, allons-y.

Je me levais et m'inclinais légèrement face à la Ravnos avant de suivre ma mère. Elle n'avait manifestement aucune envie de s'éterniser dans ce club et je n'allais pas la contredire. Cependant le lieu où nous nous rendîmes ne m'était pas beaucoup plus accueillant. Aïlin avait décidé de rencontrer le prince immédiatement.

Je grimaçais en reconnaissant l'immeuble luxueux qui hébergeait ses bureaux. Cependant, arrivés devant la double porte, ma mère m'arrêta.

… Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre ici. Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Elle frappa à une porte, attendant qu'un « Entrez » retentisse avant de la refermer derrière elle. Elle réapparu au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

\- Nathalia, entre. Le prince veut te voir.

Je pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage. Que me voulait-il ? Comme d'habitude, il nous regardait avec un air absolument méprisant. Arrivée à 2 mètres de son bureau, je m'inclinais, postant un genou à terre.

\- Ah voilà votre petite chose primogène. Elle vous obéit bien ?

\- Nathalia est une enfant admirable, prince Duval. Je ne pourrais être plus heureuse.

\- Bien, bien. Et toi ! Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse j'espère.

\- Absolument pas prince Duval. Et soyez assuré que si ça avait été le cas, le primogène Ewans me l'aurait rappelé avec la plus grande sévérité. La Camarilla et le respect de la Mascarade sont les préceptes qui gouvernent mon existence.

Il eut une sorte de reniflement dédaigneux, me faisant signe de reculer. Il semblait satisfait par ma réponse.

\- Je vois. Il est vrai que le primogène Ewans s'est joint à votre expérience farfelue. Connemara, je compte sur vous pour transmettre mon message à cette Ravnos. Et tâchez de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi en mon nom. J'attends sa visite au plus tôt.

Ma mère et moi nous inclinâmes, reculant de quelques pas avant de sortir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture que je lâchais le fond de ma pensée :

\- Il est vraiment obligé de toujours nous parler comme à des demeurés ?!

\- C'est propre à la fonction je pense. Sa tâche n'est pas facile. Il doit se faire obéir par tous, des anciens jusqu'aux neonates, gérer les conflits et se montrer absolument impitoyable envers ceux qui transgressent les règles quitte à se faire haïr. Mais son rôle est indispensable pour maintenir notre société.

\- Sans doute. Mais la manière dont il te parle… Il n'est pas obligé d'être aussi condescendant… Tu es une incroyable chef de clan.

Ma mère ne répondit pas, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

Plus j'avais affaire à lui, plus le sentiment de méfiance que je ressentais vis-à-vis du Prince s'intensifiait.

David nous reconduit à la maison mais Aïlin semblait désireuse de solitude.

\- Nous irons voir la primogène Isola demain. Je te laisse à tes études.

Je passais le reste de la nuit seule dans ma chambre. J'avais oublié de réclamer Lucie à ma mère et je m'ennuyais. Je n'avais pas envie d'étudier mais je n'avais pas le droit de sortir seule et de toute façon qu'irais-je faire ? Je m'installais sur le lit avec mon lecteur mp3. C'était ce genre de nuit où je me sentais vraiment isolée. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas envoyer un sms à Kevin à cette heure…

Vendredi, je consacrais les dernières heures du jour pour terminer mes devoirs. Enfin libre de jouer pendant les 2 semaines à venir !

Comme prévu, ma mère vint me chercher peu après la tombée de la nuit. Je m'étais apprêtée en avance tant j'étais impatiente de l'accompagner. Au final, c'était une manière très concrète d'étudier les relations politiques entre les vampires. Grace à Steren, je connaissais le fonctionnement de la Camarilla sur le bout des doigts et avec Aïlin je mettais en pratique ces connaissances.

Contrairement à la veille, nous nous rendîmes directement au refuge Ravnos situé en périphérie. La circulation à cette heure était plutôt dense et nous mîmes près d'une heure pour atteindre notre destination.

Gabriela Isola nous accueilli entourée de plusieurs vampires et j'en profitais pour l'observer à la lumière des lampadaires. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs maintenus par un fichu bleu-gris sur lequel des perles étaient cousues. Elle portait aussi des boucles d'oreilles pendantes et un collier de perles bleues et vertes. Sa longue robe était cintrée en haut et ample en bas et traversée par une large ceinture de cuir à laquelle pendait un sabre. Le refuge Ravnos formait un ensemble de deux petits immeubles bâtis autour d'une cour au milieu de laquelle trônaient plusieurs caravanes à l'aspect très moderne.

La primogène Isola nous fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur d'un immeuble où nous descendîmes au sous-sol. L'appartement qu'elle occupait était richement décoré et je pouvais voir de nombreuses statuettes ou colifichets recouvrir des étagères.

Dans le salon, une jeune femme qui devait avoir ma tranche d'âge regardait la télévision.

Gabriela tapota sur son épaule et lui dit en langage des signes :

 _Je dois avoir une discussion importante, peux-tu aller dans ta chambre s'il te plait ?_

La jeune femme hocha la tête et éteignit la TV avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Primogène Isola, si vous le permettez, est-ce que je pourrais l'accompagner ? Je sais signer presque couramment, je pourrais lui tenir compagnie…

La Ravnos me jugea du regard avant de me faire signe de la suivre.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter…

Elle rattrapa l'adolescente dans sa chambre, la tournant vers moi pour me présenter :

 _Stephania voici Nathalia. Vous pourriez rester ensembles le temps que nous discutions ?_

 _\- Salut !_

Stephania me jeta un regard étonné.

 _\- Salut. Tu es comme moi ?_

 _\- Un peu. Je vis avec la vampire que tu as vu et je deviendrais comme elle plus tard._

 _\- Tu es sourde ?_

 _\- Non. J'ai appris à signer à l'école._

 _\- Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école mais ma mère adoptive m'apprend tout. Elle sait tellement de choses, j'ai de la chance de vivre sous sa protection._

Je souris. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle regrette une vie humaine plus conventionnelle mais heureusement ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Stephania était plutôt cultivée grâce à Gabriela et aux nombreux livres qu'elle lisait et fût d'une excellente compagnie. Je lui laissais mon numéro de portable avant de partir afin que nous puissions rester en contact. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu faire sa connaissance car étant toutes deux dans la même situation, nous pouvions discuter de tout sans risque pour la Mascarade.

Aïlin semblait aussi satisfaite de son rapprochement avec la primogène Isola. Je profitais que nous soyons dans la voiture pour lui réclamer le pendentif qui renfermait Lucie.

\- … Je te promets que je n'essayerais plus jamais de l'emmener à l'école ! S'il te plait…

\- J'espère que je peux croire en ta parole. Steren voulait le détruire, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à le lui faire oublier. Crois bien qu'à la moindre erreur de ta part ton amie sera perdue pour toujours.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Et je suis certaine que plus tard elle pourra même se montrer utile. C'est une amie sincère, j'ai confiance en elle.

Arrivés à la maison, j'étais assez impatiente. Heureusement que Steren n'était pas là. Aïlin put directement aller chercher le coffret et l'amener dans ma chambre.

Quand elle sortit, Lucie avait l'air plutôt maussade :

\- Ah toi ! Je te retiens avec tes « tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser tu ne t'ennuieras pas ! » Tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde ce que ça fait de se faire enfermer dans cette boîte. C'est toi qui fais des bêtises et c'est moi qu'on punit ! C'est injuste !

\- Désolé Lucie. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait un tel problème de t'emmener à l'école… Mon père est persuadé que tu vas semer la pagaille ou je ne sais quoi…

Aïlin qui s'était assise sur le lit et observait notre petit manège, prit la parole :

\- Tu n'as jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes capables de voir les esprits à ton école ? La simple présence de Lucie aurait pu effrayer un élève ou déranger un professeur.

\- C'est vrai mais Lucie trouve que c'est injuste de la punir elle au lieu de moi.

Je n'oubliais pas que si les esprits étaient totalement invisibles aux humains ne possédant pas le don de double vue, les vampires pouvaient les percevoir mais étaient pour autant incapables de tenir une conversation tel que je le faisais.

\- Avons-nous beaucoup d'autres alternatives ? Mets-toi à notre place Nathalia, éduquer une enfant humaine est loin d'être évident, surtout pour des anciens tels que nous.

\- Effectivement… Mais rassures-toi tu t'en sors bien. C'était cool de m'emmener avec toi pour rencontrer la primogène Ravnos d'ailleurs. J'ai pu faire la connaissance de Stephania. C'est une adolescente qui vit au milieu des vampires, Lucie du coup on a sympathisé. Mais rassures toi, tu restes ma meilleure amie !

Je tendis la main vers Lucie. Il m'était impossible de l'attraper ou la pousser mais elle pouvait me taper dans la main ou même m'enserrer de ses bras. Lorsqu'elle posa sa mien sur la mienne, je souris en sentant ce contact comme un souffle froid contre ma paume.

Je me sentais bien. Avec mes parents vampires et mes amis vivants comme morts, j'étais heureuse.

Je ne fis rien de notable la semaine suivante mais j'écrivais beaucoup à ma nouvelle amie par sms interposés. Elle aussi semblait enthousiaste d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager son quotidien !

La dernière semaine, je me préparais déjà à reprendre les cours. Mine de rien, je passais beaucoup de temps seule et ça contrastait beaucoup avec ce fourmillement intellectuel constant que représentait l'école. Je proposais à Stephania de se revoir le jeudi après-midi mais elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir sans une escorte vampirique nous finîmes donc par nous fixer rendez-vous à un restaurant/snack qui restait ouvert jusqu'à minuit. J'avais bien entendu prévenu William et j'emmenais aussi Lucie.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes, Stephania était joliment habillée, bien plus apprêtée que la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrées. Elle était suivie de près par un Ravnos qui me jeta à peine un regard. Je savais que William resterait invisible et ne me lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Nous nous installâmes face à face tout au fond de la grande salle et le garde du corps de Stephania s'assit à côté d'elle. Je lui souris largement, entamant la conversation.

 _\- J'apprécie cet endroit car il propose de nombreuses sucreries que je n'ai pas le droit de manger à la maison. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Au vu de la température extérieure, je prendrais bien un truc chaud…_

Je glissais mon doigt sur la carte pour lui montrer la liste de pâtisseries disponibles.

 _\- Tout ce choix est appétissant. Gabriela m'emmène au restaurant de temps en temps mais elle fait en sorte que je ne mange pas n'importe quoi. Elle a tout d'une mère-poule._

Je choisis une part de crumble aux pommes avec une boule de glace et de la chantilly accompagné d'un thé.

 _\- Si ma mère me voyait elle ne manquerait pas de me dire quel idéal de séduction je suis censé représenter avant ma transformation… Mais je peux bien profiter une fois de temps en temps et puis j'ai encore plusieurs années devant moi._

La langue des signes nous permettait de communiquer sans crainte pour la Mascarade et de toute façon nos conversations étaient bien anodines. Stephania avait au final une adolescence presque normale au contact des humains de tout âge qui coexistaient avec les vampires au sein du clan Ravnos Isola. Gabriela lui expliquait la société vampirique sans jamais la couper du monde humain. Elle me parlait des films, des stars, de la télévision mais aussi de la politique et des affaires internationales. Je me rendais compte que malgré son absence de scolarité en milieu traditionnel, elle était bien plus cultivée que moi. Face à mon ignorance, j'évitais soigneusement ce genre de sujets avec Kevin et j'étais grée des nombreuses informations dispensées par Stephania.

Lorsque nous quittâmes le snack, l'heure de la fermeture était proche. Le garde du corps de Stephania était resté imperturbable et aucun événement n'était venu troubler notre soirée.

\- _C'était une excellente soirée Nathalia. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions._

 _\- Évidemment. Mais je risque d'être plutôt prise par mes études les 6 prochains mois. Je n'oublierais pas de t'envoyer de mes nouvelles par SMS et je te préviendrais si une occasion se présente._

En mon fort intérieur, je doutais de pouvoir revoir Stephania avant l'été. Si le premier semestre m'avait permis de trouver ma vitesse de croisière, le second serait sans nul doute plus exigeant et il était hors de question que ma moyenne diminue…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Lorsque l'école reprit le lundi matin, j'étais gonflée à bloc. J'avais bien profité des dernières vacances et je me réjouissais de retrouver Kevin.

Nous discutâmes quelques instants avant le début des cours, profitant comme toujours de notre maîtrise en langue des signes.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Très mauvaises. Je suis bien content qu'elles soient terminées. Mes parents deviennent exécrables et j'ai passé la plupart du temps à la bibliothèque.

Je fis la moue. Décidément, les géniteurs qui remplissaient leur rôle de parents se faisaient-ils si rares ?!

\- J'en suis désolé pour toi. Comme je t'avais dit, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec ma mère et je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter qui que ce soit à la maison.

Lorsque le professeur fit l'appel nous apprîmes que 2 élèves avaient rejoint une scolarité traditionnelle. N'ayant jamais engagé la conversation avec eux, cette nouvelle ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

Je repris rapidement les habitudes du 1e semestre. Je connaissais les matières, mes forces et mes faiblesses. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Kevin pour m'épauler mais aussi que c'était une compétition et que mes concurrents n'étaient jamais très loin. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'avoir de bonnes notes mais d'être meilleure que les autres. Je redoublais donc de travail pour me placer parmi les meilleurs, sinon dans les 10 premiers de la classe dans chaque matière. Ce n'était pas forcément chose aisée, notamment en maths, mais je ne relâchais pas mes efforts, espérant ardemment recevoir les félicitations de Steren.

Passé les premières semaines, ce fut le cours de neuropsychologie qui ébranla à nouveau ma conviction. Keyes nous faisait étudier des cas de victimes de traumatismes où le cerveau jouait des tours à leurs propriétaires. C'était plutôt intéressant et je me surpris à apprécier la matière. Et puis ce que je craignais arriva : ce jour-là Keyes nous présenta le cas d'une enfant, Nathalia M, 10 ans, victime d'hallucinations visuelles, auditives et sensorielles. Je restais pétrifiée devant la vidéo qui me montrait 6 ans auparavant. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Je venais d'arriver à l'hôpital et j'étais terrifiée par la multitude de fantômes qui y résidaient. Les images me montraient en chemise d'hôpital, attachée à mon lit, hurlant et me démenant comme une hystérique. J'avais parfaitement joué le rôle que mes parents attendaient de moi… Et Keyes avait gagné un cobaye libre de toute surveillance parentale. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à expérimenter sur moi des méthodes plus ou moins prohibées par la médecine moderne et qui m'avaient conduit aux portes de la mort à 2 reprises. C'étaient justement ces « incidents » qui avaient provoqué le renvoi de Keyes à l'époque…

\- Les parents du sujet n'ont pas pu me donner d'âge concernant le début des symptômes mais ceux-ci se sont manifestement résorbés spontanément à l'adolescence. Aucun traitement n'a pu ne serait-ce que diminuer ces symptômes et aucune cause médicale raisonnable n'explique leur fréquence et leur intensité. Cette patiente demeure énigmatique, je vous soumets donc ce cas pour étude. J'attends de votre part une série d'hypothèses pour la semaine prochaine que nous critiquerons ensembles. Et je ne doute pas que Nathalia saura nous apporter quelques informations complémentaires.

Je crois bien que j'oubliais de respirer alors qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tournaient vers moi. J'étais pétrifiée, incapable de répondre à la provocation de Keyes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui Nathalia, vous devez bien garder des souvenirs de votre enfance et votre perspective aujourd'hui saine d'esprit éclairerait sans doute ce qui m'a échappé à l'époque.

Cette fois la stupeur laissa place à la haine. Il avait raté l'occasion de reformuler son propos.

\- Je crains que ce cas non résolu ait viré à l'obsession monsieur Keyes. Vous faites erreur, je ne suis qu'un homonyme et mon nom de famille est Connemara. Cela dit faites attention cette confusion est peut-être le symptôme d'un stress intense. Après tout, les membres du corps médical tels que vous sont fréquemment soumis à ce genre de pathologie.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle répartie de ma part car sa voix devint soudainement aiguë :

\- Ne soyez pas insolente !

La sonnerie du midi mit fin à notre échange et je quittais la salle en premier, sans même attendre Kevin.

Comment osait-il ! J'étais à la fois furieuse et choquée. L'estomac noué, je me réfugiais aux toilettes. Keyes gâchait tout. Sa seule présence en ce lieu corrompait la nouvelle vie qu'Aïlin et Steren m'avaient offerte et en manifestant sa volonté de m'humilier, il m'avait déclaré la guerre. Il était hors de question que je me laisse faire !

Je passais toute l'heure du midi cloîtrée dans les toilettes pour me calmer et Kevin eut la gentillesse de ne me poser aucune question à ce sujet.

La provocation de Keyes aurait pu n'être qu'un incident isolé mais ma répartie l'avait enragé. Il s'appliqua les semaines suivantes à rappeler à toute la classe que j'avais été sa patiente en tant qu'hystérique. Parfois j'étais parvenue à l'ignorer tandis que d'autres fois je lui avais répondu avec mépris. J'essayais avant tout de le ridiculiser pour lui faire perdre toute crédibilité et j'avais réussi à arracher quelques éclats de rires à mes camarades mais je craignais que ces images arrachées à mon enfance finissent par les convaincre. Trop insouciante, je n'avais pas voulu en parler à Aïlin, pensant que le problème se règlerait de lui-même et que nos petites rixes resteraient sans conséquence.

Heureusement que toutes les autres matières se déroulaient sans accroc. J'avais plutôt bien progressé en mathématiques et je m'étais fait violence pour le cours d'économie.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, je travaillais tant que je m'écroulais de fatigue chaque fois que j'avais un moment de libre. L'arrivée du printemps puis de l'été avaient allongés les jours de sorte que je ne voyais presque plus mes parents et encore moins d'autres vampires. Je gardais contact avec Stephania par SMS mais j'avais hâte de me rattraper aux prochaines vacances.

Mes efforts payèrent et j'obtins des notes égales, sinon supérieures au premier trimestre dans toutes les matières. J'attendais avec impatience la remise du bulletin pour voir la réaction de Steren. Au mois de juillet, je commençais à trouver le temps long. La solitude, la chaleur, la fatigue me pesaient, me rendant d'autant plus vulnérable aux piques de Keyes. Et alors qu'il n'avait plus reparlé de « mon cas » depuis plus d'un mois, il m'attaqua lors de la toute dernière semaine, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant la fin de l'année scolaire et les professeurs nous assommaient par de longs devoirs surveillés de quatre heures qui avaient autant pour but de mesurer notre endurance que notre capacité à condenser et restituer nos connaissances. Le cours de neurosciences ne faisait pas exception. Ce jour-là il s'agissait de faire une note de synthèse mettant en parallèle différents cas cliniques et bien évidemment mon cas figurait parmi ceux-ci aux côtés d'un très jeune garçon atteint de schizophrénie précoce, une fille atteint de syndrome post-traumatique suite au meurtre de sa mère par son père et un adolescent autiste qui souffrait de crises d'épilepsie. J'étais bien trop épuisée pour lutter et j'avais décidé de ne pas réagir, faisait comme si le cas du patient « Nathalia M. » m'était totalement étranger. Concentrée sur mon travail, je ne l'avais pas vu approcher et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il prit la parole juste derrière moi.

\- Nathalia ! Ce que je lis ici n'est pas très bon. Votre refus d'accepter votre affliction passée vous empêche aujourd'hui d'analyser correctement ces cas cliniques et vous pénalise dans votre travail. J'essaye pourtant de vous aider. Serait-ce du déni ou peut-être une amnésie sélective ?

Cette fois j'explosais, faisait relever la tête de tous mes camarades de classe.

\- Mais sérieusement foutez-moi la paix ! C'est vous qui avez un problème ! Puisque de toute façon mon analyse ne vous convient pas, ça ne sert à rien que je perde davantage de temps ici.

Je ne terminais même pas ma phrase, jetais ma trousse dans mon sac et quittais la salle de classe sans un regard derrière moi. J'étais furieuse à la fois contre lui et contre moi. En perdant patience, j'étais rentrée dans son jeu et ma note au devoir allait forcément s'en ressentir. J'étais sortie une heure avant le temps réglementaire et le seul avantage était que j'avais désromais deux heures pour ma calmer avant le cours de logique de l'après-midi. Je décidais de ne pas attendre Kevin et de sortir en ville pour déjeuner dans un parc. Mon clan me manquait plus que jamais. Sybile n'aurait eu aucun mal à me changer les idées... De plus, même si je m'étais assise à l'ombre des arbres, la chaleur étouffante de fin juillet me faisait rêver à ma chambre au sein du refuge. Le bâtiment souterrain devait sans nul doute être le lieu idéal pour échapper à cette canicule. J'espérais qu'Aïlin convainc Steren de m'autoriser à y dormir… En pensant à dormir, je sentis mes paupières se faire lourdes. J'avais étudié pendant des heures chaque soir et j'avais vraiment du sommeil à rattraper. Je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer à la maison ni de rejoindre le refuge à pieds mais je pouvais toujours faire une petite sieste contre un arbre. Je glissais ma sacoche sous ma tête et réglais mon téléphone pour me réveiller à 12h30. Ce n'était peut-être pas des plus prudents mais le parc était occupé par nombreux adolescents qui profitaient déjà de leurs vacances, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit au milieu de tous ces témoins…

Je me réveillais à l'heure fixée, un peu pâteuse, mais de bien meilleure humeur. Il ne restait plus que le devoir de logique, matière dans laquelle j'excellais, et je serais en vacances ! Steren recevrait sans doute le bulletin la semaine suivante. De retour au lycée, Kevin me prouva à nouveau son amitié en ne faisant pas faire la moindre remarque sur l'incident du matin. Comme je m'y attendais, le travail de l'après-midi ne m'opposa aucune difficulté. 17h sonnèrent comme le glas de la libération et je ne manquais pas de sauter de joie tandis que mon camarade conservait son stoïcisme habituel.

\- Pour ma part rien de bien excitant. Je vais probablement passer une grande partie de mes journées à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre, peut-être trouver un petit boulot pour me faire un peu d'argent si l'occasion se présente. N'hésite pas à me prévenir si tu souhaites qu'on se voie.

\- Je le ferais si j'ai du temps libre mais ma mère voudra sans doute que je l'accompagne. Peut-être que je te rejoindrais à la bibliothèque pour l'un des nombreux devoirs que nous avons à faire… Je t'avoue que ma définition des vacances c'est plutôt « grasses matinées » et nuits entières à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

\- N'oublie pas tes devoirs alors, un mois passe vite. On se retrouve en septembre au plus tard !

\- J'y compte bien !

Je me dépêchais de rentrer, énergisée par ma bonne humeur. J'avais vraiment hâte que la nuit tombe. Je rentrais en un temps record puis me préparais un sandwich, pris une douche et me changeais pour une robe plus légère sans oublier d'enfiler le pendentif de Lucie. J'avais bien l'intention de profiter un maximum de chaque seconde de mes vacances ! Quand mes parents sortirent de leur antre souterraine, je les attendais dans le salon avec un large sourire. Ils étaient tous deux magnifiques à leur manière, Steren toujours très digne dans son costume cravate impeccable, et Aïlin moulée dans une longue robe noire exaltante de sensualité. Ma mésaventure du matin était déjà oubliée et j'avais hâte d'accompagner ma mère dans les tréfonds de la nuit.

\- Ma chérie. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Non ! Ça m'a trop manqué de passer du temps avec toi. Et de toute façon je suis en vacances, je pourrais dormir toute la journée demain.

Steren comme à son habitude, était là pour me rappeler à mes obligations.

\- Tu sais que je recevrais le rapport de ton travail dans quelques nuits. J'espère que je n'y trouverais aucune cause de contrariété.

\- J'ai travaillé sérieusement tout ce semestre et à part pour les derniers devoirs dont je n'ai pas encore connaissance, tous mes résultats étaient excellents. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous en soyez mécontent.

J'étais sûre de mon succès et rien ne pouvait gâcher mon humeur. Ma mère le comprit très bien et me conduisit directement au refuge Malkavien. William nous escortait, invisible comme à son habitude, et nous ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par David, Sybile et Evguenia, une « jeune » malkavienne originaire des pays de l'Est et qui parlait français avec un accent prononcé. Evguenia avait des cheveux blonds, courts et lisses avec une multitude de barrettes multicolores accrochés sur sa tête et ses vêtements. On aurait dit une étudiante Erasmus et rien dans son apparence ne laissait deviner sa nature vampirique. Contrairement à Sybile, son discourt était relativement sensé et je passais une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec elle de tout et de rien. Elle avait un téléphone portable et me promit de me venir rejoindre chaque fois que j'en éprouverais le besoin. Malgré mon enthousiasme, je finis par ressentir les effets dans la fatigue et vers les 4h du matin, je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts. Ce fut William qui me porta jusqu'à ma chambre au sein du refuge tandis que ma mère partait chasser et je m'endormis avec la satisfaction d'être au sein d'un étrange cocon. Mon lit était un simple matelas posé sur des palettes de bois mais il débordait de coussins dépareillés et de plaids colorés. Le sol était recouvert de tapis et les murs de tentures tout aussi bariolées, traversées çà et là de guirlandes électriques. Si l'ensemble ressemblait davantage à une vulgaire squat qu'à une chambre, il m'inspirait personnellement la féérie des cabanes que j'avais pu faire étant enfant.

Lorsque je me réveillais des heures plus tard, tout était silencieux et j'étais dans le noir total. N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, je tâtonnais à la recherche du petit interrupteur dans l'espoir de trouver mon portable. Lucie semblait somnoler à côté de moi, son spectre translucide luisant faiblement dans l'obscurité. Je finis par mettre la main sur le boitier qui illumina l'une des guirlandes, faisant apparaître une douce lumière. C'est alors que la voix de mon gardien résonna à quelques mètres de moi, me faisant sursauter.

\- Tout va bien, princesse ?

William apparu dans la pénombre. Il était agenouillé à même le sol, son sabre contre lui, prêt à dégainer au moindre danger se présentant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens de me réveiller et je me demandais juste quelle heure il pouvait bien être…

\- Il fait encore jour.

Je trouvai enfin mon téléphone qui me confirma ses propos. Il était presque 19 heures et le soleil ne se couchait pas avant 21h30. J'admirai sa réactivité malgré le jour. William était vraiment un guerrier dans l'âme…

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, princesse. Même si le jour nous plonge en torpeur, nous n'avons pas besoin de sommeil. Et je suis à votre service, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais rassure toi, je ne compte pas bouger d'ici. Je vais simplement attendre qu'il fasse nuit.

Je commençai à pianoter sur mon téléphone dans l'espoir d'accéder à Internet mais je devais me prouver trop profondément sous le sol pour capter le réseau. Je soupirai de dépit et m'affalai de nouveau sur le lit tandis que Lucie ironisait sur mon sort.

\- Pauvre enfant du XXIe siècle, incapable de s'occuper sans Internet !

\- Facile à dire, tu es un fantôme, tu n'as pas la même notion du temps que moi.

\- Même de mon vivant, j'avais une existence bien différente de la tienne. J'avais très peu de temps libre et ensuite j'ai survécu de longues années emprisonnée dans mon propre corps alors que j'étais possédé par un démon donc autant te dire que j'ai profité de chaque minute de tranquillité.

Je captais avec amusement le regard de William envers Lucie. Il l'avait « rencontré » pour la première fois la veille au soir et même si ma mère lui avait affirmé que ma camarade désincarnée était totalement apprivoisée, je pouvais voir, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas caché dans l'ombre, combien son visage était expressif.

\- Hum je n'en doute pas. William ! Ce que maman ne t'a pas expliqué, c'est que je connais Lucie depuis bientôt six ans. Elle hantait ma chambre à l'orphelinat. C'était une sorcière de son vivant, malheureusement pour elle, elle s'est retrouvé possédée par un démon et a fini par mettre fin à ses jours. Malgré cela elle a gardé un excellent caractère…

Lucie lévita au-dessus de moi et me lança un regard désabusé.

\- Tu racontes aux gens que tu étais à l'orphelinat parce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils te croient folle ? Tu penses vraiment que ça change quoi que ce soit pour eux ?

Je ne répondis pas, sachant que de toute façon William ne pouvait l'entendre. Avec le temps, Lucie restait incapable de communiquer avec les vampires qui m'entouraient mais elle parvenait désormais à se matérialiser à leurs yeux à volonté et à bouger de petits objets. J'espérais qu'elle finisse par acquérir plus de force mais elle était si terrifiée par Steren qu'elle disparaissait dès qu'elle le savait à proximité, ce qui l'empêchait de s'entraîner aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu.

\- Vous avez ce don prodigieux de voir à travers le voile et de pouvoir raisonner un spectre, princesse. C'est bien digne de la future infante.

\- Le primogène Ewans m'interdit de l'amener avec moi à l'école donc je dois la laisser à la maison pendant les périodes de cours. Mais sinon je veux partager mon quotidien avec elle autant que possible. C'est ma confidente et meilleure amie. Et je sais que quand elle est à mes côtés je peux compter sur elle pour m'avertir d'un danger.

William recula d'un pas, disparaissant en un clin d'œil dans l'obscurité. Je levais les yeux vers Lucie qui scrutait la pièce.

\- Tu es toujours capable de le voir, n'est-ce pas ? L'occultation est inefficace contre les fantômes.

Mon amie hocha la tête et William réapparu aux pieds du lit.

\- Voilà qui est fort utile. Vous avez découvert une utilisation des fantômes que beaucoup tueraient pour connaître. Nul doute que cela vous protégera contre bien des surprises à l'avenir.

Lucie souriait largement, atterrissant doucement à mes côtés sur le lit.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour te remercier de l'amitié que tu me témoignes Nathalia. Je n'ai pas eu d'ami de mon vivant et chaque fois que je suis à tes côtés, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant ces vacances !

Je plongeais la tête dans les coussins pour masquer ma gêne alors que mon ventre produisait un gargouillis bruyant et Lucie éclata de rire.

\- Princesse, vous avez faim ?

\- Je ne peux pas le nier. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis 24 heures ça commence à faire long. Mais je peux bien attendre que la nuit tombe, rassure-toi.

Il allait falloir que je prévoie de toujours emporter des barres nutritives dans mon sac à l'avenir et pourquoi pas entreposer ici quelques rations militaires…  
Incapable de me rendormir, je décidais d'aller faire ma toilette dans la salle de bain. La douche froide acheva de me réveiller, heureusement j'avais des serviettes pour me sécher avant de me rhabiller, utilisant la lumière de mon téléphone et mon miroir de poche pour me maquiller. Pas que cela me passionne mais je mettais un point d'honneur pour être toujours présentable lorsque je sortais en compagnie de ma mère. D'ailleurs, heureusement que quelqu'un, probablement Sybile, m'avait préparé une tenue de rechange, car j'avais dormis avec mes vêtements de la journée passée.  
Au final, il me restait encore une heure à attendre. Je notais mentalement de ramener aussi de quoi m'occuper lorsque Lucie entreprit de fouiller dans mon sac. Quelques instants après, elle en sortait mon bloc de feuille puis un crayon avec une dextérité qui m'étonna moi-même.

\- Et ben tu as fait de sacrés progrès ! Tu veux faire quoi ?

Le bloc de feuille lévita péniblement jusqu'au bureau mais porter deux choses en même temps semblait être au-delà de sa concentration. J'amenai donc le crayon à côté d'elle et lui préparai une feuille vierge.

\- Je voudrais essayer de dessiner. J'étais plutôt douée à l'époque. Mais c'est tellement compliqué à présent. Parfois je m'entraîne quand tu es à l'école mais il arrive souvent que le crayon traverse simplement ma main…

Elle attrapa le crayon à pleine main, traçant des traits sur la feuille comme si elle avait voulu les graver dans du bois. Cet assemblage de lignes commençait doucement à ressembler à un visage, mais la force qu'elle mettait dans sa tenue de crayon se traduisait par des traits grossiers et saccadés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela comique, car malgré toute sa bonne volonté on ne pouvait pas dire que son dessin soit très réussi.

\- C'est peut-être une caractéristique de fantôme de faire des dessins effrayants, parce que là je t'assure, on dirait que tu veux menacer quelqu'un. J'imagine bien la scène d'un film d'horreur, ce genre de dessin gravé sur une porte avec la phrase « tu vas mourir… ! »

J'éclatais de rire face au regard outré qu'elle me lança, et l'instant d'après elle jeta le crayon devant elle et prit une expression boudeuse.

\- Tu exagères, tu te moques toujours de moi !

\- Et toi donc tu me le rends bien ! Allez ne fais pas la tête, je suis sincèrement impressionnée par tout ce que tu arrives à faire à présent. Je t'aiderais à faire de nouveaux essais si tu veux. Au début ça serait peut-être plus facile pour toi avec de gros crayons pour enfant ou des pastels assez solides… J'essayerais de trouver ça en ville, si tu veux.

Mon amie déchira le premier essai pour accéder à une nouvelle feuille, recommençant son dessin avec la même concentration. Avec de nouveau détails, on reconnaissait à présent un visage d'homme. Les traits semblaient encore dessinés par un malade de Parkinson mais elle était parvenue à faire quelques arrondis. En matière d'art, on était plus proche de Picasso que de Gustave Courbet… Au bout de longues minutes, je finis cependant par reconnaître son modèle.

\- Tu dessines Willliam ! Il est quand même bien plus beau dans la réalité.

Mon gardien s'approcha, sans doute curieux de se voir représenté, mais Lucie arracha immédiatement la feuille avec un mouvement rageur avant de la déchirer en plein de petits morceaux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû le dire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il voie mon dessin ! Ah, heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas !

J'assistais ébahie à la vue d'un fantôme rougissant de honte et tentai de garder mon sérieux pour ne pas la vexer davantage.

\- Je suis désolée. William, Lucie peine encore à réaliser des mouvements précis et à tenir son crayon, donc elle ne voulait pas que tu voies son dessin. Moi je plaisante mais je suis bien incapable de représenter quoi que ce soit moi !

\- Je peux t'apprendre si tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi toutes les dix minutes ! Vas-y, assieds-toi !

\- Honnêtement, je ne préfère pas. Ma capacité à représenter la réalité est vraiment hasardeuse, les rares fois où je m'y suis essayée je me suis rendue ridicule. Mais je peux te prêter ma main éventuellement…

Mon amie plissa les yeux, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Alors qu'elle avait mis des mois avant de pouvoir manipuler des objets et que j'étais moi-même incapable de la toucher, elle-même avait toujours pu le faire. C'était un état de fait étrange, son corps ne devenait tangible que si c'était elle qui initiait le mouvement. Comme si, par ma capacité à voir les esprits, j'avais un pied dans son plan d'existence. C'était d'ailleurs aussi pour cette raison que le démon avait pu si facilement me posséder…

M'asseyant sur la chaise, je pris le crayon entre mes doigts et détendis mes muscles, laissant mon bras reposer sur le bureau. Nous n'avions jamais essayé le dessin, mais elle avait déjà pris possession de mon bras par le passé, lorsqu'elle veillait sur moi à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Je retins un halètement en sentant le froid glaçant me pénétrer lorsque Lucie superposa son bras au mien. Son emprise était loin d'être agréable, mais je voulais vraiment essayer. Et alors que j'avais perdu toute sensation dans la main, le crayon se mit à bouger, traçant avec souplesse et assurance les contours d'un visage. Cette fois, c'était le mien que Lucie avait décidé de représenter et je me reconnus bientôt, sans ambiguïté possible. C'était vraiment une expérience étrange de se voir dessiner par sa propre main et le résultat était bluffant. En utilisant mon bras, je pouvais voir combien Lucie avait du talent. Elle réalisait les ombrages, traçait d'un trait presque imperceptible mes mèches de cheveux. Puis elle dessina mon cou et les multiples colliers qui y pendaient : son propre médaillon, le pentacle de Steren et la pierre rouge qui me marquait comme protégée de la Camarilla. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer et ce fut Sybile qui interrompit notre séance de dessin.

\- Princesse ! Votre mère vous attend. Venez, levez-vous, je vais finir de vous habiller !

Sybile avait ramené un serre-taille, une brosse et des rubans. Je la laissai faire, réchauffant de ma main gauche mon bras droit engourdit par la possession. Une fois correctement vêtue, je me hâtais de parcourir les galeries qui me séparaient de la grande salle où ma mère m'attendait. Comme à son habitude, Aïlin me serra dans ses bras avant d'embrasser mon front.

\- Ma chérie, tu as bien dormis. Allons en ville, William m'a dit que tu étais affamée.

Je hochai la tête en souriant. La précaution prise par mon gardien n'était pas inutile. Ma mère avait un peu trop souvent tendance à oublier mon humanité et ses besoins. Quelques minutes plus tard, je dégustais un grand gobelet de Chaï tea Latte accompagné de trois gaufres au caramel. J'achetais aussi un sandwich et une bouteille de jus de fruit pour le reste de la nuit et nous prîmes la direction du Velvet, le terrain de chasse favori de ma mère. Ses multiples salles permettaient aux membres de la famille de se nourrir sans craindre pour la Mascarade et la musique qui y passait était plutôt sympa. Pour une fois, je décidais de me mêler aux autres mortels, accompagnée d'Evguenia. Le club était bondé en ce mois d'août, au grand dam de William qui aurait préféré que je reste à l'écart. Mais la grande salle permettait d'assister au concert qui s'y jouait et d'observer les vampires en chasse, ce qui était nettement plus distrayant. Evguenia me montrait parfois du doigt une scène saugrenue et même Lucie se prit au jeu en renversant un verre sur un bellâtre pervers qui tentait de séduire une jeune femme. Je passais une excellente nuit à rire et à danser mais le moment le plus mémorable fut lorsqu'Emanuel, le Don Juan Toreador, décida de venir me saluer.

\- Nathalia Connemara. Tu n'as pas peur de rester ici au milieu du bétail ?

\- Emanuel Do Santos. C'est gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi mais honnêtement, bien inconscient celui qui tentera quoi que ce soit contre moi.

Le Toreador lorgna sur Evguenia avec un haussement de sourcil évocateur.

\- C'est ça ton garde du corps ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu deviens aussi débile que ceux qui t'accompagnent.

\- Si tu es venu pour insulter mon clan tu peux aller voir ailleurs. Je suis certaine qu'il y a là une demi-douzaine de pouffes écervelées qui n'attendent que de se faire sucer par monsieur la Prétention incarnée.

\- L'idolâtrie absurde que te vouent ces aliénés t'es montée à la tête. Tu crois pouvoir me parler sur ce ton !

Il fit un pas en avant mais s'immobilisa l'instant d'après, son regard témoignant d'une peur intense. Je n'eus pas de mal à en deviner la raison. Même sans le voir, je savais que William s'était glissé derrière Emanuel, lui faisait clairement comprendre que mes mises en garde étaient concrètes. Et manifestement sa réputation devait le précéder car Emanuel s'échappa du club sous Célérité, manifestement déterminé à mettre la plus grande distance entre mon garde du corps et lui.  
À peine mon cerveau avait-il compris la situation que j'éclatais de rire, imitée par Evguenia.

\- Oh c'était anthologique ! J'aurais tellement pouvoir aimé prendre une photo. William tu as été génial, merci. Il a disparu en un clin d'œil tellement tu le terrifies… J'espère que ça lui servira de leçon.

Ma camarade eut toutes les peines du monde pour s'arrêter de rire et moi-même en était au bord des larmes après encore de longues minutes. Même Lucie riait, ce qui donnait un air encore plus incongru à sa silhouette translucide. Heureusement que le club était suffisamment sombre et surtout bien trop bruyant pour que qui que ce soit n'ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
Les heures se succédèrent sans que je ne les voie passer. Vers quatre heures du matin, Evguenia revint à notre table avec un mètre de shooters remplis de différents liquides colorés. Sa démarche incertaine me fit penser qu'elle avait déjà abusé de sang chargé en alcool.

\- Princesse ! Vodka !

\- Désolé Evguenia, maman m'a formellement interdit de boire de l'alcool ou toute forme de drogue. En plus je n'ai même pas 18 ans !

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi et entrepris de vider les verres les uns à la suite des autres sous mon regard ébahi. Comment pouvait-elle assimiler autre chose que du sang ? Je me promis de demander à Steren plus tard. Il m'avait portant dit que les vampires ne digéraient aucune nourriture humaine… Le fait est qu'une heure plus tard, Evguenia présentait tous les signes de l'ivresse et lorsque Sybile vint nous chercher aux alentours de cinq heures, elle avait s'appuyant sur moi et avait renversé un verre sur mes vêtements. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement ma mère qui nous attendait vers la sortie. Le jour se levait aux alentours de six heures trente et il nous fallait regagner le refuge. Cependant, je compris immédiatement que quelque chose la taraudait lorsque je vis son expression changer.

\- Nathalia, tu as bu de l'alcool !?

\- Non, je te promets que non, tu me l'as interdit !

Elle poussa un grognement et attrapa mon bras avec une certaine brutalité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la repousser, sachant pertinemment que mon geste ne serait pas bien accueilli. Son instinct vampirique avait pris le dessus sur son instinct maternel et réclamait mon sang. Elle mordit dans mon poignet avant de le relâcher quelques instants plus tard non sans avoir léché la plaie.

\- Tu ne me crois même pas. Même William pouvait bien témoigner que je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

\- Ton sang m'appartient, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Je le sais bien. Et justement tu n'as pas besoin de trouver un prétexte en m'accusant à tort.

Je croisais les bras et gardait le silence tout le reste du trajet. J'étais vexée que ma mère n'ait pas confiance en moi. Je savais que sa folie malkavienne pouvait impacter sur son comportement mais c'était la première fois qu'elle usait de si peu de délicatesse à mon égard. Arrivés au refuge, je voulus accompagner Evguenia pour discuter avec elle jusqu'au lever du jour mais ma mère me rabroua à nouveau.

\- Non, Nathalia, tu vas dans ta chambre ! Tu as un rang à tenir je te le rappelle, alors obéis !

Je ne lui répondis pas, rejoignis ma chambre, fis ma toilette et me coucha directement. Lucie savait combien ça me coûtait de la bouder mais je refusais de me mettre à pleurer devant William. Pourtant son étreinte me manquait. Le simple fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas embrassé avant d'aller me coucher me troublait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. En moins d'un an, j'étais devenue totalement dépendante de son affection, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle m'abandonne. Des idées noires tournaient dans ma tête et je restai de longues heures sans trouver le sommeil. Finalement, alors que le jour devait être levé depuis des heures, je décidai de la rejoindre dans son lit. La torpeur l'empêcherait probablement de réagir mais je pourrais rester à ses côtés jusqu'au coucher du soleil.  
Alors que je venais de me lever, la voix de William se fit entendre derrière moi.

\- Princesse, où allez-vous ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vais rejoindre maman. Sa présence me calme quand je suis angoissée…

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à ses appartements.

Sa chambre n'était pas très éloignée de la mienne mais je devais déambuler dans les galeries souterraines, nu pieds, éclairée de la seule lumière de mon portable. Lucie avait préféré rester dans ma chambre, toujours un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'assister à nos échanges. Nous parvînmes jusqu'à sa porte en quelques minutes et je pénétrais seule dans son sanctuaire. Je n'étais jamais entrée mais ne pris pas le temps d'admirer la décoration. Ma mère reposait immobile dans un grand lit à baldaquin, telle une statue de marbre au milieu de draps et j'avais hâte de pouvoir dormir à ses côtés. Sa présence me calma immédiatement et je m'endormis en quelques minutes…


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Sa présence me calma immédiatement et je m'endormis en quelques minutes…

Ce fut sa voix qui me réveilla à la tombée de la nuit. Elle était toujours à mes côtés et avait resserré ses bras autour de moi.

\- Nathalia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer le maelstrom d'émotion qui m'avait assailli au lever du jour. Nous nous étions couchées fâchées et mon passif ajouté à mon imagination avaient fait le reste. Je voulais profiter encore de son étreinte mais elle se redressa, m'obligeant à faire de même.

\- Chérie, explique-moi, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ce matin quand tu as cru que j'avais bu de l'alcool, j'ai été vexée que tu ne me croies pas. Ça t'a mis en colère et…

Maintenant que j'étais auprès d'elle, mes doutes me semblaient ridicules et j'eus peur de la vexer en les formulant à haute voix.

\- Chérie, je suis désolé, tu sais que je ne suis pas toujours… aussi stable que je le voudrais. Pardonne-moi, tu sais combien je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je sais. Ce matin je t'ai reproché de ne pas avoir confiance en moi mais je m'en veux tellement ! Tu as déjà tant vécu et tu m'as pris à tes côtés. Je sais que je suis ridicule, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur que tu me rejettes et en même penser que je ne mérite pas tous les efforts que tu fais pour moi. C'est plus fort que moi… Pourtant je t'aime tellement. Pour toi je voudrais être parfaite. Je ne peux pas te mentir, je te respecte bien trop pour cela !

Mon cœur se serrait à cette simple évocation. Oui, j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Loin de se fâcher, Aïlin déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Nathalia, pour toi j'aimerais pouvoir être une mère comme les autres…

\- Non, ne le sois pas, tu es tellement mieux ! Si je devais recommencer ma vie, je préfèrerais ne rien changer pour être certaine de te retrouver, même si je dois revivre mes pires années. Ta nature, le clan, devoir respecter la Mascarade chaque jour. Je ne regrette rien, pas même une seule seconde. Je sais que tu fais tout pour que je n'en souffre pas et je me sens horriblement ingrate face à tous tes efforts. Et si tu veux boire mon sang pour n'importe quelle raison, je t'en prie, fais-le. Grâce à toi j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve et je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'un jour me réveiller. C'est presque dommage que la trace de ta morsure disparaisse. Je voudrais pouvoir la contempler parfois pour me rassurer, me dire que je serais à tes côtés pour toujours.

Je regardais mon poignet sur lequel il ne subsistait plus rien. De la même manière que la première morsure qu'elle m'avait faite à la gorge était désormais imperceptible.

\- Il y a une solution. Pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. Pour signifier à tous que tu m'appartiens. Mais ça serait te marquer comme… du bétail… ou une vulgaire poupée de sang...

\- Moi je serais honorée d'avoir la trace de tes crocs sur ma gorge. Parce que même s'ils se moquent, je sais que tu me vois véritablement comme ta fille. Alors, si tu veux bien…

\- Ce sera sans doute douloureux. Je dois te mordre plus profondément pour marquer ta chair. Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Je veux le faire. Il va falloir qu'on attende des années avant d'être liées par le sang à travers l'étreinte. Et tu ne peux pas me donner la moindre goutte de ton sang sans que je ne sois affectée l'aliénation Malkavienne. Alors au moins comme ça il y aura toujours une trace de toi en moi.

\- Ma chérie. Ton geste me touche vraiment. Je ne sais pas si tu imagines vraiment ce que ça représente. Viens contre moi.

Son corps était froid et pourtant je sentis une étrange chaleur m'envahir alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras. Elle immobilisa mes bras contre mon corps et commença à glisser sa langue contre ma carotide. Je frissonnai d'anticipation, penchant la tête pour lui offrir ma gorge au maximum. J'avais fermé les yeux, écoutant simplement ma respiration. Aucun autre bruit ne troublait le silence de la pièce. Si sa première morsure avait été comme un doux rêve, celle-ci vrilla ma gorge d'une douleur intense. Je pouvais sentir ses crocs transpercer ma peau et s'enfoncer jusqu'à ma trachée. Mon propre sang coula dans mes poumons, parasitant ma respiration. Pourtant je ne pouvais tousser ni même produire le moindre son tant la douleur avait resserré ma gorge comme un étau. Puis tout s'apaisa peu à peu, me plongeant dans un état cotonneux. Ma mère m'avait allongé et je pris conscience qu'elle pleurait. Je ne pus essuyer ses larmes, trop affaiblie par l'expérience. Le sang jurait sur sa peau laiteuse mais je la trouvais toujours aussi belle.

\- Ouvre la bouche…

Je m'exécutais difficilement car la douleur me provoquait toujours des tremblements incontrôlables. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je pus sentis sa salive couler dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas son sang mais ça suffisait à régénérer ma chair, apaisant progressivement mon rythme cardiaque. Mes nerfs restaient tendus à cause de la douleur résiduelle mais je pouvais désormais rebouger à peu près normalement. Je levai le bras jusqu'à sa joue pour y essayer le sang.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Ma voix était éraillée, pourtant j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir crié. Ma mère baissa les yeux pour éviter mon regard et eut un triste sourire.

\- Ça me fait mal de te voir souffrir. Tu es tellement courageuse. Au moment de t'étreindre je vais probablement me mettre dans tous mes états… J'ai des choses à faire cette nuit mais je ne préfère pas t'emmener. William va te reconduire à la maison où tu pourras manger et surtout te reposer.

Je failli lui répondre que je venais juste de me réveiller mais la douleur et sa soudaineté m'avaient épuisé plus efficacement qu'une journée entière de cours. Je me sentais à peine capable de me lever seule. William entra à l'appel de ma mère et s'inclina devant nous tandis que je me redressais péniblement. Elle n'avait bu que peu de sang, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que je m'évanouisse. Pourtant, à peine avais-je fais quelques pas que je sentis mes jambes céder sous mon poids. Heureusement que William m'avait rattrapé. Il me porta jusqu'à ma chambre où je parvins à m'habiller sommairement avec l'aide de Lucie qui ne manqua pas de faire un commentaire sur ma nouvelle cicatrice.

\- Eh ben ! On dirait que quelqu'un a planté deux tournevis dans ta gorge ! Beurk, j'ai mal pour toi !

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Je voulais une morsure qui ne s'efface pas, pour qu'elle soit toujours un peu avec moi. Je ne peux pas dire que ça a été une partie de plaisir mais je ne regrette pas.

\- Bah tu ne t'es pas encore regardé dans un miroir. Et va falloir que tu la caches pour aller à l'école parce que c'est assez impressionnant… Tu sais que tu me fais un peur parfois ?

Je palpais la marque du bout des doigts. C'était encore sensible mais je pouvais sentir avec satisfaction le creux que ses canines avaient laissé sur ma carotide. L'amour de ma mère était désormais gravé en moi, à l'image du nombril par lequel nous sommes nourris dans le ventre maternel, ces cicatrices avaient délivrés mon sang, liquide vital pour ma mère. Cette idée me procura une joie immense. Je pus marcher seule jusqu'à la voiture et profitai du trajet pour reprendre des forces. Arrivée à la maison, la nuit était encore jeune mais je ne me sentais pas capable de faire la moindre activité physique. Comme me l'avait conseillé ma mère, je m'apprêtais à regagner ma chambre pour me reposer lorsque Steren sortit de la bibliothèque. Il me salua d'un signe de tête avant de plisser les yeux, son regard se portant sur ma gorge.

\- Nathalia. J'imagine que tu sais ce que ça implique ?

\- Oui. J'étais volontaire.

\- Je me doute qu'Aïlin ne ferait pas cela sans ton consentement. C'est simplement un geste inconsidéré sachant que tu fréquentes tes pairs.

\- Je la dissimulerais avec du maquillage au cas où mais de toute façon le col de la chemise devrait suffire à la masquer.

Il fit la moue et me laissa continuer mon chemin. Lucie avait traversé les murs à peine avait-elle entendu mon père et s'était réfugiée dans ma penderie. Elle passa sa tête à travers la porte après plusieurs minutes.

\- Il est partit ?

\- Il est probablement descendu dans son laboratoire. Tu sais qu'il est inutile de chuchoter hein, il ne peut pas t'entendre !

\- C'est vrai…

Elle sortit de sa cachette tandis que je me glissai sous mon lit pour accéder à ma réserve secrète. Si j'aimais ma chambre au refuge, je n'y étais jamais seule. Ici au moins je pouvais être moi-même. Steren ne tolérait pas la moindre odeur de nourriture humaine à l'étage mais j'avais des paquets de friandises soigneusement emballés, indétectables même pour mon père adoptif. Je récupérais aussi ma bouteille thermos dans mon sac pour me faire un thé. Après tout, je n'avais pas encore déjeuné. Je me rendis rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine pour me réapprovisionner avant d'allumer mon ordinateur, prête pour une bonne nuit de détente. Ce genre d'occasion arrivait bien trop rarement pour ne pas en profiter pleinement ! Écouteurs sur les oreilles, je flânais plusieurs heures durant, regardant des clips musicaux sur Internet, discutant par sms avec Evguenia et Stefania, jouant à des jeux vidéo… Je me plaisais surtout dans les jeux de stratégie militaire et si mon manque d'expérience et d'entraînement me pénalisaient, je me rattrapais en élaborant des stratégies efficaces qui déstabilisaient mes adversaires. Mon préféré était Age of Triumph, un jeu au tour par tour qui prenait place durant la période de l'antiquité et qui avait le mérite d'être assez fidèle historiquement. Ce soir-là, j'incarnais l'empire Perse et réécrivais l'histoire à l'aide de mon héros Xerxès Ier. J'étais au bord de la victoire lorsque ma mère passa la tête par la porte de ma chambre :

\- Chérie, tu ne dors pas ? Rejoins-nous en bas.

Je fermais le jeu immédiatement… J'allais probablement me prendre un malus pour avoir quitté en cours de partie, mais il était hors de question de faire attendre ma mère pour un jeu vidéo. Je rejoignis mes parents au salon sans attendre. C'était leur petit rituel avant le lever du jour. Comme toujours je m'assis aux côtés de ma mère tandis que Steren nous faisait face.

\- Je n'ai pu que remarquer que tu as marqué Nathalia. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Nathalia et moi le désirions.

\- Les membres du Sabbat suivent leurs désirs. Et nous leurs sommes supérieurs par la rationalité. Ce genre d'actes inconsidéré représente un risque pour la Mascarade.

Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre pour éviter de soupirer. Évidemment le primogène Tremere était toujours présent pour nous faire la morale. C'était moi qui avais réclamé cette marque et par ma faute ma mère se faisait réprimander comme une enfant. Cependant elle ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, passant sa main sur ma gorge pour m'attirer jusqu'à elle. Je retrouvais mon sourire en voyant le regard émerveillé qu'elle porta sur ma cicatrice. Elle était fière de moi grâce à ce que j'avais accompli et c'était finalement tout ce qui comptait.

\- Je vous promets que je ferais attention. Personne ne la verra. Mais c'était important pour nous deux.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, infime marque de consentement face notre argumentaire pourtant inexistant.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Cela relève de ta responsabilité à présent Nathalia.

Je restais allongée, ma tête sur les genoux de ma mère, tandis qu'elle continuait de caresser ma cicatrice du bout des doigts. Pour peu je m'en serais mise à ronronner.

\- Maman, Stefania, la fille adoptive de la primogène Ravnos, m'a proposé de la voir dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, est-ce que ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans leur camp et bien évidemment tu préviens ton gardien à l'avance.

\- Aucun problème, on avait prévu de se retrouver en ville. J'attendais juste ta confirmation avant d'envoyer un message à Wi… mon gardien.

J'avais failli lâcher le nom de William. Je devais être un peu trop détendue, il faut croire, car c'était une erreur que je n'aurais pas commis en temps normal ! Il y avait désormais fort à parier que Steren ait déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait… En apparence, il faisait semblant de ne pas prêter attention à notre conversation mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il en était tout autre. Ça serait tellement pratique si je pouvais communiquer avec ma mère en étant certaine que Steren ne puisse pas comprendre… Je levai les yeux vers Aïlin qui me souriait toujours, comme si de rien n'était, et toutes mes craintes disparurent instantanément. Rien, pas même le primogène Tremere Steren Ewans, ne pourrait empêcher William de faire sa mission…

Je profitai de la nuit suivante pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, impatiente à l'idée de retrouver mon amie le lendemain. Nous ne pouvions nous voir que tous les six mois, heureusement, nous pouvions profiter de nos téléphones portables pour nous parler. En très peu de temps nous étions devenues étonnamment proches, étant chacune l'une pour l'autre une confidente privilégiée. Avec elle pas besoin de protéger la Mascarade, je pouvais lui parler des nuits au milieu du clan Malkavien, des réactions souvent sévères de Steren, de mes interrogations… Bien entendu, William était toujours à mes côtés, invisible, mais je profitais qu'il ne comprenne pas la langue des signes pour discuter avec Stefania sans la moindre retenue. Elle-même avait encore moins de liberté que moi, menacée au sein même de son clan, elle vivait constamment avec deux vampires en guise de gardes du corps et ses déplacements étaient très limités. Malgré cela elle voyait les choses avec optimisme et se réjouissait à la moindre occasion. Nous avions privatisé une petite salle d'un salon de thé et avions commandé un goûter digne de princesse en guise de petit déjeuner. La nuit était encore jeune et elle avait reçu l'autorisation de rester jusqu'à quatre heures trente en ma compagnie mais notre marge de manœuvre était restreinte. L'établissement où nous étions fermait à deux heures du matin et Gabriela avait interdit à Stefania de fréquenter des boîtes de nuit. Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que nous pourrions faire de notre seconde partie de nuit, elle attira mon attention en tapotant sa main sur la table.

 _\- J'aimerais bien aller à une fête foraine. J'ai regardé des vidéos sur mon ordinateur mais en vrai ça doit être énorme !_

Je fis la moue. Je n'étais pas certaine que Gabriela ou même Aïlin apprécieraient que j'emmène Stefania dans ce genre d'endroit...

 _\- C'est plutôt très peuplé… et agité. Tu pourras bientôt le faire. Tu as déjà dix-huit ans. Dans deux ans tu seras libre de découvrir le monde sans contrainte. J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas à ce moment-là !_

 _\- Oui, je pourrais parcourir le monde de la nuit. C'est ce que Gabriela me dit. Mais j'aimerais juste une fois me promener en plein jour…_

Elle fit un léger signe de tête vers ses deux gardiens qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme avant de faire une grimace. Je secouais la tête :

 _\- Mais le clan Ravnos a des goules… Tu peux toujours essayer de la convaincre. Si je n'ai pas école je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner. Ma mère n'est jamais très enthousiaste à l'idée que je me promène en journée mais ça peut se négocier…_

Elle tapa dans ses mains à cette idée.

 _\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire un parc d'attraction ? C'est le genre de choses qu'on doit faire avant de mourir !_

 _\- Je n'en ai jamais fait non plus je te rassure. Et quand il y a beaucoup d'humains rassemblés au même endroit, la nuit c'est souvent un terrain de chasse pour les autres vampires. J'accompagne parfois ma mère, car sa réputation me protège dans une certaine mesure. Et puis elle a imprimé la marque de ses crocs sur ma gorge._

Je retirais momentanément le large ruban qui couvrait mon cou et Stefania ouvrit grand la bouche.

 _\- Ça fait mal ?_

 _\- Assez oui, ce n'est pas une morsure normale. Mais grâce à ça je me sens connectée à elle. Ça me rassure… Et les autres vampires savent que je lui appartiens. Je dois la cacher pour aller à l'école comme tu l'imagines bien. Personne ne doit se douter de quoi que ce soit. Sinon je ne sais vraiment pas quelle excuse je pourrais sortir !_

Mon amie éclata de rire. C'était un son assez étrange, alternant rire muet et éclats de voix. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'y succomber à mon tour.

 _\- Au moins, moi je n'ai pas ces soucis. Ça doit être fatiguant de devoir toujours mentir._

Je haussai les épaules.

 _\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je peux considérer comme ami. Les autres je me fiche de les baratiner ! De toute façon dans le meilleur des cas ils ne me croiraient pas, dans le pire, ils me prendraient pour une folle. Mais de toute façon la question ne se pose pas, si je commettais un bris de Mascarde, le primogène Ewans me tuerait._

 _\- C'est un peu ton père adoptif non ? Pourquoi il est aussi sévère ?_

 _\- C'est compliqué. Il est là pour me rappeler les règles, me donner un cadre, me motiver à faire des efforts… Il ne me reconnaîtra jamais comme sa fille adoptive, mais il est présent aux côtés de ma mère. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il m'offre parce que c'est important et quelque part ça me protège. Je préfère que ce soit lui qui me punisse plutôt que le Prince...  
_

Je mimais une décapitation avec une grimace.

 _\- Quand ma mère a rencontré votre Prince, elle a dit que c'était un empêcheur de tourner en rond, enfin j'ai lu sur ses lèvres et c'était moins aimable… Elle dit que pour l'instant il faut respecter ses règles. Les Ravnos sont normalement un clan nomade. Je sais bien que c'est pour moi qu'elle fait tous ses efforts. Alors comme toi je travaille dur pour être digne de mon clan._

 _\- Entre nous, je n'aime pas le Prince. Il méprise ma mère. Il craint les anciens de cette ville mais il ne les respecte pas. Ma mère dit qu'il faut s'en méfier, qu'il est capable de faire beaucoup de mal s'il le veut. Et il ne vaut mieux pas proférer de paroles à son encontre à haute voix, donc…_

Je mis mes deux index croisés devant ma bouche avant de lui signer de changer de sujet. Nous discutâmes encore de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fermeture du café et à défaut de pouvoir aller ailleurs, nous nous rendîmes ensuite dans l'un des parcs de la ville. La nuit avait rafraichit l'atmosphère, la rendant un peu plus agréable. Nous marchions tranquillement dans la nuit, suivies par nos gardes du corps respectifs. J'avais bien remarqué un vampire en chasse mais il s'était contenté de nous croiser de loin sans chercher à s'approcher. Il faut dire que les deux Ravnos n'étaient pas très discrets. Les deux hommes étaient assez grands, cheveux bruns et yeux marrons. L'un portait un chapeau trilby gris, un pantalon noir et une chemise grise ouverte sur un marcel noir. Plusieurs breloques ornaient son cou et ses poignets et un couteau de chasse était maladroitement caché dans sa poche arrière. Quant à l'autre, ses bras nus étaient marqués de nombreux tatouages. Il portait un jean et une veste violette à moitié déboutonnée laissant voir son torse nu. Une épaisse chaîne faisait office de ceinture et un anneau pendait à son oreille. Clairement ils étaient loin de la classe de William. Dommage qu'il soit toujours dissimulé dans l'obscurité ! Lucie était capable de m'indiquer sa position, de cette manière, moi seule pouvait savoir où il se trouvait et je pouvais toujours aller me cacher derrière lui en cas de besoin. Mais ne pas pouvoir observer ce samouraï anachronique au visage si expressif était une vraie frustration. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le voir comme je voyais les esprits…

Stefania dû bientôt me quitter, me promettant cependant de me revoir avant la rentrée. Dès le 1e septembre nous n'allions plus pouvoir nous voir avant février et mes quelques semaines de vacances allaient sans doute me paraître bien trop courtes. Après le départ de mon amie, je restais un instant seule sur le banc :

\- J'ai bien envie d'aller dormir au refuge quand même, il fait une telle chaleur pendant la journée c'est étouffant… Mais rien n'a été prévu en ce sens et je n'ai pas mes affaires avec moi. Tant pis. Je demanderais à maman pour mercredi soir. Allons-y, ce soir je rentre à la maison. Mon gardien me suivit, silencieux et invisible, tandis que je rentrais à pieds. Personne ne sembla s'étonner qu'une adolescente de 16 ans se promenait seule dans les rues à cinq heures du matin mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Par soucis pour la Mascarade, je devais éviter ce genre de situation qui ne manquerait pas d'interpeller un policier…

Les nuits suivantes, je profitais pleinement de mes vacances pour paresser dans ma chambre. J'avais confiance dans mes résultats et le simple fait de pouvoir flâner et me détendre me rendait heureuse. Si j'avais pu me douter de la suite, j'en aurais sans doute profité pour sortir…

Lorsqu'arriva la nuit de vendredi à samedi, ma mère vint me chercher dans ma chambre pour rejoindre Steren dans le petit salon. Mon bulletin était sur la table et cette mise en scène suffit à me faire perdre mon sourire. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de me pencher pour le lire qu'une gifle s'abattit sur ma joue, me faisant chanceler.

Je relevais les yeux pour l'interroger du regard et il pointa du doigt l'une des cases.

\- "Melle Connemara s'est montrée très insolente ce trimestre et s'est permise de quitter le devoir surveillé en plein cours. Un tel manquement est intolérable et profondément immature."

Je soupirai. Inutile de lire pour savoir de qui venait ce commentaire. Keyes. Cette enflure venait de ruiner tous mes espoirs de félicitations. Je baissai la tête, sentant les larmes me venir.

\- Je lui ai répondu… Mais il n'a cessé de me provoquer et m'humilier !

Une nouvelle gifle plus forte me projeta contre le mur et je me mordis la langue. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Manifestement chercher à me justifier n'était pas la réaction attendue. Je relevai les yeux, juste assez pour voir le poing serré de Steren et le visage déçu de ma mère. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit la parole et mon cœur se serra encore davantage.

\- Comment oses-tu légitimer tes actes Nathalia ! Tu as été irrespectueuse vis à vis de l'un de tes professeurs ! Tu nous avais promis une attitude exemplaire…

Une larme coula sur ma joue. À cause de Keyes, tous mes efforts avaient été vains. J'avais travaillé dur et par sa seule appréciation, tout le reste était occulté. Je serrai les dents et portai la main à ma joue encore chaude. Steren semblait furieux et je devais sans doute m'estimer heureux qu'il ne me frappe pas davantage. Mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était polaire.

\- Pour l'instant tu es privée de toute sortie et de tout loisir pendant la durée de tes congés. Et si un seul de tes professeurs doit de nouveau se plaindre de ton comportement, cela marquera la fin de ta scolarité dans cet établissement.

Je fermais les yeux. Après avoir failli provoquer ma mort, Keyes tentait de nouveau de ruiner ma vie. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre ni comment réagir. J'étais atterrée. Je le haïssais si fort ! Je rejoignis ma chambre, la mort dans l'âme, pour m'écrouler sur mon lit sous l'œil interrogateur de Lucie. J'étais incapable de parler. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre la capacité de nuisance de Keyes. Même Aylin s'était montrée intransigeante alors que je lui avais raconté la terreur qu'il m'inspirait. Je pleurais silencieusement tout le reste de la nuit et lorsque ma mère vint m'embrasser avant le lever du jour, je devais avoir le visage rouge et gonflé.

\- Nathalia. Assumes ce que tu as fait. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il dit pendant les cours que je suis une hystérique. Il me fait passer pour une folle devant les autres élèves. Il a détruit mon enfance et maintenant que j'essaye d'avoir une vie normale il essaye de tout ruiner à nouveau. J'ai fait tant d'efforts pour avoir de bons résultats, j'ai travaillé dur et tout ce que vous voyez c'est son commentaire ! Je voulais que vous soyez fiers de moi et il a tout gâché.

\- C'est toi seule qui es à blâmer Nathalia ! Tu dois le respect à tous tes professeurs tout comme tu devras le respect à la plupart des vampires que tu rencontreras malgré ce qu'ils pourront dire. Il est ton supérieur et il faut que tu comprennes l'importance de tenir ta langue ! C'est à toi de te contrôler pour faire en sorte qu'on n'ait rien à te reprocher au semestre prochain. Crois bien que tu ne survivras pas longtemps dans notre société si tu ne sais pas rester à ta place.

Je soupirai. Effectivement, il n'était pas bien compliqué de faire un parallèle avec le Prince et la manière dont il s'adressait aux Malkaviens. Mais cette situation n'en restait pas moins profondément injuste.

\- Vous avez raison, comme toujours.

J'avais envie de hurler ma rage mais je gardai la bouche fermée. Ce n'était certainement pas ma mère l'origine de ma colère. D'ailleurs elle s'assit sur le lit avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me lassai faire, sachant que l'heure n'était plus à la punition, mais lorsqu'elle croisa mes bras devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir comme prise dans une camisole de force.

\- Shtt, calme-toi.

Elle plaça ma propre main sur la cicatrice qui ornait ma gorge et je me détendis immédiatement.

\- Ne laisses pas ton enfance empoisonner ton existence. Tu dois dépasser ça. Tu m'appartiens, il ne peut pas de blesser physiquement donc il utilise les mots. Renforces-toi, il faut que tu deviennes plus forte que lui !

Ma mère me berça un instant contre elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe. Ma rancœur était toujours bien présente mais je n'avais plus cette furieuse envie de jeter des objets à travers la pièce. Le jour se levait, obligeant ma mère à rejoindre son caveau tandis que je restais apathique sur mon lit. Mais Lucie était bien décidée à me tirer les vers du nez :

\- Bon tu me racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans cet état-là !

\- Keyes.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ?

\- Il a écrit sur le bulletin que j'étais insolente et que mon comportement immature était intolérable.

\- Ah. Et tes vampires l'ont mal pris j'imagine…

\- Comme tu t'en doutes. Je suis privée de sortie et de loisir pour toutes les vacances ! Et Steren m'a menacé de me renvoyer de l'école si un professeur devait encore se plaindre de mon comportement. Tu imagines ! Tout ça à cause de lui ! Alors qu'il a montré des vidéos de mon internement à toute la classe ! Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !

\- Oui tu m'avais déjà raconté. Et ben je te plains ! Tu penses que tu pourras y arriver ?

\- Je sais pas. Il fait tout pour me provoquer… Même si je suis irréprochable il trouvera bien quelque chose de désagréable à noter sur mon bulletin ! Si je pouvais…

\- La maudire ? Le tuer ? Le torturer ?

\- Tout à la fois, c'est possible ? Si seulement... Mais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit de suspect je suis certaine que Steren me soupçonnerait. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il devienne une goule Tremere, sérieusement ! À quel moment mon karma pourri va-t-il enfin me laisser tranquille !

\- Il va falloir que tu la joues réglo je le crains. Mais si tu ne réagis pas, il sera bien énervé… Et s'il écrit n'importe quoi sur le carnet, tes parents toujours vérifier tes dires en buvant ton sang. Les vampires peuvent savoir si on leur ment. Donc…

J'ouvris la bouche, séduite par son idée. Steren et Aïlin savaient que je ne leur mentirais pas et je pouvais toujours leur prouver ce que j'avançais. Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Encore deux ans à rester stoïque face aux remarques et multiples tentatives que Keyes ne manquerait pas de faire…

Les nuits suivantes ne furent guère passionnantes. Je paressais sans but, lisant parfois, prêtant mon corps à Lucie pour qu'elle puisse dessiner ou jouais aux échecs avec elle lorsque Steren était absent. J'avais averti Kevin et Stefania qu'ils ne devaient pas espérer me voir du reste des vacances, pour leur plus grande déception. Le mercredi suivant cependant, ma mère me fit part d'une consigne qui ne manqua pas de m'intriguer. Il restait encore une semaine et 4 jours avant la rentrée.

\- Nathalia, tu vas préparer un sac avec le nécessaire pour 4 ou 5 nuits. Tu vas m'accompagner pour un voyage en Irlande de l'Ouest. Nous partons demain dès la tombée de la nuit.

Je me mordillai la joue pour contenir un éclat de joie qui aurait sans doute paru déplacé à Steren. Enfin une activité, et avec ma mère de surcroit !

\- D'accord. Mais comment allons-nous nous y rendre ?

\- En avion. Les Giovanni proposent ce genre de service. Je me suis déjà arrangée avec eux.

Le lendemain, le soleil n'était pas encore couché que j'étais prête, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de voyager. J'avais emporté des vêtements, mes affaires de toilette, une ration militaire, une lampe de poche, un livre et bien évidemment le médaillon de Lucie qui ne me quittait pas. Pour la première fois j'allais quitter la France ! J'ignorais pourquoi ma mère avait décidé de m'emmener avec elle mais c'était sans doute pour me transmettre ses savoirs. Je n'avais jamais osé l'interroger à ce propos, mais à en juger par son nom et prénom, elle avait probablement des origines irlandaises. Peut-être souhaitait-elle me faire découvrir sa patrie ! Dans la voiture conduite par William, j'appris qu'il nous accompagnait ainsi que Sybile. Les Giovanni possédaient un petit aéroport privé spécialement affrété aux vampires et leurs appareils étaient des bijoux de technologie et de luxe. La cabine était spacieuse et chaque siège était séparé d'environ un mètre cinquante de ses congénères. Le vol devait durer environ cinq heures et si j'étais impatiente d'atterrir, Sybile fit en sorte que je ne voie pas le temps passer. Il était aux alentours de quatre heures trente du matin lorsque nous atterrîmes dans un petit aéroport privé proche de la ville de Galway. Notre voyage pouvait commencer...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Notre voyage pouvait commencer...

À notre arrivée, le vent frais et humide me fit frissonner. Alors que la chaleur était caniculaire en métropole, j'avais sous-estimé le contraste de température. Sybile m'entoura de son étole pour me protéger du vent pendant que ma mère et William allaient chercher une voiture. Ma mère avait prévu de rejoindre un refuge à Maam Cross avant le lever du jour pour pouvoir reprendre la route la nuit prochaine. Aidée de Sybile, elle avait soigneusement préparé notre road trip en prenant en compte mes besoins humains pour m'offrir un voyage aussi agréable que possible. Arrivés à Maam Cross, je pus profiter du restaurant de l'hôtel qui servait le petit déjeuner. Tant pis si pour moi il était plutôt l'heure du dîner, l'important était de pouvoir profiter d'un grand bol de thé chaud accompagné de tartines beurrées, d'œuf au plat et de bacon. Une fois l'estomac rempli, je rejoignis les trois vampires qui m'accompagnaient dans la chambre qui nous avait été allouée. Elle ne comportait que deux lits dont un de deux places, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Il était prévu que je dorme avec ma mère, pour mon plus grand bonheur, tandis que Sybile occupait l'autre lit et que mon gardien se contentait de s'asseoir sur le sol. Allongée au creux de ses bras, je ne mis guère longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil. Malgré la froideur de son corps mort, sa présence m'apportait toujours une sérénité parfaite.

Comme d'habitude, je m'éveillai un peu avant la nuit tombée. Me redressant sur le lit, j'admirai ma mère inanimée à mes côtés avant de saluer Lucie d'un signe de tête. Le fantôme luisait dans la pénombre, flottant quelques centimètres au-dessus d'une chaise.  
\- Tu ne sais toujours pas où ta mère t'emmène ?

\- Tu l'as entendu comme moi. Elle veut me montrer quelque chose. J'imagine que je le saurais bientôt. Je ne suis pas pressée, de toute façon quand je rentrerai je serais toujours privée de sortie et d'ordinateur ! En plus il va falloir que je fasse mes devoirs… Bon, allez debout !

Autant gagner du temps. Je fis ma toilette et m'habillai avec des vêtements chauds et confortables. De ce que j'avais compris, il allait falloir marcher. Pour une fois, je troquai ma robe contre un pantacourt assez ample, un t-shirt et une chemise avec une paire de tennis. Heureusement que j'avais quand même emporté ce genre de tenue au cas où. Lorsque mes vampires se réveillèrent, j'étais en pleine bataille de cartes avec Lucie. Je me levai immédiatement, rangeant les cartes pour aller saluer ma mère.

\- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? Si tu es prête, vas donc déjeuner pour que nous puissions reprendre la route.

Je hochai la tête et quittai la pièce pour rejoindre le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il y avait quelques familles de touristes mais ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu le plus réputé d'Irlande et je pu rapidement être servie. Je ne commandais qu'une tasse de thé avec un sandwich au roastbeef froid. La gastronomie britannique ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'avais l'habitude de déjeuner salé, de plus je doutais avoir l'occasion de remanger avant le lever du jour. J'achetai un paquet de biscuit et un casse-croute à la boutique de l'hôtel avant de rejoindre notre chambre. Lorsque j'arrivai, ma mère et Sybile avaient attiré une femme de chambre et étaient en train de se nourrir d'elle, chacune assise de part et d'autre de l'humaine avachie sur le lit. William se contentait de les observer, placé derrière la porte pour prévenir toute intrusion étrangère. J'attendis qu'elles aient relâché leur proie pour reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis prête. Tu ne vas pas chasser William ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Princesse. Ma mission consiste à assurer votre sécurité, mes besoins passent au second plan.

Je frissonnai. Sa voix était douce et grave, veloutée comme un chuchotement dans les ténèbres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être admirative par sa classe surnaturelle. Je pris conscience que je le fixai lorsque Lucie se mit à rire.

\- Alors Nathalia, tu baves sur ton garde du corps ?

Je secouai la tête et allai ramasser mon sac de voyage. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions à nouveau tous réunis dans la voiture, trois vampires, un fantôme et une humaine. Les paysages que nous traversions avaient l'air d'étranges cartes postales nocturnes avec leurs maisons isolées au beau milieu des étendues d'herbe. Le brouillard s'était levé et les moutons et chevaux éparpillés dans la prairie ressemblaient à des fantômes paisibles. Après une bonne heure de route, le paysage s'assombrit un peu plus à mesure que la route se trouvait bordée par les arbres. Soudain, William quitta la route principale pour s'engager sur un chemin de cailloux et je perdis bientôt tout sens de l'orientation alors qu'une épaisse forêt de conifères s'étendait à perte de vue. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière où le chemin semblait se terminer, je pensais que nous nous étions égarés mais mon gardien coupa le moteur et ma mère m'invita à descendre. Une fois les phares de la voiture éteins, je n'y voyais plus grand-chose et me rattrapai à la main de ma mère.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas Nathalia.

Lucie flottait à quelques mètres devant moi, sa lumière surnaturelle visible pour moi seule. C'était cependant insuffisant et je dû sortir mon téléphone pour éclairer le chemin après avoir failli tomber une première fois. Ma mère nous guidait, semblant connaître le chemin par cœur alors que pour moi nous ne faisions que slalomer entre des sapins au moins centenaires. Nous marchâmes ainsi une bonne heure et je commençai à me demander jusqu'où nous allions aller lorsque les arbres s'écartèrent devant nous. Une vaste clairière se trouvait au beau milieu des bois, mais le plus étonnant était sans doute le château médiéval en ruine qui s'y trouvait, son donjon seul survivant de sa majesté passée. Du mur d'enceinte, seule une partie subsistait encore, fermé par une épaisse herse en métal qui ne protégeait plus rien. Les multiples pierres qui jonchaient les environs semblaient avoir été arrachées des murs par une force surnaturelle et il était désormais aisé de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cour. Ma mère s'était arrêtée pour me laisser observer le panorama, et lorsque je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers elle, je pris conscience qu'une larme de sang coulait sur son visage.

\- Ceci Nathalia, c'était ma demeure. J'ai vécu ici des années durant. Malgré les siècles, c'est encore douloureux… Ces souvenirs. Viens…

Elle contourna l'édifice et s'agenouilla devant une grosse pierre. Elle gratta la mousse qui y avait poussé et je pris alors conscience qu'il devait s'agir d'une pierre tombale archaïque.

\- Est-ce quelqu'un que tu connais ?

\- Ma seconde fille. Alana. Morte par ma bêtise… Assieds-toi.

Je regardai autour de moi mais ne trouvant rien à portée, je m'assis sur mon sac. Je frissonnai et Sybile m'entoura d'un plaid qu'elle avait volé à l'hôtel.

\- Je suis née sur ces terres. Je ne sais plus en quelle année exactement. J'étais très farouche. Je refusai les propositions de mariage, je voulais mener la vie des oiseaux… Alors que j'avais ton âge, mon père est décédé d'un accident de chasse et mes deux frères Edan et Oèn ne sont pas préoccupés de me retenir. Je pense qu'ils étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir à partager l'héritage avec moi. C'est à cette époque que j'ai fait la connaissance de mon premier amour, Ailfred. Il n'avait pas d'ascendance noble mais cela ne m'importait guère. J'ai vécu quelques années de bonheur avec lui, nous nous étions mariés dans une chapelle païenne. La vie pour les humains de l'époque était difficile et lorsqu'enfin je suis parvenue à tomber enceinte, c'est malheureusement à ce moment que j'ai fait la connaissance de celui qui est devenu mon Sire, Cammán mac Amlaíb. Lorsqu'il m'a donné l'étreinte, le don de Malkav m'a permis de voir cette petite fille rejoindre le ciel alors que je restai désespérément sur terre. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai refusé de lui obéir, des mois durant. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait l'accepter et a décidé de me donner une leçon. Il m'a assoiffé pour provoquer la Bête et lors de ma première frénésie, je me suis retrouvée face à Ailfred, mes frères, leurs épouses ainsi que leurs enfants… Il avait rassemblé tous ceux qui m'étaient chers pour me prouver qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur moi. Cela m'a servi de leçon et j'ai beaucoup appris auprès de lui. Malgré ses méthodes, Cammán est un sage, il avait déjà plus d'une centaine d'années d'éveil à cette époque. J'aimerais que tu le rencontres après ton étreinte. Il s'est installé en France et maîtrise le don de Malkav comme personne… Quand après quelques centaines d'années il m'a libéré de mon apprentissage, j'ai voulu revenir ici. La Camarilla et le Sabbat n'existaient pas encore mais un vampire plus ancien et puissant que les autres, un Lasombra du nom d'Adhamhan de Lydda, s'était approprié ce fief en tant que Seigneur, l'équivalent de nos princes actuels si tu préfères… J'étais trop fière pour m'agenouiller devant lui et j'ai décidé de l'ignorer. Je considérais que j'étais sur mes terres et que je n'avais de compte à ne rendre à personne. J'avais une cour de servants humains à l'époque et j'avais recueillie Alana que j'élevais comme ma fille. Adhamhan n'a pas toléré que je ne me soumette pas à son autorité et a décidé d'attaquer ce château en pleine journée. Il avait plusieurs chevaliers goules et une petite armée de soldats humains à son service. Il a fait massacrer ma cour et brûler vive ma fille. Lorsque je me suis éveillée à la tombée de la nuit il ne restait plus que ces ruines encore fumantes. Il aurait pu me tuer, mais il s'est contenté de jeter le cadavre de mon enfant à mes pieds en déclarant que mon offense avait été lavée et qu'il attendait désormais de moi fidélité et obéissance.

Une seconde larme coula sur sa joue et je me relevai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Alors que les relations entre vampires auxquelles j'avais pu assister étaient toujours empreintes de courtoisie, je pris conscience que sous ces apparentes amabilités se trouvaient toujours des relations de domination. Le monde des vampires était une lutte de pouvoir perpétuelle et chacun se devait de jouer son rôle sans quoi il était sévèrement puni. Le Prince, les primogènes, le shérif… La Camarilla était comme un jeu d'échecs géant où le moindre faux-pas pouvait être fatal.

Ma mère caressa mes cheveux.

\- Tu me ressembles… beaucoup trop Nathalia. Ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Soumets-toi aux puissants et garde tes pensées dans ton cœur. Il y aura toujours des gens devant qui tu devras plier l'échine même si cela te semble injuste ou illégitime. Aujourd'hui ce sont tes professeurs. Demain ce sera tous les vampires plus âgés que toi. Mais je t'en prie, tire une leçon de mon passé. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je te promets. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Je serais prudente. Je tiendrais ma langue. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Et je ne veux plus te faire de la peine.

J'étais vraiment sensible à sa détresse. Je comprenais à présent ce qu'elle avait voulu dire lorsqu'elle parlait de malédiction. Par deux fois elle avait perdu son enfant. Il n'était plus question que ce cycle infernal se perpétue et j'avais de sérieuses raisons de me sentir impliquée. J'ignorai si j'étais, comme Aïlin l'avait mentionné une fois, la réincarnation de cette petite fille décédée avant de naître, ou d'Alana, tuée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais je ne pouvais nier notre ressemblance physique ni cette affection fusionnelle qui s'était installée entre nous en seulement quelques mois.

Elle me prit par la main, m'attirant vers le couvert des arbres. Je pensais que nous en avions terminé ici car nous marchâmes pendant quasiment un kilomètre, mais elle ne semblait pas se diriger vers la voiture mais plutôt s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un arbre qui paraissait un peu plus vieux et plus gros que les autres et se mit à le contourner, tâtant parfois le sol du pied, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle dût trouver ce qu'elle cherchait car elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla pour gratter le sol à mains nues, bientôt aidée par Sybile. J'en compris bientôt la raison lorsqu'une trappe se dessina dans le sol, parfaitement dissimulée par la mousse qui la recouvrait. Lucie avait profité de son état pour passer à travers la trappe et commencer à explorer le souterrain tandis que mes vampires luttaient pour l'ouvrir. Depuis le temps, l'humidité devait avoir complètement corrodé les gonds et pourris le bois car ma mère arrachait à présent des mottes de terre du sol pour aménager un trou suffisamment grand pour passer. Il était d'ailleurs assez incongru de voir ces vampires si élégantes à genou dans la terre, tachant leurs vêtements.

\- Lucie, tu ne veux pas essayer d'aider un peu par en-dessous ?

\- Dixit la fille assise sur son sac ? Attend, je vais essayer quelque chose.

J'éclatai de rire alors que deux bras fantomatiques sortaient du sol comme un zombie de série B, projetant deux mottes de terre qu'Aïlin et Sybile esquivèrent d'un même mouvement. Mon amie sortit du sol avec un air blasé.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Le bois s'est complètement désagrégé. C'est même étonnant que le sol ne se soit pas affaissé.

Finalement ma mère se releva, frottant ses mains dans une vaine tentative de les nettoyer.

\- C'est bon nous pouvons rentrer. J'espère que le temps n'a pas fait d'autre dommage. Le reste du tunnel est en pierre, normalement il devrait être intact. Viens, Nathalia, approche. William, inutile de garder l'entrée, accompagnes-nous, je t'en prie.

Je cherchai mon gardien du regard mais il s'était dissimulé dans l'obscurité dès que nous avions quitté la voiture, fidèle à son habitude. Lucie comprit mon intention et fila se placer au-dessus de lui avec un sourire, me confirmant mon hypothèse. William n'était jamais très loin. Ma mère descendit la première, disparaissant d'un bond sous la surface du sol. Lorsque je m'approchai, je découvris un trou assez profond pour s'y déplacer debout et au fond duquel on devinait un dallage de pierres. Sybile m'aida à descendre tandis que ma mère me réceptionnait. Le tunnel était large d'au moins un mètre cinquante et s'enfonçait dans le noir. Je sortis mon téléphone pour éclairer devant moi pendant que Sybile et William nous rejoignaient.

\- Ce passage mène jusqu'à la crypte du château. C'était à la fois ma sortie de secours et le passage qui me permettait d'aller chasser sans inquiéter mes gens ou faire entrer des connaissances au physique particulier.

Le souterrain de pierre était resté étonnamment intact. Les épaisses pierres qui le composaient avaient bien résisté au temps et seules les nombreuses toiles d'araignées et la mousse verdâtre qui en recouvrait les parois, prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des siècles. D'ailleurs, le sol était assez glissant et Sybile me rattrapa plusieurs fois alors que j'avais failli tomber. Le trajet me sembla interminable et se divisait parfois, sans doute pour décourager les intrus potentiels. Ma mère nous guidait sans hésiter jusqu'à finalement arriver face à une porte en bois massif qui s'ouvrit cette fois sans se désagréger bien qu'avec difficulté. Nous pénétrâmes dans une salle bien plus grande, bien qu'il fût difficile d'en estimer la taille exacte car elle ne possédait pas la moindre ouverture sur l'extérieur et sans mon téléphone, nous aurions été plongés dans le noir le plus total. Ma mère sortit un briquet pour allumer une torche accrochée au mur et je pensais que le bois serait trop humide mais la salle devait être suffisamment isolée car elle parvint à y mettre le feu sans trop de difficulté. Aidée de Sybile, elle alluma plusieurs torches de sorte que je pus bientôt y voir comme dans une salle éclairée par l'électricité. La crypte possédait encore quelques meubles intacts, notamment une grande table en bois et deux bancs massifs. Il y avait aussi un grand coffre gravé et une armoire d'Aubazine, sans doute préservés des insectes par la profondeur où nous nous trouvions et l'absence d'ouverture vers l'extérieur. Un archéologue s'en serait pâmé de ravissement ! Je suivis ma mère, les yeux grands ouverts, vers une autre pièce qui avait dû servir de chambre par le passé. Il s'y trouvait un sarcophage de pierre et un dressoir pour y ranger des vêtements mais aussi ce qui avait dû être un tapis par le passé, mais qui lui n'avait pas aussi bien survécu aux affres du temps. J'étais fasciné par ce que je voyais. Dans une autre pièce il y avait un lit, sans doute destiné aux invités, une petite console en bois, plus loin au sol les restes d'une tapisserie. C'était un authentique musée rien que pour moi. Je jetai un œil à mon téléphone portable. Je ne captais plus le réseau mais je pouvais au moins y lire l'heure : 3h46 du matin. J'espérai que ma mère n'avait pas prévu de passer la journée ici. C'était certes émouvant, mais il y faisait froid, tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et surtout il n'y avait aucune commodité. Je retournai dans la pièce principale où ma mère se tenait, manifestement perdue dans ses pensées. Mais alors que je m'avançais vers elle, je m'aperçus qu'elle tenait un livre entre les mains. Le volume semblait assez épais et j'en compris bientôt la raison : les pages n'étaient pas de simples feuilles de papier mais des carrés de parchemins cousus ensembles. Elles semblaient totalement rigides et craquaient lorsque ma mère tournait les pages. Je me penchais contre son épaule pour essayer de lire mais bien que la graphie me soit familière, la langue dans laquelle ces lignes étaient écrites m'était totalement inconnue.

\- Ça raconte quoi ?

\- Rien de très intéressant. Ce n'est pas vraiment un journal. Je tenais les comptes de ma demeure, qui avait été invité, combien avait été dépensé, ce dont avaient besoin mes servants. C'était plutôt un pense-bête. Gérer autant d'humain sans trahir ma nature était un métier de chaque nuit. Et ils sont tous morts par ma faute, alors qu'ils comptaient sur moi. Après l'attaque, je me suis plongée en torpeur en espérant que le temps soulagerait ma peine. Quand je me suis réveillée, près d'un siècle s'était passé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris la décision de quitter l'Irlande pour commencer une toute nouvelle existence sur le continent. C'est la première fois que je reviens ici. J'ai voyagé dans une bonne partie de l'Europe avant de m'installer en France. J'ai fait la connaissance de Sybile au milieu du XVIe siècle, en Italie. Et j'ai rencontré William en Autriche en 1744 si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Ce sont tous deux mes amis les plus précieux.

Elle s'était retournée en disant cela et tous deux avaient souris, Sybile en effectuant une petite courbette tandis que William répondait d'un signe de tête. Je retournai à l'observation du carnet qui me fascinait déjà, tournant les pages avec délicatesse.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais… ramener ce carnet à la maison ? Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Ma mère haussa les épaules.

\- Cet endroit ne m'inspire plus rien. Je suis contente d'être venue ici avec toi. Mais ces souvenirs ne m'évoquent plus que de la poussière et quelques larmes. Slán mo thír féin. Bhí dúil mhór agam daoibh agus d'fháil mé ar do shon.*

J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement.

\- C'est de l'irlandais ?

\- Tel qu'on le parlait à l'époque. J'imagine que la langue doit avoir un peu évolué. Et je ne connais pas les mots pour désigner tous ces objets qui n'existaient pas à l'époque...

\- Mais tu le parles encore couramment… Je veux dire… Tu pourrais me l'apprendre ?

Elle éclata de rire et caressa mes cheveux.

\- Si tu veux Nathalia. Je vais y réfléchir. Pour l'instant il est temps de rentrer. Tu dois être fatiguée.

Je baillai sans pouvoir me retenir et hochai la tête. Nous avions beaucoup marché et il restait encore tout le chemin inverse à parcourir. Les coffres et armoires ne recelant plus rien d'intéressant, j'enroulai le vieux registre dans un pan de tapisserie pour le protéger de l'humidité extérieure et le calai du mieux que je pus dans mon sac. Le trajet du retour me sembla interminable. Le vent fort et l'humidité de l'air me glaçaient jusqu'aux os et je rêvais d'un chocolat chaud. Mais lorsque nous arrivâmes à la voiture, je tombai littéralement de fatigue. Sybile était parvenue à trouver un refuge tout proche, le Ballynahinch Castle Hotel, à un peu moins d'une heure de route. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il restait encore une bonne heure avant le lever du soleil mais j'étais tellement épuisée que je n'avais même plus le courage d'aller manger. Ma mère me fit livrer une tasse de thé directement dans la chambre pour me forcer à ingurgiter quelque chose et j'eus juste assez d'énergie pour faire ma toilette avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai des heures plus tard, je me sentis extrêmement bien. Ma mère avait glissé une bouillotte pour réchauffer mes pieds sous la couette et m'avait enroulé dans un plaid pour isoler mon corps de sa propre froideur. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins à mes côtés, ses bras serrés autour de moi dans cette attitude à la fois protectrice et possessive. Je profitai encore un peu de cette sensation avant de me lever, poussée par la faim. Je m'étais couchée sans dîner la veille et j'avais hâte de soulager mon estomac gémissant. Je m'habillai rapidement, laissai un mot sur la table de nuit et quittait la pièce en demandant à Lucie de fermer la porte à clé derrière moi. L'hôtel était assez classe et je commandais un déjeuner/goûter digne d'une veillée de Noël : lait au miel et une montagne de pain perdu à la cannelle, un régal ! D'autant que, de ce que je savais, nous n'allions guère avoir le temps de faire des pauses durant la nuit à venir. Il était déjà temps de rentrer en France et ma mère avait prévu de faire le trajet d'une traite pour être de retour à la maison avant le lever du soleil. Lorsque je regagnai la chambre, le soleil était couché depuis une trentaine de minutes.

\- Lucie tu peux m'ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ?

Mon amie fantomatique traversa le panneau de bois et l'instant d'après, le cliquetis caractéristique m'informa que je pouvais entrer.

\- Il y un vampire très moche que je ne connais pas qui discute avec ta mère, vous appelez ça un Nosferatu, je crois…

Effectivement, lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, ma mère semblait en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un, mais bien évidemment, il n'y avait nulle trace de son interlocuteur. Je supposai qu'il avait dû se rendre invisible en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ma mère me sourit et me fit signe d'approcher, reprenant sa conversation comme si de rien n'était en irlandais. Finalement, celui qui était bien un Nosferatu, réapparu et je le saluai en m'inclinant légèrement. Il m'accorda un regard interloqué avant de répondre quelque chose à ma mère. Elle fit la moue avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

\- Nathalia, comme je m'en doutais nous allons devoir prendre le temps nécessaire pour suivre le protocole de la Camarilla. Le Prince de Connacht souhaiterait me rencontrer. Ce n'est pas bien grave, rassure toi. Son Elysium se trouve à Galway donc ça ne change pas nos plans.

Le messager disparu avant de quitter la pièce, faisant retomber quelque peu la pression. J'espérai simplement que le Prince irlandais serait moins détestable que le prince Duval. Dans la voiture, ma mère semblait fidèle à son habitude, bien que je ne parvienne pas toujours à saisir son état d'esprit. Mais Sybile et son instinct prodigieux était en revanche un bon indicateur. Si elle disait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire, j'avais une foi inébranlable en ses prédictions. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Galway, une voiture aux vitres teintées nous attendait à l'entrée de la ville pour nous conduire jusqu'à l'Elysim. C'était une sorte de boîte de nuit mais l'entrée arrière était destinée aux membres de la famille et le dernier étage était réservé au Prince et sa suite. Ma mère m'avait prévenu que le Prince O'Herlihy était un ancien Gangrel et, de ce fait, pouvait présenter certaines caractéristiques animales. Le Nosferatu qui était venu nous voir à l'hôtel se tenait à ses côtés. L'homme avait tout d'un vieux guerrier celte : Des cheveux mi-longs, châtains clairs coiffés en tresses, une barbe drue, une veste et un pantalon de cuir noir. Mais le plus remarquable était sans doute les griffes brunes qui avaient remplacées ses ongles et la couleur jaune de ses iris. Il était nonchalamment assit sur une sorte de trône et nous fixait avec un air neutre. Ma mère me fit signe de l'attendre à l'entrée mais comme il fallait s'attendre, ma présence ne passa pas inaperçue. Je vis ma mère et Sybile s'incliner de concert tandis que Lucie m'avait avertie de la présence de William invisible à mes côtés. J'étais impressionnée que mon gardien aie suffisamment confiance en ses capacités d'occultation pour se permettre un tel manque de respect face à un Prince mais ma mère le rappela à l'ordre, l'obligeant à sortir de l'ombre pour venir s'incliner à son tour. Ma mère discuta un long moment en irlandais avec le Prince avant de me faire signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai et vins m'incliner avec le respect dû à l'homme devant moi, remerciant mentalement Steren pour ses cours sur l'étiquette de la Camarilla. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, son sourire me donna la chair de poule.

\- Tu parles anglais jeune humaine ?

Je hochai la tête. Il désigna ma mère du menton.

\- Alors cette vampire t'as adopté ? Les malkaviens ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Mais que votre prince français ait accepté cette hérésie est encore plus étrange. Cela dit, je n'ai présentement pas de raison de statuer sur ton existence. Cette ancienne t'a bien élevé, tu connais les règles de la Mascarade et c'est tout ce que je demande.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers ma mère, reprenant en irlandais tandis que je reculais d'un pas. Finalement au bout d'un moment assez long le Prince nous donna congé.

\- Il nous offre l'hospitalité dans son domaine et nous a réservé un refuge pour la journée. Il serait impoli de refuser.

Je me retins de dire tout haut de ce que je pensais de ces règles de bienséances un peu absurdes et suivis ma mère jusqu'au bâtiment principal qui servait de terrain de chasse. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, une vaste pièce servait aux réunions des membres de la famille et quelques vampires y discutaient à voix basse. Bien évidemment mon arrivée ne manqua pas d'attirer quelques regards curieux mais je tâchai de les ignorer pour aller m'installer dans un coin. La nuit ne promettait pas d'être passionnante car ma mère m'avait interdit d'aller au milieu des autres humains par peur que je sois prise pour cible par un vampire peu regardant, je me retrouvais donc avec Lucie et mon invisible et mutique gardien pour seule compagnie. Je retirai le large ruban qui recouvrait ma gorge, dévoilant la morsure encore parfaitement visible bien que totalement cicatrisée. Par soucis pour la Mascarade, je ne pouvais l'exhiber que parmi les vampires et j'en étais toujours un peu frustrée, même si j'en comprenais parfaitement la raison. Lucie flânait autour de moi, passant à travers les murs sans aucun scrupule, commentant à haute voix tout ce qui s'offrait à son regard. Et manifestement, certaines pièces attenantes offraient des lits aux vampires qui souhaitaient plus que le sang de leur victime… Alors qu'elle commençait à se lasser, je sortis un jeu de carte.

\- Bataille ?

Mon fantôme de compagnie s'installa sur une chaise face à ma moi, attrapant les cartes entre ses doigts translucides. Les tenir cachées dans sa main lui avait demandé un certain entrainement et nous avait valu quelques fous rires mais elle y arrivait désormais parfaitement. Bien évidemment, jouer à deux n'était pas des plus passionnants et je comptais sur la curiosité des vampires adjacents pour passer à autre chose. Mon plan fonctionna parfaitement car quelques minutes plus tard, le Nosferatu qui secondait le prince s'approcha de nous.

\- Hey, miss…

\- Nathalia. Shérif ?

Il sourit, dévoilant une dentition digne d'un crocodile.

\- Je vois que tu connais notre organisation. Votre Prince français doit être particulièrement indulgent pour laisser quelqu'un comme toi exister.

Je fis la moue et haussai les épaules.

\- Ma mère m'a appris ce que je dois savoir. Quant au Prince de notre région, c'est un Ventrue et tout le monde sait qu'ils ne donnent rien gratuitement. Ma mère fait partie du conseil des primogènes alors il a dû y voir une très bonne manière de la tenir docile. Elle sait que si elle ou moi ne suivons pas les ordres du Prince…

Je mimai une décapitation et le Nosferatu ricana.

\- Au moins tu es réaliste. Ça te dit une partie de poker ? Ton garde du corps peut participer. Ainsi nous pourrons continuer à discuter…

Il avait regardé Lucie en disant ça et pointait du pouce deux vampires assis autour d'une table derrière lui. Je ramassai les cartes avec un sourire.

\- Lucie n'est pas mon garde du corps, c'est mon fantôme de compagnie.

Mon amie éclata de rire sous l'appellation et sa manifesta aux yeux du vampire qui recula d'un pas, manifestement stupéfait. Je me retins d'éclater de rire à mon tour.

\- Et bien si je m'attendais à ça !

\- On n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se faire des amis quand on a 17 ans et qu'on doit respecter la Mascarade… Alors ma mère m'autorise à la garder à mes côtés. Mais rassurez-vous, un méchant Tremere l'a menacé de la bannir si elle se faisait remarquer et il a été très convaincant.

Lucie croisa les bras avec un faux air boudeur, marmonnant une réponse que moi seule pouvais entendre.

\- Pff. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Je sais me tenir, merci !

Le Nosferatu, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, me présenta une chaise et j'inclinai la tête pour saluer les deux vampires face à moi.

\- Bonsoir. Nathalia. Et le fantôme derrière moi c'est Lucie.

L'homme à ma droite semblait assez décontracté, veste et pantalon en jean, t-shirt noir, d'apparence la trentaine. J'aurais parié sur un représentant du clan Brujah. Il commença à distribuer les jetons.

\- Morgan. Bienvenue à notre table, nous jouerons au Texas Hold'em.

Face à moi se tenait une femme en robe moulante, cheveux courts, soigneusement maquillée. Si de nombreuses femmes s'habillaient ainsi parmi les vampires pour séduire leurs victimes, j'imaginai mal une Ventrue ou une Tremere passer la moitié de la nuit à jouer au poker donc il s'agissait plus probablement d'une Toreador ou une Malkavienne.

\- Liv. Alors comme ça tu es avec cette ancienne Malkavienne qui traîne en ville ?

\- Exact. Aïlin Connemara, ma mère adoptive. Elle voulait me montrer sa région d'origine. Nous habitons en France.

Le Nosferatu reprit la parole, commençant à distribuer les cartes.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Georg. Tu parles mieux anglais que la plupart des touristes que j'ai croisés.

\- Merci. Ma mère m'a autorisé à continuer ma scolarité jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.

Je glissai face à moi la mise de départ et jetai un coup d'œil à mes deux cartes. Un neuf et un valet. C'était jouable. La partie se déroula tranquillement, mais après plusieurs jeux, je suspectai la vampire face à moi d'utiliser l'Augure pour lire mon aura car elle se couchait dès que j'avais une main intéressante. Malheureusement pour elle, j'avais une arme secrète à ma disposition en la personne de Lucie. Ma camarade avait pris l'habitude de me seconder face aux membres du clan et nous avions mis au point un système bien rodé. Elle lisait mes cartes et me disait soit de relancer, soit d'égaliser, soit de me coucher, sans m'informer de leur valeur. Je soupçonnai parfois Lucie d'aller jeter un œil aux cartes de mes adversaires mais si c'était le cas, elle ne m'en disait rien. Bien entendu, je savais faire en sorte que mon jeu reste naturel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Morgan avait perdu l'intégralité de ses jetons mais continuait de commenter notre partie tandis que Liv, Georg et moi avions des tas sensiblement similaires.

\- Bien, c'est l'heure de doubler les mises. Alors dis-moi gamine, ça fait longtemps que tu as abandonné le monde des humains ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre au milieu des monstres ?

\- Un peu plus de deux ans. Et comme je peux voir les esprits depuis sa naissance, on va dire que je suis un peu habituée…

Je commençai à trouver l'absence de ma mère un peu longue. Je sentais bien que Georg était très curieux sur les modalités de mon adoption par Aïlin tant mon existence lui paraissait être une hérésie pour la Mascarade mais je n'étais spécialement désireuse de m'étendre sur ma situation. Il me posa encore quelques questions auxquelles je répondais plus ou moins vaguement. Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, Sybile arriva pour venir me chercher.

\- Princesse. Votre mère vous réclame.

Je me levai immédiatement, poussait ma pile de jeton au milieu de la table et posait mes cartes avant de m'incliner.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois vous quitter. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil.

Les trois vampires me saluèrent tandis que Sybile m'entraînait à sa suite. J'avais hâte de pouvoir prendre un peu l'air. Plus de quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis notre arrivée et si le jour ne se levait pas avant plus d'une heure, j'avais envie de me détendre sans me préoccuper des apparences. Juguler les témoins les plus visibles de mon humanité me permettait de mieux m'intégrer parmi les vampires mais requerrait une concentration de chaque instant. Ces choses aussi insignifiantes que bailler, renifler ou tousser attiraient immanquablement l'attention des vampires autour de moi et c'était justement ce que je voulais éviter autant que possible. J'étais donc assez fatiguée et rejoignis la voiture avec un certain soulagement. Ma mère m'y attendait déjà.

\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie. J'ai retrouvé une vieille connaissance et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tu as été admirable, comme toujours.

La Prince avait donné l'adresse du refuge à ma mère et William nous y conduisit rapidement, profitant que les rues étaient désertes à cette heure de la nuit. Il s'agissait d'un appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble assez chic. Toutes ses fenêtres avaient été soigneusement colmatées pour ne laisser passer aucune lumière et le frigo comportait plusieurs poches de sang. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas la moindre nourriture humaine. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment le courage d'aller à la recherche d'un épicier à cette heure. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et ma mère m'attira jusqu'à elle.

\- Ma pauvre chérie, je ne me suis pas préoccupé de toi. Tu n'as pas trop faim ? Si seulement je pouvais te donner mon sang…

Je me laissai bercer par les effluves de séduction qui émanaient de son être. Nul doute que si elle m'avait proposé d'en boire, je n'aurais pas hésité à sacrifier ma santé mentale. Son contact et son affection surnaturels me plongeaient dans un état de félicité béate. Je me sentis doucement glisser dans le sommeil et ne cherchai pas y résister. De toute façon j'étais en sécurité et je savais qu'elle resterait à mes côtés jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit prochaine.

Lorsque je me réveillai, de longues heures après, je cru d'abord n'avoir somnolé qu'une trentaine de minutes. J'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un, enroulée dans un plaid. L'instant d'après, je compris que j'avais en réalité dormi bien plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'étais dans les bras de William et ma mère était en train de discuter avec le Prince à environ un mètre devant nous. Manifestement il avait décidé de la saluer une dernière fois avant que nous montions dans l'avion. Elle se tourna vers moi et William me déposa à terre.

\- Nathalia. Le Prince Adhamhan s'inquiète que tu puisses un jour de t'enfuir et représenter un danger pour la Mascarade. Apparemment son shérif lui a dit que tu semblais en pleine possession de tes moyens.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Nous avons simplement joué une partie de poker en discutant. Mais je trouvais aussi qu'il était bien curieux…

Je m'approchai d'un pas et saluait le prince d'une courbette en continuant en anglais.

\- Prince O'Herlihy. Je peux vous assurer que j'attends avec impatience la nuit où je serais enfin liée par le sang à ma mère. S'il peut paraître étonnant qu'une adolescente recherche la damnation vampirique en pleine connaissance de ses conséquences, sachez simplement que je n'attends déjà plus rien de l'humanité et qu'une vie au soleil parmi mes pairs et loin de me faire rêver.

\- Bien. Vous semblez toutes deux sincères. J'espère qu'avec une telle détermination, tu feras une digne représentante de la Camarilla. Je vous laisse quitter mon territoire. Aïlin…

Il continua en irlandais avant de nous abandonner. Notre avion était prêt à partir et nous décollâmes immédiatement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir observer le paysage au décollage, malheureusement et bien évidemment, la cabine n'avait pas un seul hublot. Le vol fut assez rapide et nous atterrîmes sans encombre près de deux heures plus tard. Si le voyage avait été agréable et enrichissant, j'étais heureuse de retrouver le confort de ma chambre et les repas préparés par Catherina. Et même si la fin de mes vacances était toujours marquée par ma punition, j'avais suffisamment de travail m'occuper…

* * *

* Ce qui, d'après Google trad veut dire "Au revoir mon pays. Je t'ai aimé et j'ai pleuré pour toi." ^^


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Steren semblait absent, je me précipitai donc dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi manger. Je n'avais ni dîné la veille, ni déjeuné depuis mon réveil et j'étais affamée. Heureusement le frigo conservait toujours des restes préparés par Catherina. Une fois convenablement restaurée, je rejoignis ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires et me pencher sur le registre médiéval de ma mère. L'Irlandais utilisait l'alphabet latin mais pour l'heure et sans avoir accès à Internet, c'était le seul indice dont je disposais. Tourner ces pages écrites par ma mère des siècles plus tôt me procurait une émotion toute particulière. Je l'imaginai y consigner tout ce qui avait trait à l'organisation de son domaine, la gestion de son argent et de ses gens, les évènements qui rythmaient son existence… Il allait falloir que j'entretienne ce grimoire avec soin si je ne voulais pas qu'il se détériore. L'âge avait fragilisé ses pages et leurs extrémités se désagrégeaient parfois sous mes doigts. Je refermai le livre délicatement avant de le poser sur une étagère. Steren saurait sans doute m'indiquer comment le préserver. En attendant, j'avais des devoirs à faire. Comme je m'y attendais, l'absence d'Internet et l'impossibilité d'aller à la bibliothèque me pénalisaient grandement. Je terminai de mon mieux les devoirs de langues anciennes et de mathématiques avec mes connaissances et les ressources dont je disposais dans la bibliothèque de Steren mais cela allait m'être clairement insuffisant pour ceux de physique-chimie, communication et médecine. Heureusement que tous les profs ne nous avaient pas donné de devoirs à rendre. En fin de nuit, je retrouvai Steren et Aïlin au salon. Je m'assis aux côtés de ma mère après avoir déposé le registre sur la table, ce qui avait immédiatement attiré l'attention de mon père adoptif.

\- Bonsoir Père.

\- Nathalia. Ton voyage fut-il enrichissant ?

\- Très. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Et j'ai renouvelé ma promesse de ne plus jamais manquer de respect à mes supérieurs. Par ailleurs, j'ai deux services à vous demander…

\- Ah tiens. Quels sont-ils ?

\- Maman m'a autorisé à ramener ce livre mais je crains que son grand âge le fragilise. Je me disais que peut-être vous sauriez m'indiquer comment en prendre soin…

Il se pencha sur la table pour s'emparer du registre avec une certaine avidité. Ma mère sourit largement.

\- Je crains que tu ne sois déçu par son contenu, Steren. Ce ne sont que des vieux comptes, en ancien irlandais qui plus est. Cela amusait Nathalia de l'emporter.

Steren feuilleta quelques pages du bout des doigts avant de le refermer et le reposer.

\- Restaurer un livre de cette époque est une opération délicate. Si tu veux bien je peux le confier à un apprenti qui lui recomposera une couverture et réparera ses pages. Tu pourras être sûre qu'il ne s'effritera pas ainsi.

Nul doute que les Tremeres allaient en faire une copie pour leur bibliothèque personnelle. Je me tournai vers ma mère qui souriait toujours.

\- C'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire si tu veux pouvoir le manipuler sans l'abimer. C'est une chance que Steren te propose ce service.

\- Au-delà de mes espérances. Merci, Père. Ensuite… c'est à propos de ma punition… J'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque en ville ou à défaut d'utiliser mon ordinateur pour pouvoir faire mes devoirs d'école. Il m'est vraiment indispensable d'avoir accès à des informations récentes…

\- Soit. Tu m'accompagneras à la fondation ce soir, ainsi tu pourras accéder à la bibliothèque de l'école. Le bâtiment est fermé aux élèves mais nos goules y sont libres d'y aller pour leurs propres recherches. Tu pourras y passer la nuit, je compte sur toi pour ne déranger personne.

\- Bien entendu. Merci, Père. C'est parfait. Je travaillerais sérieusement.

J'avais secrètement espéré l'abrogation d'une partie de ma punition. Mais avoir accès pendant les vacances à la bibliothèque de l'école était une véritable chance. Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'en plaindre.

Le soir même, la nuit était à peine tombée que j'étais prête à partir, toutes mes affaires de classes dans mon sac avec une gourde d'eau et un sandwich. J'avais revêtu une robe noire très sobre qui ne dénoterait pas parmi les tenues privilégiées chez les goules Tremeres. Il me faudrait probablement plusieurs nuits pour terminer mes devoirs et je ne pouvais pas vraiment me permettre de perdre du temps. Arrivés à la chanterie, Steren m'accompagna jusqu'à la partie publique de la fondation avant de descendre dans les sous-sols. La bibliothèque de l'école se trouvait dans les étages et pouvoir y pénétrer alors qu'elle était normalement fermée aux élèves me procura un agréable sentiment de liberté. De plus, le surveillant était absent et les quelques professeurs qui y venaient pour consulter ou emprunter un livre, se contentaient de me saluer et ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. Seule Mme Cousteix, la professeure de Médecine, vint me faire la conversation. J'étais justement en train de faire son devoir lorsqu'elle rentra et j'avais étalé plusieurs ouvrages sur la table devant moi, dont celui qu'elle était venue chercher.

\- Mademoiselle Connemara. Quelle surprise. J'imagine que ce sont vos tuteurs qui vous autorisent à venir étudier ici pendant les vacances. Votre sérieux leur fait honneur. Je vois que vous êtes en pleine dissertation, mais je ne me fais aucun souci sur la qualité de votre travail. Ce sera un plaisir de vous corriger, comme toujours.

\- Je vous remercie, madame. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne décevoir personne.

Cette intervention fut la seule véritable interruption de la nuit et lorsque Steren vint me chercher un peu avant le lever du jour, j'avais bien progressé dans mon travail. Dans la voiture, il m'informa cependant d'un changement pour la nuit suivante :

\- Je ne serais pas disponible avant le milieu de la nuit prochaine donc tu devras faire le trajet par toi-même. Aïlin préfèrera sans doute que tu le fasses avant la tombée de la nuit. Je te fais confiance pour venir ici directement sans traîner en ville. Ta punition n'est en aucun cas abolie.

Le lendemain, je profitai de l'autorisation de Steren pour partir aux alentours de 19 heures. Je m'étais levée vers 17 heures et avais déjeuné avant de faire le trajet. Comme l'établissement était désert ou presque, et avec l'accord exceptionnel de Steren et Aïlin, j'avais emporté Lucie avec moi pour lui faire découvrir le lieu où je passais mes journées. Aïlin s'était montrée plutôt favorable, estimant que Lucie pouvait éventuellement me protéger à un moment où j'étais sans garde du corps. Quant à Steren, il avait étonnamment accepté, arguant que son comportement serait un bon moyen de vérifier si elle savait se montrer rationnelle. Je me retrouvais donc à rédiger mon devoir de physique-chimie tandis que Lucie lisait sagement un livre à mes côtés. Elle avait appris à se rendre totalement invisible, même pour moi, et ne tournait les pages elle-même que lorsque nous étions seules, pour ne pas effrayer les rares professeurs qui étaient venues travailler. Je terminai mon devoir de physique-chimie aux alentours de minuit et décidai de me dégourdir un peu les jambes dans les couloirs tout en mangeant mon sandwich. Il ne me restait plus que le devoir de communication et je pourrais aborder la rentrée sereinement. J'en profitai pour faire visiter le bâtiment à Lucie, lui indiquant dans quelle salle avait lieu quelle matière.

\- Là c'est le cours de cryptologie avec M. Dumas. Une de mes matières préférées. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses m'y accompagner un jour ! Mais je crois que Steren se méfiera toujours de toi. Je n'en reviens déjà pas qu'il ait accepté pour cette nuit !

Mon amie désincarnée passa à travers la porte pour observer la salle. Dans les couloirs, tout était silencieux. Les professeurs habitaient dans les étages supérieurs et seules les veilleuses des sorties de secours éclairaient cette partie du bâtiment. Il y avait longtemps que l'obscurité ne me faisait plus peur, cependant je pressai le pas pour rejoindre le hall principal, et par extension la bibliothèque. J'étais venue avant tout pour travailler et je voulais essayer de terminer mon dernier devoir avant le lever du jour. Je me remis donc au travail, essayant de me concentrer du mieux que je pouvais sur les théoriciens de la communication et les laborieux traités de psycho-linguistique qui me permettraient de répondre à la problématique posée par mon professeur. Concentrée sur mon travail, je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Ainsi, lorsque Lucie poussa une exclamation, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

\- Nathalia ! C'est Keyes ! Il n'a pas changé ! C'est dingue !

Je relevai la tête pour voir mon honni professeur qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pu entendre Lucie, en revanche, il m'avait bien remarqué, son regard se posant sur moi avec un sourire sadique.

J'inspirai et expirai longuement pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était déjà emballé, jetant un coup d'œil à Lucie qui s'était approché de lui. Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, je devais à tout prix l'empêcher de faire une bêtise sans quoi Steren allait nous tomber dessus à bras raccourcis. Mais dans l'immédiat, il s'agissait surtout de mettre en pratique mes bonnes résolutions. J'inclinai la tête pour le saluer.

\- Professeur Keyes.

\- Nathalia. Je constate que vous êtes intacte ou presque…

Son regard se posa sur la cicatrice à ma gorge et je portai instinctivement mes doigts pour la dissimuler.

\- Intacte ? Je crains ne pas comprendre où vous voulez en venir…

\- Lorsque j'ai rempli votre appréciation, certains professeurs ont déploré que je ne prenais pas en compte votre situation. Ils craignaient que vos tuteurs ne fassent preuve d'une sévérité disproportionnée. Mais manifestement vous vous portez à merveille. Rien qu'un peu de maquillage ne saurait dissimuler.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, me retenant de me moquer de lui. Cet imbécile pensait que la morsure sur ma gorge avait été faite en guise de punition ! Il était tellement loin de la vérité... et il ne méritait même pas de la connaître. Il pouvait bien croire ce qu'il voulait après tout. Je portai mon regard sur Lucie qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle avait tourné son regard vers moi, manifestement hésitante sur la manière de procéder. Inconscient du spectre qui se tenait devant lui, Keyes la frôla avant de disparaître entre les étagères. J'en profitai pour faire signe à Lucie de revenir vers moi.

\- Ça serait tellement drôle Nathalia. Tu es sûre ? Avant je ne pouvais rien lui faire, mais maintenant, je pourrais le punir pour toutes les fois où il t'a fait du mal ! Je pourrais lui jeter des livres en pleine tête ! Ou bien retirer la chaise au moment où il essaye de s'asseoir ! Je suis sûre qu'il ferait une tête impayable !

Je secouai la tête, les dents serrées. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à Lucie sans que Keyes n'entende et je n'avais pas envie qu'il me croie encore victime d'hallucination. Je pris une feuille de brouillon et y écrivis « NE FAIS RIEN ! » mais lorsque je relevai les yeux, ma camarade avait déjà disparu. Bien évidemment, c'est ce moment que choisit Keyes pour sortir de sa travée. Je chiffonnai ma feuille précipitamment et il me jeta un regard suspicieux. Si je voulais paraître naturelle, on pouvait dire que c'était raté ! Je tâchai vainement de replonger dans mon devoir, mais ma concentration était partie à des kilomètres de là et j'en étais réduite à relire la même phrase en boucle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever la tête toutes les trois secondes, d'une part pour localiser Keyes qui continuait de s'approcher dangereusement, d'autre part dans l'espoir d'arrêter Lucie avant qu'elle ne fasse la dernière bêtise de son existence. Keyes avait déposé sa sacoche sur une chaise avec différents livres qu'il était allé piocher dans les étagères et semblait décidé à rester travailler ici. C'était bien ma veine ! De tous les professeurs de cet établissement, il avait fallu que ce soit lui ! Alors que je cherchais toujours Lucie du regard, je pris conscience que la sacoche de Keyes était en train de s'ouvrir toute seule.

\- Lucie ! Arrête ça toute suite !

Ma camarade réapparue soudainement, arrêtée dans son geste par mon appel. Malheureusement, j'avais eu beau essayer de chuchoter, le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque avait rendu mon appel parfaitement audible.

\- Lucie… N'étais-ce pas le prénom de votre amie imaginaire déjà à l'époque ? Je constate que vous n'en êtes toujours pas libéré malgré ce que vous affirmiez…

Je me mordis la langue. Toutes les réponses qui me venaient en tête étaient bien loin des préceptes de politesse que mes parents attendaient de moi. Je fusillai mon amie du regard et elle glissa jusqu'à moi avec un air contrit mais le mal était fait. Keyes se tenait à présent à quelques mètres de moi avec un air victorieux. Alors que je réfléchissais encore sur la manière la plus courtoise de m'en sortir sans me ridiculiser, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit soudain sur Steren.

\- Nathalia. Il est temps de rentrer. Dépêche-toi.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, essayant de recomposer un visage le plus neutre possible avant d'incliner légèrement la tête vers le cauchemar de mon enfance.

\- Professeur Keyes, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Je rassemblai les livres que j'avais sortis des rayonnages, puis en tendis un dans le vide face à moi.

\- Lucie, peux-tu aller ranger celui-ci s'il te plait ?

Le livre s'envola paisiblement jusqu'à son emplacement originel sous le regard ébahi de Keyes, qui pourtant n'avait même pas reculé lorsque le livre était passé devant lui. Je devais reconnaître que cette enflure avait un certain self contrôle, mais c'était une goule Tremere après tout et mon père n'aurait probablement pas apprécié qu'il réagisse bruyamment… Je fourrai mes feuilles dans mon sac avant de rejoindre Steren sans un regard derrière moi. Dans l'ascenseur qui descendait au sous-sol, je tentais de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal tandis que Lucie me réconfortait comme elle pouvait.

\- Je suis désolée, Nathalia. Quand je l'ai vu… j'ai repensé à toutes les fois où j'étais impuissante face à ce qu'il te faisait subir. Aujourd'hui je maîtrise enfin mes pouvoirs de fantôme…

Je m'appuyai un instant contre la paroi en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi te terrifie-il à ce point ?

Je ne répondis pas, plongeant mon regard vers le sol. La réponse était complexe. Lucie se remit à marmonner.

\- Si je pouvais parler… Je lui dirais moi ! Ce monstre est le pire que tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie ! Et ils ont décidé d'en faire un professeur !

\- J'ai bien évidemment subtilisé tous les rapports te concernant. Je n'ai rien lu qui sortait de l'habituel dans les traitements qui t'ont été administrés. Est-ce qu'il t'a violé ?

J'eus un frisson d'horreur en entendant le ton neutre avec lequel Steren posait la question.

\- Non, pas moi. J'étais trop jeune, mais il avait des patientes adolescentes sur lesquelles il ne s'est pas gêné… Enfin bref, avec moi c'était autre chose. C'était comme s'il voulait détruire méthodiquement mon esprit. J'ai été son cobaye pendant deux ans et j'imagine bien qu'il ne s'est pas vanté des libertés qu'il a prises avec moi. Sous couvert de soins médicaux et avec le consentement bovin des infirmiers, il m'a infligé tous les traitements les plus douloureux pour voir jusqu'où mon corps pouvait aller. Bain glacé, simulation de noyade, électrochocs… sans compter tous les produits qu'il a pu m'administrer et son horrible talent de mentaliste… Il m'a fallu deux arrêts cardiaques pour que l'hôpital finisse par le renvoyer, par peur du scandale. Même après son départ, ça m'a pris du temps pour dépasser ça. J'étais constamment terrifiée, je ne mangeais presque plus, je me scarifiais, je ressemblais à un petit animal apeuré… je me suis battue ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que je pensais avoir dépassé tout ça, il réveille les pires souvenirs de mon existence.

Nous étions arrivés au parking et Steren m'avait écouté attentivement.

\- Je comprends mieux. Je suis satisfait de voir les efforts que tu déploies pour te surmonter. Être capable de maîtriser son instinct est la preuve d'un esprit fort. Prouve-moi que tu lui es supérieure en ne le laissant plus jouer avec tes émotions.

À présent que nous étions dans la voiture, je m'étais enfin apaisée. Raconter mon histoire à Steren y était aussi sans doute pour quelque chose et même si ses encouragements étaient… purement dans l'esprit Tremere… ils m'apportaient une certaine satisfaction. Je ressortis les feuilles de mon sac pour les ranger plus convenablement. À cause de mon croquemitaine personnel, je n'avais pas pu finir mon travail. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de risquer de le recroiser la nuit prochaine, mais Steren me prit de court.

\- Et bien évidemment cela ne va pas t'empêcher de terminer ton devoir convenablement. Tu pourras revenir avec moi à la nuit tombée.

\- Je l'ai presque terminé, je n'aurai probablement pas besoin de toute la nuit. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas venir en fin de journée et rentrer par moi-même ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent de déambuler seule en pleine nuit. Ne prend pas l'habitude de convoquer ton garde du corps à la moindre occasion. Tu n'auras qu'à lire en attendant.

Voyant que la discussion était close, je ne cherchai pas à argumenter davantage. Que ce soit pour me tester ou parce qu'il avait une tâche à me confier, mon père voulait que je reste à « portée de main » toute la nuit. Soit. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de la présence de Lucie à mes côtés donc au moins je ne serais pas seule. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'était rendue totalement invisible, à moins qu'elle ne se soit cachée dans le coffre, car je ne la voyais nulle part. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Aïlin nous attendait à l'entrée du couloir. Elle déposa un simple baiser sur mon front avant de suivre Steren en direction de leur chambre. Pour ma part, je pris le temps de passer à la cuisine pour prendre une légère collation avant de rejoindre ma chambre, sachant que de toute façon, la journée ne serait pas de tout repos. Comme chaque fois que j'avais une altercation avec Keyes, les cauchemars de mon enfance revenaient me hanter. Cela ne manqua pas. Je mis plusieurs heures avant de m'endormir, et je me réveillai en sursaut aux alentours de quinze heures, alors que le soleil ne se couchait pas avant vingt heures. L'atmosphère était étouffante dans ma chambre en cette fin du mois d'août et pourtant je grelottai, encore marquée par un cauchemar plus vrai que nature. Je me levai avec un soupir. Inutile d'essayer de se rendormir à présent. Je pris une douche bien chaude pour me débarrasser de l'odeur de transpiration avant de m'habiller sommairement pour me faire un chocolat chaud. La boisson réchauffa mes doigts et ma gorge tout en m'apaisant. Je restais ainsi une bonne heure, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine dans le noir. Si Catherina et Abigael s'occupaient d'entretenir la maison durant la journée, tous les volets restaient hermétiquement fermés, me donnant l'impression d'habituer une sorte de sanctuaire. Je remontai vers ma chambre un peu avant dix-sept heures, croisant la famille goule qui s'en allait manger. Ce n'était pas que je préférais spécialement déjeuner seule mais si Catherina et Abigael s'étaient toujours conduites comme des nounous avec moi, j'avais plusieurs fois surpris un regard fort peu sympathique de la part d'Alendro, comme s'il estimait que je n'avais pas ma place ici. De plus, je préférais leur laisser le repas pour se retrouver dans l'intimité, car après tout je ne faisais pas partie de leur famille.

Lorsque Steren se leva, j'étais prête et l'attendais dans le hall. Les nuits du mois d'août étaient beaucoup trop courtes et il était hors de question de perdre du temps.

\- Je vais encore y réfléchir mais il se peut que j'envoie une goule venir te chercher au cours de la nuit. Ne traîne pas trop dans la rédaction de ton devoir.

Je hochai la tête. Ainsi les Tremeres avaient un service à me demander ? Intéressant !

\- Aucun problème, je pense qu'une heure me suffira.

Une fois arrivés à l'institut, je filais rejoindre la bibliothèque pour terminer ma rédaction. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que Steren pouvait avoir à me demander. Par chance, Keyes était absent, je pouvais donc pleinement me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je profitai du temps supplémentaire pour relire soigneusement mes différents devoirs, corrigeant une coquille ici ou là avant de ranger mes affaires. Aux alentours de minuit cependant, je me trouvai désœuvrée. Heureusement que Steren ne m'avait pas confisqué mon téléphone, au moins je pouvais m'en servir pour aller sur Internet et écouter de la musique. Mon thermos de thé entre les mains, j'étais en pleine lecture d'un traité sur l'astronomie lorsqu'un homme que je ne connaissais pas, vint à ma rencontre.

\- Nathalia Connemara ? Monsieur Ewans vous demande. Veuillez me suivre.

Je m'empressais de ranger mes affaires pour suivre la goule Tremere. Au sein de l'ascenseur, il tapa un code sur un panneau de contrôle et je vis bientôt les niveaux souterrains défiler devant mes yeux. Arrivés au 9e sous-sol, je pris conscience que je n'étais jamais descendue aussi bas dans le bâtiment et mon guide me mena à travers un dédale de couloirs de béton qui se ressemblaient tous. Finalement, nous arrivâmes jusqu'à une double porte qui donnait sur une sorte de salle de réunion. L'homme frappa avant de me pousser à l'intérieur. Mon père se tenait derrière une grande table et face à lui se trouvaient trois hommes. Je reconnaissais Antonis Rhodun, qu'il m'avait présenté comme l'intendant de la fondation, ainsi que Jérôme Licht, le directeur vampire de l'établissement et M. Elfid, mon professeur principal de Seconde. D'ailleurs, si les trois hommes s'étaient tournés vers moi à mon arrivée, M. Elfid avait bien vite baissé les yeux, comme s'il craignait de croiser le regard d'un des vampires de la pièce. Je saluai toutes les personnes présentes en allant du plus au moins gradé.

\- Primogène Ewans. Monsieur Rhodun. Monsieur Licht. Professeur Elfid.

\- Ah Nathalia, te voici. Je serais direct. Tu vas devoir effectuer une mission pour nous. La Mascarade a été menacée par la fâcheuse… maladresse de l'un des nôtres et une personne que nous ne pouvons faire disparaître s'intéresse d'un peu trop prêt à la partie souterraine de cette fondation. Cette personne a commencé à émettre des théories dangereuses, nous allons donc lui donner un os à ronger. Tu la rencontreras mardi soir après tes études, en compagnie de ton professeur ici présent et tu devras lui faire croire que la partie souterraine de cette école est un refuge pour les enfants possédant des dons psychiques. Utilise ton fantôme pour la bluffer et si elle prétend révéler ce secret, fais-la culpabiliser. Je te laisse libre des mots à employer, menace-là si tu n'as pas d'autre solution mais détourne son attention. Elle doit être persuadée que cet établissement ne cache rien d'autre qu'un internat pour jeunes psychiques. Je te fais confiance.

Mon sourire s'était élargi au fur et à mesure de son explication. Cette mission était totalement dans mes cordes, j'étais flattée qu'il me confie une tâche aussi importante et en plus, cela signifiait que j'allais pouvoir emmener Lucie avec moi durant une journée de cours. Je m'inclinai assez bas devant mon père.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre foi en moi, Primogène Ewans. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

C'était la première fois que j'allais effectuer une mission pour préserver la Mascarade et j'étais motivée à faire mes preuves. Je pensais qu'on allait me renvoyer à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de la nuit mais M. Licht sortit un petit feuillet d'une pochette pour me le tendre.

\- Mademoiselle Connemara, puisque vous êtes là, voici les informations concernant cette nouvelle année. J'ai jeté un œil à votre précédent bulletin et vos résultats étaient tout à fait honorables. J'espère qu'il en sera de même cette année.

Le comique de la situation m'aurait sans doute fait sourire si mon père ne m'avait pas jeté un regard polaire, signe qu'il était loin d'avoir oublié la lecture de mon bulletin.

\- Alors vous n'avez sans doute pas lu les appréciations, Licht.

Le ton avec lequel il prononça cette phrase fit même lever la tête de mon professeur qui fronça les sourcils, cherchant probablement dans son souvenir ce qui avait pu provoquer l'ire de mon père adoptif. Je me retins de soupirer.

\- Ah, j'aurais pensé qu'une élève aussi travailleuse aurait aussi un comportement irréprochable, me serais-je trompé ?

\- Nathalia a manqué de respect à l'un de ses professeurs. Je me suis chargé de lui rappeler qu'au prochain écart de ce genre elle ne serait plus autorisée à fréquenter cet établissement. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas une grande perte après-tout, ce n'est qu'une future Malkavienne, son manque d'éducation ne dénotera pas au vu de bêtise crasse de certains membres de ce clan…

J'ouvris la bouche, incertaine de ce que je voulais dire. Steren n'avait pas pour habitude de dénigrer le clan Malkavien ni d'être aussi cruel dans ses paroles. Je choisis soigneusement mes mots avant de m'incliner à nouveau.

\- Je vous prie encore une fois de m'excuser pour ma conduite. J'en suis la seule responsable et croyez bien que la primogène Connemara ne cautionne en aucun cas mes actes. Je suis bien consciente de la générosité du clan Tremere en m'autorisant à étudier en ce lieu et je ferais tout à l'avenir pour faire honneur au clan Malkavien dont les membres m'ont toujours encouragé à poursuivre mes études.

Je me redressai mais n'osai relever les yeux. C'était probablement un test et même s'il était satisfait de ma réponse, je savais qu'il ne le montrerait pas. Il se contenta de pointer la porte du doigt.

\- Nathalia, ton professeur va te raccompagner jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Tu m'attendras dans le hall.

Je hochai la tête, saluai les vampires d'une courbette et suivis mon professeur jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire de tout le trajet, m'abandonnant simplement dans le hall après un « Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Connemara. » Je restai ainsi près d'une heure, assise sur une marche à attendre que mon père me rejoigne. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil aux documents donnés par M. Licht et il s'agissait de l'emploi du temps de 2e année et de la liste des fournitures, rien de bien intéressant. Il y avait les mêmes matières qu'en première année à part que l'économie était remplacée par l'espagnol, une langue que je découvrais presque alors que mes camarades l'avaient déjà étudié pendant au moins deux ans. J'étais tenté d'aller à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un dictionnaire d'espagnol mais Steren pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Heureusement que je pouvais naviguer sur Internet avec mon téléphone… J'étais d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec Lucie sur ce dont elle se souvenait de sa propre scolarité lorsque mon père arriva, accompagné d'Alendro. La goule était son chauffeur et homme de main personnel mais je me demandais ce qu'il faisait du reste de la nuit. Steren me dépassa sans un mot, mais dans la voiture, son mince sourire m'informa mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il était satisfait de sa nuit, et donc de ma réponse.

Le lundi matin, je retrouvai Kevin pour une nouvelle année. Au final, j'étais plutôt contente que les vacances soient terminées car étant punie, je m'ennuyais un peu. Kevin aussi était heureux de me retrouver. Ses parents l'avaient obligé à trouver un travail pendant les vacances et il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour faire ses devoirs. À travers son récit édulcoré, je comprenais que sa famille n'était pas tendre avec lui.

Conformément à ce qu'avaient prédit les profs nous étions désormais quinze élèves. La semaine commençait avec le cours d'Épistémologie enseigné par Mme Tennigan qui se trouvait être notre professeur principal. Nous reprîmes vite nos marques après cet unique mois de vacances, travaillant ensembles chaque fois que c'était possible, discutant en langue des signes et partageant nos repas.

J'avais préféré laisser Lucie à la maison pour ce jour de rentrée, sachant qu'elle m'accompagnerait le lendemain. Et justement le cours de Neuropsychologie de Keyes occupait le créneau du mardi après-midi.

Le mardi matin, je me rendis donc au lycée pour la première fois en compagnie de Lucie. Mon amie fantomatique était aussi excitée que moi le jour de ma rentrée. Elle faisait des commentaires sur tout ce qu'elle voyait et je dû me retenir de lui répondre. Au final, Steren avait raison sur un point, il était difficile de se concentrer en sa présence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la suivre du regard tandis qu'elle flottait entre les tables. En espagnol, le professeur avait décidé de faire un test pour estimer notre niveau et si j'avais étudié autant que possible durant le week-end, ce fut Lucie qui me donna la plupart des réponses en regardant les copies de mes camarades. Même si j'étais débutante, il était hors de question de le montrer, question de fierté personnelle.

Si le cours d'espagnol s'était mieux déroulé que je ne l'aurai cru, je craignais le cours de Keyes, mais étonnamment il m'ignora toute l'après-midi. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, même si je doutai que cela durerait bien longtemps. Peut-être les Tremeres l'avaient-ils prévenu que j'avais une mission à accomplir le soir-même…

À dix-sept heures, je me séparai donc de Kevin pour rejoindre M. Elfid dans sa salle de classe.

\- Ah bonsoir Mademoiselle Connemara. Vous êtes prête ?

Je lui offris un large sourire.

\- Parfaitement professeur. Croyez bien que je suis on-ne-peut-plus motivée à prouver à quel point je peux être utile.

Je sortis mon miroir de poche pour vérifier que mon maquillage était bien en place. Il aurait été dommage que ce genre de détail ruine mon jeu d'acteur. M. Elfid m'invita à le suivre jusqu'au hall d'entrée où une femme inconnue attendait. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine, avait les cheveux courts, blonds et bouclés et portait des boucles d'oreilles dorées et un maquillage discret. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur marron assez moderne et d'un trench-coat beige. Elle eut un sourire nerveux en nous voyant approcher, mais son regard était décidé. Mais quelle soit journaliste ou autre, je comptais bien défendre la Mascarade, et toute sa bonne volonté n'y ferait rien.

Mon professeur lui tendit la main et elle eut un léger instant d'hésitation avant de la serrer. Elle semblait se méfier de tout… Soit. J'avais briefé Lucie sur la situation et nous avions imaginé un plan digne des meilleures blagues malkaviennes.

\- Mademoiselle Corbel, bienvenue au lycée privé Saint Albert. Voici mademoiselle Connemara qui a accepté d'utiliser un peu de son temps pour vous présenter le fonctionnement de notre établissement.

\- Monsieur Elfid, c'est ça ? Votre directeur a finalement accepté ma demande d'interview, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour me faire perdre mon temps avec les histoires de scolarité d'une étudiante. Je révèlerai ce que j'ai à dire et il vaut mieux pour vous que vous coopériez. Je ne compte pas m'attaquer à une école, mais si vous continuez de couvrir ce qui se cache ici, je n'hésiterai pas.

Incisive avec ça… Je l'interrompis.

\- Miss Corbel, n'êtes-vous pas venue ici pour voir quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? Si c'est le cas alors je vous en prie, suivez-nous. À moins que vous ne préféreriez continuer d'affirmer vos théories sans les avoir vérifiées ?

Elle sembla prise au dépourvu par mon intervention et plissa les yeux en me détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- Soit. Je vous suis.

Mon professeur ouvrit la marche, nous menant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous descendîmes quelques étages pour accéder à une partie de l'établissement que je n'avais jamais visité et qui semblait être réservé à sa gestion administrative. M. Elfid ouvrit la porte d'une sorte de salle d'entretien et alluma la lumière. Une petite table trônait au milieu de la pièce entourée de quatre chaises. Au fond, un meuble comportait un thermos, probablement de café et quelques gobelets en plastique. La pseudo journaliste s'assit directement et je pris une chaise face à elle tandis que mon professeur prenait place à mes côtés. Elle sortit un petit ordinateur portable de sa sacoche, prétendument pour prendre des notes, mais je la soupçonnai aussi d'avoir activé l'enregistreur vocal.

\- Avant toute chose, je voudrais revenir sur ce que vous avez dit. Ce que je vais vous révéler est caché au grand publique pour une bonne raison et jusqu'à présent cet institut avait parfaitement rempli son rôle… Monsieur le Directeur m'a assuré que nous n'avions d'autre choix que de vous exposer la vérité, mais était donné qu'il s'agit de ma vie et de celle de mes camarades, je ne suis pas vraiment disposée à vous laisser en faire n'importe quoi.

\- Votre vie ! Quel rapport avec… Vous n'êtes tout de même pas…

Elle se saisit brusquement de mon poignet et je lui laissai volontairement le temps de prendre mon pouls avant de retirer ma main.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Vous êtes vivante !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Bien évidemment… à quoi vous attendiez vous ? Que je sois une sorte de robot ? Ou un zombie peut-être.

\- Je vois, vous vous moquez de moi ! Je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps !

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais je posai la main sur son ordinateur pour l'empêcher de le ranger.

\- Je vous en prie. Je m'excuse pour m'être moquée de vous. S'il vous plait, faites-moi donc part de votre théorie. J'imagine que vous avez dû voir ou entendre des choses étranges à propos de cet établissement. Et vous êtes venue pour connaître la vérité, c'est bien légitime. Asseyez-vous. Est-ce que vous voulez un café ?

Elle nous fixa tour à tour avant de se rasseoir.

\- Non merci, je n'en bois pas.

Je me levai pour piocher des gobelets sur le buffet et sortit un paquet de biscuits et mon propre thermos de mon sac tandis que mon professeur se servait un café avec un soupir.

\- Je veux bien partager mon propre thé si vous voulez. Pardonnez-moi de goûter devant vous mais les journées ici ne sont pas de tout repos et après votre départ, j'aurais encore mes devoirs à faire. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir un temps précieux.

Elle accepta le gobelet de thé que je lui tendis mais attendit que j'en aie bu une gorgée avant de le goûter.

\- J'ai vu des choses… J'ai mené une enquête. Et je suis certaine de ce que j'avance. Il y aurait ici des… des vampires. J'ai des photos… Inutile de vous dire que j'en ai fait des doubles…

Elle sortit plusieurs photos de son sac. Sur chacune d'entre elles, on pouvait voir la silhouette assez nette d'un jeune homme, toujours le même, tantôt penché sur une jeune femme, probablement pour boire son sang, tantôt se battant seul contre un groupe de racailles, tantôt utilisant la magie Tremere pour attirer un téléphone portable jusqu'à sa main. J'ignorai si Steren avait pu voir ces photos personnellement mais si c'était le cas, je plaignais l'imprudent qui avait fait preuve d'une telle insouciance.

\- Je vois… Effectivement je le connais. Mais pourquoi en êtes-vous venu à la conclusion que c'est un vampire ?

\- Ce garçon est censé être mort. J'ai trouvé son certificat de décès. Sa famille a le droit de savoir !

\- Ah d'accord… Je comprends pourquoi le directeur a accepté cet interview. Il faut que je commence par le début alors… Qu'est-ce que vous penseriez si je vous disais que cet établissement n'est pas un refuge de vampire comme vous le croyez, mais un institut pour protéger les gens parfaitement humains mais aux capacités hors du commun ? Je suis ce qu'on appelle une psychique et je ne suis pas la seule dans mon cas. Considérez cela comme un don ou une malédiction, le fait est que je peux déplacer des choses par la seule force de mon esprit tandis d'autres peuvent manipuler le feu ou encore lire vos pensées... Ces capacités peuvent apparaître dès la naissance ou un peu plus tard, mais dans tous les cas elles surviennent avant l'adolescence. Parfois les parents l'acceptent et tout va pour le mieux, mais parfois les parents pensent qu'ils ont donné naissance à une sorte de monstre. C'est ce qui est arrivé pour moi comme pour d'autres. Mes parents ont considéré que j'étais un être anormal qui devait être étudié comme un cobaye… Ils m'ont abandonné aux mains d'un scientifique fou qui m'a torturé pendant plusieurs années. Heureusement l'institut est parvenu à retrouver ma trace et m'a sorti de cet enfer. Mais il a fallu m'offrir une nouvelle identité et simuler ma mort, d'où un certificat de décès. Ici je peux aller au lycée comme n'importe quelle personne de mon âge et dans les sous-sols, j'apprends à maîtriser mon pouvoir. Nous sommes une petite vingtaine d'adolescents dans ce cas et croyez bien qu'il vaut mieux que nos familles nous croient morts.

Miss Corbel ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Manifestement mon histoire peinait à faire le cheminement jusqu'à son cerveau. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur les photos.

\- Vous voulez dire… Vous êtes capable de faire ça !

Je pointais mon doigt vers mon gobelet de thé désormais vide et Lucie le souleva doucement jusqu'à un mètre au-dessus de la table. L'heure était au spectacle.

\- Par contre Miss Corbel, que je sois bien claire. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir une bête de foire. Si je vous ai raconté cela aujourd'hui, c'était pour protéger mon camarade qui a certes été imprudent mais qui a déjà bien assez souffert.

Lucie reposa le gobelet et ouvrit le thermos pour en resservir un verre avant de le reposer un peu brutalement, éclaboussant la table de quelques gouttes de thé encore brulant. La jeune femme ramena son ordinateur vers elle dans un geste protecteur.

\- Je… Quand votre directeur a accepté ma demande, il n'a pas précisé qu'il y avait des conditions. Votre don permettrait de faire de grandes choses…

Je serrai le poing, perdant tout sourire et Lucie fit clignoter la lumière. Je profitai de cette distraction pour récupérer les photographies. La journaliste se tassa sur elle-même.

\- Mêmes si vos intentions sont louables, je ne vous laisserai pas risquer de ruiner ma vie ni celle de mes camarades. L'institut nous offre un cadre et un refuge pour devenir adulte. Comment croyez-vous que le monde réagira si vous brisez son secret ? Certains trouverons ça merveilleux, d'autres nous traiteront d'erreurs de la nature. La différence fait peur et vous ne faites pas exception…

Elle baissa les yeux et sembla reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, rangeant son ordinateur dans son sac.

\- Je comprends. Cette révélation remet en question beaucoup de choses que je croyais. Je vous remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité. C'était très important pour moi.

\- Promettez-moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je me permets d'insister. Promettez-moi que vous ne révélerez rien sur cette école.

Elle agrippa son sac nerveusement, commençant à se tourner vers la sortie.

\- Je dois y réfléchir. Je ne peux pas être la seule au courant…

Lucie se glissa sous la table et la souleva d'une quinzaine de centimètres. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et se plaqua contre la porte.

\- Il n'y a rien à réfléchir. Je vais être plus claire : La vérité doit-elle se faire au prix de votre vie Miss Corbel ? Si vous ne le faites pas pour les enfants de cet institut, faites-le pour vous.

Durant tout notre échange, M. Elfid était resté silencieux. Il se leva et fit le tour de la table comme si de rien n'était avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Mademoiselle Corbel, je pense que cet entretien est terminé. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée.

Je me hâtai de ranger mes affaires.

\- Je vais vous suivre, de toute façon je dois rentrer chez moi. Je rajouterai un dernier argument Miss Corbel. Comme vous le dites, mon don peut me permettre de faire de grandes choses. Dans ce lycée, j'étudie les sciences, la médecine, la géopolitique. Mais réfléchissez un instant à ce que pourrait faire un adolescent déséquilibré et qui n'a plus confiance dans les adultes… Je pense que votre raison vous dictera la bonne décision.

La jeune femme hocha la tête frénétiquement, semblant désormais désireuse de mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et moi, malheureusement pour elle, je décidai d'en rajouter une dernière couche pour m'assurer de son silence. Alors que nous étions tous trois dans l'ascenseur, j'attirai discrètement l'attention de Lucie, pointant le plafond du doigt. Mon amie comprit immédiatement mon idée et me fit un large sourire, avant de donner un grand coup dans la paroi qui vibra sous l'impact.

La journaliste poussa un cri et même mon professeur sembla perdre son sang-froid.

\- Mademoiselle Connemara ! Je vous prierai de ne pas dégrader les locaux !

\- Désolé professeur ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Cette histoire m'a un peu stressé, vous comprenez… Je vous prie de m'excuser, cela ne se reproduira plus. Miss Corbel, je suis désolée de vous avoir effrayée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne maîtrise pas encore les choses parfaitement, vous comprenez…

La jeune femme se glissa entre les portes à peine s'étaient-elles ouvertes, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer ni moi ni mon professeur.

\- Et bien, je pense que nous avons accompli notre tâche. Mademoiselle Connemara, je vous retrouve demain en première heure.

\- Au revoir professeur.

Je m'élançais dans la rue sans plus attendre. Si la nuit était proche, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre William. J'allais tout juste avoir le temps de réviser mes leçons du jour avant de dîner et j'avais hâte de faire mon rapport à Steren.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 14 ! Spéciale dédicace à Rorp pour lecteur le plus assidu ! J'espère que cela t'a plu. Avec le retour de ton meilleur ami Keyes ! :D Dès demain, je m'attaque directement au chapitre 15. Pour une fois il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'attente. En plus dans une semaine les vacances de Toussaint commencent et si je m'organise un minimum je ne devrais pas avoir trop de copie à corriger... ^^ À bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Quand je rentrais à la maison, il était presque 19h mais le soleil n'était pas près de se coucher. Je filai immédiatement dans ma chambre pour travailler mes leçons du jour, notamment l'espagnol qui me réclamerait sans doute de longues heures de travail. Mon ordinateur m'avait été rendu pour pouvoir travailler, ce qui m'était très utile pour l'apprentissage d'une langue tel que l'espagnol. Internet regorgeait de guides de conversation rapides et de méthodes qui suffiraient à cacher la misère au moins les premières semaines. Lucie s'entraînait avec moi pour me permettre de réviser plus efficacement et était d'une aide précieuse. Pouvoir m'accompagner à l'école lui avait donné un aperçu de mon quotidien et l'avait vraiment motivé à prouver à mes parents vampires qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une jumelle inséparable, d'ailleurs, lorsque je descendis pour faire mon compte rendu à Steren, elle m'accompagna, accroché à mon bras.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir et leva un sourcil en voyant Lucie, tant elle avait l'habitude de disparaître dès qu'il approchait.

\- Nathalia. Je n'ai pas le temps de d'écouter, tu me feras ton compte rendu plus tard. J'imagine que la tâche que je t'ai confiée s'est bien déroulée ?

\- Je pense avoir été convaincante et Lucie a joué son rôle parfaitement ! Tenez, elle avait des photos… elle a prétendu en avoir des doubles mais je me suis dit que vous aimeriez les avoir.

Il s'empara des photos que je lui tendis et les fit rapidement défiler sous ses yeux.

\- Ah parfait. Cette personne a des accointances avec des personnes dangereuses. Il serait malavisé de l'approcher sans le prendre en compte mais je préfère éviter qu'elle rende publique ses hypothèses concernant l'institut. Quand au jeune imprudent sur ses photos, il va devoir apprendre à être plus attentif à son environnement… Bien. L'avenir nous dira si ta mission est accomplie. Bonne nuit Nathalia.

J'étais contente que Steren consente à me dévoiler ces quelques informations. Je savais que les Tremeres maîtrisaient la discipline vampirique de domination mentale et je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi ils avaient préféré faire appel à moi mais sans doute que Steren y avait simplement vu là une bonne occasion de me tester. Aïlin était restée en retrait mais elle me serra dans ses bras dès que Steren fut partit.

\- Ma chérie ! Je suis fière de toi.

\- Merci. Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans Lucie. Elle est restée sérieuse et attentive à mes gestes de sorte que l'illusion était parfaite. Cette femme a vraiment cru que je faisais de la télékinésie. Le plus difficile a été de ne pas éclater de rire. Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir me rendre utile.

Il était encore tôt et ma mère pu rester auprès de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se coucher. Je lui avais soumis l'idée que Lucie puisse m'accompagner tous les jours au lycée mais si elle y était plutôt favorable, elle préférait demander à Steren avant de me le confirmer formellement. Si au moins je pouvais l'avoir à mes côtés les mardis, sa présence à mes côtés m'aiderait à garder mon calme en présence de Keyes.

Le mercredi se voyait occupé par les cours de communication le matin et médecine l'après-midi. Ces deux matières dans lesquelles j'excellais et pour lesquelles je n'avais que peu d'effort à fournir, faisaient du mercredi ma journée préférée. Le jeudi, j'avais cryptologie et langues anciennes et le vendredi mathématiques et anglais. J'étais bien décidé à tout donner pour obtenir les félicitations de Steren et rien ni personne ne devait me détourner de cet objectif. Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Kevin était toujours sans conteste le meilleur élève de la classe et son soutient actif me permettait de ne pas me faire distancer, même dans les matières où j'avais le moins de facilité. Mais je ne devais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers car les autres élèves de la classe me talonnaient de près. Si cette peste bourgeoise de Jeanne Saint-Arnauld s'était vue abandonnée par ses copines, elle restait une adversaire redoutable, notamment dans les cours comme l'anglais, l'espagnol et les langues anciennes. Les professeurs continuaient d'exacerber cet esprit de compétition, glorifiant les bons élèves et humiliant ceux qui trébuchaient. Dans une pareille ambiance, il n'était pas étonnant de voir certains élèves tenter des manœuvres plus ou moins vicieuses pour déconcentrer ou handicaper ceux qui se trouvaient en tête de classe. Kevin en était souvent la cible, d'autant qu'il était beaucoup trop confiant pour quelqu'un de son intellect. Je m'occupai de protéger ses arrières sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était hors de question qu'il soit pénalisé par les perfidies d'une bande de crétins qui préféraient fomenter ce genre de plan douteux plutôt que redoubler d'effort dans les études. Mais ce jour-là, je ne pu empêcher la douloureuse prise de conscience de Kevin. Alors que nous venions de nous asseoir pour déjeuner, je vis son visage se fermer et me levai pour en comprendre la raison. Dans sa boite repas, en lieu et place de son habituel sandwich se trouvaient une collection d'insectes morts : mouches, araignées, tipules… Le coupable avait dû préparer son offense soigneusement à l'avance. Il soupira et alla vider sa boîte dans la poubelle la plus proche tandis que j'observai le monde autour de nous. Tous les élèves mangeaient dans la même salle et la plupart avaient tourné la tête en voyant Kevin se lever. Qui était suffisamment mesquin pour espérer gagner quelques rangs ainsi ? Lorsque mon camarade revint vers moi, j'étais en train de remplir le couvercle de ma boite d'une portion de mon repas.

\- Non, ne te prive pas pour moi, je mangerais mieux ce soir.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas suivre le cours de physique-chimie de Mme Dunroc le ventre vide ! Si elle entend ton ventre gargouiller, elle serait capable de faire un laïus sur la composition chimique des sucs gastriques et leur pouvoir de dissolution. De toute façon tu sais bien que la cuisinière de mes parents me fait toujours trop à manger. Déjà qu'elle me trouve maigre, si elle te voyait je pense qu'elle ne te laisserait même plus partir.

Si effectivement Catherina préparait toujours des gamelles conséquentes, je faisais exprès de prendre un peu plus que ce dont j'avais besoin pour pouvoir dépanner Kevin. Je l'avais déjà trouvé plusieurs fois sans rien avoir à manger et si je n'avais pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise en lui tirant les vers du nez, je soupçonnais ses parents de tout faire pour l'inciter à trouver du travail, y compris en le privant de nourriture.

Mon camarade n'argumenta pas, attirant vers lui l'assiette de fortune que je lui avais préparé.

\- Merci, t'es une véritable amie. Je ne pensais pas devoir subir ce genre de chose ici. Mais apparemment être intelligent ne rend pas gentil pour autant.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, celui qui a fait ça, est un imbécile. Qu'espèrent-ils gagner ? Ton intellect n'est pas proportionnel au remplissage de ton estomac. Même mort de faim tu serais toujours plus brillant qu'eux.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'intelligence. Un esprit soumis au stress sera plus lent à la réflexion. Je crains que leur tentative ne soit destinée à se répéter. Ils espèrent qu'en mettant en place une campagne d'intimidation je vais abandonner mes études. Et si je me laisse trop déconcentrer, il se pourrait bien qu'ils y parviennent. Je suis le seul élève boursier de la classe. Ma scolarité est payée à condition que j'obtienne de bons résultats.

Je posai ma fourchette sur la table avec une telle brusquerie que plusieurs élèves se retournèrent et me lancèrent un regard courroucé.

\- C'est hors de question ! Tu es le meilleur. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ces médiocres empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Tu ne dois te préoccuper que de ton travail et rien d'autre. Ils seront d'autant plus enragés s'ils se rendent compte que leurs tentatives n'ont aucun impact sur toi. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils commettront des erreurs.

Mon air vengeur lui arracha un sourire.

\- Sainte Nathalia, défenseure de la veuve et de l'orphelin contre les injustices de ce monde. Toi aussi tu dois te concentrer sur ton travail, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner si facilement.

L'après-midi, nous eûmes un travail de réflexion surprise sur les atomes polyélectroniques et la méthode Slater où Kevin récolta un 20/20 et moi un 18,5. Il y en avait au moins un qui dû regretter d'avoir gaspillé son temps à chercher des insectes…

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans évènement notable. Je consacrais presque tous mes week-ends à étudier, ne sortant plus que rarement avec ma mère. Mes amis vampires me manquaient mais obtenir de bons résultats était devenu ma priorité absolue. Chaque soir je restais à étudier dans la bibliothèque de l'école en compagnie de Kevin, attendant qu'il fasse suffisamment nuit pour permettre à William de venir me chercher en voiture. En rentrant, je dînais puis continuais à travailler dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de se coucher.

Malgré le succès de notre première « mission », Steren ne nous avait pas reconfié la moindre tâche et avait maintenu son interdiction d'emporter Lucie avec moi en journée. Elle faisait cependant bonne figure et passait ses journées à travailler seule dans ma chambre tandis que j'étais au lycée. Elle avait ainsi décidé d'apprendre la langue des signes pour pouvoir communiquer avec mon père en cas de besoin et après plusieurs mois d'entrainement quotidien, elle était désormais capable d'avoir une discussion basique. J'étais impressionnée qu'elle y soit parvenue presque uniquement à l'aide du manuel et même Steren avait bien dû reconnaître combien elle avait évolué.

Kevin fut de nouveau victime de plaisanteries douteuses, mais si je n'étais pas encore parvenue à trouver l'identité du coupable, c'était avant tout parce que je suspectais plusieurs personnes d'être à l'œuvre. Les élèves devaient profiter des rares instants où ni Kevin ni moi n'étions à proximité pour souiller sa table, dissimuler ses affaires de cours ou forcer son casier. Et le point culminant fut lorsque Kevin retrouva sa trousse de dissection lacérée et ses scalpels tordus. Si je m'étais efforcée de faire comme si de rien n'était, la situation avait dépassé le stade du « juste pénible » pour atteindre celui du « véritablement pénalisant » et je ne pouvais l'accepter. Chaque élève devait avoir sa propre trousse de dissection pour le cours de médecine et Kevin n'avait eu d'autre choix que de réclamer une aide de l'établissement pour s'en procurer une. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils acceptent de lui en fournir une seconde aussi gracieusement…

\- Bon sang, Kevin, ça ne peut plus durer ! Ne peux-tu pas trouver une solution pour qu'ils ne puissent plus toucher à tes affaires ! Là ça va trop loin !

\- C'est bon Nathalia, je vais me débrouiller. Tu sais bien ce qu'on va me répondre si je me plains à un professeur : Le plus malin est celui qui parvient au sommet. Ils ne bougeront pas le petit doigt. Quant aux responsables de tout ça, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se lassent. Tu ne devrais pas t'emporter pour ça… Avec un peu de chance ils seront évincés au prochain semestre.

\- Kevin, tu es mon ami ! Je ne supporte pas que des gens s'en prennent à toi simplement par jalousie. Si tu ne veux rien faire, alors moi je trouverais un moyen de leur faire passer l'envie !

Il n'était pas bien compliqué de récolter des empreintes mais comme je m'en doutais, nos camarades étaient suffisamment intelligents pour porter des gants lors de leurs méfaits. En revanche, ils ignoraient l'étendue de mes dons en matière d'informatique.

Il ne me fut pas si difficile de pirater le système de vidéo surveillance de l'établissement scolaire pour y consulter les archives. J'y découvris deux élèves qui se situaient dans le ventre mou de la classe, Charles Delamel et Philippe Mazenac, crocheter le cadenas qui fermait le casier de Kevin avant de commettre leur méfait. Désormais, la question était de savoir comment leur faire payer leurs actes sans leur faire de mal car je doute que Kevin approuverait une action violente de ma part. Si seulement Lucie avait pu m'accompagner ! Je voulais vraiment leur donner une bonne leçon,de préférence en leur provoquant quelques frayeurs… Une bonne blague à la mode malkavienne en somme.

Finalement je décidai de faire un montage vidéo… percutant. Je pris mon temps pour réaliser soigneusement ma mise en scène, profitant de l'affection que me portait Mme Cousteix pour, sous prétexte de réviser ma pratique, réclamer la salle de pratique un vendredi soir après les cours. Ma professeure m'avait assuré qu'elle garderait le silence sur ma venue, pour éviter que d'autre élèves ne viennent la lui réclamer à leur tour.

Je préparais deux vidéos, une pour chacune de mes deux victimes. Le petit film commençait donc avec la scène de vidéo-surveillance où on voyait Charles et Philippe forcer le casier et abimer les scalpels de Kevin puis la caméra passait à une scène me montrant de dos, le visage dissimulé par un masque et un calot de chirurgie, face à un cadavre recouvert d'un drap. J'avais soigneusement apprêté la trousse abimée de Kevin, comme pour une opération délicate, mais lorsque je dévoilais le corps sans vie, le visage était soit celui de Charles soit celui de Philippe. Un bon petit face swap bien glauque en somme. La caméra se centrait ensuite sur le cadavre et on voyait mes mains s'escrimer à ouvrir la cage thoracique avec les outils tordu. Tourner la scène avait été laborieux mais j'imaginais déjà l'horreur se peindre sur leur visage en se voyant autopsié d'une manière aussi barbare. J'avais tout de même pris soin de refermer mon macchabée correctement hors caméra, pour ne pas avoir de soucis avec mon professeur. Une fois mes montages terminés, je les avais envoyés à mes camarades depuis l'adresse du lycée en piratant la messagerie de l'administration. Toute l'opération m'avait pris plusieurs heures mais j'espérais que cela serait suffisant pour qu'ils cessent leurs pitoyables tentatives d'intimidation sur Kevin. Je m'étais assuré que mon camarade ait un alibi solide de manière à le mettre hors de cause, quant à moi, même s'ils allaient probablement se douter de mon implication, je savais qu'ils n'auraient aucune preuve contre moi. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de pirater leur webcam pour les observer discrètement, mais j'avais déjà suffisamment négligé mes devoirs.

Le lundi matin, Kevin, que je n'avais pas mis au courant, joua son rôle à la perfection. Charles et Philippe avaient voulu jouer les gros bras et s'étaient avancé vers lui avec l'air de caïds au rabais mais leur visage pâle et leur expression nerveuse prouvaient que ma vidéo les avait plus impacté qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Nous attendions dans le couloir pour le premier cours de la journée et ce fut Charles qui prit la parole en premier, croisant ses bras devant lui pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Kevin ! J'imagine que c'est ton dernier jour ici ! Menace sur étudiants, piratage de la messagerie scolaire, détérioration d'un cadavre… Tu nous facilites la tâche !

\- Pardon ? Je suis désolé messieurs, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Le montage ! C'est toi ! Tu as fait ça pour te venger !

\- Je n'ai fait aucun montage de quelque nature que ce soit. Et me venger de quoi, je vous prie ?

Le visage de Charles à ce moment fut mémorable. Il prit conscience de la tournure de la conversation, et surtout de la proximité de notre professeure principale qui pressait le pas, alerté par cette agitation inhabituelle dans l'établissement. J'avais une folle envie d'éclater de rire mais je devais garder mon sérieux pour continuer de jouer la comédie. Je levai la main pour attirer l'attention de notre professeur.

\- Madame Tennigan ! Charles vient d'avouer que c'est lui qui a détérioré la trousse de dissection de Kevin. Ne peut-on pas l'obliger à en racheter une ?

Charles devint livide alors que notre professeure principale se tournait vers lui avec un air sévère.

\- Monsieur Delamel, est-ce vrai ?

\- Je… Ce… Je n'étais pas seul ! Philippe était avec moi ! Mais lui… il a piraté la messagerie du lycée ! Et il est probablement rentré par effraction dans la salle du cours de médecine et a détérioré un cadavre ! Demandez-lui ce qu'il faisait vendredi soir !

Mon professeur se tourna vers Kevin que Charles pointait du doigt.

\- Monsieur Bereaz, ce sont des accusations graves. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Absolument pas, madame. Je ne possède même pas d'ordinateur personnel, j'aurais été bien incapable de commettre une telle chose. Vendredi après les cours je suis resté dans la bibliothèque scolaire jusqu'à sa fermeture et le gardien m'a raccompagné avant de fermer. De plus, j'imagine que madame Cousteix l'aurait signalé si un acte malveillant avait été commis dans sa salle.

\- Bien, dans ce cas l'incident est clos. Monsieur Delamel, si vous n'êtes pas capable d'apporter la moindre preuve, c'est donc que vos accusations sont infondées. Vous rachèterez une trousse de dissection à votre camarade avant vendredi. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

Charles serra les poings tandis que j'essayai de paraître naturelle. Il était incapable de fournir le mail puisque je l'avais programmé pour se détruire après lecture. Et quand bien même il l'avait imprimé, cela ne mettait certainement pas Kevin en cause, et Charles le savait pertinemment. L'intervention bienvenue de notre professeur avait rendu cette vengeance encore plus parfaite ! Kevin devait bien se douter que j'étais l'auteure de ce retournement de situation mais nous ne primes pas le risque d'en discuter, même par langue des signes, avant le repas du midi. Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous asseoir à l'écart, ce qui nous garantissait une certaine confidentialité.

* J'imagine que je dois te remercier ? *

* Inutile, il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur ta santé. Une simple salade verte, ce n'est clairement pas équilibré. *

Il fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux sur sa gamelle et s'apercevoir que j'avais profité d'une inattention de sa part pour y transvaser un peu de mon propre repas. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

* J'ai l'impression d'avoir une grande sœur bienveillante. Tu me raconteras ? *

Je haussai les épaules, tout sourire.

* Ma dernière rédaction ? Avec grand plaisir. *

L'incident clôt, Kevin ne fut plus victime de tentatives d'intimidation. Manifestement ma manœuvre avait été efficace et la rumeur du « montage vengeur » avait circulé de bouche à oreille parmi les élèves de la classe. D'ailleurs, comme chaque rumeur, elle s'était retrouvée déformée et on entendait désormais parler d'un snuff movie dont les victimes avaient les visages de Charles et Philippe. J'avais moi-même supprimé toute trace de mon méfait sur mon ordinateur mais j'avais tout de même rassuré Kevin : Personne n'avait été blessé ni tué pour l'occasion.

Notre scolarité pouvait suivre son cours tranquillement et pour une fois, même Keyes semblait avoir décidé de se tenir relativement tranquille. S'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me tancer régulièrement par ses piques, il s'était retrouvé face à un mur de stoïcisme et de politesse tel que je me l'étais promis. J'étais fière d'être parvenue à cette distanciation. J'avais pris l'habitude de porter ma main à la gorge pour toucher ma cicatrice lorsque la pression se faisait trop forte, mais comme elle était recouverte par une bonne couche de fond de teint, personne ne s'en était étonné.

Pendant ces six mois, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une lycéenne comme les autres. Même si je la voyais peu, je savais que ma mère m'encourageait dans mes études à sa manière. Elle passait parfois m'embrasser dans mon sommeil et laissait tantôt une fleur coupée, tantôt une breloque. C'était parfois d'ailleurs un peu glauque car j'avais même retrouvé une fois une dent humaine sur mon bureau. Mais je chérissais ces attentions qui me rappelaient son affection et le clan Malkavien.

À la fin du 1e semestre, au mois de février, j'étais épuisée mais cette fois je n'avais rien laissé au hasard et j'étais certaine que mes efforts allaient être récompensés. Je m'étais mordue la joue parfois à sang pour ne pas répondre à Keyes, mais je n'avais pas succombé et il n'avait strictement rien à me reprocher sur mon bulletin, mon sang le prouverait si nécessaire. Le vendredi soir, j'avais prévenu William par SMS que je rentrerais directement à la maison. J'étais épuisée et je voulais regagner mon lit au plus tôt, dans l'espoir de me relever au cours de la nuit. J'avais informé Evguenia et Stefania du début de mes vacances et j'étais impatiente de pouvoir passer mes nuits avec elles. C'était d'autant plus important qu'Evguenia allait bientôt atteindre l'âge de la majorité, ce seraient donc ses derniers mois en tant qu'humaine. De plus, j'avais promis à Kevin de lui accorder au moins une journée pour nous voir en dehors de l'école. Je voulais lui faire découvrir un peu mes loisirs et j'avais prévu de l'emmener dans un cybercafé sympa ouvert 24h sur 24h et qui servait en plus de bons snacks sucrés ou salés. Il allait probablement devoir travailler sous la contrainte de ses parents mais j'espérais qu'il accepterait de consacrer un peu de son temps libre à autre chose que ses devoirs. Enfin, bien évidemment, je ne comptais pas non plus négliger ma mère et passer plusieurs nuits à la suivre dans ses activités de primogène. Je savais qu'il était important à ses yeux que je comprenne comment la société de la nuit était régie et une immersion dans son quotidien était bien plus intéressant que les cours magistraux de Steren. Vaste programme de vacances en perspective.

Au final je dormis une bonne partie de la nuit et ce fut ma mère qui me réveilla aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Il restait encore quatre bonnes heures avant le lever du soleil mais les anciens tels que ma mère ne sortaient guère passé cinq heures du matin donc nous nous contentâmes de rejoindre le refuge Malkavien. Sybile me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras comme à son habitude tandis qu'Evguenia sautillait autour de moi comme une enfant. Elle avait récupéré une vieille boite de Monopoli et voulait absolument que je lui en explique les règles. J'avais peur que ma mère refuse comme la dernière fois mais elle accepta à condition que William me ramène dans ma chambre avant le lever du jour. Si jusqu'à présent j'avais plutôt perçu Evguenia comme ayant l'âge mental d'une adolescente sur le retard, au Monopoli elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de maturité qu'une enfant de 13-14 ans. Lucie jouait avec nous mais comme elle avait du mal à manipuler les fins feuillets des billets, c'était Evguenia et moi qui faisions les transferts pour elle, et Evguenia en profitait pour tricher chaque fois que je ne la surveillais pas. Au bout d'une heure de partie, elle décida d'arrêter alors que Lucie et moi la dominions allègrement.

\- Allez Nathalia, on joue à autre chose. J'ai des cartes. On peut jouer au rami !

\- Hum, OK mais je ne connais pas les règles. Expliquez-moi.

Lucie connaissait bien le jeu et se chargea de m'en expliquer les modalités, aidée d'Evguenia. Il s'agissait de faire des combinaisons de cartes, soit de même valeur, soit consécutives, de manière à être le premier à se débarrasser de sa main. Les règles étaient simples et la chance avait une grande place dans le jeu de sorte que les scores étaient équilibrés. Je n'étais pas fatiguée et comme je ne voyais pas le temps passer, ce fut William qui dû me rappeler à l'ordre car Evguenia ne s'en préoccupait que peu, étant une jeune vampire, elle pouvait attendre jusqu'au lever du soleil avant d'en ressentir les effets.

Je passais une excellente journée dans ma chambre souterraine. Il y faisait moins froid qu'à la surface en cette fin février et les draps, duvets et couvertures y formaient un agréable nid. Je suspectais d'ailleurs Sybile d'avoir organisé la collecte car les rares Malkaviens qui résidaient ici avaient une interprétation particulière des notions de confort et de propreté. Evguenia y dormait surtout quand j'étais présente car je savais qu'elle avait un appartement en ville, de même que David qui n'y passait jamais la journée et William, bien trop paranoïaque pour se permettre d'être vulnérable dans un lieu connu d'autres vampires. Il s'agissait en fait essentiellement de fournir un refuge aux moins cohérents du clan et aux hôtes de passage.

Ma mère m'autorisa à passer tout le week-end avec Evguenia et dès la tombée de la nuit, je m'étais habillée pour aller en boite. Fréquenter les bars de nuit en sa compagnie était tellement drôle ! Les seules barrières que ma mère m'avait fixées étaient, outre celles de la Camarilla, ne pas me déshonorer et ne pas boire d'alcool. De toute façon William me suivait de près, me retenant parfois lorsque je m'élançais dans une foule sans réfléchir. C'était rassurant mais en même temps un peu gênant, cependant quand je pensais à Stefania et sa cage dorée, je me disais que j'avais tout de même beaucoup de chance.

Je ne rentrai à la maison que le dimanche soir, quasiment deux heures avant le lever du jour, ce qui me laissait le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de me changer avant de rejoindre mes parents au salon. J'avais déposé le médaillon de Lucie dans ma chambre car elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être à proximité de mes parents et préférait rester en haut. En arrivant au salon, je constatais que Steren avait déposé une enveloppe sur la table et fronçai les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas déjà être mon bulletin… ?

\- Bonjour Nathalia. Je me suis permis d'user de mon autorité pour réclamer ton bulletin en avance. Je ne voulais pas que tu puisses profiter de tes vacances s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à te reprocher.

\- Je vois. Vous avez bien peu foi en moi. J'ai été absolument irréprochable ces six derniers mois. Celui qui prétendrait le contraire serait un menteur.

Il eut un fin sourire, poussant l'enveloppe vers moi.

\- La confiance que je t'accordais s'est trouvée entachée la dernière fois et je ne répète jamais deux fois la même erreur. Mais cette fois je peux te féliciter. Je l'ai déjà lu. Toutes tes professeurs s'accordent sur ton sérieux et ton efficacité dans le travail.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Il avait fait durer le suspense ! Ainsi Keyes n'avait pas médit… Devoir remplir mon bulletin en priorité sur ordre d'un vampire haut placé l'avait peut-être dissuadé d'y répandre son venin. De plus, Steren avait bien dit devant M. Elfid que je serais immédiatement renvoyée à la moindre appréciation négative et peut-être l'avait-il répété aux autres professeurs. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, la case allouée aux Neurosciences portait la sobre mention « Élève sérieuse dans son travail et son attitude. », quant aux autres professeurs, ils étaient dithyrambiques. Aïlin m'entoura de ses bras.

\- Ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi ! Tu as respecté ta promesse et pourtant je sais combien cela te coûte. Mais voilà, tes efforts ont été récompensés !

\- Il était hors de question que je vous déçoive à nouveau. Je vous l'ai dit, je vous respecte bien trop pour vous mentir, je ne reprendrais pas ma parole. Et je ne compte pas le laisser à nouveau pourrir ma vie, je veux pouvoir terminer mes études, c'est vraiment important à mes yeux.

Ce jour-là, ce fut l'excitation qui me maintint éveillée. Steren m'avait félicité ! Et j'avais désormais un mois entier de liberté à pouvoir arpenter la nuit comme un membre de la famille. Bien sûr j'avais quelques devoirs à faire, mais je comptais bien les reléguer aux nuits pluvieuses où je n'aurais d'autre choix que de rester à la maison. J'attendis qu'il soit une heure décente avant d'envoyer un message à Kevin par téléphone. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

* Tu as déjà reçu ton bulletin ! Toutes mes félicitations du coup. Ton père doit avoir le bras long. Moi ils s'en contrefichent tant que ma scolarité ne leur coûte rien. Je bosse un peu dans une entreprise, ça permet qu'ils me laissent tranquille, et le reste du temps je suis à la bibliothèque universitaire. Dis-moi plutôt précisément quand tu veux me voir, je m'arrangerais pour être disponible. *

Pour ce qui était de Stefania, je devais attendre la nuit prochaine pour la contacter. Elle allait sans doute être enchantée à l'idée de me voir pendant plusieurs nuits, même si nos sorties restaient cantonnées au seul salon de thé de la ville qui avait des horaires nocturnes.

Effectivement la première à se manifester fut la future Ravnos. Ma camarade n'en pouvait plus de se contenter de SMS, alors que j'étais la seule personne extérieure au clan qu'elle pouvait fréquenter. L'approche de son 21e anniversaire rendait son entourage plus nerveux que jamais. Elle me sauta presque dans les bras lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes ce premier mardi du mois de mars. Ses gardes du corps étaient aussi taciturnes qu'habituellement, se contentant de me jeter un bref regard avant de s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche, tels deux marionnettes synchronisées. Ils devaient bien se douter de la présence de William à mes côtés, mais si cela les rendait probablement nerveux, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Stefania prit place face à moi avec un large sourire, me signant sa 1e commande pour que je la traduise au serveur. Si pour les humains il était l'heure du dîner, pour nous c'était le temps du petit déjeuner et comme à chaque fois, nous avions prévu de rester ici jusqu'à la fermeture. Notre petit salon était confortable et nous permettait de discuter en toute intimité tout en dégustant des pâtisseries accompagnées de thé. Vers le milieu de la soirée, nous commandions des sandwiches chauds en guise de déjeuner salé et nous quittions l'établissement un peu avant sa fermeture aux alentours de 2h du matin. Il faisait trop froid pour traîner dehors des heures à cette époque de l'année, j'avais donc trouvé la solution en réservant une chambre d'hôtel pour une nuit en plein centre-ville. Cela nous permettait de continuer à discuter en restant en sécurité et en respectant toutes les contraintes que la primogène Isola nous avait imposées. J'avais emporté une boîte de jeux de société de voyage mais nous passions tellement de temps à raconter des blagues que nous ne jouions pas beaucoup. Je lui avais raconté la leçon que j'avais donné à mes camarades harceleurs et Stefania avait rigolé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque je lui avais imité Charles face à notre professeure principale. Ça avait été une excellente nuit et nous avions prévu de nous revoir dès la semaine suivante selon les mêmes modalités.

Je retrouvai Kevin le jeudi en début d'après-midi. Je m'étais couché un peu avant cinq heures du matin et avais dormis toute la matinée pour ne me lever qu'à midi. J'avais donné rendez-vous à mon ami en centre-ville et déambuler en pleine journée me procura une sensation étrange. J'avais l'impression d'appartenir à une autre espèce. Les gens allaient et venaient, surtout des adolescents qui profitaient des vacances d'hiver et quelques employés de bureau qui revenaient de leur déjeuner et se hâtaient de rejoindre leur travail.

Lucie me suivait discrètement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter le visage des passants au cas où quelqu'un s'étonnerait de sa présence. Je croisais bien parfois quelques spectres en me promenant en ville mais j'avais appris à les ignorer. Qu'ils soient perdus, inconscients de leur propre mort, ou prisonniers de leur rancœur, il était plus sage de ne pas attirer leur attention. En revanche, je n'avais encore jamais croisé d'autre personne manifestant les mêmes dons que moi, alors que d'après Steren, j'étais loin d'être unique. Lui qui s'inquiétait même qu'il y eut pu avoir une telle personne dans ma classe… Manifestement ce n'était pas le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette capacité que j'avais longtemps vu comme une malédiction me permettait aujourd'hui d'avoir une amie unique en son genre. Aussi étonnant cela puisse-t-il paraître, Lucie avait mûri depuis notre rencontre, et se montrait désormais bien plus raisonnable qu'auparavant. Bien entendu, elle craignait Steren comme la peste, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle était décidée à me suivre dans mes aventures et était prête à faire beaucoup de chose pour cela. Elle était certes espiègle, elle n'en restait pas moins suffisamment intelligente pour savoir quand s'arrêter et me vouait une amitié sincère.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Kevin devant un grand centre commercial, mais j'avais une idée bien précise de l'endroit où je voulais l'emmener : Le Mana Bar, un repaire de geeks qui faisait office de cybercafé. Outre ses horaires d'ouverture H24, il proposait une carte avec à la fois des sandwichs et des milk-shakes et une quarantaine d'ordinateurs dernière génération. J'entraînais mon camarade dans un recoin alors qu'il observait ce qui l'entourait.

\- Tu aimes ? J'adore passer du temps ici et je voulais absolument te faire découvrir mon jeu vidéo fétiche !

J'attirai une seconde chaise à côté de moi avant de m'asseoir et rentrer mes logs pour déverrouiller l'ordinateur.

\- Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Et on peut faire ce qu'on veut sur ces ordinateurs ?

\- Dans la limite de la légalité, oui. Tu peux travailler ici mais c'est parfois un peu bruyant… Bien sûr, tu as des casques audios pour t'isoler du bruit, quoi que je préfère ramener le mien…

Je montrai un joueur à quelques mètres de nous qui braillait régulièrement et Lucie me fit un clin d'œil avant de flotter vers lui. Je la vis réfléchir quelques instants avant de pousser discrètement une canette de soda qui se renversa sur ses genoux. Le rageur poussa un hurlement plus aigu que les autres avant de décamper, rétablissant un certain calme dans la pièce. J'éclatai de rire, m'attirant quelques regards désapprobateurs. La plupart des utilisateurs parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas gêner les autres.

\- Et tu viens ici souvent ?

Je démarrai Age of Triumph et lançai le tutoriel avant de pousser Kevin devant l'ordinateur.

\- Honnêtement je viens surtout ici pour jouer et me détendre donc pendant les cours, c'est assez rare. Mais pour les vacances, j'ai pris un forfait de 10 heures que je peux utiliser comme je veux et recharger si nécessaire. Ici je suis un peu plus libre que chez moi. Personne pour me surveiller ou me juger ni interrompre mes parties. Et… voici mon jeu favori ! Viens, il faut que tu essayes. Pendant ce temps je vais nous chercher un truc à boire et de quoi grignoter, je paye ma tournée. Tu prends quoi ?

\- Juste un café noisette s'il te plait.

\- OK ! Je reviens.

Je revenais quelques instants plus tard avec un petit plateau comportant une grande tasse de cappuccino, un Milk-shake à la vanille et un petit bol de fraises Tagada. Kevin observait attentivement l'écran pour comprendre les mécaniques de jeu. Il secoua la tête un voyant mon plateau.

\- Oh merci, tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Je te connais. Alors, jusque-là, ça doit te sembler simple. Maintenant imagine une partie non pas contre l'ordinateur mais contre des joueurs réels. Quand on lance une partie en réseau, on choisit la taille de la carte : Petite pour 4 joueurs, Moyenne pour 6 joueurs ou grande pour 8 joueurs, mon format préféré. Et là, c'est la guerre. Quel pays sera le premier à se développer ? Crois-moi qu'à haut niveau, chaque seconde compte.

Il acheva le tutoriel avant de se décaler.

\- Montre-moi ! Je suis curieux de voir une pro à l'œuvre.

Je m'installai avec un sourire.

\- L'important est d'être confortable. Généralement je mets ma musique en fond… Et c'est parti !

Je lançai une partie rapide à quatre joueurs avec l'armée romaine. Mes adversaires avaient pris les grecs, les gaulois et les égyptiens. Les premières minutes étaient déterminantes et je fis abstraction de mon environnement pour me concentrer sur la partie. Il s'agissait de se développer plus vite que les autres en choisissant les technologies les plus importantes. Deux nations furent rapidement éliminées mais je compris bien vite que le joueur de l'armée grecque avait un bon niveau. Un coup œil sur sa bio m'informa qu'il avait près d'une centaine d'heures de jeu à son actif : enfin un adversaire à ma mesure !

Kevin était un spectateur attentif, buvant tranquillement son cappuccino à côté de moi.

\- On dirait que celui-là va te donner du fil à retordre.

\- Effectivement. Mais je ne compte pas me rendre, tu sais que j'aime les challenges !

Alors que la partie avait débuté depuis quasiment trois quart d'heure et que les pertes s'égalaient globalement, il fit une erreur décisive. Il devait sans doute penser que j'étais affaiblie et qu'il pourrait attaquer ma capitale mais je n'avais pas négligé la défense et il perdit une grande partie de son armée sans parvenir à se replier suffisamment vite. Il était temps pour moi de mener l'assaut final. Sa capitale ne disposait plus d'unités capable de faire barrage à mon armée, je rasai sa ville avant que le jeu ne me sacre vainqueur. Je levai les deux poings au ciel et Kevin mima un applaudissement.

\- Bravo ! Je peux essayer ?

\- Oui, on va te créer un compte, sinon tu vas rencontrer des adversaires de mon niveau. Dans la version gratuite tu as un nombre de nation limité mais leurs armées sont plutôt équilibrées. Ça sera très bien pour débuter le jeu. Tu peux aussi commencer par le mode campagne si tu préfères te faire la main.

Nous passâmes une excellente après-midi. Kevin n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller au loisir mais le défi que représentait le mode compétitif l'avait stimulé. Nous ne vîmes véritablement pas le temps passer et je ne pris conscience de l'heure tardive qu'en entendant la voix de Sybile derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

\- Nathalia ! Je crains que vous n'ayez oublié l'heure.

Je me retournai, assez inquiète de sa capacité à préserver la Mascarade devant quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que Kevin. Mais elle avait une tenue assez sobre de femme d'affaire, trench-coat gris cintré ouvert sur robe crayon noire, chaussures à talons assorties. Pour une fois ses longs cheveux ne comportaient pas leurs habituels grelots mais étaient coiffés en une tresse. Je sortis mon portable pour regarder l'heure.

\- Sybile ! Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de prévenir William… Il est déjà 20h ! Kevin, je te présente Sybile, qui travaille avec ma mère.

La malkavienne salua mon camarade d'un signe de tête et je remarquai qu'elle avait légèrement coloré sa peau pour paraître plus vivante.

\- Pas de problème, votre mère m'avait dit que vous seriez en ville. Bonsoir jeune homme !

Kevin se leva immédiatement et ramassa son blouson.

\- Bonsoir madame. Nathalia, il faut que je rentre ! Merci pour la journée, c'était vraiment sympa. Comme prévu, on se retrouve demain à 13h à la bibliothèque universitaire pour travailler !

\- Nathalia, ne voulez-vous pas proposer pas à votre camarade de le raccompagner ? Les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure.

Kevin leva les mains pour refuser mais je me levais à mon tour et jetai mon sac sur mon épaule.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison Sybile, allons-y. Comme ça on pourra continuer notre discussion le temps du trajet.

J'avais appris à faire confiance aux étranges intuitions de Sybile et si elle était là, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Nous sortîmes rapidement. Kevin habitait une maison dans l'une des banlieues pavillonnaires de la ville et il n'y avait pas plus d'une quarantaine de minutes de marche. Mais le trajet quittait rapidement les grandes rues commerciales du centre-ville pour passer par des ruelles bardées d'immeubles où tout pouvait arriver. Lucie flottait autour de nous et Sybile nous secondait de près. Nous continuâmes notre conversation comme si de rien n'était mais à un moment Sybile me poussa légèrement devant elle pour m'intimer d'accélérer le pas. Je regardai discrètement autour de nous et Lucie me pointa du doigt une silhouette encapuchonnée assise sur un rebord de fenêtre à quelques mètres devant nous. Il releva la tête en nous voyant arriver mais son visage restait plongé dans l'ombre de l'auvent, m'empêchant de l'identifier. Nous passâmes à un mètre de lui et il ne fit pas un geste, sans doute freiné par la présence de Sybile. J'avais continué la conversation comme si de rien n'était et Kevin n'avait manifestement rien remarqué. Nous arrivâmes bientôt jusqu'à sa demeure et mon camarade m'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné. Nathalia, bonne nuit ! Madame, au revoir. Rentrez bien.

Nous nous éloignâmes de quelques mètres, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de retourner en entendant des éclats de voix. Manifestement Kevin se faisait disputer par ses parents pour être rentré aussi tard. Je restai un instant, pétrifiée, perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque William apparu, s'inclinant devant moi.

\- Princesse, vous voilà.

\- Bonsoir William. Sybile, merci d'être venue. Tu es géniale. J'en serais très peinée s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

La malkavienne me serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse. Son destin est écrit. Les voix me l'ont chuchoté. Il a un rôle à jouer dans votre propre aventure...

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 15. J'ai lutté pour l'écrire. Honnêtement ça doit faire deux semaines que j'ouvre le document chaque jour ou presque. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Désolé pour l'attente !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Une fois ramenée à la maison escortée par William et Sybile, je profitai de l'absence de mes parents pour me réinstaller devant l'ordinateur. Je savais que Steren voyait d'un mauvais œil le fait que je l'utilise pour le loisir, de ce fait je préférais m'adonner aux jeux vidéo quand il était à la chanterie. De toute façon pour une fois il ne pouvait pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de saisir n'importe quel prétexte pour m'interrompre. Je lançai donc une partie classée d'Age of Triumph sur une carte pour 8 joueurs avec l'Empire Perse. L'heure était à la conquête. Sur la droite de mon écran, les pseudonymes de mes 7 adversaires s'affichaient avec leur niveau de jeu et je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer l'un d'eux sous le pseudonyme « Graf Orlok » et qui avait choisi la nation Viking. Il sortait du lot par un niveau de jeu assez hallucinant, totalisant près de 500 heures de jeu à son actif. Probablement un no-life, chômeur longue durée, cela dit, il allait falloir que je m'en méfie. Généralement mes adversaires me sous-estimaient à cause de mon faible nombre d'heures de jeu mais les meilleurs d'entre eux ne tardaient jamais à se rendre compte de leur erreur, je devais donc profiter de l'effet de surprise. Bien entendu, la carte était recouverte par un brouillard de guerre et le hasard de la répartition ne me permit pas de trouver Trondheim, sa capitale, avant presque deux heures de jeu. Mon champion, Cyrus II, commandait le gros de mon armée et était protégé par ses précieux mélophores, les troupes d'élites de l'armée perse. Je pouvais compter sur mes éclaireurs pour prendre la température mais Graf Orlok avait bien vu que j'avais écrasé les nations mongole, égyptienne et grecque de ce fait il adopta immédiatement une tactique extrêmement agressive à mon encontre. Lui-même avait conquis les territoires indien, carthaginois et romain, nous n'étions donc plus que deux sur la carte. Par chance il ne semblait pas encore avoir trouvé ma capitale Persépolis, ce qui m'assurait encore une certaine avance. Je décidai de le noyer sous une nuée de petites unités mobiles et harceler ses fermes et avants postes pour le priver de ressources et de visibilité. Pendant ce temps, mon armée principale grossissait pour l'attaque finale. Je m'étais assurée de dégager une zone suffisamment grande autour de Persépolis pour ne pas me faire prendre par surprise et décidai de jouer le tout pour le tout en fondant sur Trondheim avec une vague militaire inarrêtable. Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes avant que je ne parvienne à détruire ses dernières défenses. Quelques minutes après sa reddition, je reçu un message privé : « Good Game ! Revenge ? » accompagné d'une demande d'ami. Un adversaire honorable et bon-perdant avec ça ! Il était quasiment une heure du matin mais je pouvais encore tenir plusieurs heures, j'acceptai donc son invitation. Il choisit cette fois l'armée Russe tandis que je décidai de sortir des sentiers battus en incarnant la nation Aztèque. Nous avions pour adversaire les Babyloniens, les Français, les Égyptiens, les Chinois, les Carthaginois et les Romains. Cette fois, je perdis du temps contre les Babyloniens incarnés par un joueur d'un certain niveau et mon adversaire en profita pour conquérir les territoires de quatre nations, ce qui lui offrait un certain avantage. Malgré tout je reprenais les territoires petit à petit, profitant de l'avantage offert par ma capitale Tenochtitlan pour mener des raids à l'aide de mes guerriers jaguars, une unité d'élite qui combinait une grande mobilité et un armement puissant. Il était désormais presque quatre heures du matin lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un, probablement Steren, monter les escaliers. J'étais parvenue à rattraper mon retard mais la victoire était encore hors de portée. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour éviter de trop manifester ma déception lorsqu'il entra dans ma chambre sans même frapper à la porte.

\- Nathalia, que fais-tu ?

Je tournai immédiatement ma chaise pour me positionner face à lui.

\- J'étais en train de jouer à l'ordinateur.

Il plissa les yeux et un frisson me parcouru.

\- Je vois. N'as-tu pas mieux à faire ?

\- Je ferais mes devoirs demain à la bibliothèque avec un camarade de classe.

\- Pendant la journée donc. Et quand comptes-tu dormir ?

Je réprimai un soupir. Je pouvais voir la partie se poursuivre en périphérie de ma vision mais je ne pouvais décemment pas ignorer la présence de Steren. Je fermai le jeu d'un simple Alt-F4 et reproduit le raccourci pour éteindre l'ordinateur.

\- Je vais me coucher tout de suite. Aïlin n'est pas encore rentrée ?

\- Non. Je lui dirai que tu es couchée. Ne tarde pas. Demain soir je compte sur ta présence à la maison dès la tombée de la nuit. Si tu ne sais pas comment occuper ton temps, je te fournirai de quoi exploiter au mieux tes capacités.

J'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer, réfléchissant à la manière de réagir pour ne pas le froisser... et manifestement je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix. Je me levai de ma chaise et inclinai la tête.

\- Je vous remercie, je serai à l'heure.

Il quitta ma chambre et je me laissai tomber sur le lit de dépit. Il fallait s'en douter, je n'allai pas pouvoir passer mes nuits à jouer en sa présence. Je me hâtai de faire ma toilette et enfiler ma chemise de nuit avant de me glisser sous les draps. Lucie marmonnait à propos de Steren et je souris, répondant à mon amie en langue de signes, me gardant bien de l'énoncer à haute voix : Steren était un sacré empêcheur de tourner en rond…

Le lendemain je retrouvai Kevin à l'heure prévu. Il m'attendait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque avec son sac de cours et je ne pus que m'étonner en voyant son visage : Contrairement à la veille, il arborait une contusion sur la pommette, signe qu'il s'était pris un coup assez violent.

\- Hey Kevin ! Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au visage ? Tu t'es battu ?

Il fit une légère grimace, preuve que le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Salut Nathalia. Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père… n'était pas très content que je rentre aussi tard.

Je soupirai et compris qu'il préférait éviter d'en parler.

\- Je vois. Moi aussi je me suis fait disputer hier. Mon père m'a trouvé en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo à 4h du mat'… Autant te dire que ce soir je dois être de retour à la maison avant la nuit tombée. Comme nous avons tous deux une excellente raison de rentrer à l'heure, soyons efficaces. Allons-y, mettons-nous au travail !

Le sujet du travail de physique-chimie était compliqué et mener les recherches en collaboration nous faisait gagner un temps précieux mais nous ne pouvions nous permettre de bâcler la fin. Nous parvînmes à boucler le plan et la première partie au cours de l'après-midi et nous fîmes la promesse de se retrouver la semaine suivante pour le terminer. Nous nous séparâmes et je me hâtai de rentrer pour ne pas être en retard et avoir le temps de manger un bout. Steren était un lève-tôt et même à cette période de l'année je pouvais compter sur lui pour être prêt à peine une heure après le coucher du soleil. Je le retrouvai donc dans la bibliothèque à l'heure prévue, avec un épais tas de feuillées imprimées entre les bras.

\- Ah Nathalia, te voilà. J'ai un test à te soumettre. Assis-toi ici, je t'ai préparé de quoi écrire…

Je m'exécutai, curieuse de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Parfois, j'avais un peu l'impression que Steren me voyait comme sa petite expérience personnelle mais mon besoin de recevoir ses compliments balayait mes doutes. J'étais devenu plus importante à ses yeux qu'un simple cobaye, en tout cas je l'espérais… Je le suivis des yeux déposer un plan sur la table devant moi, gardant le silence dans l'attente de ses consignes.

\- Puisque tes professeurs s'accordent à souligner ton potentiel, autant l'employer de manière utile. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien te récompenser si ton travail le mérite. Je voudrais faire une simulation pour évaluer tes capacités en matière de stratégie. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que malgré sa faible présence en France, le Sabbat possède toujours quelques poches de résistance. Cette carte est le plan d'un réseau d'égout qui hébergeait jadis une cinquantaine de ces vermines. Imaginons maintenant que tu doives éradiquer ces indésirables de manière à mobiliser le moins de ressource possible. Vois-tu, il est assez facile de trouver un groupe de jeunes vampires capables d'accepter n'importe quelle tâche contre de l'argent. Mettons que tu as à ta disposition un groupe de cinq personnes relativement capables avec un équipement raisonnable. En respectant évidement la Mascarade, rédige-moi un plan qui exploiterait au mieux leurs capacités en fonction de leur clan, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Malkavien, dissimulation, aliénation, augure. Brujah, célérité, présence, puissance. Gangrel, protéisme, animalisme, force d'âme. Nosferatu, dissimulation, animalisme, puissance. Toréador, augure, célérité, présence. Ventrue, domination, force d'âme, présence. Tremere, domination, augure, sorcellerie ?

Il eut un drôle de regard quand je parlais de sorcellerie, mais lui-même avait toujours sciemment évité le sujet et je tenais ce fait des malkaviens donc je ne savais pas quel autre nom lui donner.

\- Ce n'est pas de la vulgaire sorcellerie. Nous pratiquons la thaumaturgie, la magie du sang. Concernant le Sabbat, les meneurs sont souvent soit des Lasombras, soit des Tzimisces. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà parlé de leurs capacités. Les Lasombras maîtrisent puissance et domination mais aussi obténébration, une discipline dangereuse qui leur est propre et qui leur permet donner consistance à l'obscurité. Ils peuvent s'en servir pour se dissimuler mais aussi pour attaquer. Quant aux Tzimisces dont tu as déjà rencontré un représentant, ils maîtrisent augure, animalisme et vicissitude, qui leur permet de modifier les chairs, que ce soit la leur ou celle de leurs victimes. Bien entendu ils recrutent aussi les âmes perdues venues d'autres clans, parmi les anarchs ou les idiots qui pensent qu'un autre modèle que la Camarilla est possible. Ils sont alors surnommés antitribus, pour représenter qu'ils luttent contre leur propre sang. Ce ne sont pas toujours de fervents fanatiques, parfois ils se sont juste retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et servent ceux qui leur ont donné l'étreinte à défaut de comprendre ce qu'ils sont devenus. Supprimer ces parasites est un acte de bon sens.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me figurer ce que pouvait être un combat entre vampires. Steren m'avait expliqué en détail à quoi correspondaient les différentes disciplines mais il restait encore beaucoup d'inconnues. Je décidai donc d'imaginer une stratégie réaliste qui ne reposerait pas sur la présence d'un clan en particulier, en m'appuyant essentiellement sur le terrain. Je notai sur la carte la présence des couverts, l'utilisation possible de leurres sonores, grenades artisanales ou armes de fortune. Mes soldats hypothétiques ne pouvant transporter d'arme trop visible ni se procurer d'arme de guerre, j'étais partie du principe qu'ils possédaient avant tout des couteaux de chasse, matraques télescopiques, armes de poing de type Beretta. Bien sûr, il fallait une sacrée motivation et quelques réserves en poche de sang pour mener à bien la mission, mais ma stratégie me semblait réaliste. Au final, le travail imposé par Steren était plutôt distrayant et ressemblait à ces jeux de stratégie militaire que j'affectionnais. Mon plan reposait sur une connaissance précise des égouts mais ma simulation ne laissait aucune possibilité à l'ennemi de fuir. J'espérai que Steren ne trouverait pas ma proposition trop stupide. Après-tout, c'était la toute première fois que je m'essayai à un exercice de ce genre et je m'appuyai sur mes connaissances alors que je n'étais même pas une goule. Ayant fini de me relire, je relevai la tête pour le chercher des yeux. Il s'était assis à quelques mètres de moi en train de lire un rapport et j'en profitai pour le détailler plus attentivement. Ma présence lui était désormais suffisamment naturelle pour qu'il ne se donne plus la peine de maintenir ces semblants de vitalité qu'il arborait en compagnie d'autres humains. Sa peau était livide et parfaitement immobile : pas un cillement, pas une respiration ne venait troubler sa concentration. On aurait dit un mannequin de cire. Il sentit cependant mon regard sur lui et leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai terminé.

Il se leva immédiatement, s'approchant de mon bureau où il scruta un instant le plan désormais annoté.

\- Explique moi alors, quelle serait ta stratégie.

Je lui exposai le plan que j'avais imaginé et il garda le silence de tout le long, attendant la fin avant de me demander des éclaircissements. Finalement, il était presque 3h du matin lorsqu'il délivra son verdict.

\- Ton plan n'est pas irréaliste, pour une première approche et de la part de quelqu'un comme toi, c'est même plutôt cohérent. Mais tu réfléchis encore trop comme une humaine. Un vampire sera naturellement peu enclin à utiliser un cocktail molotov à cause du risque de Rötschreck. À contrario, une canalisation inondée n'est pas un obstacle par un vampire qui n'a pas besoin de respirer. Tu dois penser à ces possibilités qui offrent parfois un avantage stratégique non négligeable.

Je hochai la tête en réprimant un bâillement. J'étais debout depuis midi et mes yeux commençaient à me piquer.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher ?

Il posa sa main sur ma tête avec une sorte de paternalisme et même si sa peau glacée m'arracha un frisson, je ne pu m'empêcher d'en ressentir une véritable bouffée de bonheur.

\- C'est bon, vas-y. Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers. Je te solliciterai sans doute une nuit la semaine prochaine.

Je m'endormis comme une bienheureuse pour ne me réveiller qu'en fin d'après-midi à l'appel de mon estomac. Après le repas, je préparais un sac pour passer plusieurs jours confortablement au refuge malkavien.

J'avais prévu de passer la nuit aux côtés de ma mère pour pouvoir commencer mon apprentissage de son dialecte proche de l'ancien irlandais, chose qu'elle m'avait promis aux dernières vacances et je savais qu'elle comptait le faire loin des oreilles de Steren. Lucie rajouta dans mon sac le bloc de feuille et la boîte de crayons que je lui avais acheté, ainsi qu'un roman dont elle avait commencé la lecture. Je restais encore fréquemment étonnée de voir à quel point ma meilleure amie fantomatique restait ancrée dans la réalité malgré qu'elle fût morte il y a de cela plusieurs décennies. Même d'après Steren, elle dérogeait par son degré de conscience à tous les fantômes qu'il avait pu rencontrer au cours de son existence.

Les trois nuits suivantes furent donc consacrées à des cours intensifs. Steren m'avait rendu le registre restauré et ma mère s'en servait de base pour mon apprentissage, à défaut de manuel existant. La langue qu'elle parlait et écrivait à l'époque différait légèrement de l'ancien irlandais littéraire et ma mère me reprenait surtout sur ma prononciation beaucoup trop anglaise des mots que je lisais. J'étais vraiment motivée à l'idée de pouvoir communiquer avec elle en toute situation sans que personne ne puisse comprendre. C'était comme un langage secret réservé à moi seul. Bien évidemment, nous ne restions pas enfermées toute la nuit au refuge et ma mère m'emmenait en ville sous la garde de William et parfois en compagnie d'Evguenia ou Sybile. Ce soir-là, au night-club « The Liar », je l'observai chasser depuis l'espace VIP. Contrairement à Steren, ma mère appréciait encore se mêler aux mortels, les séduire et ensorceler leur esprit le temps d'une soirée pour leur apporter l'extase d'une morsure vampirique. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul prédateur dans l'obscurité du night-club et j'avisais un vampire que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Jeune homme aux allures de bellâtre, cheveux noirs coiffés au gel, tenue de celui qui veut séduire. J'aurais sans doute pu le prendre pour un humain, mais quelques détails avaient attiré mon attention : l'ankh en argent de forme si particulière autour de son cou et les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait alors même que la luminosité était faible. Enfin, les gens semblaient inconsciemment s'écarter sur son passage, ce qui était le signe le plus flagrant vu d'en-dessus. Je le vis aviser une femme assise au bar, la trentaine, une minijupe en cuir noir et un débardeur assorti, maquillé comme une gotho-pouffe. Il se savait désirable et n'avait même pas à effectuer le premier pas ; le vautour avait déjà resserré ses griffes. La femme ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Elle se leva et commença à danser lascivement au milieu de la piste, espérant sans doute attirer le bellâtre de tout son petit cœur d'humaine. Il la laissa avancer vers lui, imitant ses mouvements avant de se pencher sur son oreille pour y susurrer quelque chose. Mais contrairement à ma mère qui profitait des recoins sombres de l'espace VIP pour boire ses proies, lui attira sa précieuse source de sang à l'extérieur, disparaissant de mon champ de vision.

\- Cette pauvre fille rêve d'un prince charmant mais son baiser ne suffira pas à transformer le rat d'égout.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Sybile qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Quoi ? C'est... un Nosfe' ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous, genre… supers moches ?

Je baissai la voix pour terminer ma phrase, peu désireuse de vexer un potentiel témoin. Sybile m'attira contre elle et m'invita à me repencher sur la piste de danse en contrebas.

\- Masque aux mille visages… Une autre manière de se rendre invisible. Les rats doivent aussi chasser.

Le bellâtre ne réapparu pas mais près d'une heure plus tard, lorsque ma mère m'invita à me lever pour quitter la boîte, un Nosferatu nous attendait dans la ruelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer brusquement les yeux lorsque je fus suffisamment proche pour le voir en détail et je l'entendis rire.

\- Nathalia, je te présente le primogène Armand Senek.

Je rouvris les yeux et m'inclinai respectueusement devant le Nosferatu. Il était habillé exactement pareil que le séducteur de la boîte de nuit, mais sa peau avait la couleur d'une chair en putréfaction, sorte de mélange indéfinissable entre le gris, le rose et le vert. Ses yeux semblaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites, son nez retroussé m'inspirait les naseaux d'un gros chiroptère et les extrémités de ses oreilles semblaient avoir été grignotées par les rats.

\- Alors gamine, ce que tu vois te dégoûte ? Tu préférais ce que tu voyais tout à l'heure ?

Sa voix était rocailleuse et son sourire dévoila une rangée de dents pointues jaunies. Il semblait plutôt amusé par ma réaction.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, vous êtes le premier Nosferatu que je rencontre.

\- Te bile pas pour ça. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi ! Aïlin ne tarit pas d'éloge sur la petite chérie qui deviendra son infante. Venez, suivez-moi, allons discuter dans un endroit plus confortable.

Il reprit en un clin d'œil son apparence de tout à l'heure et nous traversâmes plusieurs rues avant d'atteindre l'arrière du casino de la ville. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit une porte blindée. À l'intérieur, une impeccable moquette amortissait le bruit de nos pas et les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint couleur champagne. Finalement nous arrivâmes jusqu'à une autre porte blindée qu'il ouvrit cette fois à l'aide d'une carte magnétique. La nouvelle pièce ressemblait à ce que je m'imaginais d'une tour de contrôle. La lumière était éteinte mais une lueur bleue était diffusée par de multiples écrans accrochés au mur. Une vingtaine d'entre eux retransmettaient les images prises par les caméras de surveillance du casino. D'autres étaient en veille. Le primogène Senek avait repris son apparence et nous invita à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils en cuir qui entouraient une table. Sybile était repartie de son côté mais je sentais la présence de William dans mon dos. Il ne faisait confiance à personne, encore moins à un Nosferatu, mais si ce dernier était au courant de sa présence, il n'en montrait aucun signe.

Ma mère s'assit à côté de moi tandis que notre hôte s'était laissé tomber sur un siège qu'il roula jusqu'à son bureau pour y secouer la souris de son ordinateur principal. Il tapa un mot de passe avant de pointer un doigt griffu vers un écran bien plus large que les autres où plusieurs photos venaient d'apparaître. On y voyait une cour d'immeuble avec des hommes, manifestement en train de transporter des caisses.

\- Des goules du Sabbat…

\- Effectivement. Au début je les ai pris pour des vulgaires petites racailles en train de monter un business, mais quelques détails ont attiré mon attention… Pendant la journée ils font bosser leurs esclaves, mais la nuit, on peut parfois en voir un se déplacer en personne… regarde-moi ce grand dadais !

Il montrait désormais une photo prise de nuit sur laquelle on pouvait distinguer un homme assez massif dont les yeux semblaient luire dans le noir. Il devait donner un ordre et pointait quelque chose d'un doigt anormalement long, comme s'il possédait une phalange supplémentaire.

Ma mère était attentive et ne souriait plus, preuve que l'information la préoccupait.

\- Nous n'avons à peine eu quelques années de répit et les revoilà en train de manigancer je ne sais quoi…

\- Je peux déjà confirmer que le nid n'est pas ici. La tête pensante est autre part. Leur but est de se faire un avant-poste, sans doute en infiltrant la pègre locale pour faire quelques basses besognes. Pour l'instant ils n'ont mené aucune action mais je les tiens à l'œil et je ne manquerai pas de t'en avertir si je vois quelque chose. De ton côté, j'imagine que tu vas prévenir Evans ?

Je réprimai un sourire en l'entendant parler aussi familièrement de Steren. Le primogène Senek semblait être quelqu'un d'assez peu soucieux des conventions sociales. Ma mère acquiesça.

\- Tu commences à le connaître. Il se contentera de réceptionner l'information voir prétendra même être déjà au courant. Mais je te remercie, j'en ferais bon usage.

Nous laissâmes le primogène Nosferatu à son casino et regagnâmes la maison. Ma mère en informa Steren qui écouta les détails avec attention avant de se contenter d'un « je vois ». Pour ma part, j'avais soigneusement noté le quartier en question pour éviter de m'en approcher. Même si j'étais accompagnée de William, il aurait été fâcheux que je m'y aventure par mégarde, en particulier de nuit. Si j'étais curieuse de voir cette fameuse maestria à l'épée qui rendait William si craint par les autres vampires, je n'étais pas assez stupide pour mettre ma vie en danger pour cela.

La nuit suivante je retrouvai Stefania et je la mis en garde à son tour concernant la présence du Sabbat. Même si le sujet ne prêtait guère à la rigolade, nous fûmes prises d'un fou rire en décidant de créer les équivalents en langue des signes du vocabulaire propre au monde de la nuit. Stefania n'avait rencontré que peu de vampires en vérité et elle ne connaissait pas forcément la réputation de chaque clan, je me chargeais donc de les lui dépeindre avec tous les clichés, vérifiés ou non, qu'on avait pu me transmettre. Steren ne cachait pas son mépris envers les clans affiliés au Sabbat, ainsi que les Assamites et Giovannis qui évitaient pourtant de prendre part au Djihad. De l'autre côté, si ma mère était toujours très respectueuse, Sybile n'utilisait que des surnoms pour désigner les clans, surnoms que je me gardais bien généralement de répéter à voix haute. Si on ne pouvait faire de généralités, on pouvait affirmer que les Ventrues n'étreignaient que les sangs-bleus et les Toreadors les artistes. Les Tremeres, eux, recherchaient les talents particuliers capables d'apporter de nouvelles compétences au clan, quel que soit le milieu, quant aux Nosferatus, on retrouvait souven dans leurs rangs nombres de pirates informatiques et d'espions… Stefania m'écoutait avec attention. Manifestement la primogène Isola ne mentionnait que peu la Camarilla et ses adeptes, et ma camarade n'en était que plus curieuse d'explorer le Monde de la Nuit. Je savais que les Ravnos étaient traditionnellement un clan nomade et j'espérais ardemment qu'après son étreinte elle ne disparaisse pas. J'avais tellement hâte de lui faire découvrir réellement mon univers !

La nuit suivante, je décidais de passer tout mon temps au cyber-café. Au moins là-bas j'étais certaine que Steren ne viendrait pas m'y déranger. J'avais prévenu ma mère que je comptais passer la nuit en ville et je m'y étais rendue avant même le coucher du soleil pour ne pas solliciter William. Je m'étais habillée de manière à me fondre dans la masse des joueurs insomniaques qui fréquentaient les lieux et je portais un baggy, des baskets et un sweat noir dont j'avais rabattu la capuche sur mon visage. Mon casque sur les oreilles, aucun son ne me parvenait de l'extérieur. Une délicieuse nuit de jeu vidéo en perspective. Quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit, je vis l'unique membre de ma liste de contact, le fameux « Graf Orlok », m'envoyer un Message Privé :

* _Salut Malthalian ! Une partie ?_ *

Je levais un sourcil. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de deviner ma nationalité, pourquoi avait-il donc spontanément utilisé le français ? Je décidai de lui répondre en anglais :

* _Hi, Graf Orlok ! Are you french ? I thought you were german with your gamertag !_ *

* _J'habite en France. Et je sais que toi aussi…. ^_^ J'ai check ton IP après la dernière partie._ *

* _OK… J'avoue. Et bien jouons, cette fois je ne devrais pas être interrompue. Que le meilleur gagne._ *

Nous lançâmes une première partie sur une carte moyenne en guise d'échauffement mais en à peine une heure nous étions victorieux sur les autres adversaires et à égalité en matière d'expansion. J'étais tellement concentrée que lorsque William arriva, Lucie dut se mettre devant l'écran pour attirer mon attention. Je m'étais placé dans un recoin de la salle de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'y tenir sans risque de frôler d'autre joueur.

Malgré une lutte acharnée, trois quart d'heure plus tard, je dû admettre ma défaite. Ma première victoire était-elle un coup de chance ? Je refusais de l'admettre. Je ne fis pas le moindre commentaire et lançais une deuxième partie avec une grande carte. Et cette fois je parvins à lui arracher une belle victoire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de joie alors que mon cœur battait encore la chamade. Avoir un adversaire à son niveau était vraiment quelque chose de stimulant et j'espérais parvenir à convaincre Kevin de s'y adonner lui-aussi. Je ne tardai pas à recevoir un nouveau message de mon adversaire.

* _Tu es doué ! Atteindre un tel niveau de jeu en si peu de temps. Tu n'es pas comme les autres…_ *

Je levai le nez vers la webcam accrochée en haut de l'écran et fus prise d'un frisson. S'il s'était déjà donné la peine de vérifier mon adresse IP lors de notre premier face à face, sa curiosité pouvait potentiellement le pousser à faire pire. Je débranchais l'USB avant d'accepter son invitation. Il avait cette fois lancé une partie privée avec seulement nous deux comme joueurs réels et une Intelligence Artificielle réglée en très difficile. Voilà qui allait s'avérer intéressant. La partie fut très serrée mais je parvins à remporter une seconde victoire de justesse à secondes près en tentant le tout pour le tout. En revanche je fus mise en échec lors de notre quatrième et dernière partie de la nuit. Une égalité en résumé. Il était près de quatre heures du matin et le cyber café n'hébergeait plus que trois irréductibles en plus de moi. Je m'apprêtais à me déconnecter pour rentrer lorsqu'un message privé me parvint.

* _Tu es un adversaire honorable. Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi tu ressembles..._ *

Je me félicitai d'avoir débranché la webcam. Je n'étais pas sans savoir que les appareils numériques étaient capables de percer la dissimulation et il aurait été gênant de devoir expliquer la présence du « grand monsieur étrange qui se tenait derrière moi ».

Je tapais rapidement mon message avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

* _Je suis timide._ _😉 Merci pour ces parties._ _À la prochaine !_ *

Il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure, je devais donc regagner ma maison à pieds, de préférence sans me faire remarquer. J'avais presque 18 ans mais j'étais petite et frêle pour mon âge et je n'avais pas envie que William se retrouve confronté au dilemme de soit laisser une voiture de police me ramener à la maison soit les massacrer pour rester à mes côtés. Et vu que sa « folie » transformait ma protection en mission sacrée, il y avait de forte chance qu'il choisisse la seconde solution. Je passais donc par les petites rues pour éviter les rares témoins humains qui fréquentaient encore le centre ville, confiante dans la capacité de William à me protéger des éventuelles racailles encore éveillées. Et justement, alors que je parcourais les quelques rues pavillonnaires qui me séparaient encore de chez moi, j'avisais un groupe de cinq individus qui semblaient faire du repérage. Je les remarquai de loin car ils dénotaient clairement dans ce quartier plutôt chic. La maison de mes parents se mêlait parfaitement parmi les grandes maisons individuelles qui peuplaient cette partie de la vie et nos voisins tenaient tout autant à leur intimité que nous. Chaque jardin était entouré par de hauts murs ou de haies impénétrables, il était donc assez louche de voir des individus prendre des photos à travers les portails. Ils étaient sur le trottoir d'en face, je décidais donc de faire comme si de rien n'était, continuant tranquillement mon chemin. Lucie s'était rapprochée d'eux.

\- Il y a un vampire parmi eux. Mais les quatre autres sont humains.

Je hochai la tête. Au moins l'un d'entre eux avait repéré ma présence mais je n'avais pas peur et je comptais bien le leur montrer. Je continuai donc mon chemin à même allure, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, comptant sur Lucie pour me prévenir si l'un d'entre eux bougeait. Cependant, sans même un signe avant-coureur, le vampire parmi eux décida de se jeter sur moi et il traversa la rue avec une telle rapidité que William eut juste le temps de s'interposer, le repoussant de son épée et manquant de peu de le décapiter complètement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de crier, de surprise et d'effroi, me rencognant contre le mur le plus proche. L'assaillant recula en poussant un chuintement répugnant, une main sur sa trachée béante essayant sans doute de régénérer sa gorge pour stopper l'épanchement de sang. Deux de ses accompagnants sortirent un pistolet de leur manteau et un troisième un couteau. Ils allaient probablement tenter de s'attaquer à William mais ma présence l'empêchait de se rendre invisible, je profitai donc que leur attention soit monopolisée par mon garde du corps pour m'enfuir. La maison n'était pas si loin et je bénéficiais de Lucie pour surveiller mes arrières et s'assurer que je n'étais pas suivie. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois devant la lourde porte en métal qui me séparait du jardin, le cœur battant et le souffle court. Il allait peut-être falloir que j'améliore mon cardio en faisait de l'exercice plus souvent... William allait probablement faire un beau massacre, je ne m'inquiétais absolument pas de son sort face à quatre goules et un vampire. En revanche, les pontes de la Camarilla allaient devoir trouver une excuse pour le bain de sang que les humains ne manqueraient pas de remarquer. Je sortis le badge magnétique de ma sacoche et tapai le code à 6 chiffres sur la console qui devait d'apparaître. Heureusement que le mécanisme d'ouverture du haut portail en métal était assez rapide. Il me restait encore à traverser le jardin mais je me sentais déjà bien plus en sécurité. La fraicheur de l'air contrastait avec la chaleur que mon sprint avait provoquée et je pris un instant pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque avant de pénétrer dans ma demeure. Je confirmai d'un SMS à William que j'étais bien rentrée et déverrouillai la porte d'entrée. Tout était calme, Steren devait encore être dans son laboratoire, quand à ma mère, elle ne semblait pas encore entrée. Je soupirai longuement. J'allais pouvoir regagner ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer.

Lorsque je redescendis plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux vampires qui me servaient de parents étaient installés à leurs places habituelles. Je saluais mon père d'une inclinaison de tête avant d'aller m'asseoir aux côtés de ma mère, réfléchissant soigneusement à la phrase que je voulais formuler.

\- Mama, chaidh ionnsaigh a thoirt oirnn beagan bhlocaichean às an seo. Mharbh Wil iad ach bha daoine ann. ( _Maman, nous avons été attaqués à quelques rues d'ici. Wil les a tués mais il y avait des humains._ )

J'avais décidé de l'informer de l'incident en gaélique irlandais pour éviter de mentionner William et elle m'offrit un large sourire avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Na gabh dragh, tha fios agam. Tha fios aige mar a dhìonas e an dìomhair. Tha thu air freagairt gu math. ( _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis au courant. Il sait protéger le secret. Tu as bien réagis._ )

Steren passa son regard sur moi et ma mère mais son expression était comme toujours indéfinissable. Intérieurement, il devait sans doute désapprouver ce nouveau mode de communication qui le maintenait dans l'ignorance, mais pour ma part ça m'apportait une grande satisfaction. Je décidais tout de même de lui fournir quelques informations.

\- J'ai aperçu des membres du Sabbat en ville. Un vampire avec quatre humains d'après Lucie.

\- Je vois. Tu devrais peut-être te montrer plus prudente.

\- Steren a raison. Les nuits prochaines tu resteras avec moi. Je ne veux plus que tu passes la nuit seule.

Je fronçai les sourcils. William ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Et le lendemain j'avais prévu de retrouver Kevin à la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi…

\- Et pendant la journée, est-ce que je peux sortir ?

Ma mère regarda Steren, comme pour juger de sa réponse.

\- Sois certaine de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit et évite les rues isolées. Je veux que tu prennes aucun risque.

Je fis la moue mais je me gardais bien de soupirer. Il me restait deux semaines de vacances et les choses prenaient une tournure pénible. Cependant, je savais qu'il en allait de ma sécurité. Aïlin était, à juste titre, terrifiée par mon humaine fragilité. Et je savais bien que William ne pouvait pas arrêter toutes les balles. Je hochai la tête pour la rassurer.

\- Promis. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Demain après-midi je vais travailler à la bibliothèque avec un camarade. Je serais de retour avant dix-huit heures trente.

Je me couchai rapidement après. Six heures de sommeil me suffisaient amplement pour être efficace le lendemain. Je retrouvai Kevin à l'heure dite devant la bibliothèque et nous pûmes avancer efficacement dans nos devoirs. Je m'éclipsai cependant dès 17h30 pour rentrer tranquillement et me changer. Je ne savais pas ce que ma mère avait prévu pour cette nuit mais si j'avais consacré peu d'attention à mon apparence pour retrouver mon camarade, je savais qu'elle préférait me voir bien apprêtée en sa compagnie. De toute façon, chaque fois que je fréquentais des vampires, je m'appliquais à masquer les témoins de mon humanité par divers artifices : corset, anti-transpirant, talc, maquillage… Ça ne trompait personne mais ça aidait à ce que ma simple présence ne se rappelle à eux constamment et c'était déjà beaucoup. Lucie n'avait rien pu faire à la bibliothèque et était impatiente de m'accompagner. Elle tournait autour de moi un peu à la manière d'un chiot un peu fou et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Aïlin pénétra dans ma chambre et que, de surprise, elle se télescopa dans le plafond. Ma mère m'aida à resserrer mon corset et ajusta ma robe avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains avec un air émerveillé.

\- Tu es parfaite. Le Prince a convoqué tout le monde, il va probablement parler de la présence du Sabbat. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long…

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an que je n'avais pas recroisé le Prince Duval et je n'étais pas vraiment impatiente de le revoir mais il allait bien falloir que je m'habitue à ses discours… Heureusement, je connaissais nombre de vampires désormais et une majorité d'entre eux respectaient ma mère. Le primogène Damany le Toreador, le primogène Senek du clan Nosferatu et bien entendu le primogène Ewans accompagné par quelques Tremeres. La Ravnos Gabriela Isola était aussi présente, mais sans Stefania. Je reconnu aussi un Gangrel habillé comme un biker, plusieurs Ventrues et un petit groupe de Brujahs. Sybile, Evguenia et David ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. On aurait dit une étrange réunion de famille, chaque clan restant plus ou moins entre ses membres, chuchotant et scrutant les autres avec méfiance. Le Prince apparu alors et le bruissement se tût...

* * *

TADAM ! Fin du chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Il ne faut pas attendre le 17 avant un moment par contre, désolé pour le suspense. Rorp, merci encore pour ton soutien, tu es une véritable source de motivation. Je répondrai aux reviews comme toujours, elles me font super plaisir. :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur :** Lady Zalia

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages sont tous de mon invention. Il peut m'arriver de prendre quelques libertés avec la meta mais j'essaye d'être la plus respectueuse possible. Merci Ariakah et Jilian mon MJ qui ne me lisent pas mais répondent à mes questions. Et surtout merci à Rorp, lecteur fidèle et docteur en tzimisceries. ;)

Une deuxième personne, Himekage a mis cette fanfic en favorite story ! OUIIIIII, merci à toi \o/

Rorp : Ne lis pas ce chapitre au boulot si tu bosses dans un open space, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses peur à tes collègues en hurlant ! XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Le Prince apparu alors et le bruissement se tût. Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard et je ne pu m'empêcher de me cacher nerveusement derrière ma mère, agenouillée à même le sol d'une manière bien peu digne. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour apaiser mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé, aidée par Sybile qui me caressait doucement les cheveux. Si je ne m'étais pas enfuie à toute jambe, c'était avant tout grâce aux Malkaviens qui m'entouraient. William avait posé une main sur mon épaule, apaisant les tremblements qui m'avaient saisi, me permettant à nouveau de regarder autour de moi. Si les anciens de la salle arboraient par la plupart un sourire méprisant, je m'aperçus que quelques jeunes vampires s'étaient agenouillés en une imploration muette et je compris que le Prince avait utilisé de Présence pour faire un coup d'éclat. D'ailleurs, Evguenia était dans le même état d'effroi que moi et cela me rassura un peu. Au moins je ne m'étais pas rendu ridicule ni fait remarquer par mon humanité. Je tendis la main vers ma camarade et nous nous aidâmes mutuellement à nous relever. Lucie s'était rendue invisible mais je pouvais toujours sentir sa présence tout contre moi et la froideur de son aura m'aidait aussi à rester maître de moi-même.

Le Prince écarta les bras, positionné au milieu de l'estrade comme un animateur de One-man-show.

\- Mes chers camarades. Si je vous ai réuni ici ce soir, c'est pour vous faire part d'une information préoccupante. On m'a rapporté… la présence de certains membres du Sabbat au sein de notre ville. Le Sabbat serait revenu par chez nous, souillant et corrompant insidieusement certains quartiers. Je n'ai qu'une consigne. Massacrez-les tous. Ne laissez aucune chance à ces parasites de gangrener davantage notre territoire. Quelques-uns parmi les plus jeunes d'entre vous seront peut-être effrayés, mais ne vous y trompez pas, malgré leurs aboiements bestiaux, ce ne sont que des enfants qui veulent jouer à la guerre. Des enfants dégénérés qui ne méritent ni notre pitié ni notre indulgence. Soyez vigilants et punissez sévèrement ces fanatiques sans leur laisser le temps de répandre leur venin. Je vous rappelle cependant une règle élémentaire. La lutte contre ces chiens ne doit en aucun se faire au péril de la Mascarade. Je ne tolérerais aucune entorse aux lois de la Camarilla et tout vampire représentant une menace envers ses principes sera accusé de sédition et exécuté sur le champ. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Quelques applaudissements accueillirent ce discours qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien exaltant et j'espérai que nous pourrions bientôt partir mais le Prince descendit de son estrade pour faire le tour de la salle en saluant les anciens et leurs suites. Il arriva bientôt au niveau de ma mère et son regard passa sur moi avec un sourire méprisant. Je pris le parti de baisser la tête, fixant mes chaussures dans une posture servile.

\- Aïlin ! Je vois que vous traînez encore votre jouet avec vous…

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour voir ma mère incliner la sienne. Elle passa sa main derrière ma tête pour me ramener contre elle.

\- En effet, Prince Duval. Nathalia est élevée selon les principes de la Camarilla et j'estime que sa présence ici est utile à son éducation.

Le prince fit la moue et son regard se porta sur ma gorge. Il eut un sourire sadique en voyant la morsure qui ornait mon cou.

\- Je vois. Vous ne m'avez pas encore fait regretter ma décision, que cela continue ainsi…

Il s'éloigna et je me permis de souffler. J'avais déjà rencontré quelques vieux vampires mais aucun ne s'appliquait autant que le prince Duval à rabaisser systématiquement leurs interlocuteurs. Ma mère alla saluer ses connaissances, et notamment la primogène Ravnos qui m'offrit un agréable sourire.

\- Nathalia, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois te remercier pour ton amitié envers Stefania. Je sais combien elle a peu l'occasion de discuter avec qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. Elle est enchantée de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi.

Son remerciement paraissait sincère. Je m'inclinai légèrement, ne souhaitant en aucun cas me montrer impolie.

\- Je vous remercie de l'autoriser à sortir du clan pour me rencontrer. Stefania est pour moi une amie précieuse.

\- J'ai cru comprendre. Malheureusement, à l'aune de ces nouvelles informations, je crains que ces rencontres doivent cesser. Le clan deviendrait vulnérable si Stefania venait à disparaître et nous ne pouvons-nous le permettre.

Ma mère posa sa main sur ma tête, comme pour m'intimer le silence.

\- C'est parfaitement légitime, primogène Isola. De toute façon Nathalia n'est présentement plus autorisée à sortir sans moi donc elles n'auraient plus pu se voir. Le Sabbat est une menace à prendre au sérieux, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de faire profil bas.

Je réprimai un soupir. Manifestement, j'allais passer le reste de mes vacances, aussi cloîtrée que si j'avais été punie. C'était bien ma veine. J'espérais que Steren serait suffisamment occupé pour que je puisse jouer à l'ordinateur.

Ma mère discuta encore avec quelques vampires mais c'était toujours sensiblement le même discours et nous n'apprîmes rien de nouveau concernant le Sabbat. Si je tâchai de paraître attentive, je finis par m'ennuyer ferme. Nous quittâmes enfin les lieux près d'une heure plus tard et je pensais que nous allions profiter du reste de la nuit pour nous promener en ville, mais ma mère avait prévu de revenir directement au refuge pour informer les Malkaviens de la ville de la double menace que représentaient le Sabbat et le prince. Nul doute qu'il allait user de cette excuse pour se montrer implacable envers les anarchs et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans ses petits papiers…

Ma mère refusa catégoriquement que je sorte, même en compagnie de plusieurs Malkaviens, de sorte que je passais le reste de la nuit à jouer aux cartes avec Evguenia. Si cette situation perdurait, il allait décidément falloir que j'investisse dans de nouveaux jeux de société…

Nous passâmes la journée au refuge. J'avais rejoint ma chambre souterraine peu avant le lever du jour, suivi de près par William qui avait pris l'habitude de s'installer au pied de mon lit. Mon gardien était un vampire absolument hors norme par sa rigueur et son contrôle, capable de conserver son occultation dans presque toutes les situations. D'ailleurs, je le voyais tellement rarement que je soupçonnais sa folie d'avoir déformé la perception de son propre corps au point qu'être visible lui donnait une insupportable impression de vulnérabilité. Il était devenu mon ombre, une ombre terrible et meurtrière, capable de trancher toutes les menaces qui se présenteraient devant moi. Malgré le surréalisme de la situation, je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité, tant au refuge qu'à la maison, et je m'endormis rapidement, épuisée par mes longues heures d'activité.

Je me réveillai vers quinze heures, en pleine forme. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet, pour récupérer mon sac. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rejoindre la surface avant de longues heures, j'avais donc prévu mon coup en emportant un thermos de thé et deux sandwiches dans une boîte. Le breuvage était encore tiède, achevant de me réveiller tout en apaisant la sécheresse de ma gorge. J'espérai vraiment que j'aurais le droit d'accompagner ma mère à l'extérieur ou de rentrer à la maison. Le refuge devait être trop profondément enfoui sous terre car je ne captais pas le moindre réseau téléphonique, la seule activité possible se résumant donc à lire un livre que j'avais emporté. Je frissonnai et réajusta le plaid sur mes épaules. Si le froid n'était pas aussi mordant qu'en surface, la température souterraine dépassait rarement les 13°C.

Lucie était plongée dans une étrange phase de somnolence, flottant doucement au-dessus de mon lit en position fœtale. Je soupirai doucement avant de me plonger dans ma lecture, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. Au moins je pouvais encore profiter de la musique que j'avais téléchargé…

Ma mère me garda enfermée toute la nuit avant de consentir à me laisser regagner la demeure qu'elle partageait avec Steren. J'en fus soulagée car outre l'ennui, j'avais besoin de repas un peu plus équilibrés et je n'étais pas contre davantage de chaleur. Si prendre des douches froides n'était pas mortel, c'était tout de même loin d'être confortable. Ma mère oubliait trop souvent que mes besoins humains ne se limitaient pas à ce qui était absolument vital.

Je passais donc les nuits suivantes cloîtrée chez moi. Heureusement, les mouvements du Sabbat rendaient Steren très occupé et je pus jouer sans être dérangée. Je retrouvai parfois le fameux "Graf Orlok" pour quelques parties exaltantes. Je l'avais prévenu que je pouvais quitter la partie à tout moment si mon père revenait et il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Nous parlions peu mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir retrouver mon adversaire chaque soir ou presque. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait d'autre activité que de jouer à ce jeu. Poussée par la curiosité, je lui avais demandé comment il vivait, lui ayant moi-même déjà révélé que j'étais étudiante, et il m'avait répondu cette phrase énigmatique avant de se déconnecter : " _Je redoutais de m'aventurer dans les ténèbres au milieu de toutes ces machines et ce ne fut qu'avec mon dernier éclair de lumière que je découvris que ma provision d'allumettes s'épuisait. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée, avant ce moment, qu'il y eût quelque nécessité de les économiser, et j'avais gaspillé presque la moitié de la boîte à étonner les Éloïs, pour lesquels le feu était une nouveauté._ ". J'avais soigneusement recopié la phrase pour en rechercher l'origine, intriguée par cette nouvelle énigme, et je ne mis pas longtemps pour en trouver le contexte : Il s'agissait d'une citation du roman "La machine à explorer le temps", de H.G. Wells, et plus précisément du chapitre 9 consacré aux Morlocks, des créatures troglodytes craignant la lumière du soleil et sortant la nuit pour dévorer les habitants de la surface. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec les vampires, mais je voyais mal comment poser la question de manière naturelle sans passer pour une illuminée. De toute façon, la date de la rentrée approchant, j'avais mieux à faire que de jouer à mon jeu fétiche. J'étais finalement assez impatiente de reprendre l'école. Si le repos était agréable, le contraste était trop grand avec le fourmillement intellectuel constant qui occupait mes pensées au lycée. D'autant qu'en l'absence de Steren, j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans une apathie gluante. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'occupe ma non-vie plus tard si je ne voulais pas tomber dans la catatonie.

J'accueillis le lundi avec une énergie renouvelée et Kevin souris face à mon impatience de commencer les cours. Il avait alterné ses vacances entre le petit boulot qu'il avait trouvé et les révisions scolaires mais il avait tout de même pris le temps de se reposer pour attaquer le deuxième semestre en forme. Le niveau demandé était de plus en plus exigeant et le nombre d'élèves dans la classe avait de nouveau réduit, exacerbant d'autant plus la compétition. Rater une semaine de cours pour une grippe suffirait à nous mettre hors-course.

Pour ma part, il fallait en plus que je fasse abstraction du Djihad qui se jouait dans quelques quartiers de la ville. Ma mère m'avait donné des directives extrêmement claires : Je ne devais plus mettre un pied dehors sans escorte. Chaque soir je devais attendre dans l'établissement que la nuit tombe et chaque matin j'arrivais avant le lever du jour. Cela rendait mes journées très longues, mais c'était indispensable à ma sécurité. Le côté positif, c'est que je pouvais m'avancer dans mon travail, ne rentrant chez moi que pour manger et dormir.

Le lundi s'était déroulé sans accroc et le mardi matin tout aussi bien. Je n'avais plus de raison de craindre le cours de Keyes et c'est donc assez sereine que je rejoignis la salle de neurosciences. Je venais d'entrer en suivant Kevin, les yeux baissés sur mes chaussures pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de mon professeur, lorsqu'une odeur familière me pétrifia. Une odeur de désinfectant douceâtre associée à un produit d'entretien bien particulier. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre alors que je reprenai mon trajet jusqu'à ma place. Cette odeur restait profondément associée dans mon esprit à une salle bien particulière. La salle d'expérience de Keyes, la salle S214 ; la salle où il s'était adonné aux expériences les plus borderlines sur ses cobayes. Cela ne pouvait être fortuit. Cette enflure avait décidé de trouver une nouvelle manière de me déstabiliser. Je réprimai la nausée qui m'envahit, fermant un instant les yeux une fois assise sur ma chaise. Il n'avait pas encore pris la parole, attendant que tous les élèves aient sortis leurs affaires. La main gauche sur ma gorge, je caressai doucement l'invisible trace de croc de ma mère, sentant le léger creux sous mes doigts. Cela acheva de me calmer et je me dépêchai de sortir mes affaires à mon tour pour ne pas perdre de temps sous l'œil inquiet de Kevin qui avait déjà perçu mon trouble. Je secouai la tête avec un léger sourire pour le rassurer avant de reporter mon attention vers le tableau. La salle de Keyes ressemblait à la salle de physique-chimie, toute blanche avec de hautes et larges tables pourvues de tabourets. Mais Keyes l'avait aménagé à sa sauce en calfeutrant toutes les fenêtres et en décorant les murs avec des coupes cérébrales et des représentations neuronales colorisées. Avec le modèle anatomique taille réelle posé sur son bureau, il ne manquait plus que quelques bocaux tératologiques remplis de formol pour compléter ce petit musée des horreurs. Pour l'heure, il avait allumé son vidéoprojecteur et présentait le chapitre du jour : La mémoire du système nerveux dans les symptômes morbides liés aux traumatismes de l'enfance. Tout un programme. Comme à son habitude, il passait encore les rangs tout en parlant tandis que nous prenions des notes en silence, nous abreuvant d'exemples et de références. J'étais pleinement concentrée sur la leçon et j'avais cessé d'accorder la moindre attention à ses déambulations. Je refusais de me laisser déconcentrer par ses manigances, me doutant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en profiter. Sa voix suave, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, semblait venir de toute la classe en même temps, et je demandais s'il n'utilisait pas un micro associé à plusieurs enceintes. Il faisait assez chaud dans la salle et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule, relâchant parfois mon stylo pour réchauffer mes bras de mes mains. Le cours avait commencé depuis une heure lorsque je sentis un bref mais vif coup dans ma nuque. Je sursautai, ne pouvant retenir un mon exclamation de stupeur. Je me retournai pour voir Keyes s'éloigner, un sourire sardonique sur le visage. Apparemment il s'était contenté de me bousculer, pourtant, je ne pus empêcher l'impression de malaise qui m'envahit. La nuque un peu raide, je repris néanmoins ma position habituelle, penchée sur ma table. Keyes n'essayait probablement que de me faire peur et je ne comptais pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude, Keyes nous demandant ensuite de travailler sur des cas. Il distribuait un petit dossier à chaque élève et nous devions faire des conclusions et établir un diagnostic à l'aide des informations présentes. Mais lorsqu'il passa derrière moi pour déposer le dossier, je ressentis cette fois comme un pincement aigu à l'arrière de l'épaule et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement. Que m'avait-il fait ? Je tâchai de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et de me montrer rationnelle. Quoi qu'il arrive, Steren n'accepterai pas que je quitte la salle de cours pour une crise d'angoisse. Il fallait que je me calme. Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru alors que des souvenirs de mon enfance refaisaient surface. Keyes avait eu tout pouvoir sur moi à cette époque et je n'avais pas toujours été consciente du but de ses expériences. Prise dans mes pensées je n'avais pas encore ouvert le dossier sur ma table. C'est alors que Keyes se rapprocha, posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Allez Nathalia, il est temps de se mettre au travail.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Cette intonation si particulière… cette phrase… Il m'avait conditionné ! Il avait tout organisé pour faire ressurgir le conditionnement mis en place lorsque j'étais enfant. Les odeurs dans la salle, la blouse qu'il portait aujourd'hui… Tout cela n'avait pour seul but que de me replonger dans une ambiance familière. Et les fois où il m'avait bousculé… Je n'avais pas fait un geste pour m'extraire de son contact. Dans mon état normal, je me serais empressé de dégager de sa main, mais j'en étais désormais incapable. J'écarquillai les yeux, serrant mon stylo entre mes doigts au point de m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Réfléchir… Se calmer… Keyes ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. C'était une goule Tremere et il savait que j'appartenais à un vampire. Il ne pouvait pas me blesser mais il pouvait jouer avec moi. Et il connaissait la menace qui pesait sur mes épaules : obéir au professeur, ne pas me montrer insolente, ne pas répondre ou quitter un cours si je ne voulais pas me voir renvoyée. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il fallait que je me maîtrise, que je sois irréprochable. Pour Steren et pour Aïlin. Il restait un peu moins de deux heures avant la fin du cours. Je devais me montrer forte.

Je me fis violence pour recomposer un visage de circonstance, ouvrant enfin le dossier qui était devant moi. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser croire qu'il avait gagné. À ma gauche, Kevin était penché sur son travail, inconscient des chamboulements qui agitaient mon cœur. Ce n'était pas plus mal, je ne voulais pas le déconcentrer constamment. C'était déjà bien assez pénible que Keyes s'amuse à ruiner ma concentration pour ne pas en plus que mon seul ami en pâtisse.

Mon regard se focalisa sur la photo qui siégeait en première page. Ce visage… m'était familier. Une fille, plus âgée que moi de cinq ans… Je glissai mon pouce à travers la photo, comme pour la dépoussiérer. A… Alice. Sa chambre était en face de la mienne… jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de tuer un gardien. Elle avait alors été transféré dans une aile plus sécurisée. Elle chantait dans sa chambre. Sa voix était tellement belle que même les esprits se taisaient pour l'écouter. Elle aussi avait donc été victime de Keyes... Les souvenirs de cette époque m'arrachèrent un nouveau frisson. Je fouillai mes pensées pour me remémorer d'autres détails la concernant mais j'étais si souvent droguée que seules quelques bribes me parvenaient. Une chance que cela n'affectait plus mon cerveau aujourd'hui. Je caressai de nouveau distraitement la morsure de ma mère en feuilletant le dossier. Il fallait en faire une synthèse et il ne restait déjà plus qu'une heure trente avant la fin des cours. Je ne devais pas traîner si voulais avoir une note potable. Je me fis violence pour occulter tout ce qui m'entourait avant de me mettre à écrire. Le temps passait. J'avais déjà rempli une copie double mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arrêter. Il fallait que je continue jusqu'à la sonnerie. Je devais me battre pour avoir les félicitations de Steren. Seul cela comptait. Lorsque la cloche sonna, j'eus juste le temps de terminer ma phrase avant poser mon stylo avec un certain soulagement. Je ressentis une bouffée de fierté à l'idée d'être parvenue à composer malgré toutes les tentatives de Keyes pour me déconcentrer. Je me sentais épuisée mentalement, rangeant lentement mes affaires dans mon sac en résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux. Mon bourreau passait dans les rangs pour ramasser les copies, il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la libération. Je signai à Kevin d'aller directement à la bibliothèque et que je le rejoindrais sous peu. J'avais l'impression que j'allais devoir rendre mon déjeuner dans les toilettes les plus proches… J'allais me lever lorsqu'une main autoritaire me força à me rester assise, me faisant tressaillir. J'aurais voulu me jeter en avant pour m'échapper de cette emprise terrifiante. Mais j'étais littéralement tétanisée. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement. Mes jambes, mes bras… mon corps tout entier était paralysé ! J'étais incapable de crier, mon souffle coincé dans ma gorge, comme prise entre les anneaux d'un boa constrictor.

J'entendis le rire de Keyes derrière moi.

\- Et bien, Nathalia ? Tu acceptes enfin de revenir vers ton docteur ?

Ma vision se troubla alors que mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. À ce rythme, j'allais bientôt tomber en détresse respiratoire, mais la situation semblait beaucoup amuser Keyes qui s'était éloigné et rangeait calmement sa salle. Je pris seulement conscience que j'étais seule avec lui. Assise sur la chaise, je tentais de me concentrer sur mes membres. Keyes avait réussi à me paralyser en détraquant mon cerveau par l'hypnose et la manipulation mais aucun lien ne me retenait, il suffisait donc que je brise l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel il m'avait plongé pour recouvrir ma mobilité. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Extérieurement, j'étais sagement assise sur mon tabouret, les pieds dans le vide et les mains sur les genoux, mes doigts entremêlés entre eux. Intérieurement, tous mes muscles étaient tendus, raides, toutes mes pensées tournées vers le mouvement. Si seulement je pouvais tomber de ma chaise… le choc suffirait-il à briser le blocage mental imposé par Keyes ? J'y étais parvenu par le passé. La douleur vive d'un éclat de verre planté dans le bras, me revint en mémoire. Lucie m'avait aidé cette fois-là. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais seule. Je parvins lentement à refermer les doigts de ma main gauche sur mon pouce droit par d'infimes mouvements. Ma décision était prise. Les dents serrées à m'en abîmer l'émail, je tordis peu à peu mon pouce vers l'extérieur. La douleur était une vieille amie, je savais qu'elle seule me libérerai. Tirer, tordre, forcer… encore… plus fort ! Un hurlement jailli de mes lèvres alors que tous mes muscles se détendaient d'un coup et un voile noir tomba devant mes yeux... Je n'eus pas le temps de profiter de ma liberté nouvellement acquise que je perdais connaissance sous la douleur et le stress accumulés.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'ignorais combien de temps était passé mais je pouvais voir par la fenêtre que la nuit était tombée. Je maudis intérieurement Keyes. J'avais envie de hurler de rage. William allait m'attendre ! Un rapide regard autour de moi me confirma que j'étais à l'infirmerie du lycée. Je descendis du lit sur lequel j'avais été allongée et tendis la main pour rattraper mon sac au sol mais je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Toute l'articulation de mon pouce droit était bleue et gonflée. Sans doute l'infirmière me l'avait remis en place mais il me faudrait sans doute porter une attelle durant les jours à venir. Je secouai la tête, utilisant ma main gauche pour fouiller mon sac à la recherche de mon portable. Il était dix-neuf heures trente, la nuit était tombée depuis une heure donc William devait être arrivé depuis peu. Je m'approchai de la cloison qui me séparait du reste de l'infirmerie et avisai Keyes, occupé à boire un café avec l'infirmière. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu me lever mais si je pouvais atteindre la sortie sans passer devant eux, ils ne manqueraient cependant pas de s'en apercevoir.

Tant pis, hors de question de faire attendre mon gardien plus longtemps. Le sac passé à travers mon torse, je vérifiai que je n'oubliai rien avant de sortir comme si de rien n'était, me mettant à courir une fois dans le couloir. Le hall de l'établissement était désert à cette heure et heureusement car j'avais sans doute l'air ridicule. Comme je m'y attendais, moins d'une seconde après, le cri de Keyes résonna derrière moi.

\- Nathalia, reviens ici !

Je serrai les dents, m'empêchant de me retourner pour lui hurler que je n'étais certainement pas à ses ordres. William était toujours garé dans une petite rue qui bordait le lycée. Je pris une grande inspiration en passant les portes de l'établissement. Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir… William était comme toujours invisible mais je reconnu sa voiture… Et Sybile ! La Malkavienne était négligemment appuyée contre la portière arrière, ses longs cheveux roux tombant comme des lianes le long de son corps. J'accélérai pour la rejoindre, soufflant enfin en sentant ses bras se refermer autour de mes épaules. J'étais enfin en sécurité !

\- Princesse. Tout va bien. Nous sommes venus vous chercher.

Je me retournai en sursaut en entendant un choc et me rendis compte que Keyes m'avait suivi, malheureusement pour lui il avait été intercepté par William qui venait d'apparaître et le tenait à la gorge, plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.

J'aurais sans doute jubilé si je n'avais pas été aussi effrayée quelques instants plus tôt. William grognait et Keyes se débattait lamentablement, ses jambes battant dans le vide et ses mains essayant vainement de repousser mon gardien, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la force de celui-ci.

Je pris soudain conscience qu'il allait le tuer.

\- William ! Stop ! Ne le tue pas ! Il appartient aux Tremeres !

Il tourna la tête vers moi et j'eus un frisson d'effroi. Il avait l'air véritablement enragé, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs.

\- Je ne crains pas les Tremeres ! Il vous a fait du mal !

Sa voix ressemblait à un feulement. Je baissai les yeux.

\- Si tu le tues, le primogène Ewans ne nous le pardonnera pas. Crois-bien que j'aimerais beaucoup voir cet homme mourir... Mais il est hors de question que sa mort te nuise. Si le primogène lançait une chasse contre toi, tu ne pourrais plus être à mes côtés ! Il m'a déjà suffisamment pourri la vie comme ça, aujourd'hui il faut le laisser partir… Je t'en prie…

Ma voix avait pris une nuance suppliante. J'étais épuisée, j'avais mal. Je voulais rentrer et me réfugier dans ma chambre souterraine, là où personne ne pouvait me faire de mal. Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues et entendis de nouveau William mettre un violent coup de poing à Keyes. Celui-ci eut la respiration coupée et tomba sur le sol, mais je n'étais même plus capable de m'en réjouir. Quelques instants plus tard, une main gantée vint doucement relever mon menton.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me supplier, Princesse. Je suis à vos ordres.

Je m'accrochai à ses yeux bleus si clairs. J'aurais voulu qu'il me serre dans ses bras mais il passa sa langue sur mes joues, comme pour essayer mes larmes. Puis il se redressa et ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture. Aussi étrange cela soit-il, son geste avait calmé mes pleurs et donné suffisamment de courage pour regarder mon bourreau. Il était agenouillé sur le goudron humide de la ruelle, la tête penchée en avant, comme pétrifié par la peur. Sybile s'approcha de lui et il ne fit pas un geste pour s'échapper. Elle le força à relever la tête en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière et sortit une vieille lame de rasoir de sa poche qu'elle déplia d'un fluide mouvement avant de la glisser contre la gorge offerte.

\- Sois très attentif, petite goule. Que tu appartiennes aux Tremeres ou à qui que ce soit nous importe peu. Si tu touches à nouveau à un seul de ses cheveux, tu mourras. Nous arriverons bien à faire passer ça pour un malheureux accident. Alors n'oublies pas ! Nathalia Connemara est intouchable.

Elle repoussa ensuite Keyes contre le mur avant de revenir près de moi, m'invitant à rentrer dans la voiture tandis que William prenait place au volant. Dans l'habitacle aux vitre teintées, il régnait un agréable calme. Malgré la scène extrêmement satisfaisante à laquelle je venais d'assister, une intense lassitude me saisit. Mon rythme cardiaque avait fait les montagnes russes toute l'après-midi et je me laissai tomber sur le côté, la tête sur les genoux de Sybile. Je sentis sa main froide caresser un instant mon visage avant de se saisir de mon bras pour attirer ma main blessée jusqu'à elle. Je tressaillis mais elle glissa ses doigts au creux de ma main avec une grande douceur, évitant soigneusement la zone douloureuse.

Je redressai soudain la tête, prenant conscience du trajet pris par la voiture.

\- William, je vais passer la nuit au refuge. Je préviendrais ma mère que je ne rentre pas à la maison.

Il hocha la tête et je me laissai retomber, soulagée, sur les genoux de la vampire à côté de moi. Je ne voulais pas croiser mon père. Je n'étais vraiment pas en état de lui raconter l'incident de cet après-midi et encore moins affronter son regard en gardant mon calme. Et s'il jugeait que j'avais une part de responsabilité dans ce qui m'arrivait ? Après tout, Keyes ne m'avait techniquement pas blessée. Je m'étais tordu le pouce toute seule… Je frissonnai en songeant à cette confrontation à venir. J'étais tellement épuisée que je m'endormis, apaisée par le contact de la Malkavienne.

 _J'étais dans un couloir de l'hôpital. Je reconnaissais le linoléum beige, les néons au plafond. Les murs bleu ciel avaient récemment été repeints dans toute l'aile consacrée aux chambres. J'étais dans un fauteuil roulant mais pour une fois ils ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de m'attacher. J'étais tellement affaiblie par la contention chimique que je pouvais à peine bouger, encore moins me débattre ou m'enfuir. Mon pied cogna contre la porte coupe-feu qui finit par s'ouvrir sous la poussée de l'interne qui me déplaçait. Je ressentais à peine la douleur, comme si j'étais séparée de mon corps. J'espérais quelque part que ce couloir n'aurait jamais de fin, que je pourrais enfin m'endormir sans crainte. Mais aucune bonne fée ne vint me sauver. Je voyais quelquefois une silhouette fantomatique m'observer avec curiosité. Tous ne devaient pas savoir que je pouvais les voir et les entendre. La plupart se demandaient quand est-ce que j'allais les rejoindre. Ils ne me plaignaient pas, ils avaient vécu pareil sinon pire en leur temps. Ils attendaient simplement que je passe le voile. Mon corps fut pris d'un frisson lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l'aile médicale. Les gens ici étaient habillés, le chauffage était donc réduit au minimum. Mais nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas pour autant. Je savais déjà quel serait ma destination. Mon interne s'arrêta devant un ascenseur avant de m'y faire entrer à reculons. Deuxième sous-sol. Il n'y avait pas de salle d'opération à proprement parler, car l'hôpital psychiatrique n'avait pas vocation à faire de la chirurgie. Mais le service de thérapie expérimentale du Dr Keyes avait obtenu des fonds pour aménager une vaste salle avec les normes d'hygiène d'une vraie pièce stérile. Le salle S214 se trouvait à proximité de la morgue, uniquement éclairé par les lumières artificielles. Cela rendait l'ambiance encore plus glauque si c'était encore possible. L'interne calla mon fauteuil dans un coin et actionna les freins. Un médecin en blouse blanche était occupé avec un autre patient un peu plus loin. Un grand garçon agité de tics nerveux, qui se balançait de gauche à droite sans s'arrêter._

 _\- Merci Charon._

 _Ma voix me sembla surgir d'ailleurs que mon corps. Elle était si fluette, si aiguë… L'interne me regarda comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience que j'étais en vie et fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Mais non Nathalia, mon nom est Ronan !_

 _Je fermai les yeux un instant. Manifestement il n'avait pas assez de culture pour comprendre. C'est alors que Keyes se retourna._

 _\- Malheur à vous, âmes scélérates, n'espérez plus jamais voir le ciel ; je viens pour vous mener à l'autre rive, dans les ténèbres éternelles, dans le feu et la glace. C'est très exagéré comme métaphore, mais elle parle de Charon, le passeur des Enfers, Ronan. Ce n'est pas une lecture pour quelqu'un de ton âge, Nathalia ! C'est probablement à cause de cela que tu fais des cauchemars. Allez, trêve de bavardage, il est temps de se mettre au travail..._

 _Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je faisais des cauchemars à cause des fantômes, des autres pensionnaires, à cause de Keyes et des psychotropes. Mais certainement pas à cause de mes lectures. Et rien n'était plus adapté que nommer "Enfer" le lieu où je me trouvais. Keyes se pencha sur moi pour me soulever et me déposer sur la table de scanner médical qui se trouvait non loin. Puis il commença à me sangler, me paralysant des membres intérieurs jusqu'à la tête. Je n'avais pas fait un geste pour me débattre, à la fois résignée, épuisée et droguée. Quelques esprits s'étaient rapprochés, invisibles aux yeux de Keyes et son interne, curieux de voir ce que j'allais subir aujourd'hui. Keyes eut un sourire sadique et pris d'une soudaine angoisse, je me sentis obligée de poser la question, même si je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher._

 _\- Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?_

 _\- Je vais t'injecter un produit de contraste pour faire une IRM de ton cerveau. Tu connais déjà cette procédure. Je veux juste m'assurer que ton traitement agit comme il faut._

 _Je m'épargnai de répondre. L'injection était légèrement douloureuse mais ce n'était qu'un détail après la simulation de noyade de la semaine dernière. Je savais de plus que l'IRM n'était qu'une entrée en matière, sempiternelle excuse pour m'attacher à une table. D'ailleurs Ronan me regardait déjà avec un mélange de pitié et de dégoût, preuve qu'il savait déjà ce que Keyes avait prévu pour moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Keyes décidait de vérifier la réactivité de mes terminaisons nerveuses sous l'influence du Loxopac…_

Je me réveillai en hurlant, rapidement apaisée par la présence de Sybile tout contre moi. La Malkavienne me tenait dans ses bras, frottant doucement mon dos, ma tête contre son torse. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler. La précision de ce souvenir, sa douleur, ce cauchemar m'avait semblé si réel. Mes muscles étaient encore crispés comme si Keyes était revenu me torturer à travers mon sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar aussi intense. Keyes s'était bien amusé à me replonger dans mes souvenirs cet après-midi et j'en payais les conséquences. Je me cramponnai un instant à Sybile alors qu'elle m'incitait à me rallonger. William m'avait probablement porté jusqu'à mon lit en constatant que je m'étais endormie durant le trajet. Mais pour l'instant, j'étais bien trop tendue pour retrouver le sommeil. Je consentis cependant à m'allonger sur le côté, reprenant doucement une respiration normale.

\- Sybile. Reste auprès de moi… S'il te plaît.

Loin de s'écarter, la vampire continuait de caresser mes cheveux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Princesse. Je ne vais nulle part. J'ai envoyé un message à votre mère, elle devrait arriver dès que possible.

\- C'est vrai, tout à l'heure je me suis endormie sans la prévenir. Merci.

En voyant que je ne me rendormais pas, Sybile cessa son mouvement, mais je rattrapais immédiatement son bras pour le garder contre moi et elle me laissa faire. Je me sentais terriblement vulnérable, comme si Keyes pouvait réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Je savais qu'il n'en était rien bien sûr mais je n'arrivais pas à me détendre.

\- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, Princesse. Vous avez faim ?

Je fis non de la tête. J'avais toujours l'impression que je pourrais rendre mon déjeuner d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous rendormir ?

\- J'ai peur… de refaire des cauchemars. Mon cerveau tordu n'oublie rien. Je me souviens de chaque instant de cette période de ma vie, le moindre détail, même le plus insignifiant. Et mes cauchemars sont tellement réalistes. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans revoir mon passé.

Sybile retira ses chaussures pour se coucher contre moi et m'incita à me retourner face à elle, ma main blessée repliée contre mon torse. Elle attrapa ensuite un plaid pour recouvrir mon corps puis se remis à frotter mon dos et ma tête. Mes tremblements se calmèrent enfin tandis je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

\- Notre reine ne m'a rien dit sur votre enfance. Elle nous a dit que les voix l'avaient conduit à vous, que vous étiez bénie de Malkav, destinée à devenir l'une des nôtres. Vous semblez garder une grande douleur en vous. Mais ce sont ces expériences qui vous rendront plus forte. Le don de Malkav se nourrit de vos peurs pour les insuffler à vos ennemis. Je suis persuadée que vous saurez vous en emparer.

Je me doutais qu'elle parlait de l'Aliénation, cette version tordue de la Domination avec laquelle les Malkaviens pliaient l'esprit de leurs victimes. Les cauchemars de mon enfance paraîtraient-ils aussi effrayants par un vampire du Sabbat. J'en doutais un peu. Mais les propos de Sybile me donnaient à réfléchir. Cette mémoire hors norme qui faisait ma force et ma faiblesse était-elle une forme de folie ? Ma perception de la réalité était-elle déformée par mon enfance ? Je m'étais toujours qualifiée de saine d'esprit, estimant que je n'avais pas ma place en asile psychiatrique. Mais peut-être ma présence au sein du clan Malkaviens était-elle plus légitime que je ne l'avais considéré au premier abord. Je me promis de demander à Lucie. La fantôme réfléchissait parfois presque plus humainement que moi.

Je restais ainsi près d'une heure entre les bras de Sybile. J'aurais voulu déconnecter mon cerveau pour pouvoir dormir en paix mais dès que je fermais les yeux, je me remettais à trembler et mon rythme cardiaque à s'accélérer. Ma mère arriva bientôt et me donna la force de me redresser pour me jeter dans ses bras. J'avais encore cette impression qu'elle était ma bonbonne d'oxygène. Mes joues étaient encore humides et je ne pus empêcher le torrent de larmes qui se réactiva à son contact. Comme Sybile avant elle, elle s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras, déposant ses baisers glacés sur mon front brûlant.

\- Ma chérie. Je suis là. Raconte-moi. Calme-toi.

Je voulais qu'elle me morde, qu'elle me fasse sentir que je lui appartenais et qu'elle me protégerait. Elle m'avait promis que Keyes ne pourrait pas me faire du mal et pourtant il m'avait encore tourmenté.

\- Maman… S'il te plaît… Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai eu tellement peur…

Je baissai les yeux sur mon articulation violacée. Je ne savais plus comment formuler une phrase cohérente. Un nouveau sentiment de nausée me parvint. Je craignais la réaction de mon père plus que tout. Ma mère releva mon menton, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Dis-le.

Je pouvais percevoir cette légère inflexion dans sa voix, m'incitant à lui obéir.

\- Mors-moi, s'il te plaît ! Ces souvenirs envahissent ma tête dès que je ferme les yeux ! J'ai besoin…

Elle sourit doucement avant de poser son front contre le mien. Manifestement ma demande lui faisait plaisir malgré ma détresse.

\- Je sais. Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Tu nous raconteras ton histoire sans rien omettre. Et ensuite je pourrais accéder à ta demande.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, m'obligeant à me lever. Je savais que j'allais devoir affronter le regard de Steren. Mais au moins Aïlin m'assurait-elle un repos sans cauchemar par la suite.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, je gardais le silence. J'étais moralement et physiquement épuisée mais j'espérais au moins arriver à faire mon récit sans me remettre à pleurer. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable m'indiqua qu'il était presque 4 heures du matin. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi et j'étais incapable d'aller en cours dans cet état. Peut-être pourrais-je rejoindre le lycée seulement l'après-midi ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Steren acceptera que je manque une matinée d'école ? Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de me lever pour être à l'heure.

\- Tu n'iras pas. Je te l'ai dit, je refuse que tu sortes seule, même en journée. Tu y retourneras jeudi matin. Steren n'a pas son mot à dire à ce propos.

Son affirmation me rassura. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Steren nous attendait dans le salon, assit sur son habituel fauteuil.

\- Ah Nathalia, te voilà. Un bruit de couloir est parvenu jusqu'à moi et je suis très curieux d'avoir toutes les pièces. Avais-tu une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir rentrer ?

Je tressaillis. Si le Tremere m'attaquait directement, la pression n'allait pas m'aider à garder mon calme. Heureusement, ma mère avait gardé sa main sur ma nuque, et ce contact m'aida. Elle m'entraîna vers le canapé qui faisait face à Steren et m'invita à m'y asseoir.

\- Chérie, raconte tout ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi dans les moindres détails. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me mettre à parler. Ma voix me sembla au début étrangère à moi-même mais plus je parlais et plus je me sentais soulagée. Je tâchai d'être la plus objective tout en mentionnant ce qui était des sensations et il m'écouta attentivement jusqu'à la fin...

* * *

À suivre ! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Nous étions tous trois assis dans le salon, ma mère et moi assises sur le canapé et le primogène Tremere Steren Ewans nous faisait face. Il était resté absolument de marbre tout le long du récit et son attitude imperturbable m'avait finalement aidé. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer devant lui, je n'attendais pas sa pitié, uniquement son impartialité. À la fin de mon récit, il garda un instant le silence avant de se tourner vers ma mère.

\- Aïlin, m'autorises-tu ?

Sans un mot, ma mère m'attira vers elle avant de désigner la place sur le canapé à mes côtés. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et ne pus réprimer un soupir. Il voulait boire mon sang, accéder un instant à mes pensées pour vérifier mes dires. Je savais qu'il avait trop vécu pour faire confiance à qui que ce soit mais je me sentais vexée qu'il n'accorde pas plus de valeur à ma parole. Par ailleurs, même si j'appartenais techniquement à ma mère, il aurait pu me demander mon avis ou me prévenir, ne serait-ce que pour la forme. Il s'assit à ma gauche et malgré mes récriminations intérieures, je devais reconnaître qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas me brusquer. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et se saisit doucement de mon bras. Si lui ne me faisait pas confiance, le contraire n'était pas vrai et je n'eus pas le moindre mouvement de recul lorsqu'il planta ses crocs dans mon poignet. De toute façon ma mère avant encore son bras autour de ma taille, comme pour s'assurer que je ne chercherais pas à m'écarter. L'emprise était assez légère, aucunement douloureuse, et il me relâcha assez rapidement, passant sa langue sur ses crocs avant de regagner sa place. Je regardai mon poignet gauche, toujours fascinée par cette magie avec laquelle les morsures de vampire disparaissaient presque instantanément. Steren reprit la parole :

\- Je dois reconnaître que cette goule a dépassé ses prérogatives. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as bien réagi. Je suis d'ailleurs… assez satisfait de voir que tu as empêché M. Azel de le tuer. Compte tenu de la situation, tu n'aurais pas eu grand-chose à faire pour te venger.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, mais j'étais touchée par ses paroles.

\- J'ai beau le haïr et vraiment souhaiter sa mort, je savais que vous ne me l'auriez pas pardonné.

Il acquiesça.

\- En effet. Mais puisqu'il est en vie, je vais devoir lui rappeler quelle est sa place et quelles sont ses priorités, pour m'assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Ma mère prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il a touché à ce qui m'appartenait alors qu'il en avait été clairement informé. J'ai bien compris qu'il avait une certaine valeur à tes yeux alors je ne réclamerai rien qui ne te coute. Mais Nathalia ne suivra plus son cours et il ne doit plus l'approcher.

\- C'est une exigence raisonnable. Nathalia, tu occuperas désormais ton mardi après-midi à étudier les neurosciences à la bibliothèque. Ton professeur te fera parvenir des devoirs et tu composeras dans une salle à part. Je ne voudrais que tu sois favorisée par rapport aux autres élèves.

Je hochai la tête, essayant malgré tout de ne pas paraître trop satisfaite. J'étais vraiment soulagée de ne plus le voir. Et il ne pourrait plus m'approcher sans craindre pour sa vie. Ma mère remonta doucement sa main jusqu'à ma nuque, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse.

\- Par ailleurs, étant donné le contexte actuel, j'aimerais que Nathalia puisse garder son fantôme constamment avec elle. Tu l'y as autorisé une fois et tout s'est bien passé. Il me semble que Nathalia la contrôle parfaitement désormais.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer tandis que Steren me fixait de ses yeux perçants. Il prit son temps pour répondre, comme s'il cherchait une bonne raison de me le refuser.

\- Soit. Mais les goules en seront prévenues. Si ton fantôme se fait remarquer ou provoque le moindre incident, cette autorisation sera immédiatement révoquée.

Pour peu j'en aurais sauté de joie. Décidément les choses prenaient un tournant on ne peut plus satisfaisant. Ma mère m'invita à me lever du canapé.

\- Merci. À présent que les choses sont réglées, il est temps de se coucher. Steren, Nathalia n'ira évidemment pas à l'école au lever du jour.

Il fit un geste négligent de la main tandis que ma mère m'entraînait dans l'escalier. À peine dans ma chambre, Lucie me sauta dessus.

\- Nathalia ! Je m'inquiétais, en ne te voyant pas arriver ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je t'expliquerais demain. Là je suis épuisée…

Je fis ma toilette rapidement et enfilai une chemise de nuit à bretelles pour laisser un accès total à ma gorge. Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, ma mère avait retiré sa veste et ses chaussures et m'attendait, assise en tailleur sur mon lit. Elle m'accueillit avec un large sourire, dévoilant sans complexe ses canines proéminentes.

\- J'ai rarement l'occasion de me nourrir de manière si confortable.

Je la rejoignis et elle m'incita à m'allonger sur le lit avant de s'installer contre moi. Sa présence n'était absolument pas intimidante ou dominatrice. Elle savait que je lui étais toute acquise, qu'elle n'avait besoin ni de me charmer ni de m'immobiliser. En vérité, je l'aurais même laissé me vider de mon sang le sourire aux lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de descendre sur ma gorge offerte et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à cause de ce contact glacé sur cette zone sensible. Elle lécha la trace de sa précédente morsure et je n'eus pas le temps de me sentir gênée par ce contact assez érotique qu'elle planta ses canines à travers ma peau. Le drain de sang était beaucoup plus important que tout à l'heure et je sentis bientôt le caractéristique état cotonneux induit par l'anémie. J'avais chaud, je me sentais bien et je glissai imperceptiblement dans un sommeil sans rêve, enfin libérée des cauchemars de mon enfance.

Lorsque je me réveillai des heures plus tard, la journée était bien avancée. Catheria, sur ordre de ma mère, avait déposé sur ma table de nuit une pommade ainsi qu'une attelle pour immobiliser mon pouce et je lui en fus reconnaissante. L'articulation était encore très douloureuse. J'allais devoir utiliser mon ordinateur portable à défaut de stylo durant les semaines à venir…

Mon réveil indiquait 13h et il valait mieux que je me lève si je voulais trouver le sommeil durant la nuit. Kevin m'avait envoyé un laconique "?" par SMS et je lui répondis rapidement que je m'étais blessée, que j'avais passé presque toute la nuit à attendre aux urgences et que je serais de retour dès jeudi. J'avais raté les cours de communication et de médecine mais heureusement c'étaient des matières pour lesquelles j'avais des facilités et Kevin me prêterait ses notes. Quant à Lucie, elle avait attendu mon réveil pour savoir ce qui m'était arrivé et je lui racontai tout dans les moindres détails, exactement comme avec Steren.

\- Ah j'aurais aimé être là pour l'empêcher de te toucher ! Mais surtout pour voir ton garde du corps le frapper ! Oh comme je regrette d'avoir raté ça ! Bim ! Une grande baffe dans sa tronche ! Pour le voir enfin perdre son sale sourire sadique ! Comment je rêverais de lui crever les yeux…

Je souris face à son enthousiasme cruel.

\- À t'entendre on dirait que c'est toi qu'il a torturé pendant des années.

La fantôme croisa les bras avec un air boudeur.

\- N'empêche que je le déteste. Je pouvais tout voir, tout entendre et pourtant j'étais totalement impuissante. J'aurais voulu maîtriser mes pouvoirs de fantôme comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Au lieu de ça je me suis contenté de te regarder alors que tu souffrais terriblement.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Et tu m'as tout de même empêché de mourir au moins une fois, si ce n'est plus. Je ne t'en veux pour rien, tu le sais bien j'espère. Et dorénavant, non seulement il ne pourra plus jamais me faire de mal mais en plus tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner à l'école ! Je lui en serais presque reconnaissante pour ce qu'il m'a fait hier !

Lucie effectua quelques pirouettes aériennes pour manifester son bonheur, tandis que je m'installai à mon bureau pour travailler. Je terminai rapidement les devoirs d'espagnol et repensais à la remarque de Sybile quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Lucie… réponds moi honnêtement. Est-ce que je suis folle d'après toi ?

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Ben oui, évidemment !

\- Ah… euh… Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Elle me fixa un instant, comme si elle me jaugeait du regard.

\- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça te semble normal ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Non bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale. Je vois les esprits, je suis élevée par des vampires… Quel rapport avec la folie ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal et pourtant je suis certaine que tu qualifierais cette vie d'idéale. Tu es heureuse dans cette situation alors que tu es en danger constamment. Tu as une confiance aveugle en ces vampires qui pourraient pourtant te dévorer sur un coup de tête. Tu laisses ta mère boire ton sang comme si c'était un cadeau qu'elle t'offrait. Tu es totalement isolée des adolescents de ton âge et tu n'as aucune relation sociale normale si ce n'est un unique camarade dans cette école de surdoués. Tu méprises les humains et ne ressent aucune gêne à l'idée qu'un vampire ôte une vie. Et alors que tu sais que tu mourras à tes 21 ans, tu attends cette date avec impatience… Si ce n'est pas de la folie, tu en as pourtant tous les symptômes.

Je restai un moment, muette face à son explication. Effectivement la réponse était évidente. Et étrangement cela ne me semblait plus si grave. Cette constatation me fit sourire.

\- Ok… et bien merci pour ta réponse.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner…

\- Et bien vu sous cet angle, je n'ai aucune envie de faire partie de la société bienpensante. Tu as raison je suis on ne peut plus heureuse comme ça !

Elle secoua la tête et pouffa de rire. Je décidai de profiter du temps à ma disposition pour faire quelques parties d'Age of Triumph. Graf Orlock n'était pas connecté, et en y repensant, je m'aperçus que je ne l'avais jamais vu en journée. Peut-être que mon hypothèse sur sa nature vampirique était-elle vraie finalement. Je repensais à son énigme. Graf Orlock avait une certaine culture pour citer H.G. Wells d'autant que ce n'était pas une lecture très contemporaine. Au cas où, je fis une recherche sur le pseudonyme et pour peu je m'en serais tapé le front de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si j'avais lu beaucoup de livres, j'avais une connaissance cinématographique abyssale et le nom "Graf Orlock" ne m'avait rien inspiré sinon une consonance allemande. Je découvris donc que ce pseudonyme faisait référence au nom du vampire dans un film de 1922 nommé " _Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens_ ". Cette fois le doute n'était plus possible. La question qui se posait à présent était pourquoi me donnait-il ces indices sur sa véritable nature ? Il ne connaissait pas mon identité et si pour l'instant ces informations étaient anodines, il n'allait pas falloir qu'il en sème davantage. C'était sans doute par amusement, j'espérai cependant qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de faire un bris de Mascarade pour autant. D'ailleurs, le soir même, alors que je profitais d'une dernière heure avant de me coucher, Graf Orlock me proposa une partie en coopération. Nous deux alliés contre trois autres duos ennemis. Et bien évidemment le plus simple était d'utiliser un vocal pour se coordonner. Je branchai mon micro-casque mais le paramétrai en mode "appuyer pour parler" de sorte qu'il ne puisse rien entendre au cas où Steren ou Aïlin montait. Il y avait peu de chance que l'un ou l'autre ne rentre aussi tôt mais je préférai contrôler la moindre information que Graf Orlock pouvait obtenir.

\- Bonsoir Malthalian !

Un étrange sentiment de satisfaction me pris lorsque j'entendis la voix étrange de mon partenaire de jeu. Il semblait impossible de lui donner un âge mais elle était assez rauque et avait une résonance particulière, comme s'il jouait dans une pièce sans fenêtre.

\- Bonsoir Graf Orlock. Ne traînons pas. J'ai cours jeudi matin.

Il ricana, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer sous les traits d'un Nosferatu.

\- Une étudiante, hein ! Allons mettre une branlée éclair à nos adversaires alors ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu sois fatiguée.

Au final, Graf Orlock parlait peu et nous nous concentrâmes essentiellement sur la stratégie. Il réfléchissait vite et bien de sorte que nous écrasâmes nos adversaires avec une efficacité redoutable. La partie fut terminée en un temps record sans qu'il n'essaye de m'extorquer davantage d'information et je pus me coucher avec un agréable sentiment de satisfaction.

Le lendemain matin, de retour au lycée, j'étais d'excellente humeur et Kevin ne put que s'en étonner.

\- Et bien, on dirait que te blesser t'a redonné de l'énergie...

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Mon corps m'a dit stop, ça m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Maintenant je ne compte plus me torturer l'esprit et prendre les choses à la cool.

Je ne lui avais pas expliqué l'incident avec Keyes et lui-même n'avait pas cherché à me questionner à ce propos. Il avait simplement accepté que je ne serais plus présente au cours de Keyes et j'appréciais cette retenue.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent sans événement notable mais agréables par leur stabilité. Libérée du mardi après-midi et du stress qu'il générait, je pouvais désormais consacrer toute mon énergie à mes études. J'ingurgitai livres après livres et je pus même faire quelques progrès en mathématiques. Je devais toujours faire les devoirs de Neurosciences sous la surveillance d'un adulte mais je parvins sans peine à maintenir de très bons résultats. Keyes les abreuvait d'exemples et de cas concrets en classe pour essayer de me désavantager, heureusement mon ami ne manquait jamais de me fournir ses notes.

Les semaines devinrent des mois et je me préoccupai de moins en moins du Jyhad qui se déroulait en ville. Bien sûr, je devais toujours attendre l'arrivée de William pour quitter l'établissement et l'allongement des jours me faisait arriver à 6h pour ne partir que vers 22h. J'avais obtenu le droit d'accéder à une sorte de petit appartement dans les sous-sols de l'établissement et j'en profitais pour déjeuner et dîner sur place les repas préparés par Catherina. William m'assurait quotidiennement qu'aucun Malkavien n'avait été touché et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. En revanche, lorsque Kevin fut absent un matin de mai, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. À midi, je lui envoyai le même SMS qu'il m'avait envoyé lorsque j'avais moi-même manqué une journée de cours, et sa réponse fut loin de me rassurer.

\- ?

\- Je ne peux pas venir au lycée pour l'instant. Je fais mon possible pour trouver une solution rapidement.

Ce message postant plus de question qu'il n'y répondait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Certes, il m'avait répondu, et il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était malade ou blessé mais qu'il ne **pouvait** pas venir… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc l'empêcher de se rendre au lycée ? Je tâchai d'en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Est-ce que tu veux bien venir au lycée ce soir pour en discuter ? Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un pour résoudre un problème. Je serais à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 20h.

\- OK.

Le soir même, j'étais impatiente d'entendre la cloche sonner. Kevin m'attendait en tenue de tous les jours, un gros sac de voyage dans le dos.

\- Hey, Kevin ! Salut !

Il me serra la main et me montra la rue ensoleillée.

\- Salut, Nathalia. Ça te dit de se balader un peu ? Je me sens mal à l'aise en étant ici sans mon uniforme…

Je pesais un instant le pour et le contre, mais il y avait peu de chance que des goules du Sabbat m'attendent à la sortie donc j'acceptais d'un hochement de tête.

\- OK mais je ne dois pas trop m'éloigner…

\- Je ne te prendrais pas trop de ton temps. Tu voulais une explication ? Mes parents m'ont mis dehors.

\- QUOI !

J'avais crié tellement fort que quelques passants s'étaient retournés. Kevin me fit signe de baisser le ton.

\- J'ai eu 18 ans avant-hier. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils me reprochaient de pas être rentré en apprentissage, que je leur coûtais trop cher… Mes frères travaillent déjà et ont pu s'émanciper, contrairement à moi… Ils ont attendu que je suis légalement majeur. Quand je suis rentré hier soir, mon sac était devant la porte. Ils m'ont réclamé la clé et m'ont souhaité bon débarra.

Je restai quelques secondes sans voix, atterrée par la mesquinerie de sa famille. Kevin était brillant toujours respectueux et obéissant. Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher de faire des études… Je l'entraînai jusqu'à un banc, lui intimant silencieusement de s'y asseoir. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir dehors.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais honnêtement, les refuges pour sans abri ne sont pas beaucoup mieux. J'ai eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il faut que je trouve un travail et vite. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je trouverais bien quelque chose… Mais du coup, est-ce que tu peux rendre ces livres à l'école s'il te plait ? Je n'y retournerai pas.

Je le fusillai du regard, ne faisait pas un geste pour m'emparer des deux livres qu'il me tendait.

\- C'est hors de question ! Ta place est là-bas. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter en plein milieu, alors que tu as de tels résultats ! S'il y en a bien un qui peut obtenir le certificat de fin d'étude de Saint Albert c'est bien toi ! Avec ce diplôme, toutes les portes te seront ouvertes. Tu ne vas tout de même pas abandonner ! Personne ne peut t'héberger ?!

Il eut un regard triste et soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment proche de ma famille. Il n'y a personne à qui je peux demander ça. Crois bien que j'ai largement eu le temps de retourner le problème au cours de la journée, Nathalia. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont, s'il te plait.

\- Il y a un internat au lycée. Ils peuvent peut-être te prendre !

\- Ils sont réservés aux 3e années et ne sont pas gratuits. J'ai déjà été exonéré de frais de scolarité, ils ne vont pas en plus me nourrir et me loger gratuitement sous prétexte que j'ai de bons résultats…

Je me relevais d'un coup, commençant à faire les cent pas devant le banc.

\- Moi je ne compte pas abandonner. Je vais demander à voir le principal. Je te tiens au courant. Tu as un plan pour cette nuit ?

Il secoua la tête, le visage fermé. Je lui serrai un instant l'épaule pour le réconforter.

\- J'aimerais bien… Si je peux éviter de retourner au refuge du 115…

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour traîner dans les rues. Si tu peux, ne reste jamais isolé. Je te tiens au courant par SMS !

Je tournai les talons et me mis à courir pour rejoindre l'école. Je n'avais jamais rencontré M. Trenel, le directeur humain de l'établissement, mais j'étais bien décidé à tenter ma chance. Et si nécessaire, je pouvais toujours demander à voir M. Licht, le Tremere qui s'occupait de toute la partie émergée de l'institut.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le bureau du principal, je dus prendre quelques secondes pour faire passer un point de côté. Je lissai mes vêtements avant de frapper à la porte. Le directeur humain semblait assez âgé. Il portait un impeccable costume-cravate gris et semblait en pleine rédaction d'un rapport. Il m'observa un instant, se demandant sans doute ce qu'un élève pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? Soyez brève, je vous prie.

\- Monsieur le directeur. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour vous avoir dérangé. Ma requête est assez importante… Je suis Nathalia Connemara, élève en 2e année. Je voulais vous présenter la situation d'un camarade de classe, Kevin Bereaz. C'est le meilleur élève de la classe, malheureusement il va être contraint d'abandonner sa scolarité car ses parents viennent de le mettre à la porte et il se retrouve sans logement…

\- C'est regrettable, mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela me concerne.

Je m'étais douté que ça ne serait pas aussi facile.

\- C'est plus que simplement regrettable. Mon camarade est un véritable génie. Il a un potentiel exceptionnel. Ça serait un terrible gâchis ! Je sais qu'il y a un internat ici. Je me demandais, peut-être serait-il possible de l'y héberger… gratuitement ?

\- Je suis désolé Miss Connemara mais nourrir et loger un élève représente un coût non négligeable. On ne peut pas se permettre d'offrir ainsi une place à un élève simplement parce qu'il est brillant.

\- Je comprends. Peut-être est-ce que M. Jérôme Licht pourrait prendre cette décision ?

Il se redressa d'un coup alors que je le regardais avec mon visage le plus innocent.

\- Où avez-vous entendu ce nom ?!

\- C'est M. Licht qui m'a fait passer l'examen d'entrée et a officialisé mon inscription.

\- M. Licht ne doit pas être dérangé pour de telles futilités. Et quoi qu'il en soit, je doute que votre requête reçoive un meilleur accueil. Maintenant quittez mon bureau.

Je fis la moue. Je ne comptais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. Au revoir monsieur.

Je quittai rapidement le bureau du directeur. Lorsque Steren m'avait octroyé une salle de repos, il m'avait donné une clé qui permettait d'accéder aux sous-sols. Si toute la partie publique de la fondation (l'établissement scolaire) se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et dans les étages, les Tremeres travaillaient et logeaient dans les sous-sols. Une petite fourmilière parfaitement organisée. Ma salle de repos se trouvait au moins un, au même étage que les appartements et bureaux de certaines goules mais aussi le bureau du directeur vampirique préposé au maintien de la Mascarade : Jérôme Licht. M. Trenel devait sans doute ignorer que j'avais accès à cette partie du bâtiment sans quoi il aurait sans doute davantage insisté pour que je n'aille pas déranger le vampire. Quoi qu'il aurait pu dire, j'étais têtue et M. Licht ne me faisait pas peur. Dans le pire des cas je me ferais rabrouer un peu brusquement… Je rejoignis, donc ma salle de repos pour commencer mes devoirs en prenant mon goûter. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit et j'allais devoir attendre au plus tôt jusqu'à 21h30. Contrairement à la bibliothèque, ici je pouvais boire du thé et discuter avec Lucie. À la tombée de la nuit, j'envoyais un SMS à William pour l'avertir que j'aurais probablement du retard. Heureusement que mon gardien ne faisait pas partie de ces vampires allergiques à la technologie.

J'attendis qu'il soit suffisamment tard pour être certaine de trouver le vampire dans son bureau. J'avais soigneusement réfléchi à ce que j'allais dire pour être la plus convaincante possible. J'espérais simplement qu'il n'aurait pas l'impression que j'essayai de le manipuler… Si Light me donnait une impression de bonhomie, je n'oubliai pas qu'il s'agissait d'un Tremere, et de surcroît suffisamment vieux pour que Steren lui accorde son respect.

Je frappai à la porte de son bureau et j'entendis une voix m'inviter à rentrer. Licht semblait étonné de me voir, mais pas fermé à la discussion comme son pendant humain.

\- Nathalia Connemara ! Que me vaut l'honneur ? Pas encore un souci avec l'un de mes professeurs j'espère ?

\- Absolument pas. Je voulais vous présenter… une occasion… qui risque de disparaître si on ne fait rien.

Il fronça les sourcils. Que ça soit volontaire ou non, il était bien plus expressif que Steren et cela me rassura sur la suite de la discussion.

\- Une occasion ?

Je baissai les yeux un instant. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui donner l'impression que j'étais sûre de moi.

\- Et bien, cet institut pour surdoué, n'est-il pas une manière de repérer de potentielles recrues pour le clan Tremere ? Quoi de mieux pour sélectionner les candidats les plus valables pour l'étreinte que de les surveiller dès la fin de leur scolarité…

\- Venez-en au fait.

Il n'avait pas confirmé ma théorie mais ne l'avais pas réfuté non plus. Et même si Steren ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel, je savais que j'avais raison.

\- Il y a un élève dans ma classe qui a toutes les qualités. Il est extrêmement brillant, c'est le meilleur élève dans toutes les matières depuis la 1e année. Il est toujours très respectueux et obéissant. Sa seule volonté est de pouvoir apprendre. Et le plus intéressant, il est isolé. Toute sa famille l'a ostracisé. Ses parents viennent de le mettre à la rue pour ses 18 ans. Seul problème, il n'a présentement plus aucun moyen de poursuivre ses études. Je me demandais… s'il ne serait pas possible de faire une exception. L'autoriser à vivre à l'internat gratuitement, à la condition qu'il reste le premier de la classe. Ça sera vraiment dommage de voir quelqu'un d'aussi prometteur se perdre dans la nature. Et je ne parle même pas du danger qui règne dans nos rues la nuit à cause du Sabbat.

Light eut l'air désappointé du tour que prenait la discussion mais j'avais néanmoins éveillé sa curiosité.

\- L'institut Saint Albert n'a rien d'une œuvre de charité, Melle Connemara. Quel est donc le nom de cet élève ?

\- Kevin Bereaz.

Il pianota à plusieurs reprises sur son ordinateur portable tandis que je tâchai de dissimuler mon impatience. Je savais que le dossier de Kevin était exemplaire mais il était encore très jeune selon des critères vampiriques. Light semblait peser le pour et le contre lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le bureau sans même frapper. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour connaître l'identité de celui qui venait de nous rejoindre.

\- Primogène Evans.

Je m'inclinai pour le saluer, même si je l'avais croisé le matin même. Licht se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de son bureau pour venir serrer la main de mon père adoptif.

\- Jérôme… Nathalia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je sentis mes entrailles geler sur place. Steren n'aurait probablement aucun mal à se rendre compte que j'avais mené Licht exactement où je voulais… Et il y avait peu de chance qu'il salue la tentative…

\- Nathalia venait me présenter une idée pour l'école. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est intéressante. Devrions-nous investir dans ce garçon… Je ne suis pas le seul à décider…

Il tourna l'écran de son ordinateur pour présenter le dossier de Kevin à Steren. Le primogène le parcourut du regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

Si son visage restait impassible, je sus au ton de sa voix qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement mon initiative. Je tâchai de rester droite.

\- Ce garçon a été jeté à la rue par ses parents. Il est contraint d'abandonner sa scolarité ici faute de pouvoir vivre dans un logement et manger à sa faim alors que c'est un véritable génie qui ne demande qu'à être employé. Il m'a juste semblé… pertinent… de prévenir M. Licht de ce fait.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Je vois. Effectivement il semble assez prometteur. Jérôme, la solution proposée par Nathalia est-elle applicable à moindre coût ?

\- S'il reste sous notre giron et travaille pour notre cause, nul doute que c'est un investissement intéressant. Il reste trois chambres de libres dans l'internat.

Je me pinçai discrètement pour ne pas sourire. Si Light était rallié à ma cause, la partie était gagnée. Kevin allait pouvoir continuer sa scolarité dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Steren se retourna vers moi :

\- Tu es consciente, j'espère, que tu es en train de sceller la vie de ce garçon ? Il n'aura d'autre avenir que celui qu'on décidera pour lui. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dépenser de l'argent dans le vide.

La manière dont il dit cela, m'arracha un frisson. Je n'avais aucun mal à croire que pour lui, la vie de Kevin n'était effectivement qu'un _investissement_. Mais je restais persuadée que c'était la seule solution.

\- Je pense… Qu'un tel talent ne doit pas se perdre dans la nature. Et par les temps qui courent, mieux vaut qu'il œuvre pour le clan Tremere plutôt que le hasard ressemble à un coup de pelle derrière la tête. Il ne vous décevra pas.

\- Soit. J'imagine que pour une fois nous n'avons pas le temps tergiverser… Jérôme, allez donc informer qui de droit que l'internat aura un nouveau pensionnaire demain matin. Vous préviendrez bien entendu le garçon que tout échec entraînera son éviction pure et simple de l'établissement. Faites passer cela comme vous voulez. Quant à toi, Nathalia, je vais momentanément fermer les yeux sur tes manigances… Considère cela comme un service rendu exceptionnellement… et qui n'attend qu'à être remboursé. Je te le rappellerai en temps voulu. Attends-moi dehors.

Je saluai Licht d'un signe de tête et m'empressai de quitter la pièce. Malgré le rappel de Steren, mon plan s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Je jetai un œil à mon portable pour consulter l'heure. Il était déjà 23h passées et je me levai à 5h30… Les jours allaient me paraître longs jusqu'au week-end… Heureusement Steren ne tarda pas à sortir.

\- Nathalia. Préviens ton camarade qu'il est attendu dans le hall à 6h demain matin. Il lui sera remis la clé de sa chambre et expliqué le fonctionnement de l'internat. Bien entendu je te tiendrais personnellement responsable de ses échecs.

Je ne réagis pas. Une telle menace était prévisible. C'était presque plus pour la forme qu'il l'avait proféré.

\- Compris. Est-ce que je peux partir ? Mon gardien m'attend à l'extérieur…

\- Non, tu dormiras ici. Préviens donc M. Azel. Tu déjeuneras avec les goules demain matin et à 17h un chauffeur t'attendra pour rentrer à la maison. Aïlin souhaitait te voir.

Il m'abandonna devant la salle qui m'était allouée et je pus enfin téléphoner à Kevin.

\- Kevin ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai réussi à négocier avec mon père. Viens au lycée demain matin à 6h. Tu es accepté à l'internat !

Je compris au son de sa voix qu'il était au bord des larmes.

\- C'est vrai ! Oh Nathalia ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Tu es une véritable amie ! J'y serais ! Merci… vraiment… tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle. Je vais retourner au refuge du 115 pour cette nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention. À demain !

Je souris en raccrochant. Sa reconnaissance éternelle, hein ? Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

L'espèce de mini-appartement que Steren m'avait réservé était normalement destiné aux goules des vampires de passage et était totalement impersonnel mais fonctionnel. Une table, une chaise, un lit de camp et une salle de bain réduite au minimum. Je rassurai William d'un SMS avant de faire ma toilette. J'étais tellement fatiguée que malgré l'inconfort du lit, je m'endormis en un instant.

Je me réveillai le lendemain d'assez bonne humeur. J'avais pu dormir plus que d'habitude et c'était plutôt agréable. De plus, j'étais impatiente de retrouver Kevin. Son absence s'était faite durement ressentir la veille car je ne parlais à personne d'autre dans la classe et j'avais donc passé la journée seule.

Un premier problème se posa cependant lorsque je m'habillai. J'avais retiré le maquillage en me lavant et la trace de morsure sur la gorge était désormais visible… Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir du fond de teint dans mon sac et me promis de prévoir cela à l'avenir. Pour aujourd'hui, si le col de l'uniforme la masquait en partie, il allait tout de même falloir que je trouve une solution. Je terminai de me préparer et rejoins la cantine des goules. On aurait dit un réfectoire militaire. Plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes étaient rassemblées ici, la plupart habillées en costume. Un grand écran de télévision donnait des informations sur l'actualité du monde mais des journaux étaient aussi disponibles. J'avisai ma professeure de Médecine qui déjeunait en compagnie de la professeure de Physique-Chimie et d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Bonjour, Mme Cousteix, excusez-moi de vous déranger… Mme Dunroc, bonjour. Monsieur…

\- Melle Connemara, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Mon… père adoptif m'a ordonné de rester ici cette nuit. Et j'ai un souci… habituellement j'utilise du maquillage pour la masquer… mais je n'avais pas prévu que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi…

Les trois goules ouvrirent la bouche, apparemment assez choqués par la trace de morsure que je montrais du doigt. Ma professeure se reprit cependant bien vite et consulta sa montre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider. Mais nous avons encore le temps. Allez donc vous chercher un petit déjeuner.

Elle montra la place libre à côté d'elle et je compris qu'elle voulait que je leur tienne compagnie. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise mais j'obtempérai rapidement. Je remplis un grand gobelet d'eau chaude, pris un sachet de thé et deux croissants. Lorsque je rejoins leur table avec mon plateau, tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi. J'appréciais Mme Cousteix mais elle nourrissait, comme la plupart des professeurs, une vive curiosité à mon encontre. Ce fut ma professeure de Physique-Chimie qui ouvrit le bal :

\- Melle Connemara, puisque vous êtes ici, dites-nous-en un peu plus. Nous n'avons eu qu'assez peu d'information concernant votre situation, simplement que vous apparteniez à l'un d'entre eux. Vous me paraissez pourtant bien jeune pour être une goule…

\- Je ne suis pas une goule. Ma mère voulait avoir une enfant. Mais ne pouvant donner la vie, elle a décidé de m'adopter, rien de plus. Bien sûr je n'ignore rien de sa nature et des règles de ce monde, ça fait partie de mon quotidien.

J'eus un sourire en pensant à Aïlin. Je l'aimais sans la moindre hésitation. Elle était ma mère, la seule et l'unique. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'étendre sur ma vie et ma réponse eut le mérite de satisfaire mes professeurs. Après le déjeuner, Mme Cousteix m'aida à maquiller ma cicatrice pour la camoufler sans poser de question et je pus rejoindre les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire. J'étais la première arrivée devant la salle de classe et j'avais hâte de voir Kevin apparaître…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 18 !


End file.
